Un ange en enfer
by eliloulou
Summary: Os pour le concours d'Allocop: Une infirmière de MSF, un militaire en Afghanistan, deux coeurs meurtris qui se rencontrent. All humain,
1. Chapter 1

**Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit – OS concours**

**Titre: ****Un ange en enfer**

**Auteur(s): Eliloulou**

**Bêta: Sans**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visitez cette page :**

**http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/**

………………………………

_Voici un deuxième OS pour le concours D'Allocop. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture._

……………………………………_.._

_**Il **__**suffit**__**parfois**__** de si **__**peu**__** de **__**chose**__** pour **__**allumer**__** un **__**amour**__** qui **__**ira**__**jusqu**__**'au **__**bout**__** de la **__**vie**__** !**_

_Daniel Ange_

…………

Aujourd'hui était une journée comme les autres depuis mon arrivée en Afghanistan. J'étais infirmière et suite à une querelle avec mon père, Charlie Swan, j'avais rejoint les Médecins Sans Frontière et rapidement, j'avais été envoyée, ici, entre Kaboul et Jalalabad.

Je m'étais fait quelques amis et la vie ici n'était pas si terrible que ça. Nous habitions un campement constitué de tentes et de baraquements à mi chemin entre les deux villes, au confort précaire mais propre et sécurisant. Notre petit hôpital de fortune accueillait principalement des habitants des petits villages voisins mais parfois, des convois militaires s'arrêtaient une nuit pour se ravitailler en nourriture, médicaments ou soigner une blessure pour laquelle le médecin militaire n'avait pas le matériel nécessaire.

Depuis ce matin, j'avais vacciné plusieurs enfants et aidé Mike Newton, notre médecin, lors d'une opération de l'appendicite. Mike était de la même ville que moi, Forks dans l'état de Washington. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à lui que j'avais eu si facilement une place chez MSF. De ce fait, Mike croyait avoir un certain droit sur moi et je devais régulièrement remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Il allait y avoir six mois que je me trouvais ici et je devais repartir pour les Etats-Unis, deux jours plus tard avec Mike et Angela, une autre infirmière. Les nouveaux arrivaient dans quelques heures accompagnés de militaires. Je me réjouissais de rentrer, appréhendant les retrouvailles avec mon père mais le pays me manquait. J'avais l'intention de postuler à l'hôpital Grâce de Seattle à mon retour.

Le reste de la journée passa très vite en faisant l'inventaire du matériel à rapporter avec nous. Vers 17h, le convoi militaire arriva au campement. Mike accueillit le nouveau médecin, Tyler ainsi que les deux infirmières, Lauren et Jessica. Ceux-ci étaient escortés par 6 militaires.

Nous aidâmes les nouveaux arrivants à s'installer dans leur baraquement et proposâmes à tous de rester jusqu'au lendemain et de prendre leur repas avec nous. L'un des soldats s'approcha de moi.

« Excusez-moi, serait-il possible de soigner une plaie que je me suis fait ce matin. »

« Bien sûr, suivez-moi. Je vais regarder. » Je me dirigeai vers l'infirmerie avec le soldat à ma suite tandis que les autres se dirigeaient vers la maison qui servait de cantine. Eric, notre cuistot, avait préparé le repas. « Installez-vous sur la table pour que je regarde cette plaie. »

Le soldat retira sa chemise kaki laissant apparaître un torse parfaitement musclé. Je décidai donc de lever le regard vers son visage que je n'avais même pas pris la peine de regarder. Il était à couper le souffle. Je me retournai rapidement, gênée de le fixer avec autant d'insistance. Je pris le désinfectant sur l'étagère et repris ma place auprès de lui. Il avait une belle entaille au niveau de l'épaule.

« Laide plaie. Il faudrait suturer, ce serait mieux, » lui dis-je en passant une compresse sur la blessure pour la nettoyer. Il se crispa légèrement.

« Pas de point. Un pansement suffira. » Répondit-il, son regard fixé sur moi.

« Ok, pas de point. Je mets simplement des strips alors, mais vous garderez une cicatrice. »

« Ce n'est pas important. Comment t'appelles-tu ? » Demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin qui me faisait craquer. Mes mains tremblaient un peu en posant les strips et recouvrant la plaie d'un pansement.

« Bella. Et toi ? »

« Edward. Tu es ici depuis longtemps ? »

« Voilà, c'est fait mais il faudrait changer le pansement tous les jours pour éviter l'infection. »

« Ok. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, » ajouta-t-il en remettant sa chemise. J'éprouvais des difficultés à ne pas le regarder. Il était vraiment très beau.

« Je suis ici depuis 6 mois et je repars dans deux jours. Et toi, tu es en manœuvre ici depuis longtemps ? »

« Je suis en Afghanistan depuis onze mois. »

« Tu en as pour longtemps ? »

« J'ai fini mon temps dans un mois mais je peux rempiler. J'hésite encore. »

« Si nous allions retrouver les autres pour manger maintenant. » proposai-je, pour détendre l'atmosphère devenue pesante.

« Je te suis, » dit-il en plaçant une main dans le bas de mon dos pour me diriger vers la sortie. Le contact de sa main me fit frémir. C'était vraiment une sensation très bizarre.

Nous rejoignîmes les autres à la cantine. Dès notre entrée, Mike m'appela pour prendre place à ses côtés et lança un regard peu amène à l'attention d'Edward qui l'ignora. Durant le repas, les discussions allaient bon train. Les nouveaux parlaient du pays et nous, nous leur donnions quelques détails sur la vie ici. Les soldats étaient sympathiques et participaient à nos conversations, sauf Edward. Il ne disait rien mais m'observait souvent.

Le repas fut vraiment plaisant et lorsque nous sortîmes, Lauren s'approcha d'Edward qui s'était éloigné du groupe. Elle se collait à lui posant une main sur son bras. Mais il s'écarta et après lui avoir dit quelque chose qui la mit en colère, il partit vers la sortie de notre campement. Mike était près de moi et voulut passer un bras sur mes épaules revendiquant mon appartenance aux soldats qui nous accompagnaient.

_Il commence vraiment à me pomper. Heureusement, qu'on part dans deux jours et que je ne serai plus obligée de le côtoyer tous les jours._

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je m'écartai de lui et courus vers Edward.

« Edward, … Edward, » criai-je en trébuchant plusieurs fois. Il stoppa sa marche, se retourna vers moi et me sourit.

« Où vas-tu ? » Demandai-je, en le rattrapant.

« Cette fille me tape sur les nerfs depuis son atterrissage ce matin. J'ai envie de tranquillité. »

« Oh, excuse-moi. Je te laisse, » répliquai-je, en pivotant sur moi-même pour repartir vers les autres.

« Non, reste. Ta compagnie est agréable. Je vais faire un tour, tu m'accompagnes ? »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de s'éloigner du campement. »

« Tu as peur avec moi ou de moi ? » Demanda-t-il, affichant toujours son magnifique sourire en coin. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi, » avouai-je, dans un murmure.

« Nous n'irons pas loin, juste suffisamment à l'écart pour être tranquille. D'accord ? »

« Ok. » Acquiesçai-je, en le suivant tandis que lui, me prenait la main pour me guider. Son contact provoqua la même décharge électrique que tout à l'heure lorsqu'il avait posé sa main sur mon dos. Autant je repoussais les contacts avec Mike que je connaissais depuis des années, autant les contacts avec Edward m'attiraient.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes derrière le dernier baraquement, Edward me proposa de nous asseoir sur un rocher. Je pris place à ses côtés.

« Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? » Demanda-il, se tournant vers moi.

« Oh. Je viens d'une petite ville située dans la péninsule d'Olympie, Forks. Je venais de finir mes études d'infirmière et suite à une dispute avec mon père, j'ai demandé à Mike si je pouvais l'accompagner ici. Il a tout organisé et quelques jours plus tard, j'étais ici à soigner les habitants de ces petits villages. »

« Ca devait être grave pour tout quitter ? »

« Non, en réalité, c'était une bêtise. Mais à ce moment-là, ça me paraissait insurmontable. Il me considérait comme une petite fille. J'étouffais. Je voulais plus d'indépendance. » Avouai-je, les yeux plein de larmes.

« Ton père te manque Bella. » Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Son regard vert émeraude semblait lire en moi. Et moi, je n'arrivais pas à le quitter des yeux. « Tu as eu de ses nouvelles ? »

« Je regrette tellement comme les choses se sont passées entre nous. Après trois mois ici, je lui ai envoyé une lettre. Il ne m'en veut plus. J'ai compris que pour lui, je serai toujours _sa petite fille_.»

« Je suis heureux pour toi. Les rancunes ne servent à rien, » dit-il, le regard dans le vide.

« Et toi, comment es-tu devenu militaire ? »

« Je viens d'une famille où je ne manquais de rien, ni financièrement, ni affectivement. J'habitais Chicago. Mais pour mon père, je ne faisais jamais rien correctement. Il voulait que je fasse des études afin d'entrer dans la socièté familiale alors que moi, j'aimais la musique. Il disait que ce n'était pas un métier d'homme. Alors, j'ai voulu lui prouver que j'en étais un. Il désapprouvait la vie que je menais, disant qu'elle était indigne de notre famille. C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé ici. »

« Je suis désolée. Ton père regrette certainement son entêtement ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai des nouvelles par ma mère ou ma sœur mais mon père et mon frère m'ignorent totalement. » Il avait dit ces paroles sur un ton neutre. Comme s'il ne parlait pas de lui.

« Je suis désolée, » ne pus-je que répéter. Je ne savais pas comment réagir face à son aveu. Ma main se leva d'elle-même vers son visage et caressa sa joue. Edward se tourna vers moi, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

Edward passa un bras autour de ma taille et me rapprocha de lui. La main qui avait caressé sa joue se dirigea vers sa nuque, rejointe par l'autre et se nouant autour de son cou. Mon regard ne pouvait quitter les lèvres d'Edward. Je m'imaginais déposant ma bouche sur la sienne, sentant leur douceur sur les miennes, les goûtant…

Comme dans un rêve, Edward se pencha vers moi effleurant mes lèvres. Progressivement, notre baiser s'intensifia. Nos lèvres bougeaient ensemble, comme dansant l'une avec l'autre. Sa langue passa sur ma lèvre inférieure quémandant l'accès que je lui accordais sans hésiter. Nos langues se livrèrent une bataille effrénée voulant remporter cette guerre. C'est haletant que nous nous écartâmes. Edward posa son front contre le mien. Nous ne parlions pas. Les mots étaient inutiles. Nous appréciions la compagnie l'un de l'autre.

Un frisson me parcourut. Les différences de température entre la journée et la nuit pouvaient être considérables, ici.

« Tu devrais rentrer Bella. Tu as froid. »

« NON ! … Non, je veux rester avec toi, …encore un peu. » Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. J'étais incapable de dire pourquoi, mais je voulais qu'il reste avec moi. Je me sentais bien en sa compagnie. En réalité, je ne m'étais plus sentie aussi bien depuis les six dernier mois.

« Bella, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Demain, je serai loin et toi tu partiras. Tu regretteras et m'en voudras d'avoir profité de la situation. » Chuchota-t-il, me gardant toujours contre lui. Pour toute réponse, je l'embrassai langoureusement, collant mon corps au sien et je pouvais sentir que son envie équivalait la mienne.

« Bella, si tu continues ainsi, je ne pourrais plus résister. »Murmura-t-il, son visage enfoui dans mon cou.

« Ne résiste plus alors. Je veux être avec toi … Cette nuit. »

Edward m'enlaça très fort contre lui puis me repoussa pour prendre ma main et nous ramener vers le campement.

« Où allons-nous ? » me dit-il au creux de mon oreille.

Mon baraquement était un peu à l'écart mais je le partageais avec Angela et je devais trouver un moyen de la tenir à l'écart. J'ouvris la porte, pénétrant la première et j'aperçus un mot sur la table. Je m'approchai et lus la fine écriture d'Angela qui m'informait qu'elle se rendait à Jalalabad avec les nouveaux et deux soldats.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont bien pouvoir y faire ? Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre puisque ça me laisse la chambre pour moi seule._

« Je chiffonnai le papier et fis face à Edward qui était resté à l'entrée. Je m'avançai lentement vers lui et passai mes bras autour du cou. Il m'attrapa par la taille et me souleva pour que mes lèvres soient à la hauteur des siennes. Elles se joignirent dans un besoin pressant tandis qu'il me plaquait contre le mur. Ses mains caressaient mes fesses me provoquant des gémissements que je ne pouvais retenir. Subitement, il arracha mon string qu'il envoya valdinguer au loin. Je poussai un cri de surprise qui le fit rire alors qu'il plongea sa tête dans mon cou pour y sucer ma peau. Son sexe dur se frottait contre le mien et je me serrai contre lui pour intensifier le frottement.

Notre envie l'un de l'autre était forte, violente. J'essayais tant bien que mal de lui défaire sa ceinture. Il m'écarta légèrement sans quitter mes lèvres qu'il embrassait avidement. Je lui ôtai sa ceinture puis m'attaquai aux boutons de son pantalon qui tomba à ses pieds. Je fis de même avec son boxer, regardant avec gourmandise son sexe dressé pour moi. Il était assez impressionnant. Était-ce parce que ça faisait 6 mois que je n'en avais pas vu ou était-il vraiment bien monté.

Dans un mouvement rapide, il expédia ses vêtements à l'autre bout de la pièce et rapprocha l'extrémité de son sexe de mon entrée.

« S'il te plait, Edward, je te veux en moi… Maintenant.»

Edward fixa son regard dans le mien et sans me quitter des yeux, s'enfonça en moi lentement. Sa bouche s'écrasa sur la mienne et ses mouvements de va-et-vient s'intensifièrent. Mon bassin s'accordant à son rythme. Mes gémissements envahirent progressivement la pièce comme mon orgasme était proche.

« Belle, tu es si désirable, » chuchota-t-il, haletant.

« Encore, Edward… plus fort, » répondis-je, en gémissant de plus belle.

« Je veux que tu jouisses pour moi, Bella, » dit-il en insinuant sa main à l'endroit où nos corps fusionnaient, titillant mon clitoris. Instantanément, mon corps fut pris de tremblements, une douce chaleur m'envahit et des étoiles tourbillonnèrent derrière mes paupières.

« Oh, oui, comme ça … »

« Oh, putain, oui, » cria Edward quand il se déversa en moi, enfouissant son nez dans mon cou et y déposant un baiser. Nous restâmes ainsi collés quelques minutes, reprenant nos esprits. Edward me déposa sur le sol, se retira de moi et m'embrassa tendrement.

« Tu es un ange dans mon enfer, Bella ! » Dit-il en s'écartant et voulant récupérer ses vêtements.

« Attends, peux-tu rester avec moi cette nuit ? S'il te plait. »

« Si c'est ce que tu désires. Nous ne repartons qu'à l'aube. »

« Oui, j'aimerais que tu restes avec moi. »

Edward se rapprocha de moi, m'enlaça et recula jusqu'à mon lit où il m'allongea. C'était un lit étroit d'une personne. Il se coucha à mes côtés et sa main gauche effleura mon flan remontant jusqu'à mon visage en contournant mon sein droit.

« Merci, » lui dis-je en me collant à lui, voulant m'imprégner de son odeur, de sa chaleur et de la sensation de bien-être qui m'envahissait. Je ne m'étais plus sentie aussi bien depuis que j'avais fui mon chez moi.

« Merci pourquoi ? » Répondit-il, caressant ma joue du bout des doigts.

« Merci d'être resté, de ne pas m'avoir rejeté comme Lauren. Je me sens bien. Mieux que ces 6 derniers mois. Je suis prête à rentrer et à faire la paix avec mon passé. »

« Tu ne ressembles pas à Lauren. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de fille, tournant autour de moi. Tu es différente. Je suis sûr que tu ne te jettes pas à la tête de tous les militaires qui passent ici. Même si nous sommes ensemble dans ce lit, » ajouta-t-il, d'un air taquin.

Je baissai la tête rouge de confusion. « Personne n'est passée par ce lit depuis mon arrivée. J'ai même dû ruser pour l'éviter. »

« Mike ? »

« Oui. Nous venons de la même ville alors il pense avoir des droits sur moi en quelque sorte. »

« Et moi, je suis toujours resté à l'écart quand nous passions dans des camps sanitaires ou même dans certaines villes. Ca ne m'intéressait pas. Je me suis engagé pour fuir ma famille et certaines erreurs de jeunesse et non pour batifoler. Mais je ne regrette absolument pas ce qui vient de ce passer, Bella. Je ne regrette qu'une chose. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Que tout se passe ici, au milieu du désert sans possibilité de lendemain. »

Il s'approcha de moi et sa bouche parsema ma joue et mon cou d'un chapelet de baisers s'arrêtant à ma clavicule. Mon corps était parcouru de mille frissons au contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau. Ses mains passèrent sous ma blouse et d'un mouvement sûr, me la fit passer par-dessus la tête et l'envoya dans un coin de la pièce. Reprenant ses baisers, Edward arriva à ma poitrine. Il téta mon sein droit par-dessus mon soutien-gorge tandis que sa main le prenait en coupe. Il la glissa sous le soutien-gorge et le souleva pour avoir accès directement à mon sein. Edward le suça violemment, mordillant le mamelon, le faisant tourner autour de sa langue. Sa main se dirigea alors dans mon dos pour le détacher et me le retirer, libérant totalement ma poitrine. Mes mains fébriles s'aventurèrent aussi sous sa chemise kaki, caressant son dos musclé et lisse. Je m'attaquai péniblement aux boutons mais voyant mes difficultés, Edward la fit passer par-dessus sa tête avant de reprendre ses baisers sur mes seins.

Il descendit lentement en m'embrassant, en léchant et mordant vers le triangle au dessus de mes cuisses. Mon corps tremblait d'anticipation alors qu'il soufflât sur mon intimité. Du bout de la langue, il lécha d'un mouvement large ma fente déjà bien humide. Ses doigts écartèrent mes lèvres lui donnant un meilleur accès et il vint titiller mon clitoris de sa langue. Le suçant avidement, son index s'enfonçait en moi pendant que j'arquais mon dos de plaisir. Un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier puis un troisième. Il pompa en moi, déclenchant une avalanche de gémissements de plus en plus forts, sa bouche toujours occupée en mon centre. Mon bassin accompagnait ses mouvements quand un violent orgasme me frappa. Edward attendit que mes tremblements cessent et que je reprenne pied dans la réalité avant de revenir m'embrasser passionnément.

Une fois calmée, je poussai au niveau des épaules d'Edward pour le faire se coucher sur le dos et je m'installai sur ses cuisses laissant mes lèvres courir le long de son torse, de ses tétons et de descendre lentement vers l'objet de ma convoitise. J'empoignai de la main droite sa verge déjà bien dure et palpitante. Je me penchai et déposai un baiser sur son gland provoquant un sifflement de la part d'Edward. Caressant de ma main le bas de son membre, je le léchai sur toute sa longueur m'attardant sur son extrémité recueillant la goutte libérée. Le regardant au travers de mes cils, je le pris à pleine bouche pour le sucer, l'aspirer et lui intimer un mouvement de va-et-vient imité par ma main. Le bassin d'Edward suivait chacun de mes mouvements et l'entendre geindre à ma caresse augmentait mon désir.

« Arrête. Je ne veux … pas venir… dans ta bouche, » haleta-t-il, en m'attrapant par les épaules pour me recoucher à ses côtés. « waow, tu es douée, » ajouta-t-il, la voix rauque.

Edward écarta mes cuisses de son genou et prit place entre elles, présentant son sexe contre mes lèvres intimes et pénétra doucement en moi. Il donna d'abord un rythme lent et profond à ses mouvements tandis que ses mains caressaient mes seins et ma nuque. Il m'embrassait avant de prendre mes mamelons en bouche puis de revenir m'embrasser. Augmentant la cadence, il empoigna mes hanches afin de les soulever et d'avoir un meilleur angle pour ses pénétrations. Ses coups devenaient plus violents, butant au fond de moi, déclenchant des sensations jusque là inconnues. Nos respirations devenaient saccadées et nous gémissions ensemble.

« Je veux t'entendre, mon ange. Dis-moi, ce que tu veux ? » Susurra-t-il, mordillant le lobe de mon oreille.

« Je veux … je veux que tu me fasses jouir … » Arrivai-je, péniblement à murmurer tant le plaisir était fort et ma respiration difficile. Passant sa main sur mon bouton de nerf, Edward me fit exploser dans une jouissance sans égal. Quelques coups de reins en plus et il se déversa en moi, chuchotant des mots que je ne compris pas excepté un : mon ange.

Après qu'il se soit retiré, nous restâmes collés l'un à l'autre dans un silence reposant. Edward passait ses doigts dans mes cheveux, déposant régulièrement des baisers sur le sommet de ma tête alors que moi, je dessinais des cercles sur son torse. Je baillai quelques fois, le sommeil se faisant sentir.

« Dors, Bella. »

« Tu restes. Tu ne pars pas tout de suite ? » Pleurnichai-je, sachant que prolonger notre étreinte rendrait la séparation plus difficile.

« Dors, mon ange. Je ne pars pas tout de suite. » Et sur ces mots, je sombrai dans un sommeil sans cauchemar. Chose rare depuis mon arrivée ici.

= X =

« Debout paillasse. On a des bagages à faire, » cria Angela pour me sortir du lit. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, les frottant pour m'adapter à la luminosité. Je me redressai sur mes coudes et observai la pièce. Elle était vide. Seule Angela qui sortait ses vêtements de l'armoire s'y trouvait.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Chuchotai-je, d'une voix pâteuse.

« 8h30. Tu as fait la grasse mat' »

« Oh, déjà. » Dis-je, d'une voix pleine de tristesse.

« Je pensais que tu étais contente de partir ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Les militaires sont toujours là ? » M'hasardai-je à demander, connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Non, ils sont partis à 6h dès que nous sommes revenus de la ville. Nous avons passé une soirée géniale. Tu aurais dû venir. »

« Merci, mais j'étais bien ici. »

Je sortis du lit, cherchant mes vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. L'inventaire fini, je constatai que mon string, qui avait été déchiré, manquait à l'appel. Un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres au souvenir de ma nuit.

« Tu rêves Bella ? » Questionna Angela, suspicieuse.

« Hum. »

« Il y a un mot pour toi, ici sur la table, » dit-elle en me tendant un papier plié en quatre avec mon nom inscrit dessus. Je le dépliai précautionneusement.

_Bonjour, mon ange._

_J'ai préféré te laisser dormir, tu étais si belle dans ton sommeil. _

_J'ai pris un petit souvenir._

_Bon retour au pays et prends soin de toi._

_Je t'embrasse_

_Edward_

« Ta nuit semble avoir été très bien aussi, » me dit Angela m'offrant son plus beau sourire et fixant mon cou. Un regard dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo m'informa de la présence d'un magnifique suçon bien marqué près de ma clavicule.

« Oui, très bien, » avouai-je, pliant le papier et le glissant dans mon sac de voyage. Mon sourire se fana subitement au souvenir que dans l'excitation du moment, nous n'avions ni l'un, ni l'autre pensé à nous protéger. J'effaçai rapidement ces pensées de mon esprit. Rien ne viendra obscurcir mes souvenirs de cette magnifique nuit. Demain est un autre jour.


	2. Remerciements et suite

Bonjour à tous (on sait jamais) et à toutes.

Je vous remercie chaleureusement pour toutes vos magnifiques reviews et vos messages d'encouragements.

Au départ, j'avais écrit ces OS pour m'amuser en participant au concours mais il semble avoir plu car beaucoup de personnes m'ont demandée si j'écrirai une suite. Alors, bien sûr je vais le faire (j'adore ça maintenant même).

Comme je veux pouvoir y réfléchir correctement et y consacrer le temps nécessaire, je vous informe que je vais d'abord finir « Et si c'était vous ». Je ne veux pas non plus abandonner la traduction de « l'alphabet Weekends » qui m'amuse beaucoup. Et je n'ai pas encore décidé si je commencerai par « un ange en enfer » ou « je n'oublierai jamais ». Mais les idées se concrétisent doucement.

Donc, pas de panique, la suite viendra mais ce ne sera surement pas de longues fictions. J'espère que vous patienterez.

Encore un tout grand merci, bisous à tous

Eliane


	3. Chapter 2: Retour

_Coucou tout le monde._

_D'abord je souhaite une très bonne et heureuse année 2010 à toutes celles à qui je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de le dire._

_Voici enfin le deuxième chapitre. Je vous remercie pour toutes les magnifiques reviews que j'ai reçues. J'ai republié le premier mais corrigé._

_Je tiens à dédier ce chapitre à ma Beta Anghjulina pour la remercier de son aide. C'est pour lui faire plaisir que j'ai commencé par cette suite car elle avait un faible pour cette OS . De plus, elle écrit une fic magnifique que je vous conseille d'aller lire "What'up Doc"._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Retour**

**POV Bella**

Mike, Angela et moi sortions de l'aérogare à la recherche de nos familles qui devaient venir nous récupérer à Sea Tac Airport. Le vol avait été particulièrement long et pénible. Trois escales et plus de trente trois heures avaient été nécessaires pour regagner le sol américain. Nous étions exténués mais heureux de retrouver nos parents après six mois passés au loin. Aucun de nous ne regrettait ces mois au sein de médecins sans frontière et nous étions plutôt fiers de notre mission en Afghanistan. Notre groupe s'était bien entendu et soudé si ce n'est les avances à peine voilées de Mike. Mais j'avais su le gérer et malgré tout, je le considérais comme une sorte d'amis.

Nous étions presque arrivés dans le hall d'entré quand j'aperçu mon père. Il était accompagné par le pasteur Weber, le père d'Angela. Il semblait stressé mais je décidai de l'ignorer, nous aurions tout le temps de discuter lorsque nous serions seuls.

« Bonjour ma chérie. Quel plaisir de te revoir, enfin, » me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Je fus étonnée car les marques d'affection étaient choses rares venant de mon père.

« Bonjour, Papa. Je suis heureuse d'être de retour et de te voir, » répondis-je en lui rendant son accolade. J'embrassai Angela et saluai Mike avant de prendre la direction du parking avec Charlie. Nous prîmes place dans la voiture de patrouille du comté de Forks après avoir placé mes bagages dans le coffre.

Le silence s'installa et aucun de nous ne voulait le rompre. J'observais le paysage par la vitre de la portière afin d'éviter les regards en coin de mon paternel. Il faut reconnaître que nos derniers jours ensemble n'avaient été que disputes sur disputes.

« Comment était ta mission, là-bas ? »

« C'était bien, très bien même. J'ai vraiment aimé pouvoir venir en aide à ces gens, leur apporter mon soutien. C'est gens sont si reconnaissants. »

« Je suis fière de toi, Bella. Je … Je regrette vraiment tout ce qui s'est passé avant ton départ. »

« Merci papa. Moi aussi je suis désolée. Nous nous sommes emportés pour rien. »

« C'est moi qui suis un vieux con, étroit d'esprit et… »

« Non ! Je ne suis pas mieux. Je ne voulais pas entendre ce que tu me disais. »

« On est deux têtes de bois, c'est ça le vrai problème. »

« Tout à fait d'accord. On va repartir sur de bonnes bases directement et oublier tout ça. Tu veux bien ? »

« Bien sûr, je ne demande pas mieux. » Charlie me fit un immense sourire. Nous étions les deux mêmes. Il nous était très difficile de communiquer et de laisser parler nos sentiments. Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence absolu me permettant de me remémorer nos divergences d'opinions.

Il y a six mois, j'avais décidé de rompre mes fiançailles avec le fils du collègue de mon père, Paul. Nous n'avions pas grand-chose en commun si ce n'est de nous connaitre depuis l'enfance, d'avoir fait nos études au lycée de Forks ensemble et surtout l'amour inconditionnel de nos pères pour la pêche. Nous étions ensemble depuis plus de deux ans mais l'amour, si amour il y avait eu, s'était envolé depuis longtemps.

Je venais donc d'annoncer la nouvelle à Charlie quand celui-ci était entré dans une rage monstre. Nos paroles en entraînant une autre, nous nous étions dit des horreurs. Je lui avais reproché le départ de ma mère, sa liaison avec Sue et lui m'avait jeté à la figure mon manque de jugement selon lui et avait terminé en me disant que nous serions plus heureux si je faisais ma vie de mon côté. Comme je l'avais dit à Edward, des bêtises.

_Edward ! Que fais-tu maintenant ? (N/Angh : Oui, où es-tu ? Reviens ! *cri hystérique*)_

Depuis ce matin où je m'étais réveillée avec le vide qu'il avait laissé à mes côtés, son visage m'obsédait. Je ne pouvais l'ôter de mon esprit. Je devais pourtant l'oublier. Il avait laissé un souvenir immuable en moi mais je devais oublier ce visage, ce nom car nos chemins ne se croiseraient plus et si je voulais avancer et construire une vie, je ne devais pas laisser un inconnu aussi envoûtant soit-il gâcher mon avenir.

Dès notre arrivée, je montai mes bagages dans mon ancienne chambre et ne sortis que ma trousse de toilette pour me rendre dans la salle de bain et prendre une bonne douche réparatrice après un si long voyage.

Lorsque je redescendis au salon, mon père m'informa que Sue nous invitait à souper chez elle. Il était hésitant, redoutant ma réponse. Mais j'acceptai avec joie. Je voulais vraiment laisser derrière moi notre querelle et repartir du bon pied. Et si mon père était heureux avec Sue, je me voyais mal interférer dans leur relation. Nous passâmes une excellente soirée et je devais reconnaître que Sue était vraiment une femme remarquable.

= X =

Je m'étais levée tôt ce matin avec la ferme intention d'aller aux consultations du docteur Gérandi. J'avais attendu quelques minutes dans la salle d'attente avant qu'il ne me fasse pénétrer dans son cabinet. Nous avions d'abord parlé de mon travail avec MSF, de l'Afghanistan, de Charlie. Maintenant était donc venu le moment d'aborder le problème qui m'amenait chez lui.

« Belle, je suppose que si tu es venue me voir, ce n'est pas par pure courtoisie. Quel souci de santé t'amène ici ? »

« Et bien… »

_Bon, comment avouer à cette homme qui m'a fait sauter sur ses genoux enfant que je n'ai pas été …responsable ? (N :Angh : Une séance d'éducation à la santé au passage, ça ne fait pas de mal ! )_

« Mais encore, Bella ? »

« C'est que… j'aurais besoin d'une ordonnance pour… la pilule du lendemain. »

_Voilà, c'est dit ! Attendons les reproches._

« Oh ! »

_Oh, c'est tout._

Je l'observais attendant qu'il ajoute quelque chose car là, le silence commençait à devenir vraiment gênant.

« N'es-tu pas rentrée hier, Bella ? »

« Si mais, je sais que c'est peut-être limite mais mon rapport remonte à près de 90 heures et… »

« Presque 4 jours. Mais elle ne marchera pas ! »

« On peut toujours essayer, non ? »

« Tu aurais dû la prendre directement le lendemain matin. »

« Désolée mais là-bas, c'est pas le genre de médicament qu'ils ont en stock, » lâchai-je, légèrement agacée. Je savais tout ça mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait que j'étais une idiote.

_Oui, t'es une idiote ! (N/Angh : Mais non, à la guerre comme à la guerre !)_

« Ne te fâche pas Bella. Je vais te la prescrire et tu vas la prendre directement. Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle fasse de l'effet mais on ne sait jamais. C'est un peu tôt pour qu'un test soit efficace donc dans deux semaines, tu iras à la pharmacie acheter un test et nous saurons si la pilule a agi. Ensuite, nous aviserons en fonction de ce que tu décideras. Ok ? »

Après avoir salué le docteur Gérandi, je me dirigeai vers la pharmacie avant de reprendre le chemin de chez moi. Je passai le reste de la matinée vautrée dans le divan à ressasser cette merveilleuse nuit. Nous avions été totalement irresponsables mais je n'arrivais pas à le regretter. L'après midi, je m'attelai à la tâche d'écrire quelques lettres de motivation pour postuler aux différents hôpitaux de la région. Avant de partir, une place m'attendait au Grâce Hospital de Seattle et le directeur m'avait assuré que je pourrais y venir à mon retour mais six mois avait passé et dans le doute, je préférais assurer mes arrières.

_Et être responsable pour une fois !_

= X =

Déjà deux semaines que j'avais posé le pied sur le sol américain et ce matin, c'était mon premier jour de travail au Grâce Hospital. Le directeur ne m'avait pas oubliée et sa réponse avait été positive pour un poste à temps plein au service de traumatologie. Je stressais un peu mais en même temps, j'étais excitée par ce nouveau poste.

J'avais emménagé la semaine dernière dans un petit appartement avec vue sur Woodland Park non loin de Green Lake avec l'aide de Charlie et de Sue. Je commençais à l'apprécier finalement. Mais surtout, mon père semblait heureux avec elle.

_C'est le principal pour moi !_

J'avais porté mon choix sur un appart meublé et j'étais assez contente car celui-ci était coquet, accueillant et la vue était superbe. Le quartier était calme et ce qui n'était pas négligeable, il se situait à moins de vingt minutes à pied de l'hôpital.

_Que demander de plus ? Ma vie reprend lentement ses marques et je suis heureuse du chemin qu'elle prend._

**POV Edward**

Le C130 entamait sa descente vers la base militaire de Fort Hood au Texas. Le soleil venait à peine de pointer son nez à l'horizon annonçant une magnifique journée. J'allais poser le pied su r le sol américain pour la première fois depuis trois ans. _(N/Angh : Ouiiii, il est de retour !)_

Trois longues années à sillonner des terres hostiles au quatre coin du monde. Cette dernière année, je l'avais passée en Afghanistan à combattre. A combattre mais pourquoi ? Pour rétablir la paix dans ce pays. Au bout de cette année, la situation était toujours la même et je doutais fortement qu'elle s'améliore. Ce combat n'était pas le mien. J'en avais marre de ces conflits.

J'avais pris la décision de quitter l'armée, de ne pas rempiler il y a un mois. C'est à cette époque que ma vie avait entamé un demi-tour à 180 degrés. J'avais accepté de reprendre le chemin de la maison. D'affronter mon père, de reprendre ma place au sein de ma famille. Je savais que ce ne serait pas facile ce retour à la vie civile mais je devais faire face à mes anciens démons et repartir du bon pied.

Mais surtout, il y a un mois, mon chemin avait croisé celui d'un ange. Un ange dont je ne connaissais rien mais qui avait marqué ma vie à jamais. Je fermai les yeux attendant l'arrêt complet de l'avion. Je vis son visage apparaître derrière mes paupières. Je revis ses magnifiques yeux chocolat, ses longs cheveux bruns et son sourire. Je n'avais rien oublié.

_Je ne pourrai jamais oublier !_

Je dus rester encore deux jours pour finaliser les formalités administratives de ma démobilisation avant de reprendre cette fois un vol régulier à destination de Chicago. Le vol fut court comparé au dernier et beaucoup plus confortable.

_Les avions militaires n'ont décidément aucun confort._

J'avais pris contact avec ma sœur Alice afin qu'elle me récupère à O'Hare Airport de Chicago, ma ville natale. Elle n'avait posé aucune question mais je savais que ce n'était que partie remise. Ma sœur était terriblement curieuse mais elle avait le cœur sur la main. Dès que je sortis après avoir récupéré mon sac, je me mis à la recherche d'Alice.

Je vis bientôt un petit lutin aux cheveux en pétard avec à sa suite un grand mec blond. Alice sautait dans tous les sens essayant d'attirer mon attention. Son attitude fit naître un sourire sur mes lèvres.

_Comme si on pouvait la rater. _

Je m'approchai vers elle et elle s'élança dans mes bras manquant de me renverser. Je la serrai dans mes bras.

« Tu m'as manqué sœurette. »

« Toi aussi, Edward. Toi aussi. » Alice laissa couler ses larmes avant de s'écarter de moi et de me présenter. « Edward, je te présente, Jasper Withlock, mon mari. Jasper chéri, je te présente mon frère Edward. »

« Enchanté de te rencontrer Edward. Alice m'a énormément parlé de toi. Bon retour au pays. »

« Enchanté aussi. Mais j'ignorais que tu étais mariée Alice. »

« Désolée, Edward. J'ai souvent voulu t'en parler mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Nos lettres étaient si dépourvues de détails concernant la famille. »

« Ce n'est rien, Alice. Nous allons avoir tout le temps pour que vous me racontiez votre rencontre. »

« Ce sera avec plaisir, Edward, » répondit Jasper.

Nous prîmes la direction de la sortie pour récupérer la voiture de Jasper au parking. Je pris place à l'arrière tandis qu'Alice prenait place au côté de son époux. J'avais hésité à réserver une chambre dans un hôtel mais j'avais peur de froisser ma mère en agissant ainsi. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la villa de mes parents et plus le chemin se réduisait, plus l'appréhension me tiraillait l'estomac.

_Comment vont-ils m'accueillir ? Et si mon père me fichait à la porte ?_

« Déstresse, Edward. Tu ne pars pas pour l'abattoir mais juste voir ta famille, » me taquina ma sœur.

« Oui, mais une famille avec qui j'ai légèrement coupé les ponts et avec qui j'ai eu quelques mots avant mon départ… précipité. »

« Mais c'est toujours ta famille. Et maman est tellement contente de ton retour. Tu lui as manqué, Edward. »

« Je m'en doute, soeurette. Mais avec papa et Emmett, les choses risquent d'être plus compliquées. Avoue qu'ils ne sont pas enchantés de mon retour. »

« Tu as tort, Edward. Ils se réjouissent de ton retour aussi et ils sont dans le même état que toi. Ils appréhendent votre rencontre. Mais tout ira bien. Maintenant que tu es là, tout va aller de mieux en mieux, » me dit ma sœur en se retournant vers moi et souriant.

« Si tu le dis. »

« Elle a raison, Edward. Je vois les choses de l'extérieur puisque je ne fais pas partie de la famille depuis longtemps mais ils attendent vraiment ton retour avec impatience. Ils ont tous eu si peur pour toi. »

J'acquiesçai en silence et me concentrai sur le paysage défilant devant mes yeux par la vitre. Une part de moi était pressée de revoir mes parents et Emmett mais l'autre part, le redoutait. Je ne voulais pas repartir dans des querelles sans fin. Je voulais vivre la vie que je voulais. L'armée donnait un certain degré d'indépendance que je n'étais pas prêt à perdre.

Nous arrivâmes au bout d'une demi-heure de route devant la villa de mes parents. Elle se situait en dehors de la ville et était assez éloignée de toute habitation. Ma mère adorait la campagne et surtout sa tranquillité. Nous sortîmes de la voiture au moment où la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur ma mère, Esmée qui vint se blottir dans mes bras.

« Oh, mon chéri. Comme je suis heureuse de ton retour. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Tu restes plus longtemps cette fois ? »

« Bonjour maman. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Et oui, je vais rester plus longtemps car je suis démobilisé. »

« C'est vrai ? Tu quittes l'armée ? Oh c'est merveilleux. Carlisle ? » Cria-t-elle en se retournant vers la villa. Je vis mon père, le sourire aux lèvres, sortir de la maison et se diriger vers nous.

« Oui, ma chérie ? »

« Edward a quitté l'armée. »

« Bonjour fils. Ainsi tu reviens à la maison, près de nous, enfin ? » Demanda-t-il s'arrêtant à un mètre de moi.

« Oui, si tu es d'accord évidemment. » _(N/Angh : Moi je suis d'accord ! Si tu ne sais pas où aller Ed, j'habite sur la plus belle île du monde et… Okay, j' arrête !)_

« Oh, Edward. Tu es ici chez toi. Tu m'as manqué mon fils, » avoua mon père d'une voix rauque en me prenant dans ses bras. L'émotion me serra la gorge et aucun son ne réussit à sortir alors je fis la seule chose que j'étais capable de faire. J'étreignis fortement mon père dans mes bras.

« Je suis content…d'être rentré. » Ma mère me prit le bras et nous nous dirigeâmes tous ensemble pour entrer. Jasper avait pris mon sac et le déposa dans le hall. Mon retour au bercaille se passait mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé. Lors du dîner, mes parents insistèrent pour que je parle de mes années à l'armée mais après quelques anecdotes, je détournai la conversation sur des sujets plus réjouissants. La soirée s'était bien déroulée et c'est avec joie que je retrouvai mon lit d'adolescent où je m'affalai de tout mon long.

_Que c'est doux d'être de retour chez soi !_

Seul ombre au tableau, l'absence d'Emmett. Mon frère, avocat d'affaires, était en déplacement pour la Cullen Corporation, l'entreprise familiale et source de mon départ. Son retour était annoncé pour après demain.

_Bon, une bonne nuit de sommeil avant d'affronter mon père._

C'est l'esprit serein que je sombrai lentement dans le sommeil, hanté par deux prunelles chocolat comme chaque nuit depuis un mois.

= X =

La discussion que je redoutais tant avec mon père se passa trois jours plus tard en présence de mon frère, revenu de New York. Emmett m'avait littéralement sauté dessus à son retour, toute animosité antérieure disparue. Il m'avait raconté en moins de trois heures, sa vie ces trois dernières années. On avait vite fait le tour entre boulot, sport, beuverie et parties de jambe en l'air avec si possible une nana différente chaque soir. En l'écoutant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire tant cette vie correspondait à la mienne avant mon enrôlement dans l'armée. _(N/Angh : Ben voyons Ed… Je réitère mon offre !)_

A cette époque, Emmett et moi avions les mêmes passes temps : sport, alcool, sortie et les filles. Mon frère étant plus âgé de quatre ans, il était à la fac où il étudiait le droit afin de rejoindre la société familiale. Emmett avait la chance d'avoir des facilités pour étudier car je le voyais rarement avec un bouquin en main. Mon père avait les mêmes ambitions pour moi. Il souhaitait que je choisisse la voix du droit comme Emmett ou celle de la gestion et comptabilité pour incorporer la Cullen Corporation à la fin de mes études. Malheureusement, j'étais plutôt artiste et j'avais l'intention d'entrer au conservatoire dès le lycée terminé. Ma mère connaissait mes projets et m'avaient assuré de son soutien mais la discussion avec mon père ne se passa pas du tout comme nous l'espérions. Il me reprocha mon instabilité, mon goût prononcé pour les fêtes, les filles. Il refusa catégoriquement que je choisisse la voix que je désirais. Il avait bâti son entreprise pour nous et s'attendait à notre dévouement pour sa société. Les mots entraînant les autres, je l'avais accusé d'être un despote, de vouloir diriger la vie de ses enfants, de ne penser qu'à sa foutue société. Et lui, m'avait craché au visage que je n'étais qu'un garçon immature, irresponsable qui ne savait que s'amuser. Sur un coup de tête, le lendemain, je m'engageais pour trois ans dans l'armée de terre.

Maintenant, trois ans plus tard et un peu plus de plomb dans la cervelle, je devais prendre mon avenir en main.

« Papa, je n'ai pas l'intention de reprendre des études. Après trois ans à l'armée, je ne me vois pas retourner sur les bancs de la fac pour étudier. »

« Je peux parfaitement le comprendre Edward. Et le conservatoire ? »

« Ni le conservatoire, ni la fac. Je n'ai plus pratiqué la musique depuis trois ans donc c'est exclu. Quand à la fac, c'est plus pour moi. »

« Que veux-tu faire, fils ? Je reconnais avoir été très intransigeant avec toi dans le passé mais je ne veux plus recommencer les mêmes erreurs. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire mais … je pourrais peut-être débuter par un poste à la société. N'importe quoi. Même coursier si tu veux. Je travaillerai dur et je ferai ce que tu me demanderas. »

« Ok, Edward. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. Mais je pense qu'on peut trouver un poste mieux que coursier pour toi. » _(N/Angh : Pistonné !) (N/E : Bin c'est Ed quand même !)_

_On veut tous les deux faire plaisir à l'autre. Ca promet !_

« Génial, frérot. On va se marrer à travailler ensemble. Tu verras, les secrétaires sont à croquer ! » Ajouta Emmett déclenchant notre hilarité.

C'est dans la bonne humeur que nous reprîmes tous les trois le chemin du siège social de l'entreprise où j'appris qu'un bureau m'attendait. En réalité, il m'attendait depuis trois ans. Mon père l'avait fait aménagé pour moi dans l'espoir qu'un jour nous serions réunis pour travailler. Après discussion, il fut décidé que je ferai un stage au service commercial. J'avais une facilité pour parler et une prestance qui m'ouvriraient les portes facilement.

**POV Bella**

Voilà un mois que j'avais été rendre visite au docteur Gérandi et il était plus que temps de faire ce satané test de grossesse. C'est vrai qu'avec mon déménagement et mon travail, ça m'était légèrement sorti de la tête mais il fallait quand même que je le fasse.

_Pour ôter tout doute de mon esprit._

J'avais donc acheté un test à la pharmacie hier en revenant de l'hôpital et j'attendais depuis cinq minutes assise sur la cuvette des WC sans oser regarder le résultat. _(N/Angh : Je crains le pire…)_

_Courage ma fille, faut regarder._

Une ligne, c'est négatif. Deux lignes c'est positif. Je tournais le test entre mes doigts quand j'inspirai profondément en pivotant le stylo pour pouvoir apercevoir le signe.

Les larmes montèrent directement à mes yeux. Ma respiration devint saccadée et mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Je posai enfin mon regard sur le test.

_Merde. Deux lignes. (N/Angh : Et tu coupes là ! Rhôôô, dur !) (N/E : Et oui, na !)_

* * *

_Et alors, votre avis? _

_La suite correspond-elle à votre attente?_

_A très bientôt._


	4. Chapter 3: Que de questions?

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous (on sait jamais!)**

**C'est parti pour la suite de cette fiction.**

**J'espère n'avoir perdu personne en chemin.**

**Petit rappel: Bella vient d'apprendre que son test de grossess était positif!**

**J'espère avoir répondu à toutes vos reviews et je remercie aussi les anonymes que je ne peux pas faire personnellement.**

**Merci à toi Anghjulina (mon petit ange!) pour tes encouragements.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **

**(Seattle 28 octobre 2009 – un mois et une semaine après le retour)**

**POV Bella**

_Merde, deux lignes._

Mais qu'allais-je faire ? Comment allais-je m'en sortir avec un enfant ? Comment annoncer cette nouvelle à mon père ?

_Mais d'abord __ai-je envie d'un…enfant ?_

_Suis-je prête pour être mère ? Moi qui n'en ai jamais vraiment eu une. _

_Mais un enfant c'est une responsabilité. Serai-je capable de m'en occuper ?_

_Mais je n'ai jamais eu des envies de maternité._

C'est sous un flot de questions que je sortis de la salle de bain. Je tournai comme un lion en cage le reste de la journée ne sachant pas quelle décision prendre. Je finis par me laisser choir sur le divan, prenant ma tête dans mes mains.

_Mais qu'allais-je faire, bon Dieu ?_

Quelques heures de torture mentale plus tard, je plongeai dans mon lit. Une nouvelle journée de travail m'attendait demain et je devais en plus choisir un autre gynécologue car je n'avais pas vraiment envie de devoir donner une quelconque explication au Dr Gerandi qui était un ami de mon père. Je n'avais toujours pris aucune décision mais l'avis d'un spécialiste était nécessaire.

Mon sommeil fut agité. Dans mes rêves, je revoyais l'Afghanistan où je me débattais seule dans le désert avec un bébé dans les bras poursuivie par un Edward en colère.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin vers 4 heures, en sueur, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je courus vers la salle de bain où je m'effondrai en pleurs sur le sol.

_Que vais-je faire ?_

Cette phrase revenait sans cesse dans ma tête. J'avais passé la plus grande partie de ma courte nuit à rêver d'Edward. De toute façon depuis plus d'un mois, je ne faisais que ça. Rêver et penser à lui. Mais comment un mec que je n'avais côtoyé que quelques heures pouvait m'avoir marqué à ce point. J'essayai tant bien que mal de me ressaisir. J'essuyai mes larmes, me remis sur mes pieds et me dirigeai vers mon coin cuisine afin de me préparer un bon café.

Inutile d'essayer de me rendormir surtout si c'était pour repartir dans des cauchemars. Mon café dans une main et une tartine de nutella dans l'autre, je pris place dans le divan afin de réfléchir.

_Que vais-je faire ?_

_Ok, Bella, on a compris maintenant fais travailler tes neurones._

_Bon, d'abord. Arriver à l'hôpital et prendre rendez-vous avec un gynéco. Ensuite, prendre une décision pour ce…cet…enfant et le fait que je sois enceinte. Puis…puis je verrai bien à ce moment-là._

Je me préparai pour partir prendre mon service à 6h30 mais ce n'était pas la super forme. Des tas de questions trottaient dans ma tête. Dès qu'il fut neuf heures, je contactai le service de gynécologie et pris rendez-vous avec le docteur Derek Shepherd que ma collègue me conseillait. (_N/A : Mdr ! Je veux bien prendre rdv aussi !_ ) Comme j'étais de « la maison », je pourrais le rencontrer le lendemain après mon service. Plus qu'une trentaine d'heures et je serai fixée sur mes options et j'espère, sur la voie que je prendrai.

Cette nuit-là ne fut pas meilleure que la précédente. Edward envahit de nouveaux mes rêves mais il était toujours aussi en colère. Autant ne pas y prêter attention puisqu'il ne serait jamais au courant quelque soit la décision que je prendrais. Aucun risque que nous nous croisions. J'habitais Seattle, lui était militaire au fin fond de l'Afghanistan. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom, ni son grade, c'est à peine si j'avais appris qu'il avait habité Chicago mais qu'il était en froid avec sa famille. Il pourrait donc aussi bien aller vivre à Miami après sa démobilisation.

_Donc, Bella, oublie le._

_Facile à dire avec un mini-lui qui pousse dans mon ventre. (__N/A : Oh, comme c'est chou !)_

C'est sur ces pensées que je sortis du lit encore une fois vers quatre heures du matin. A ce rythme-là, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps, ayant toujours eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Je m'installai dans le divan et feuilletai quelques magazines ramenés hier mais que je n'avais pas osé ouvrir. Ces revues parlaient toutes de la même chose : naissance, maternité, mères célibataires, avortement… Ces lectures m'apportèrent plus de questions que de réponses. Heureusement que je devais voir le docteur Shepherd cette après midi car j'étais complètement perdue.

La journée se passa bien mais plus l'heure du rendez-vous approchait et plus je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était prendre mes jambes à mon cou et fuir. L'heure venue, je pris place dans la salle d'attente, les résultats de la prise de sang que la secrétaire m'avait conseillé de faire entre les mains.

« Mademoiselle Swan ? » Appela un bel homme en blouse blanche.

« Oui, c'est moi. »

« Entrez. » Dit-il en s'écartant pour me laisser le passage.

Je pris place sur une des chaises face à son bureau. Ma gorge était nouée, mon cœur dansait une samba et j'avais l'impression que j'allais tourner de l'œil.

« Bien, Mademoiselle. C'est votre première visite en consultation, me semble-t-il ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment. Le docteur Shepherd était un bel homme séduisant et qui inspirait confiance. _(__N/A : j'imagine s'il est comme le modèle original…)(N/Eli : copie conforme !)_

« Je…J'ai fait un test de grossesse qui est positif. Je…C'est … J'ai fait une prise de sang pour avoir une confirmation. La voici. »

« Hum, je vois. » Acquiesça-t-il en lisant les résultats de l'analyse. « Effectivement, le taux d'hormones HCG de votre sang ne peut laisser aucun doute là-dessus. »

Malgré le fait que je le savais déjà, je ne pus retenir le flot de larmes qui menaçait de sortir depuis que j'avais reçu les résultats. Je pris rapidement un mouchoir dans mon sac et essayai de retrouver mon calme, je levai la tête vers le docteur.

« Vous le saviez déjà ? »

« Oui, je sais mais …excusez moi mais c'est un choc cette nouvelle et depuis deux jours je n'arrive pas à m'y habituer. » Admis-je en esquissant un léger sourire.

« Le fait est là. Vous attendez bel et bien un enfant. A quand remontent vos dernières règles ? »

« Début septembre. »

« En fonction du taux d'hormones, je situe la conception entre le 18 et le 25 septembre, » précisa le docteur.

« C'était le 22 septembre. » Ajoutais-je dans un souffle.

« C'est précis, Mademoiselle ? » Le docteur souleva ses sourcils, surpris. _(__N/A : On ne lui a fait pas à Derek…)_

« Je n'ai eu qu'une seule relation ces derniers mois. » Expliquai-je avec gêne.

« Bien. Donc, vous êtes enceinte de six semaines soit huit semaines d'aménorrhée. Je présume que vous n'avez pas de relation stable avec le père de votre enfant ? »

« Vous présumez bien. C'est un accident et je n'ai plus de contact avec le …père. »

« Ok. Qu'envisagez-vous de faire. Y avez-vous déjà songé ? » Demanda-t-il calmement.

« Je ne pense qu'à ça en vérité mais sans savoir quelle solution est la meilleure. »

« Mademoiselle Swan ! Vos choix sont simples. Ou vous le gardez, ou pas. Je vais vous éviter le discours sur les conséquences tant physiques qu'émotionnelles d'un avortement, l'une de vos options. Etant infirmière, vous les connaissez aussi bien que moi. Sachez que quelque soit votre décision, je la respecterai et je vous aiderai au mieux. »

« Merci docteur mais je ne suis pas certaine de ne pas vouloir le garder. C'est tellement inattendu que je n'ai pas encore le recul suffisant pour prendre la bonne décision. »

« Très bien. Alors je vous propose ceci. On se revoit dans trois semaines. D'ici là, voici quelques fascicules à lire sur toutes vos possibilités. Ce jour-là, vous me ferez part de votre décision. Si vous avez décidé de la garder, nous pratiquerons la première échographie sinon…On reparle de tout cela dans trois semaines. Normalement, je devrais informer l'administration de l'hôpital de votre état puisque la politique de l'institution est l'écartement prophylactique (*) dès l'annonce de la grossesse. Ne sachant pas encore ce que vous déciderez, nous postposerons cette déclaration de trois semaines. » _(__N/A : C'est précis tout ça, on voit que tu sais de quoi tu parles !) (N/Eli : que veux-tu, déformation professionnel !)_

« Merci docteur. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'arrêter de travailler. » Répondis-je paniquée.

« On en reparle lors de votre prochaine visite. En attendant, prenez soins de vous. Je vous prescris quand même des vitamines ainsi que de l'acide folique. Bonne fin de journée Mademoiselle Swan. »

« Egalement docteur et à bientôt. » Je pris rendez-vous auprès de sa secrétaire avant de regagner mon appartement. Dès le pas de la porte franchi, je m'installai sur le divan, les jambes repliées sous moi afin de consulter les prospectus fournis par mon gynécologue. Ils m'apportèrent quelques réponses mais ne me permettaient pas de prendre une décision. Pour moi. Pour cet enfant.

_Et Edward ? Que penserait-il ?_

_Et si j'essayais de le retrouver ? Mais où ? Et pour dire quoi ?_

_Au fait Edward. Tu te rappelles notre partie de jambe en l'air en Afghanistan ? Et bien, j'ai gardé un petit, un tout petit souvenir._

_Ok, et là il prend ses jambes à son cou et vlan retour à la case départ._

Les semaines passèrent rapidement et je me retrouvai le matin de mon rendez-vous aussi indécise que trois semaines plus tôt. Je n'avais parlé de mon état à personne et je n'étais même pas aller à Forks durant tout ce temps de peur que Charlie ou Sue ne remarquent une différence. Il est vrai que les nausées avaient fait leur apparition et que même si ça ne se voyait pas, mon ventre s'arrondissait et formait une petite bosse camouflée par mes vêtements.

Durant ces semaines, il m'avait semblé croiser plus de femmes enceintes ou de bébé dans les rues de Seattle. De plus, mes rêves me représentaient toujours avec un beau ventre rebondi ou bien tenant un petit garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux bronze. Edward quant à lui, ne quittait que rarement mes pensées et je devais reconnaitre que l'idée d'avoir un souvenir de lui pour le reste de ma vie me plaisait énormément. _(__N/A : Tu m'étonnes…)(N/Eli : fameux souvenir !!)_

C'est la tête pleine de toutes ces idées que je pénétrai dans le bureau du docteur Shepherd à 15 heures. Son sourire avenant me rasséréna. Sa voix douce m'invita à lui parler de mes doutes, de mes craintes mais aussi de mes …envies. Durant plus d'un quart d'heure, nous parlâmes du bébé et de mes options.

« Alors Mademoiselle Swan, que faisons-nous ? On fait l'échographie ou on programme un IVG ?»

« Je …Je …je vais faire cette échographie. » Dis-je en mordant ma lèvre inférieure. Je déglutis difficilement avant de reprendre la parole. « Je vais garder…mon…bébé. »

« Bien, Bella. Je peux vous appeler Bella ? »

« Oui, docteur. Nous sommes partis pour nous voir souvent durant l'année à venir. » Je lui adressai un faible sourire.

« C'est vrai. Allons faire connaissance avec ce bébé. » Ajouta-t-il, me faisant signe de le suivre. Je me déshabillai derrière un paravent avant de le rejoindre et de m'installer sur une table gynécologique. Mes pieds dans les étriers, j'attendais l'examen avec appréhension.

Il pratiqua un examen gynécologique avant de saisir la tête de l'ultrason, de l'enduire de gel de contact afin de pratiquer l'échographie. L'écran montrait une mer de liquide dans mon ventre quand une minuscule tache blanche ressemblant à une crevette apparue sur le moniteur. Le bruit continu se transforma lentement en un battement rapide, tel un cheval au galop. Un cœur, son cœur. Face à ses images et cette douce musique mélodieuse, les larmes coulèrent abondamment sur mes joues sous le regard bienveillant du docteur.

« Tout paraît parfait. Le fœtus se développe très bien et semble avoir bien pris sa place. Rhabillez-vous afin que nous puissions parler. » Dit-il en reprenant place derrière son bureau. Dès que je fus prête, je le rejoignis, une nouvelle sensation de bien-être au fond de moi.

Pour la première fois depuis mon retour, je me sentais heureuse. Plus aucun doute n'entachait mon esprit. Je voulais cet enfant, son enfant.

« Bien. Nous nous verrons dorénavant tous les mois pour suivre de près votre grossesse. Vous continuerai à prendre les vitamines et l'acide folique. Les deux prochains mois risque d'être encore pénible au niveau des nausées malheureusement il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. »

« Oh, je n'en ai qu'un peu au réveil. C'est très supportable. »

« Maintenant, nous revenons au sujet que nous avons déjà abordé lors de votre dernière visite : votre travail. Comme je vous l'ai dis, l'administration de cet hôpital préconise l'écartement prophylactique dès le début de la grossesse et comme vous travaillez dans un service de traumatologie, vous n'aurez pas le choix. »

« Je sais mais j'ai vraiment besoin de travailler. Je ne peux pas me permettre de ne plus avoir de revenu étant seule. »

« Je comprends. » Répondit-il en soupirant. Il inscrivit quelques notes dans mon dossier avant de relever la tête et de m'adresser la parole. « Je travaille à temps partiel dans un dispensaire de la ville. Nous aurions besoin d'une nouvelle infirmière pour seconder les médecins, prendre les rendez-vous et même faire un peu de social. Ce n'est pas très bien payé mais avec le complément de l'hôpital, vous arriveriez à votre salaire actuel. Qu'en pensez-vous ? » (_N/Angh : Il est au top ce toubib !)_

« Oh, merci docteur. Ce serait très bien ! » M'exclamai-je ravie. J'adorai le contact avec les gens comme en Asie et ça me manquait. Travailler dans un dispensaire me ferait certainement beaucoup de bien.

« Parfait. Alors Bella. Prenez les deux derniers jours de la semaine de congé et venez au dispensaire lundi matin pour huit heures trente. » Je le saluai avant de me rendre au service du personnel et de quitter l'hôpital pour de très long mois.

Je restai sur mon petit nuage jusqu'à mon arrivée chez moi. Je fis un tri dans les magazines et les fascicules qui jonchaient toujours ma table de salon. Tous ceux ayant attrait aux avortements, adoption prirent directement la direction de la corbeille. Perdue dans mes pensées, lovée dans un plaid sur le divan, je sursautai lorsque mon portable sonna. Fouillant au fond de mon sac, je le pris et décrochai sans même un regard sur le nom du correspondant.

« Bells, enfin ! Je pensais que tu ne décrocherais jamais. » Déclara mon père.

« Cha…Papa ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, mais je commençais à m'inquiéter. Il y a plus d'un mois que tu n'es pas venue nous rendre visite. » Critiqua-t-il gentiment.

_Aïe ! Que dois-je répondre ?_

« Je m'excuse mais j'ai été très prise ces dernier temps. J'ai travaillé plus. »

_Je ne peux pas lui annoncer ainsi au téléphone ma grossesse._

« D'accord mais essaye de venir nous voir un de ces jours. » Demanda-t-il.

« J'ai justement deux jours de congé et je pensais venir vous voir demain. Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Nous serons heureux de ta visite. Bonne soirée ma chérie et à demain, et sois prudente sur la route. » (_N/Angh : Tu vas pas être déçu Charlie…)_

« Ok Papa. Je serai à la maison pour le dîner. Embrasse Sue pour moi. A demain. » Le saluai-je avant de raccrocher.

La nuit fut une fois de plus mouvementée. L'appréhension de parler à Charlie demain me garda éveillée une bonne partie. Je me réveillai plus fatiguée que la veille. C'est donc dans un état second que je pris la route vers Forks. Je fus chaleureusement accueillie par mon père et sa compagne.

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien durant tout le repas et après le dessert, nous nous installâmes au salon. Je soufflai un bon coup avant d 'oser aborder le sujet qui m'amenait ici.

« Papa, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. » Dis-je, la voix tremblante. Mes mains étaient moites et je les triturais nerveusement.

« Bien sûr Bells. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Voilà. Je …Vais…Je … » Bégayai-je lamentablement. (_N/Angh : Allez, on est avec toi.)_

« Cela semble bien difficile à dire. » S'amusa Charlie en riant. (_N/A : Tu vas moins rigoler Charlie dans cinq minutes…)_

« Je suis enceinte. » Lâchai-je d'une traite.

« Tu es…J'ai mal entendu, n'est-ce pas ? » Répliqua-t-il en se levant de son siège.

« Non, Papa. Je suis réellement enceinte. » Répondis-je en me levant également. Charlie et moi nous toisâmes quelques minutes avant que je reprenne la parole.

« Je suis désolée si cette nouvelle te met en colère mais je suis bien enceinte de six semaines. » Répétai-je d'une voix plus assurée. J'ignorais d'où me venait cette soudaine détermination mais une chose était certaine, ce bébé était déjà trop important à mes yeux pour le laisser me perturber. Sue avait posé sa main sur mon épaule ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer instantanément.

« Mais Bella…Je ne …je ne suis pas en colère mais je voudrais….comprendre. Tu ne nous as pas dit que tu fréquentais …mais six semaines as-tu dis ? »

« Oui, Papa. Je ne fréquente personne et mon bébé a été conçu là-bas avant mon retour. »

« Mike ? C'est Mike ? »

« NON ! Bien sûr que non, voyons. » (_N/Angh : quelle horreur enfin !)_

« Alors qui ? Dis-moi, Bella ? Qui est-ce ? »

« Il s'appelle Edward et c'est un militaire. »

« Un militaire ? »

« Oui. Je sais ce que tu dois penser mais … »

« Non tu ne sais pas ce que je pense. Tu es enceinte d'un homme qui est là-bas et ne reviendra peut-être jamais. » Me coupa-t-il.

« Il ne reviendra pas car je …c'est un accident. Je ne sais rien de lui et c'est… »

« Bella, que comptes-tu faire ? » Je voyais qu'il avait énormément de mal face à cette situation mais il ne semblait pas furieux.

« Je vais le garder et l'élever, seule. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu aurais voulu pour moi. Mais je veux vraiment ce bébé. »

« Tu es sûre ? Tu pourras en avoir d'autres quand tu auras trouvé le père parfait. »

« Je suis sûre. Je veux CE bébé et malgré ce que tu peux penser, je suis certaine qu'il aurait été un père parfait. »

« Bien. Je ne peux qu'accepter car…je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre une deuxième fois. » dit-il en venant m'enlacer affectueusement me prouvant son accord. Sue nous rejoignit.

« Tu peux compter sur notre aide, Bella. » Ajouta-telle en me caressant les cheveux. J'étais toujours dans les bras de mon père, sanglotant à chaudes larmes. (_N/A : Alors Charlie tu me la coupes !)_

« Tu es sûr qu'on ne peut pas le trouver ? »

« Non. Je ne connais que son prénom et je doute que l'armée soit très coopérative pour divulguer les coordonnées de ses soldats. »

« Ouais ! Je doute aussi. »

Nous restâmes enlacés quelques minutes avant de nous séparer. Il m'embrassa sur le front avant d'embrasser Sue et d'ajouter : « Tu vas vivre avec un grand-père maintenant. » Nous éclatâmes tous de rire. Par cette phrase, mon père acceptait mon bébé mais je savais que je pourrai compter sur lui. Ils insistèrent tous les deux pour que je ne prenne la route que le lendemain matin. Ce fut le cœur léger et de bonne humeur que je fis le trajet inverse afin d'être en forme le lundi pour commencer mon nouveau travail.

Ma vie prenait un nouveau départ avec cette naissance programmée pour le mois de juin de l'année suivante, ce nouveau boulot qui m'attendait. Je rayonnais de bonheur même si les mois à venir ne seraient pas toujours rose, même si la solitude me pèserait souvent, même si l'issue de cette grossesse restait floue, j'étais heureuse.

**POV Edward (Chicago 1****er**** décembre 2009)**

Je venais de rentrer après une journée de réunion au sein de la société et m'étais affalé sur mon lit. Pas que j'étais fatigué car ce travail me plaisait et n'avait rien à voir avec les journées épuisantes que je vivais à l'armée. Non, j'avais besoin de me détendre avant de me préparer pour sortir avec mon frère. Celui-ci avait décidé de me faire découvrir les nouveaux endroits branché et de me présenter des filles canons selon son expression.

Je doutais fortement qu'Emmett et moi ayons les mêmes goûts au niveau des nanas. Mais je voulais renouer avec mon frère. Il m'avait manqué durant toutes ces années.

Ma douche finie, je choisis des habits décontractés, jean noir et chemise noir, et m'apprêtai à descendre quand la porte s'ouvra à la volée.

« Edward peux-tu me passer un tee-shirt blanc, s'il te plaît ? »

« Oui, sers-toi. Dans le deuxième tiroir de la commode. » Répondis-je sur le choix de la veste que j'allais emmener.

« Hey, Ed ? Tu fais dans le fétichisme maintenant ? » Cria-t-il. Je pivotai vers lui et me figeai voyant un sous-vêtement se balancer au bout de son doigt et ses lèvres arborant un grand sourire.

« Remets-le où tu l'as trouvé ! » Répliquai-je, me fustigeant d'avoir oublié que je l'avais dans ce tiroir. J'étais bon pour entendre les sarcasmes d'Emmett pendant des mois.

« Allez, raconte-moi ? C'est une belle blonde ? » Ajouta-t-il toujours le string au bout du doigt. En trois enjambées, j'étais sur lui et lui arrachai le bout de tissu.

« Je t'ai dis de le remettre à sa place. T'es sourd ! »

« Oh, du calme, frérot. C'est pour rire ! » Répliqua Emmett, les mains devant lui en signe de reddition. Je secouai la tête comme pour me remettre les idées en place.

_Quel idée de m'énerver pour une bêtise pareille !_

« Je suis désolé Em. Mais je préfèrerais que tu n'y touches pas. » M'excusai-je en replaçant le sous-vêtement à sa place. Je saisis un tee-shirt et lui tendis, faisant un faible sourire.

« Tiens. Va t'apprêter qu'on puisse aller s'amuser. »

« Ouais t'as raison. » Répondit-il en s'éloignant vers la porte. A sa hauteur, il s'arrêta et me fit face.

« Tu me raconteras un jour ? » Sans attendre ma réponse, il regagna la sienne, me laissant là comme le con que j'étais. (_N/Angh : Mais non, moi je veux bien te faire un câlin…)_

_Mais c'est pas vrai de se mettre dans tous ses états pour un bout de tissu appartenant à une fille que je ne reverrai jamais._

Voilà près de dix semaines que j'avais croisé la route d'un ange. Dix semaines qu'elle hantait mes pensées nuit et jour. Dix semaines à me demander où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait, si elle allait bien ou si elle pensait à moi.

_Pathétique, mon pauvre vieux !_

Je devais arrêter de me torturer ainsi. Jamais je ne la reverrai donc je devais passer à autre chose. Je devais avancer et laisser cette nuit, aussi merveilleuse soit-elle, derrière moi. Et c'est aujourd'hui que j'allais commencer ma nouvelle vie. Aujourd'hui, grâce à mon frère, que j'allais avancer et l'oublier.

(*) Je ne connais pas les règles en vigueur aux USA concernant les grossesses donc je fais comme chez moi.

**Voilà, Bella est belle et bien enceinte.**

**Sa réaction vous convient-elle? Et celle de Charlie? Perso, je ne voulais pas d'un Charlie furieux qui la jette à la rue. Nous dirons qu'il réagit comme un père aimant sa fille.**

**On se retrouve la semaine prochaine.**

**Sinon, je poste également cette fic sur mon blog (cf profil)**

**Bisous**

**Eli**


	5. Chapter 4

**Coucou, **

**Voilà ce nouveau chapitre avec un peu d'attente.**

**Merci Anghjulina pour ton soutien et tes encouragements lors de mes baisses de motivations.**

**Bonne lecture , on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

**POV Edward : ( Le 20 Janvier 2010 : Chicago)**

Un léger parfum de freesia vint titiller mes narines. Je reniflai autour de moi et mon nez trouva immédiatement l'origine de cette senteur sur ma gauche. Mes bras entouraient la taille de la belle à mes côtés, Son dos collé contre mon torse. Instinctivement, je resserrai ma prise ne voulant pas prendre le risque qu'elle disparaisse.

Mon nez s'enfouit dans sa chevelure, mes lèvres descendant lentement vers son cou et y déposant un chapelet de baisers. Son odeur m'enivrait me renvoyant vers cette nuit-là, au fin fond de l'enfer en Afghanistan. Depuis ce jour-là, elle m'avait obsédée et maintenant je la tenais dans mes bras. Tout en gardant mon visage au creux de son cou, ma main droite glissa vers le haut et vint caresser son sein droit, pinçant son mamelon entre deux doigts. Elle gémit doucement et ce son fit réagir ma virilité déjà bien tendue. Délaissant son sein droit, ma main se dirigea vers son jumeau. Ma paume enveloppait son sein dont la taille était exactement faite pour moi. Elle était faite pour moi.

Ses tétons, durcis par le désir, pointaient fièrement. Je les cajolai encore un peu avant de laisser ma main glisser en dessinant des cercles sur son ventre. Mes doigts frôlèrent sa toison et je la sentis frémir. Son dos se colla encore plus contre moi. Encouragé par cet appel, je caressai sa fente, déjà bien humide pour moi.

Quelques aller-retour sur ses lèvres intimes puis j'introduisis un doigt très vite rejoins par son frère. J'intimai un rythme lent de va-et-vient tandis que ma belle gémissait de plus en plus dans mes bras. Ce son m'avait hanté durant des mois. Elle m'avait hanté durant des mois.

Elle haleta de plus en plus, son centre palpitait sur mes doigts. Je retirai ma main et présentai mon érection à son entrée. Lentement, voulant profiter au maximum de ces retrouvailles avec sa moiteur, je m'introduisis profondément en elle. Ses gémissements augmentèrent accompagnés des miens et de quelques grognements de plaisir.

« Oh oui ! » Susurra-t-elle de sa douce voix.

Je pompais violemment en elle, sortant et rentrant à un rythme effréné quand je stoppai mes mouvements.

« Je veux te voir quand tu jouiras. Tu m'as trop manqué pour ne pas te voir. » Expliquai-je en la faisant passer sous moi. Immédiatement, je repris mon va-et-vient. Son explosion était proche car sa respiration était des plus erratiques et ressemblait fortement à la mienne. Mais je voulais qu'elle jouisse avant moi.

Je glissai ma main entre nos deux corps à l'endroit de notre réunion et frottai son clitoris. Je sentis sa féminité se resserrer autour de moi. Elle était proche.

« Viens avec moi, Bella. » Murmurai-je à son oreille.

« Oh, oui, Edwward ! » Cria-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Putain, oui Bellla. »

Je posai ma tête dans le creux de son cou, haletant mais heureux. Je pivotai sur moi-même afin d'être à ses côtés et la prendre dans mes bras. Le lit était mouillé de nos ébats. J'étais bien. Je chuchotai son nom.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué ! » Répétai-je une fois de plus

Sa voix mielleuse me répondit.

**BIP, BIP, BIP**

_Merde mon réveil. (N/Angh : Oh non ! Enfin Eli ! ça commençait bien !)_

_Mon réveil ?_

Je m'assis rapidement dans mon lit pour m'apercevoir que j'étais seul. Pas de Bella. Pas de réveil à ses côtés. Je ne venais pas de lui faire l'amour.

_Bordel de merde._

J'avais réussi à avoir un orgasme rien qu'en pensant à elle. Ça devenait des plus malsains. Je ne savais plus comment faire pour penser à autre chose qu'à Bella. J'y pensais la journée au travail, le soir en sortie avec Emmett ne regardant que des brunettes cherchant ses yeux, son sourire, ses gestes en ces femmes. Une copie en réalité.

_Je doute que tu l'aies trouvé ici._

_Il n'en existe qu'une et elle habite à l'ouest._

_Pour ta santé mentale mon vieux. Où tu la retrouve ou tu passes à autre chose._

_Ouais facile à dire 'passe à autre chose '._

_Reste la solution de la retrouver !_

Je me levai donc bien décidé à essayer de trouver Bella. Je retirai les draps de mon lit. Inutile que ma mère voit leur état. _(N/Angh : Oui, ça craint sinon…)_ Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et jetai les draps dans le bac à linge. Je me dirigeai vers la cabine où j'espérais qu'une bonne douche froide remettrait mes idées en place.

Une fois prêt, je descendis et gagnai la cuisine où je trouvai Emmett attablé dévorant un gigantesque petit déjeuner que ma mère lui avait préparé.

« Bonjour, Edward. »

« Bonjour Maman. » Répondis-je en posant un baiser sur sa joue. Je pris une tasse dans l'armoire et me servis une tasse de café avant de m'assoir à côté de mon frère.

« Bonjour Emmett. »

« Bombour, Ed. » Marmonna-t-il en engouffrant un toast en bouche.

« Veux-tu des œufs et du bacon, mon chéri ? »

« Non, merci Maman. Je vais me contenter de mon café. » Esmé fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas.

« Quem ffais-tu aufourd'hui ? _» (N/Angh : Classe Em' ! Bravo !)_

« Emmett, quel âge as-tu ? On ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! » Le sermonna ma mère en riant face à sa mine penaude.

« Où est papa ? »

« Il est dans son bureau. »

« Merci, maman. » Répondis-je en quittant la pièce pour prendre la direction de l'arrière de la maison. J'avais toujours été stressé quand je devais pénétrer dans cette pièce. Depuis tout petit, c'est dans cette pièce que nos parents nous faisaient venir pour nous faire des remontrances ou pour nous parler de sujets sérieux.

C'est également dans cette pièce austère que j'avais eu ma dernière querelle avec mon père au sujet de mes fréquentations, de mes sorties et surtout de mon avenir. Depuis l'âge de cinq ans, j'étais passionné de musique et plus particulièrement de piano. Ma mère m'avait encouragé à prendre des leçons et j'avais décidé de poursuivre des études au conservatoire de Chicago. Mais c'était sans compter sur mon père et ses idées bien arrêtées sur le type d'études que je devais entreprendre. Pour lui, nous devions mon frère et moi, rejoindre l'entreprise familiale.

Mon grand-père paternel, Edward Cullen, était médecin et suite à un accident important avait dû renoncer à pratiquer. Il avait donc créé dans les années cinquante une petite société de produits pharmaceutiques. Il avait commencé en mettant au point de nouveaux types de pansements stériles, pratiques et à usage unique. Cette trouvaille avait propulsé son entreprise à la première place du marché et lui avait permis de faire fortune.

Mon père avait lui aussi étudié la médecine mais n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité de pratiquer car son père l'avait obligé à travailler à ses côtés afin de reprendre un jour les rênes de la société. Il s'était donc incliné et avait contribué à l'expansion de la Cullen Incorporation et sa diversité. Ma mère était venue postulée pour un emploi de secrétaire mais son séjour au sein de l'entreprise ne dura que quelques mois. Mon père l'invita à la fin de la première semaine à dîner, la présenta à mes grands-parents à la fins du premier mois et finit par l'épouser au bout de six mois. Ca faisait maintenant trente ans qu'ils filaient le parfait amour.

Tout naturellement pour lui, mon père voulut que mon frère, ma sœur et moi, travaillions avec lui et puissions reprendre le flambeau le moment venu. Emmett avait entrepris des études d'avocat, ma petite sœur était devenue une chimiste hors pair. On attendait de moi que je me lance dans la médecine comme Carlisle avant moi et mon grand-père avant lui.

Mon rêve d'être artiste ne plaisait pas du tout à mon père. Esmée tentait de me soutenir mais n'osait pas de trop s'opposer à lui. Ce fameux soir, je prévoyais de sortir avec une nana blonde rencontrée le matin même quand mon père m'appela dans son bureau. Il désirait s'entretenir au sujet de mon acceptation dans les Universités de Princeton dans le New Jersey, Columbia à New York et Stanford à San Francisco. Il me laissait le choix. Quel honneur !

J'essayai de lui expliquer que je ne voulais pas entreprendre des études de médecine mais de musique. Cela le mit dans une colère incroyable. Des mots entraînant des autres, nous nous reprochâmes des tas de choses et je finis par claquer la porte. Je ne rentrais pas de la nuit et le lendemain matin, je me présentais au centre commercial où un recrutement ambulant pour l'armée avait lieu. Huit jours plus tard, j'embarquais pour le camp militaire de Bondsteel au Kosovo sans avoir adressé la parole à mon père.

J'étais donc devant cette porte, hésitant à frapper. Je m'y résolus enfin et pénétrai à l'intérieur dès qu'il m'y invita. Il était installé derrière son bureau en acajou et leva la tête, un sourire aux lèvres à mon entrée.

« Bonjour, Edward. » Me salua-t-il.

« Bonjour papa. Je peux te parler ? »

« Bien sûr. Quelque chose te tracasse ? » Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non. Enfin si… »

« Tu m'expliques ? »

« J'apprécie énormément le boulot que tu m'as proposé alors que je n'ai aucune formation ni expérience dans le domaine médical ou de la vente. Je t'avais dit ne pas vouloir reprendre la fac et c'est toujours vrai mais j'ai trouvé des cours de commerce et de comptabilité que j'aimerais entreprendre afin d'être plus efficace à la société. »

« Tu fais de l'excellent travail. Tous les échos sont plus qu'élogieux à ton sujet. Mais si tu désires vraiment te perfectionner, j'approuve ton choix. Je voudrais te dire que si tu envisageais de reprendre des études au conservatoire, je ne… »

« Non, papa. C'est gentil mais je vais poursuivre mon travail au sein de la société. »

« Bien. »

« Papa ? Je voudrais prendre ma journée aujourd'hui. J'ai quelques recherches à faire. »

« Je peux t'aider ? »

« C'est compliqué. Mais, peux-tu me dire où je peux me renseigner au sujet des médecins sans frontière ? »

« Ils n'engagent que du personnel médical, tu sais ? »

« Oui, je désire essayer de retrouver quelqu'un. Une infirmière. »

« Je pense que l'agence de MSF est situé à New York. Pas de problème pour t'absenter aujourd'hui. » _(N/Angh : Trop gentil le boss !)_

« Merci, papa. » Dis-je en me levant pour sortir.

« Edward ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis très heureux que tu sois revenu à la maison. Quoi que tu fasses, je suis fier de toi et je regrette vraiment l'attitude idiote que j'ai eu dans le passé. »

« Je sais. Moi aussi, j'ai agi comme un con. Mais c'est le passé. Je suis content aussi d'être ici. » Ajoutai-je en souriant avant de quitter la pièce.

Je montai dans ma chambre et commençai mes recherches sur internet afin de trouver le numéro de téléphone de l'agence à New York. Je le trouvai assez facilement. C'est avec appréhension que je composai le numéro. Après quelques sonneries, une voix féminine me répondit.

« Médecins sans frontière, Sandra que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle. Je désire retrouver une infirmière qui se trouvait en Afghanistan en septembre. Est-ce possible ? »

« Je suis désolé mais c'est le genre d'information que je ne suis pas autorisée à vous communiquer. »

« Je suis bien conscient que ce sont des informations confidentielles mais vous êtes ma seule chance de la retrouver. »

« Je regrette Monsieur. Mais je ne peux pas vous donner ce genre d'info. »

« Ecoutez-moi. Elle regagnait les Etats Unis le 23 septembre en provenance de Jalalabad accompagnée d'un médecin et d'une autre infirmière. »

« Mais je … »

« J'étais militaire là-bas au même moment. J'aimerais beaucoup la retrouver. S'il vous plaît aidez-moi ? » Suppliai-je afin de la faire fléchir. » _(N/Angh : Aidez le !)_

« C'est interdit normalement mais…donnez-moi toujours son nom. Je vais voir si je peux vous aider. »

« Merci. Elle s'appelle Bella et venait d'une petite ville qui s'appelle Forks dans l'état de Washington. »

« Et son nom de famille ? »

« Je …Je l'ignore. » Avouai-je. _(N/Angh : Bah oui, on peut pas tout faire non plus…)_

« Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec ces informations. Restez en ligne. » Répondit-elle avant de me mettre en attente. Les minutes me semblèrent interminables. Alors que je commençais à désespérer de récupérer mon interlocutrice, celle-ci reprit la communication.

« Je suis désolée mais je viens de vérifier plusieurs fois la base de données mais aucune infirmière se prénommant Bella habitant Forks n'est repris. J'ai même vérifié s'il n'y en avait pas une de Seattle, la ville la plus proche mais je n'ai rien trouvé. »

« Merci. » Fut tout ce que je réussis à dire.

« Vraisemblablement, elle ne vous a pas dit la vérité. Vous… »

« Merci. » Répétai-je, lui coupant la parole et raccrochai-je.

J'avais tellement attendu de cette communication que j'étais anéanti. Naïvement, je pensais que ça serait simple. Je téléphonais et on me donnait l'adresse. Je sautais dans un avion et hop, je la retrouvais. Mais ma vie n'était pas un conte de fée et je n'arriverais jamais à la revoir. Je devais me faire une raison.

Puisque l'option 'retrouver Bella' venait de tomber à l'eau. Je devais absolument envisager la seconde option : oublier Bella. Ce ne serait pas simple mais j'allais mettre tout en œuvre pour y parvenir. Dès ce soir, je proposerai à Emmett une sortie et je partirai en chasse. Fini les brunettes en qui je recherchais des clones de Bella. Fini de désespérer sur une fille que je n'ai croisée que quelques heures. Fini de fantasmer sur sa douceur, sa beauté naturelle, sa voix…

Fini ! Je vais avancer. Je vais vivre ma vie. Faire ma vie ici, avec ma famille. La parenthèse Bella est définitivement fermée. _(N/Angh : Meuh, non !)_

**POV Bella ( 25 février 2010 – Seattle)**

Plus qu'une demi-heure à travailler au dispensaire avant de pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Je devais passer au centre commercial en chemin, mon frigo étant vide et Derek, mon gynécologue trouvait que je ne me nourrissais pas correctement. C'est vrai que je ne mangeais pas toujours au déjeuner, préférant grignoter en vitesse pour ne pas retarder le travail. Je lui avais donc promis de passer faire quelques courses afin de me confectionner des repas corrects.

Voilà trois mois que j'avais été engagée au dispensaire et j'avoue que ce travail m'enchantait. J'aimais la proximité des patients que nous avions ici. Ils avaient besoin de nous et étaient très reconnaissant. Beaucoup plus que les patients que je soignais à l'hôpital. Mon boulot était très varié car je pouvais aussi bien prendre les rendez-vous, que soigner une plaie, seconder l'un des médecins où même jouer les assistantes sociales. Les journées étaient très intenses mais j'aimais ça.

Le contact avec les autres infirmières s'était très bien passé et le second docteur, un généraliste, était très sympa également. L'ambiance était bonne et détendue. Ce nouveau job me convenait parfaitement et j'étais consciente de m'épanouir dans cette nouvelle occupation.

Ma grossesse se déroulait sans heurt. J'étais en pleine forme et je me sentais bien. Je m'arrondissais à vue d'œil comme se plaisait à dire Charlie. Je repartais les voir, lui et Sue, pratiquement tous les week-ends. Les enfants de Sue venaient également pour le déjeuner du dimanche et je m'étais trouvé quelques affinités avec Leah sa fille aînée.

Ma vie aurait pu être parfaite si ce n'est les rêves qui hantaient mes nuits. Inlassablement, je voyais Edward. Parfois, il était furieux, parfois il m'appelait. Je m'étais pourtant promis d'essayer de l'oublier mais c'était peine perdue. Je pense que tant que je serai enceinte, mon esprit refuserait de l'occulter. _(N/Angh : Pas convaincue… C'est Edward quand même !)_

Voyant mon trouble dès qu'on abordait le père de mon bébé, Charlie avait tenté de contacter l'état major militaire. Usant de sa fonction de représentant de l'ordre et inventant un prétexte quelconque, il avait essayé d'obtenir des renseignements sur un militaire basé en Afghanistan en septembre répondant au doux nom d'Edward et provenant de Chicago. Malheureusement, il se heurta au refus de l'administration militaire de communiquer ce genre d'informations. _(N/Angh : Merci l'administration…)_

Il y avait donc très peu de chance pour que mon bébé connaisse un jour son père. J'avais donc décidé que lorsque j'aurai accouchée, je mettrai tout en œuvre pour refermer la page Edward et avancer. Je le relèguerai au fond de ma mémoire comme un beau souvenir qu'il était.

Mon travail terminé, je déambulais dans le centre commercial avant de me diriger vers l'épicerie quand un vertige me prit. Les murs autour de moi se mirent à bouger, le sol se déroba sous mes pieds et le noir envahit ma tête.

« Mademoiselle ? » J'entendais une voix au loin chuchoter. Des coups se faisaient sentir sur ma joue. J'étais étendu sur quelque chose de froid et dur.

« Mademoiselle ? » Répéta-t-on autour de moi. J'avais mal à la tête. J'essayai tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les yeux afin de montrer que j'allais bien. Après quelques efforts, ils s'entrouvrirent et je vis devant moi, une superbe jeune femme blonde qui semblait inquiète et dont les lèvres bougeaient mais je n'entendais rien.

« Mademoiselle ? » Insista-t-elle. « Appelez une ambulance ! » Demanda-t-elle aux badauds autour d'elle.

« Ca…Ca va. Ce n'est…L'ambulance n'est pas nécessaire. Je vais bien. » Réussis-je à articuler. La jeune dame fronça les sourcils, peu convaincue par ce que je disais.

« Vous êtes tombée dans les pommes et vous êtes enceinte. Donc, excusez-moi, mais non vous n'allez pas bien. » Me sermonna-t-elle.

« Ok, je veux bien aller voir mon médecin mais pas d'ambulance. S'il vous plaît. » Elle m'observa quelques minutes puis acquiesça.

« Ok. Mais je vous conduis le voir. Hors de question de vous laisser tant que je ne serai pas totalement rassurée. » Ajouta-t-elle en me tendant la main pour me lever. « Vous êtes sûre que vous aurez assez de force pour y aller ? »

« Oui. Ça va aller. C'est juste que je n'ai pas mangé assez ce midi. » Répondis-je, honteuse de faire si peu attention à ma santé et à celle de mon bébé. Nous avions tant de travail au dispensaire que je mangeais entre deux consultations.

La jeune dame blonde m'entraîna à sa suite, me soutenant vers le parking afin de récupérer sa voiture et de m'emmener à l'hôpital. Je savais que le docteur Shepherd était de garde aujourd'hui. Durant le trajet, j'appris qu'elle se prénommait Rosalie, qu'elle était avocate pour une compagnie d'assurance et que sa spécialité était la défense des conducteurs. Elle insista pour m'accompagner et resta avec moi durant l'attente.

Mon gynécologue m'avait rassuré sur mon état mais il m'avait enguirlandé une fois de plus sur ma façon de me nourrir. Je lui assurai que dès le lendemain, je ne sauterais plus aucun repas. Il insista pour que je prenne ma journée de congé le lendemain afin de me reposer et de reprendre des forces.

A ma sortie du cabinet médical, je fus surprise d'y retrouver Rosalie qui m'attendait. J'arquai les sourcils en l'observant.

« Je me suis permise d'attendre pour être sûre que vous alliez bien ? » Se justifia-t-elle en se levant.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû mais je vous rassure, je vais bien. J'ai promis au docteur de me nourrir dorénavant. » Dis-je en faisant un signe vers Derek qui me raccompagnait.

« Parfait. Donc je vais veiller à ce que cette consigne soit respectée dès ce soir. Je vous invite à dîner. »

« Non…C'est gentil mais non… »

« Pas de non. Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que vous acceptiez de venir avec moi. » Insista-t-elle en posant une main sur mon avant bras.

« D'accord, alors. Mais à une condition ? Arrêtez de me vouvoyer. »

« Ok c'est parfait. On reprend du début. Je m'appelle Rosalie Hale. »

« Enchantée, moi c'est Isabelle Swan mais je préfère Bella. » Répondis-je. Nous éclatâmes toutes les deux de rire en sortant de l'hôpital. Nous décidâmes de nous rendre dans un petit restaurant du centre ville proche du centre commercial de façon à récupérer ma camionnette ensuite.

La soirée fut très agréable, amusante et détendue. J'appréciais beaucoup Rosalie qui était une jeune dame très joviale et chaleureuse. A la fin de la soirée, Rosalie aborda le sujet qui j'étais sûre lui avait brulé la bouche toute la soirée.

« Bella, tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre mais tu n'as pas parlé une seule fois du père de ton bébé. »

« C'est …C'est compliqué Rosalie. » Répondis-je embarrassée.

« Oh, ça va Bella. Tu n'es pas obligée. »

« Je l'ai rencontré lors de ma mission avec MSF. Une seule soirée et hop, j'ai ramené un souvenir de là-bas. » (_N/Angh : Et quel souvenir !)_

« Je t'admire Bella. Elever un enfant seule maintenant est difficile. Mais je suis certaine que tu t'en sortiras. Tu es quelqu'un de stable. » Répliqua-t-elle en me souriant.

« Merci. J'espère seulement être une bonne mère. » Avouai-je. Les doutes de ne pas être à la hauteur m'assaillir et les larmes montèrent immédiatement aux yeux. Je n'avais jamais pu compter sur ma mère et j'avais peur de refaire les mêmes erreurs. Je voulais être présente pour mon enfant et lui apporter tout ce dont il aurait besoin, même si c'était difficile.

Je voulais que mon bébé ne manque de rien et que si un jour, je devais croiser Edward, il n'ait rien à me reprocher.

_Mais, il faut avouer qu'il faudrait un miracle._

Rosalie me sortit de ma réflexion. Elle me regardait inquiète.

« Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait revivre de mauvais souvenirs. » Commença-t-elle. Mais je la stoppai directement en levant une main.

« Non, ne le sois pas. C'est loin d'être un mauvais souvenir.»

« Je ne te connais pas encore bien mais je suis certaine que tu assumeras ton rôle à la perfection. Sois confiante, Bella. Tu seras une mère formidable et le fait que tu te pose autant de questions, prouve que tu penses au bonheur de ton enfant. »

« Merci Rosalie. »

« De rien. Je le pense sincèrement. Veux-tu bien que nous refassions une sortie un de ces soirs. J'ai vraiment passé une excellente soirée avec toi. » Proposa-t-elle.

« Ce serait avec plaisir. Moi aussi j'ai apprécié cette soirée. »

Nous sortîmes du restaurant et après nous être échangées nos coordonnées et embrassées, nous montâmes chacune dans nos voitures. Durant le trajet jusqu'à mon appartement, je me remémorai notre conversation et inévitablement, mon esprit s'égara et rejoignit une fois de plus mon militaire aux cheveux bronze. _(N/Angh : *soupire*)_ Mon cœur se serra à son souvenir comme toujours. Les larmes piquèrent le coin de mes yeux. Je déglutis péniblement, ravalant mes sanglots. Cette situation avait trop durée. Je devais tourner la page. J'allais tourner la page et avancer. Je posai ma main sur mon ventre et le caressais. Il était mon avenir et pour lui, j'allais nous construire un futur.

**POV Edward (Le 20 Juin 2010 – Chicago)**

J'étais installé depuis une heure à mon piano. Depuis quelques mois, je m'y étais remis. Une sorte d'échappatoire. Quand mes doigts volaient au dessus des touches, j'arrivais à vider mon esprit et j'étais en paix avec moi-même. Mon envie de jouer m'avais repris à la fin du mois de janvier. Les premiers accords avaient été laborieux mais à force de persévérance, je jouais à présent correctement. Je jouais fréquemment Clair de Lune de Debussy comme à cet instant. J'étais assez concentré quand un mouvement attira mon attention.

« Alice ? »

« Désolée, Edward. Je ne voulais pas t'interrompre. Depuis quand rejoues-tu du piano ? » Demanda-t-elle en venant prendre place à mes côtés.

« Ca va faire cinq mois que j'essaye de m'y remettre. »

« D'après ce que je viens de voir, c'est déjà très bien. »

« C'est passable. Mais après plus de trois ans d'arrêt, je ne peux pas en demander plus. »

« Toujours aussi insatisfait. Tu n'as pas changé de ce côté-là. »

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je change ? »

« Edward, je te connais bien. Et tu es différent. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Sûrement un peu. Ces trois années ont dû laisser des traces. »

« Tu parles rarement de l'armée, Edward. Ca te ferait du bien d'extérioriser tout cela. »

« Alice, c'est le rôle de ton mari de faire parler les gens. Mais je t'assure que je gère très bien tout cela. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Je m'inquiète car je t'aime. Et je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Je peux peut-être t'aider ? » Proposa-t-elle, en posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Je passai mon bras droit autour de ses épaules et la rapprochai de moi.

« Non, Alice, tu ne peux rien faire. Je vais bien, je t'assure. Vraiment. »

« Bon, je n'insiste pas. Mais promets-moi que si tu as besoin de parler, tu viendras me trouver ? »

« Promis. » Je déposai un bisou sur le dessus de son crâne comme pour sceller notre accord.

« Ok, alors il est temps que tu ailles t'apprêter cher frère. »

« Ha, oui ? Et pourquoi je te prie ? »

« As-tu oublié quel le jour nous sommes ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Non, je n'ai pas oublié. Mais toi, que n'as-tu pas compris dans 'je ne veux rien pour mon anniversaire' ? » Répondis-je en souriant. Inutile de discuter avec elle, elle avait toujours le dernier mot de toute façon.

« Je n'ai rien prévu si ce n'est un dîner en famille. »

« Rien que nous ? Je suis surpris que tu aies su te modérer pour une fois. »

« C'est bien parce que maman m'a convaincu que tu n'approuverais pas et que Jazz s'est rallié à elle. » Répliqua-t-elle en montrant son mécontentement face à ma demande de ne pas avoir de fête. Alice adorait organiser des réceptions et je venais de lui retirer son plaisir.

« Au fait Edward, la cousine de Jasper vient nous rendre visite le mois prochain. Il ne l'a plus vue depuis deux ans car elle poursuivait ses études d'avocat à l'autre bout du pays et avait voyagé à l'étranger durant les dernières vacances. »

« Ok. »

« Elle est très jolie, intelligente, cultivée et … blonde. » Termina-t-elle un sourire en coin en me jaugeant. _(N/Angh : Serait-ce ? T'as pas fait ça !)_

« Oui et alors ? Pourquoi me décris-tu son pédigrée ? »

« Et bien, je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être nous aider à la divertir durant son séjour. »

« Alice ! Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me trouver des filles. »

« Des filles, non. Mais ici, je te parle d'une fille qui pourrait peut-être devenir… »

« Arrête, Alice. N'essaye pas de jouer les entremetteuses, s'il te plaît. J'ai déjà assez avec Emmett qui veut me présenter toutes les filles de Chicago. En plus, j'ai pas envie de me lier avec quelqu'un et si je fais du mal à sa cousine, Jasper risque de m'en vouloir. »

« Ca va, j'arrête. Mais accepte de nous accompagner lors de nos sorties. Et il faudra bien que tu te cases un jour. Tu fêtes ton vingt-sixième anniversaire aujourd'hui. »

« Un jour Alice. Avant ma retraite. » Répliquai-je en éclatant de rire face à sa mine épouvantée. Nous quittâmes le salon et je grimpai rapidement l'escalier afin d'aller me préparer. Les paroles de ma sœur me revinrent en mémoire. Oui, il faudrait bien que je case un de ces jours. Mais je commençais seulement à avoir l'esprit clair et l'image de Bella s'estompait à peine. Depuis le mois de janvier, je n'avais plus jamais regardé une brune. Je sortais énormément avec Emmett et finissais régulièrement la nuit avec une fille différente mais blonde ou éventuellement rousse. Mais j'avais proscrit les brunettes pour une durée indéfinie.

J'essayerai de connaître cette Rosalie, cousine de Jasper et qui sait, elle se révèlerait peut-être la femme de ma vie. Pour l'heure, j'allais retrouver ma famille et fêter dignement mon anniversaire avec eux. Ils étaient ma stabilité et mes repères dans cette vie.

**POV Bella ( Le 20 juin 2010 – Seattle)**

Voilà plus de deux semaines que Derek avait insisté pour me mettre au repos, le terme de ma grossesse arrivant à grand pas. Mon ventre, énorme de surcroit, était tendu et il pensait que je n'irai pas jusqu'à la date du 29, date prévue de l'accouchement. Pour ma part, je me sentais vraiment bien. Il est vrai que mon ventre était assez encombrant et mes pieds enflaient à vue d'œil mais je me sentais bien, sereine. J'étais merveilleusement bien entourée par mon père et Sue. Celui-ci se transformait à l'approche de la naissance en véritable papy gâteau. Sue m'était d'une grande aide et elle avait toujours des tas de conseils très avisés à me donner. Préférant que je ne voyage plus, c'était eux qui tous les dimanches faisaient la navette entre Forks et Seattle pour venir me voir. Leah les accompagnait parfois et je l'appréciais de plus en plus. Cette fille était vraiment douce, gentille et très sympathique.

J'étais également soutenue par mes deux collègues féminines, Sandra et Mary du dispensaire. Elles avaient repris une bonne partie de mon travail et grâce à elles, je m'étais cantonnée au secrétariat jusqu'à mon congé de maternité.

Mais surtout, je pouvais compter sur ma nouvelle meilleure amie, Rosalie. Après notre rencontre en janvier, elle m'avait recontactée rapidement pour une « sortie entre filles ». Réticente au départ, je ne l'avais pas regretté. Rose était vraiment une chouette fille. Elle venait d'arriver à Seattle en provenance de New York où elle avait fait ses études de droit car un poste lui avait été proposé dans une grande compagnie d'assurance. Elle ne connaissait personne sauf quelques collègues à prédominance masculine qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Nous nous étions donc revues une fois très vite suivie de plusieurs autres prenant un rythme de trois fois par semaine durant plus de deux mois.

J'avais fini par lui parler de ma vie à Forks, du départ de ma mère quand j'avais 14 ans, de mes études et surtout de mon séjour en Afghanistan et ses conséquences. Elle ne m'avait jamais jugée ni critiquée. La seule chose que je ne lui avais pas dite, allez savoir pourquoi, c'était le nom de mon beau militaire. Elle n'avait pas insisté, comprenant que cela faisait partie de mon jardin secret.

Dès le début avril, nous étions devenues inséparables et elle me proposa de prendre un appartement ensemble afin de partager les frais disait-elle et de m'aider avec la venue du bébé. Rosalie avait une véritable passion pour les enfants et elle m'avait avoué en vouloir au moins quatre plus tard. C'est ainsi que nous avions emménagé dans un superbe appartement de trois chambres au quatrième étage d'un immeuble situé non loin du port. La cohabitation s'était avérée aisée et notre entente ne s'était que renforcée depuis ce jour-là.

Elle avait programmé un voyage à Chicago le mois prochain pour aller voir son cousin et sa nouvelle épouse. Elle était très proche de Jasper autrefois et désirait renouer avec lui car il était sa seule famille. Ce qui stressait Rose était qu'elle parte avant la venue du bébé.

Nous étions un mercredi et j'étais installée seule dans le salon, regardant un épisode de la dernière saison de NCIS. Rosalie était à son boulot et ne devait rentrer que dans huit heures. J'avais le choix du programme télé en son absence sinon, elle accaparait la télécommande.

Dans cet épisode, Ziva et DiNozzo s'acharnaient encore et toujours sur ce pauvre Timmoty MacGee. J'adorais le personnage de Dinozzo. Dragueur invétéré, super mignon et travaillant pour les militaires. _(N/Angh : Moi aussi je l'adore !) _Je riais toute seule face à ses réflexions quand subitement une douleur fulgurante se logea dans mon abdomen. Autant fut-elle violente qu'elle s'estompa aussi vite. Comme je grignotais, vautrée dans le divan. Je me redressai afin de soulager la pression dans mon ventre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la même douleur réapparut avant de disparaitre de la même manière. Plus de doute possible, je venais de ressentir les premières contactions. Me rappelant les consignes de Derek, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain afin d'y chercher ma montre puisque j'allais devoir surveiller l'écart entre celles-ci. Durant plus de deux heures, j'attendis les contractions avec appréhension mais sans crainte. Tout se passerait bien.

Lorsque les contractions s'intensifièrent encore et qu'elles se présentaient toutes les dix minutes, j'attrapai mon portable pour appeler Rosalie.

« Allo, Bella ? » Demanda-t-elle, une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.

« Oui, c'est moi. Les contractions ont commencé. »

« Oh, OH mais ….mais depuis quand ? »

« Depuis deux heures plus ou moins. Elles sont rapprochées de dix minutes. »

« COMMENT ? Depuis DEUX heures et tu m'appelles MAINTENANT… »

« Calme-me toi Rosalie. Tout va bien. » Tentai-je de la calmer.

« J'arrive. Je t'avais dit de m'appeler tout de suite. »

« Oui mais tout allait bien. »

« Ok, bouge pas j'arrive. …Et Bella ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, Rosalie. Ne t'inquiète pas et fais attention en route. »

Je riais toute seule face à la réaction de Rosalie. Je savais qu'elle avait une réunion importante ce matin. Je ne voulais pas la déranger tant que cela n'était absolument utile. Je profitai de l'attente pour vérifier que tout était prêt : mes papiers, mon sac.

Ma colocataire arriva un quad heure plus tard dans un état de panique et d'excitation que je n'avais jamais connu chez elle. Elle ne savait pas rester en place, me demandant vingt fois si j'allais bien, si elle devait faire quelque chose. Nous partîmes rapidement pour l'hôpital après un coup de fil à Derek pour l'informer car Rosalie ne tenait vraiment pas en place. Dès notre arrivée, je fus prise en charge par une sage femme qui m'amena vers le quartier des accouchements.

« C'est ici que vous devrez attendre. » Dit-elle à Rosalie qui était à mes côtés.

« Comment ça ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas entrer ici. C'est uniquement les parents. » Expliqua-t-elle sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter de marcher.

« C'est hors de question. Je l'accompagne. » S'énerva Rosalie.

« Non, Mademoiselle. Le père viendra rejoindre votre amie mais vous… » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Il n'y a pas de père. » Répondis-je pour mettre un terme à cette discussion. _(N/Angh : Enfin si mais bon…)_

« Oh ! »

« Mon amie va venir avec moi. Le docteur Shepherd est au courant et d'accord. » Répliquai-je d'un ton sans appel même si je sentais ma voix flancher depuis le moment où cette femme avait parlé du père de mon bébé.

Elle pivota, nous précéda avant de m'installer dans une chambre. Et de repartir.

« Vieille peau ! » Ragea Rosalie dès que la porte fut refermée. _(N/Angh : Oh Rosalie !)_

« Calme-toi Rose. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir. »

« Non, mais un peu de compréhension et de gentillesse n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. » Râla mon amie avant de prendre place dans le fauteuil. Je me déshabillai et enfilai la blouse que la sage femme avait laissée pour moi sur le lit et m'y installai ensuite.

Le travail dura encore six longues heures avant que l'on me conduisit dans une autre pièce afin de m'installer sur une table pour la naissance. Rosalie ne me quittait pas mais la peur, l'appréhension et la panique liées à cet accouchement l'avait rendues muette depuis quelques minutes. Elle avait sa main dans la mienne et se plaça à ma droite tandis que je prenais place, les pieds dans les étriers attendant ma délivrance.

Je ne considérais pas cette naissance comme une délivrance car cette grossesse involontaire était devenue depuis longtemps une bénédiction dans ma vie. Elle m'avait permis d'avancer et d'avoir un but dans ma vie. Elle m'avait aussi donné l'occasion de conserver un petit quelque chose du seul homme ayant marqué ma vie jusqu'à ce jour. Non, ce n'était pas une délivrance mais un pur bonheur.

C'est à 19h45 qu'un petit être poussa le bout de son nez venant envahir ma vie et celle de mon entourage. Quand Derek m'annonça que c'était un petit garçon, je crus que mon cœur allait exploser, sortir de ma poitrine tant le bonheur était immense. Rosalie pleurait à chaudes larmes à mes côtés, embrassant mes cheveux pour me féliciter.

Mon gynécologue déposa ma nouvelle merveille sur mon ventre. J'étais heureuse, entière. Ce petit être venait combler le vide que son père avait creusé dans mon cœur et dans ma tête en croisant mon chemin. Cet homme que je n'avais côtoyé que quelques heures et qui m'avait marqué à vie venait de me donner le plus beau des cadeaux. Un fils. Son fils.

« Comment vas-tu l'appeler. » Me demanda Rosalie entre deux sanglots. _(N/Angh : *pleure avec elle *)_

Me souvenant de l'épisode que je regardais ce matin lors de ma première contraction, je lui répondis.

« Anthony. »

« C'est très beau et ça lui ira très bien. » Me dit-elle en lui caressant le bras.

« Oui. Anthony E. Swan. »

« E ? » S'interrogea –t-elle.

« Oui, Edward comme…comme mon grand-père. » Mentis-je.

_Ainsi il aura une part d'Edward avec lui._

Aujourd'hui, commençait ma nouvelle vie avec mon fils. Aujourd'hui, je tournai la page afin d'avancer.

* * *

**Les voilà prêt à avancer et se faire un vie, loin de l'autre!!! Hum, si je fais ça , je vais m'attirer les foudres de certaines!**

**Comment trouvez-vous ma Rosalie?**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une tite review, c'est vraiment l'énergie nécessaire qui nous fait avancer , nous les auteurs.**

**Vous le savez peut-être déjà mais avec Anghjulina, Clairedelune25, Caro30, savine2b, Emy, Swansway et Alaiena, nous avons créer un forum afin de préserver nos fictions lemon. Venez toutes nous y retrouver pour lire, poster vos fics ou simplement pour un peu de blabla entre fan de twilight.**

http://lovelemon-in-fic(.)forumactif(.)com/ Le lien actif se trouve sur mon profil aisnis que celui de mon blog.

**Les fans de Harry Potter sont également les bienvenue.**

**A bientôt pour la suite.**

**Bisous**


	6. Chapter 5: Chicago

**Bonjour à toutes**

**Voici le chapitre 5 avec la visite tant attendue de Rosalie à Chicago.**

**Je sais que ça peut-être déraoutant mais encore quelques bons dans le temps pour ce chapitre.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont ajouté mon histoire en alerte ou favoris ainsi que toutes les anonymes à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement: Urbangirl, cocotte 56, twilight poison, sandrine, moustik, Halay, marion, Patiewsnow, petitefilledusud, c., Onja.**

**Merci Anghju d'être là pour moi afin de me soutenir et de m'encourager.**

**Bon trève de blabla, je vous laisse lire.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **

**POV Bella : (Seattle le 30 juin 2010)**

Voici déjà cinq jours que j'étais sortie de la maternité, mon petit trésor sous le bras. Je commençais à peine à prendre mes marques à la maison. Les débuts avaient été difficiles. Mais je m'y attendais car s'occuper seule d'un bébé n'était pas une mince affaire. J'avais l'impression de me démener dans tous les sens jour et nuit et d'être complètement débordée. Ma réserve de sommeil était épuisée mais heureusement, j'avais la colocataire la plus merveilleuse qui soit.

Rosalie essayait dès qu'elle était à la maison de m'aider au maximum afin de me permettre de me reposer un peu. Nous avions établi la répartition des tâches ménagères. C'est ainsi que Rose s'occupait des courses et d'une partie du nettoyage tandis que moi, je préparais le repas afin de nous éviter une intoxication alimentaire. Mon amie étant une vraie calamité dans une cuisine. Et je terminais le ménage et la lessive que Rose n'avait pas le temps de faire entre les couches, les tétées et les dodos d'Anthony. _(N/Angh : Quelle organisation, j'achète !)_

Anthony était un vrai petit ange. Il ne passait pas encore ses nuits mais je ne m'en plaignais pas même si le manque de sommeil commençait à se faire sentir. J'adorais les moments où je pouvais le serrer dans mes bras, le cajoler et le couvrir d'une multitude de baisers. Il pleurait rarement et était très calme et facile à vivre. En dix jours de temps, il était devenu LE centre de ma vie. Quoique je fasse ou pense, tout tournait autour de lui. Anthony était un adorable bambin joufflu aux joues rosées. Il avait pratiquement perdu la totalité de ses cheveux depuis sa naissance et il était difficile de dire la teinte que les nouveaux prendraient. Ses yeux avaient toujours la couleur des nouveaux nés et là encore, je ne savais pas s'ils vireraient au brun comme moi ou s'ils ressembleraient à ceux de son père. Couleur qui près de dix mois plus tard me hantaient toujours. J'y pensais moins depuis la naissance d'Anthony mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de chercher des signes, des ressemblances avec Edward. Question que mon père m'avait également posée. Heureusement que Sue était présente pour lui dire qu'il fallait un peu attendre pour que les traits se marquent et que l'on puisse trouver des ressemblances entre lui ou moi.

Honnêtement, je souhaitais qu'il ait pris plus du côté de mon beau militaire que de moi. Autant son père était beau et le mot est faible, séduisant, fascinant, autant j'étais banale et sans attrait. J'observais toujours mon petit trésor installé dans son berceau à côté du divan quand le bruit de clé dans la serrure attira mon attention.

« Isie, t'es là ? » cria Rosalie en franchissant la porte.

_Sa nouvelle lubie ne lui est pas passée ! _

« Non, je suis partie m'amuser ! » Rétorquai-je.

_Où croit-elle que je sois ?_

« Oh, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé en sortant du bureau ! » Dit-elle en pénétrant dans le salon, des sacs dans chaque main. En la voyant chargée ainsi, je ne pus réprimer le sourire qui naissait sur mes lèvres. Rosalie couvrait Anthony de cadeaux à longueur de journée. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute de tenter de réfréner ses ardeurs. Elle s'approcha d'abord du berceau pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son filleul avant de se laisser tomber à mes côtés.

« Tu ne devrais pas acheter tout ça, Rose ! »

« Oh tais-toi, Isie. Mon filleul ne doit manquer de rien. »

« Il ne saurait manquer de rien. Son armoire déborde. »

« J'aime lui acheter des petits vêtements. Ne m'en veux pas ! » Plaida-t-elle en me montrant d'adorable pantalons et petits pulls.

« Je ne suis pas fâchée. Mais je ne veux pas que tu exagères. »

« Ok Isie. Je vais essayer de me modérer. »

« Et pourquoi t'évertuer à m'appeler Isie depuis la maternité ? »

« C'est… Bin…je… » Bégaya-t-elle en fixant le sol.

« Rose ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je n'ai que toi, Bella. Quand j'ai vu toutes ces personnes autour de toi à l'hôpital, j'ai eu … »

« Tu as ? » Insistai-je pour qu'elle se confie à moi.

«Tu es devenue ma meilleure amie depuis notre rencontre. Tu es devenue, avec Anthony, la personne qui compte le plus pour moi et je me suis rendue compte que toi, tu étais si bien entourée. Tu avais tant d'amis et de personnes qui t'aimaient près de toi que j'avais l'impression … » Essayait-elle de s'expliquer. J'attendis patiemment qu'elle poursuive.

« Nous habitons ensemble depuis quelques mois maintenant et j'ai presque l'impression d'avoir une sœur avec toi. C'est idiot, je sais, mais en étant la seule à t'appeler Isie, c'est comme si tu étais unique pour moi. C'est une manière d'avoir une place unique dans ta vie. » Clôtura-t-elle, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

J'étais touchée par son discours car moi aussi je considérais Rosalie comme une sœur plus que comme une amie. C'était la raison de mon choix en lui demandant d'être la marraine de mon fils. Elle était la personne sur qui je pouvais compter en toutes circonstances et sur qui surtout Anthony pourrait se reposer. Je m'approchai d'elle et l'enlaçai pour la consoler.

« Rose ! Toi aussi tu es très importante pour moi. Tu es ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, mon double. Alors, j'accepte avec plaisir que tu continue à m'appeler Isie. C'est très joli. »

Nous restâmes quelques minutes dans les bras l'une de l'autre mais Anthony nous tira rapidement de notre instant câlin, réclamant son repas. Après l'avoir allaiter, ce fut Rosalie qui lui donna son bain comme tous les jours.

Notre vie se poursuivit doucement durant les semaines qui suivirent. Ma colocataire venait de terminer de boucler sa valise, prête à prendre son avion à destination de Chicago. Elle allait rendre visite à son cousin avec qui elle avait passé une partie de sa jeunesse et qu'elle avait un peu perdu de vue. Jasper était devenu psychologue. Il avait épousé il y a deux ans une jeune femme de Chicago et avait donc abandonné New York sa ville natale pour se rapprocher de sa bien aimée. Rosalie était excitée comme une puce depuis quelques jours. Elle ne tenait plus en place.

Nous installions donc Anthony dans son siège auto à l'arrière de ma nouvelle voiture, une Volvo C30 que Rosalie avait choisie personnellement, tenant compte de ses qualités et de ses performances. Elle n'avait pas eu de cesse de me répéter qu'elle était la mieux placée pour trouver la meilleure voiture, étant avocat expert auprès d'une société d'assurance.

Rosalie monopolisa la conversation durant tout le trajet jusqu'à Sea Tac. Je souriais face à son engouement pour ce voyage. Elle partait pour trois jours et logeait chez Alice et Jasper. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être face à un enfant qui allait recevoir des cadeaux. Nous sanglotâmes toutes les deux dans les bras l'une de l'autre avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte d'embarquement avant de se tourner vers Anthony et de le couvrir de bisous. Ces trois jours allaient être très longs sans elle. Mais j'étais heureuse qu'elle renoue avec son cousin et lui souhaitai donc un bon week-end, agitant ma main jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de ma vue. Je commençai à décompter les heures qui me séparaient de son retour sur le chemin me ramenant à notre appartement.

**POV Edward (Chicago – 21 juillet 2010)**

Je venais d'arriver au Viaggio, un petit restaurant italien choisi par ma sœur pour me présenter Rosalie, la fameuse cousine de Jasper. Installé au bar, je sirotai un cocktail maison en les attendant. D'où je me trouvais, j'avais une vue imprenable sur l'entièreté de toute la salle, pouvant observer à ma guise les clientes esseulées qui lorgnaient vers moi et la porte par où ma sœur et sa suite arriveraient. Trois jeunes femmes me fixaient de leur place. Si je n'avais pas promis à Alice de passer la soirée avec eux pour tenir compagnie à la cousine, je me serais bien approché de l'une d'entre-elles. _(N/Angh : Oh non, Eddynou, c'est reparti !)_

A ma droite, dans l'un des clubs, se trouvait une superbe rousse au regard vert pénétrant. Elle croisa lentement ses longues jambes en me regardant. Je pivotai légèrement sur ma gauche et j'aperçus une blonde sexy qui me fit un clin d'œil lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur ses pupilles d'un bleu où je ne refuserais pas de me noyer. _(N/Angh : Argh, quel homme, personne ne lui résiste…)_

Continuant mon tour d'horizon, je me figeai en plongeant dans un océan de chocolat. Le souffle coupé, je clignai fermai quelques fois les paupières pour m'habituer à cette vision. Lorsque j'observai plus attentivement la jeune femme brune à mes côtés, je remarquai que ses cheveux châtains étains plus ternes, que son teint était plus grisâtre et surtout que ses yeux était plus vitreux et larmoyant que ceux de mon ange. Elle leva son verre et voulut entamer la conversation mais je me retournai rapidement vers la porte juste à temps pour voir arriver ma sœur et m'éloigner au plus vite. Je fuyais toujours autant les brunes, les trouvant toujours fades et inintéressantes comparés à la brunette qui avait un jour traversé ma vie.

Je me dirigeai vers Alice, Jasper et une magnifique blonde qui devait être Rosalie. Elle était grande, élancée avec de superbes jambes interminables. Elle portait une jupe courte noire sur laquelle une tunique rouge fluide retombait. Son regard était bleu azur comme celui de mon beau-frère.

_Tout compte fait, Alice a peut-être raison. (N/Angh : C'est dur ce que tu fais Eli !)_

Jasper fit les présentations avant de nous rendre au restaurant. Alice installa Rosalie à mes côtés. Evidemment, Alice monopolisa une bonne partie de la conversation et venta mes qualités dont certaines m'étaient inconnues.

_Le plan 'caser Edward' d'Alice est lancé !_

« Donc tu vis à Seattle ? » Questionnai-je quand Alice stoppa son flot de paroles pour se désaltérer.

« Oui, depuis quelques mois, j'ai été engagée dans une compagnie d'assurance en qualité d'expert automobile. » Répondit-elle aimablement.

« Expert automobile. » Répétai-je incrédule.

« Quoi ? D'après toi, seuls les hommes s'y connaissent en voitures ? »

« Non, non, je ne dis pas ça mais…mais tu ne corresponds pas vraiment à l'idée que je me fais d'une fan de voiture ! » Répondis-je en riant.

« Ouais. Et bien, je suis certaine de m'y connaître aussi bien que toi sinon mieux. »

« Oh, je ne mets absolument pas en doute tes capacités. C'est juste…étonnant. »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi. Qu'as-tu comme véhicule ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je viens de m'offrir une Volvo XC60. Un vrai bijou. »

« Oui, tu as raison. Un moteur de 2,4 litres, 5 cylindres et 129 chevaux sous le capot. Elle est considérée comme l'un des SUV le plus fiable de cette année avec une tenue de route impeccable et une faible consommation pour ce type de voiture. Un très bon choix. » _(N/Angh : C'est du précis ! Un point pour Rosie !)_

« Waouw, tu m'impressionnes. Je ne mettrai plus en doute tes capacités en matière de voitures. » Du coin de l'œil, je vis Alice échanger quelques mots avec son mari en nous observant.

«Merci. Et que fais-tu dans la vie, Edward ? »

« Je viens de terminer une formation accélérée en comptabilité. Je travaille pour la société familiale comme Alice mais jusqu'à présent je m'occupais de prospection et représentation de notre marque mais ce n'est pas trop mon truc. A partir du mois prochain, je resterai ici à Chicago et approfondirai mes connaissances en produits pharmaceutiques et gestion de notre firme. »

« Vous travaillez ensemble alors avec Alice ? »

« Oui, en quelque sorte. Elle est enfermée dans son labo tandis que moi je suis cinq étages plus haut dans les bureaux. Ils nous arrivent de rester plusieurs jours sans nous voir. Ça me fait des vacances ! » Ajoutai-je sachant que ma sœur allait réagir au quart de tour.

« Hey, je t'entends, Edward. Que ferais-tu sans moi ? Rien ! »

« Je testais juste pour savoir si tu écoutais notre conversation. »

« Très drôle. »

« Au fait, Rosalie ! Ou vis-tu à Seattle ? » Questionna Jasper.

« J'habite avec ma colocataire et meilleure amie, Isie. Nous nous sommes rencontrées à mon arrivée à Seattle et notre entente a été immédiate. Quelques semaines plus tard, nous emménagions dans un grand appartement. Et depuis, un mois, un petit Anthony est venu nous rejoindre. C'est mon filleul. »

« Oh, Ton amie a eu un fils ? C'est merveilleux ! » Répondit ma sœur. Elle avait une envie de maternité depuis pas mal de temps et depuis, elle s'extasiait sans cesse devant les bébés. _(N/Angh : Si tu savais Alice…)_

« Oh, c'est une vrai merveille. Voici une photo que j'ai prise le jour de sa naissance. Il a déjà changé un peu. Depuis, il n'a plus ses cheveux noir mais on ne voit pas encore la teinte qu'ils vont prendre. Je l'adore ! » Clôtura Rosalie, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Et le père ? Il vit aussi avec vous ? » Demanda mon beau-frère, suspicieux.

« Non. En réalité, il n'a pas de père ou du moins, il a déserté au début de la grossesse d'Isie. »

« C'est triste. Comment le vit-elle ? » S'inquiéta Alice.

« Bien. En réalité, je ne sais rien de lui. Elle refuse catégoriquement d'en parler même si je sais qu'elle y pense souvent. Mais depuis la venue d'Anthony dans sa vie, elle rayonne, comme si il était un cadeau venu du ciel. »

« Même si cette situation est difficile, je l'envie. J'aimerais tellement avoir un enfant. » Répondit Alice, un voile de tristesse sur les yeux.

« Ca viendra ma chérie. Patience. » La consola Jasper. _(N/Angh : Comme il est mignon !)(N/Eli : Toujours mignon, Jazz)_

Nous discutâmes encore de nos vies respectives quelques minutes puis Alice proposa d'aller boire un verre au piano bar, le Readhead sur West Ontario Street. C'était un endroit agréable pour une sortie entre amis avec une ambiance feutrée où les discussions étaient encore possible. Installé à une table, nous passâmes une excellente soirée et Rosalie se révéla vraiment être une jeune femme drôle, douce, intelligente. Et ce qui ne gâchait rien, elle était magnifique attirant les regards de tous les mecs présents. Nous eûmes l'occasion de danser sous l'insistance d'Alice quelques fois.

Je m'entendais décidément très bien avec elle et j'avais très envie de la revoir durant ce week-end. Lorsque nous sortîmes du bar, Alice et Jasper se dirigèrent vers leur voiture après m'avoir salué et me laissèrent quelques minutes avec elle.

« Merci, Edward. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée. »

« Moi aussi. Accepterais tu que nous sortions ensemble demain soir. On pourrait aller en boîte et s'amuser un peu ? » Proposai-je. _(N/Angh : S'amuser ? C'est-à-dire ? *air suspicieux*)_

« Pourquoi pas ? Ca me ferait plaisir. » Répondit-elle.

« Ok, alors je passe te prendre vers 21 heures. Parles-en à ton cousin. »

« D'accord. Bonne nuit, Edward. »

« Bonne nuit Rosalie. » Répondis-je en me penchant et déposant un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle m'offrit un sourire avant de pivoter et de rejoindre Alice et Jasper.

_Tout compte fait, Alice avait raison. Elle était très bien la cousine._

Je rentrai chez moi et pour la première fois depuis dix mois, je m'endormis sans penser à Bella. J'étais sur le chemin de la guérison. Ma nuit fut calme, enfin.

Le samedi passa à une vitesse vertigineuse. Emmett m'avait proposé une partie de tennis l'après midi. Mon frère était un grand sportif, tout en muscles mais je le battis à plate couture. Malgré le fait qu'il était plus fort que moi. Mais moi, j'étais plus tactique et réfléchissais plus avant de frapper la balle.

Après quelques bières ingurgitées au bar du club, nous rentrâmes à la villa afin de prendre une douche et de me préparer pour aller chercher Rosalie. J'avais convenu avec Alice, qui jubilait à propos du fait que je voulais revoir la cousine de son époux, que je partirai avec Rosalie dans ma voiture et qu'elle et Jasper nous suivrai avec la leur. Autant prévoir, ne sachant pas comment la fin de soirée évoluerait. Durant le trajet, je me mis à penser qu'il était temps que je me trouve un appartement. Vivre chez mes parents était très agréable mais compliquait les choses lorsque je voulais ramener une fille. Ils ne diraient certainement rien mais je doute qu'un défilé de nanas différentes leur plaise beaucoup.

Jusqu'à présent, j'avais eu de la chance, toutes les filles que j'avais rencontré habitaient seules. Et je préférais aller chez elles que chez moi mais si je désirais revoir Rosalie, un chez moi ne serait pas superflu.

Elle était prête quand j'arrivai chez ma sœur. Je fus ébloui par sa beauté. Rosalie portait une robe moulante bordeaux lui arrivant à mi-cuisse et dessinant parfaitement son corps. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en chignon, dégageant sa nuque et ses épaules dénudées.

_Il faut vraiment que je me trouve un appartement.(N/Angh : Grrrrr !)_

« Bonsoir, Edward. » Dit-elle en m'accueillant.

« Bonsoir Rosalie. Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, merci. »

« Tu es superbe. » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire. Elle baissa légèrement les yeux avant de les plonger à nouveau dans les miens.

« Merci. »

« On y va ? » Demandai-je tandis qu'Alice et Jasper nous rejoignaient dans l'entrée. J'ouvris la porte et m'effaçai pour lui permettre de sortir. Je m'approchai d'elle et posai ma main sur ses reins pour la diriger vers l'ascenseur. Elle ne s'éloigna pas. Mais une fois seul dans celui-ci, elle s'appuya sur l'une des parois.

Nous parlâmes de sa journée et moi de la mienne durant le trajet. Alice avait trouvé en Rosalie une compagne de shopping. Elle adorait autant que ma sœur faire les boutiques et avoua qu'elle était contente de connaître ma sœur pour ça car sa colocataire avait horreur du shopping. Les rares fois où elle avait réussi à l'y emmener, c'était pour faire des achats pour le bébé et en vitesse.

Rosalie était insaisissable quand il s'agissait de parler de son filleul ou de la fameuse Isie. Même si elle était contente d'être ici pour voir Jasper, ils lui manquaient. Nous entrâmes facilement dans la boîte, mon beau-frère connaissant le patron. Nous nous installâmes à une des tables. Chacun d'entre-nous commanda des cocktails.

Je discutai avec Rosalie, mon bras sur le dossier de la banquette derrière elle. Nous nous entendions vraiment bien, ayant pas mal de points communs comme les voitures, le football, l'art.

« Veux-tu danser ? » Proposai-je. Alice et Jasper était déjà sur la piste mais je soupçonnais ma sœur de nous laisser seul volontairement car je savais que Jasper n'aimait pas danser. Hésitant encore un peu, ne sachant pas si je devais tenter quelque chose maintenant ou pas, je la vis fixer un point derrière moi. Je me retournai pour voir l'objet de son attention.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir qu'elle observait un mec bavardant au bar. Quand il se retourna, je reconnus mon frangin. Un rire sortit de ma gorge, ce qui attira l'attention de Rosalie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

« Rien. »

« Edward, tu ris. Il doit bien y avoir une raison. »

« Ok. J'avoue. Que penses-tu du mec ? »

« Lequel ? » Demanda-t-elle, gênée. Je ne pensais pas que Rosalie puisse être gênée par quelque chose.

« Celui que tu mates depuis quelques minutes ! » Répondis-je en riant. _(N/Angh : Mdr, grillée !)_

« Je…non…c'est pas ça…Je… » Bégaya-t-elle.

« Rosalie, on est comme qui dirait ami, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, je crois. Pourquoi ? »

« Donc, que penses-tu de ce mec ? Franchement ? » Répétai-je, m'amusant beaucoup.

« Et bien, je le trouve vraiment…craquant, sexy, pas mal. »

« Hum, Craquant ! » Je pris la main de Rosalie et l'emmenait hors de la piste de danse pour me rapprocher du bar.

« Où vas-tu, Edward ? » Paniqua-t-elle en s'arrêtant. Je lui fis face.

« Il te plaît, non ? »

« Heu, oui mais… »

« Mais quoi ? » Cette soirée n'évoluait pas comme prévu, je ne ramènerai certainement pas Rosalie avec moi ce soir mais je m'en foutais. Je m'amusais de la situation. De plus, elle n'avait rien à voir avec les filles que je fréquentais habituellement et c'était très bien ainsi. Je l'appréciais beaucoup et ne désirais pas lui faire de mal. Hors, une vraie relation ne m'intéressant pas, je préférais me contenter de son amitié. _(N/Angh : J'ai eu peur pendant quelques minutes !)_

« Mais, on ne va pas aller lui parler. »

« Oh mais si ! » répondis-je lui reprenant la main.

« Attends, Edward. »

« Quoi encore ? »

«Premièrement, je ne peux pas aller parler à un mec que je ne connais pas. Puis deuxièmement, je pense que ta sœur voulait plutôt nous caser ensemble. Pas que je sois pas d'accord même si tu es vraiment quelqu'un que j'apprécie mais je ne recherche pas d'aventure ici. J'habite Seattle et les coups d'un soir, non merci. Alors on retourne à notre table. »

« Hum, tu as bien cerné la jeu de ma frangine mais je ne te parle pas de finir au lit avec monsieur muscles. Je vais simplement te le présenter et tu boiras un verre avec lui. D'accord ? »

« Et Alice ? »

« Je pense qu'elle ne dira rien. » Cette fois-ci, elle me suivit sans protestation et nous rejoignîmes le bar. Emmett était en grande conversation avec l'un de ses collègues avocats, Kyle faisant de grands mouvements pour expliquer le dernier match des Chicago Bears auquel ils avaient assisté avant de venir finir la soirée ici. Je retins de justesse son bras avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur la figure de Rosalie. Il se retourna et je le vis se figer.

« Hey, tout doux Brutus. Salut Emmett, Kyle. Comment s'est passé le match ? » Demandai-je.

« Salut Edward. Ils ont gagné comme toujours. Ils sont décidément les meilleurs. Un match superbe, » répondit Kyle en me serrant la main.

« Je vous présente Rosalie. Rosalie, voici Emmett mon frère et Kyle, un collègue. »

« Bon…Bonsoir. » Répondit-elle, mal à l'aise. Emmett était resté silencieux depuis que nous nous étions approchés. Chose absolument inédite. Il finit par sortir de sa torpeur et serra la main de Rosalie mais ne dit rien. Je nous commandâmes des boissons et nous entamâmes une discussion, surtout Kyle et moi.

Emmett, lui toujours si joyeux affichait un air fermé et Rosalie regardait son verre comme si elle allait découvrir un trésor au fond. Pour finir, elle s'excusa et se dirigea vers la piste pour rejoindre Alice et son cousin sans avoir prononcé aucun mot.

« Tu es bien silencieux, Emmett. » Constatai-je en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

« Ouais, rien à dire. » Marmonna-t-il, attrapant sa bière qu'il avala d'une traite.

« Oh rien à dire ? Comment trouves-tu Rosalie ? » Le questionnai-je nonchalamment. Il se tourna vers la piste, ferma les yeux en soufflant puis me fit face.

« Ouais, pas mal ! »

« Pas mal ? C'est tout ? » Rétorquai-je incrédule. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux pendant qu'elle était avec nous et maintenant, c'était l'inverse, il l'ignorait. J'avais même l'impression qu'il allait prendre ses jambes à son cou et partir. Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère si peu sûr de lui et si distant avec une fille.

« Oh, lâche-moi Ed. Ok ta nana est bien. T'es content ? » Cracha-t-il se levant.

« Effectivement, si elle était ma nana, je serais content. » Répliquai-je de plus en plus amusé par son attitude.

_Rosalie lui plaît, c'est certain ! (N/Angh : Chouette ! ;)_

« Si c'est pas ta copine, pourquoi es-tu avec, lui tenant la main. »

« Simple, frérot. C'est la fameuse cousine de Jasper et je lui tiens compagnie avec eux. Et je la tenais pour ne pas la perdre et l'amener jusqu'ici. »

« Sa cousine ? Celle de Seattle ? »

« Non, celle de Tombouctou. Bin oui celle-là, il n'en a qu'une. »

« Oh ! »

« Donc revenons à ce que je t'ai demandé. Comment trouves-tu Rosalie ? »

« Elle…Elle est parfaite. Mais… »

_Emmett qui ne trouve pas ses mots, c'est une grande première._

« Dis ? Ca t'embêterait si je… » Commença-t-il.

« Non, allez file. Va faire connaissance, » lui répondis-je en le poussant vers le centre de la discothèque.

Je m'installai sur le tabouret aux côtés de Kyle, discutant de tout et de rien, observant Emmett et Rosalie de loin. Un sourire barrait mon visage. Je n'étais pas déçu. Emmett et Rosalie semblaient très attirés l'un par l'autre et moi, j'avais gagné une amie.

Une jeune femme blonde vint s'assoir à ma gauche. Elle me salua avec un grand sourire.

_Pas mal. Beau lot de consolation ! __(N/Angh : Tsst, tsst… Ed…)_

**POV Bella (Seattle – le 15 décembre 2010)**

Voilà déjà un mois que j'avais repris mon travail au dispensaire. A la fin de mon congé de maternité, j'avais le choix entre reprendre mon poste à l'hôpital en traumatologie ou rester au dispensaire. Mon choix fut vite fait. J'adorais aider les autres et au centre, ces personnes avaient vraiment besoin de nous. Notre patientelle avait doublé voir triplé en un an et Derek trouvait qu'une troisième infirmière serait nécessaire. De ce fait ma remplaçante, Heidi, resta nous suppléer.

Derek avait annoncé la semaine dernière qu'un nouveau médecin généraliste intégrerait l'équipe cette après midi. Nous étions assez impatientes de le rencontrer.

Je profitai de ma pause de midi pour déjeuner avec Rosalie à deux pas du dispensaire. Elle arriva en retard comme toujours et monopolisa la moitié de la conversation par SON Emmett. Depuis son retour en juillet de Seattle, elle n'avait plus que son nom à la bouche.

**FLASHBACK**

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur ma colocataire surexcitée. Elle pénétra dans l'appartement en courant et se dirigea directement vers le berceau d'Anthony.

« Oh, mon petit amour. Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

« Bonjour Rosalie, merci je vais bien. Et toi ? » Plaisantai-je, attendrie par ses marques d'affection à mon fils.

« Pardon. Bonjour Isie. Tu as passé un bon week-end ? »

« Oh, oui ! Isie, j'ai rencontré un mec …hum….le mec parfait. »

« C'est toi qui dit ça. Depuis que je te connais, tu es des plus méfiantes envers les hommes et là, oups, le mec parfait. »

« Mais Emmett est vraiment…tout. Il est beau, doux, attentionné. Il aime les mêmes choses que moi en voitures et en sport. Il a beaucoup d'humour. Parfait je te dis. »

« Houla. T'as eu le coup de foudre ou quoi ? »

« Tu ne me croiras pas mais la femme de mon cousin voulait me caser avec son frère, Edward. »

_Ouch ! Edward ? Serait-ce … ? Non, c'est impossible.(N/Angh : Mais si, mais si !)_

« Il est lui aussi très bien et il me plaisait mais quand j'ai aperçu mon Emmett. Plus rien n'existait. Il est si …adorable. »

« Je pense avoir compris. Et que fait TON Emmett ? »

« Il est avocat pour la société de son père. En fait, il y travaille tous. Alice est laborantine et Edward est comptable et va devenir adjoint à la direction très prochainement. »

_Re Ouch ! Ca fait mal de repenser à lui. J'étais presque guérie. Et puis, c'est juste le même prénom car il n'aurait jamais été travaillé avec son père. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'est engagé. Et puis, il n'y a pas qu'un Edward sur terre._

« Je me réjouis de te le présenter. » Poursuivit-elle.

« Moi aussi. J'espère que tout ira bien. Chicago – Seattle, c'est loin. » Tentai-je de la mettre en garde.

« Oui, mais il va venir régulièrement me voir et dès que je pourrais, j'irai à Seattle. Tu pourrais venir aussi. »

« On verra. Apprends à le connaître et à vérifier si c'est vraiment l'homme parfait ! » Ajoutai-je en riant.

« C'est l'homme parfait. Mon homme parfait, j'en suis sûre. »

**Fin du FLASKBACK**

J'avais donc la tête comme une citrouille d'avoir entendu parler de Monsieur Parfait durant ma pause quand je regagnai le dispensaire. Rosalie avait prévu de passer les fêtes de Noël à Chicago et avait essayé de me convaincre de l'accompagner encore une fois. Mais je tenais bon. J'irai passer ma semaine de congé chez mon père et Sue à Noël. Je n'avais aucune envie de voyager si loin et en avion avec Anthony qui n'avait que six mois. Rosalie avait râlé un peu mais avait fini par se ranger à mon avis. En contre partie, je lui avais promis qu'au printemps, je l'accompagnerai pour rencontrer son cousin Jasper et son épouse.

Mon fils grandissait bien et avait désormais de beau cheveux dont la couleur brune qu'ils prenaientt affichait des reflets cuivrés. Ses yeux avaient maintenant une couleur verte émeraude qui me faisait penser à son père. La ressemblance n'était pas frappante mais moi, je reconnaissais certains traits lui appartenant. Anthony avait également pris de mon côté la petite fossette sur sa joue lorsqu'il sourit et la forme de ses yeux en amande était semblable aux miens. J'étais persuadé que plus tard, il serait aussi beau que son père.

J'arrivai dans le hall et fut directement attirée par l'agitation qui régnait au dispensaire. Il y avait un attroupement autour du comptoir d'accueil. Je m'approchai et passant entre les curieux, je tombai sur une paire de magnifiques yeux bleus qui plongèrent au fond des miens. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de l'inconnu qui discutait avec mes collègues et Derek.

« Ah, te voilà, Bella ? » m'apostropha Derek en me voyant. « je te présente notre nouveau médecin : Ian Flemming ( voir profil) . Ian, je te présente Isabelle Swan, notre dernière assistante et accessoirement la mère de mon filleul. »

« Enchanté Isabelle. » Me salua-t-il en serrant ma main.

« Bella, je préfère. Enchantée également. » Répondis-je en serrant à mon tour sa main.

Ian me fit un magnifique sourire qui fit chavirer mon cœur. Sans pouvoir être comparé à la beauté qu'était Edward, cet homme était superbe et il était très intéressant tant au niveau de ses connaissances médicales qu'en tant qu'homme. Il avait énormément de conversation et était passionné par l'art et la lecture comme moi. Travailler avec lui allait être passionnant. J'étais impatiente de mieux le connaitre. _(N/Angh : et moi aussi, sait-on jamais…)_

* * *

**Et voilà! Je sais pas encore de rencontre mais elle va arriver....bientôt.**

**J'espère que ma douce Roalie fait toujours l'unanimité.**

**On se retrouve sur le forum si vous voulez discuter de ce chapitre mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de laisser une trace de votre passage = bouton vert.**

**Je signale aussi que j'ai déménagé mon blog car j'avais des problèmes avec blog4ever. (chapitre supprimé ainsi que des photos) Le nouveau lien est sur mon profil. Pour info, les personnes inscrites à la newsletter seront déménagées automatiquement.**

**On se retrouve bientôt.**

**Biz**

**Eli**


	7. Chapter 6:Si proche et à la fois si loin

**Coucou à vous tous,**

**J'ai un peu oublié ces derniers temps à rappeller que les personnages appartenaient à SM et que je ne faisait que jouer avec eux.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me motive énormément dans l'écriture de cette fic.**

**Merci aux anonymes: **tommy, urbangirl, cococte56, marion, onja, Halay, Marie, Patiewsnow, twilight-poison et petitefilledusud.

**je vous laisse avec un chapitre très attendu.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Si proche et à la fois si loin.**

**POV Bella (Seattle – le 31 décembre 2010)**

Dernier jour de l'année. De cette année qui m'avait apporté l'être le plus beau et le plus cher à mon cœur que la vie pouvait me donner, mon fils. Pas un jour depuis sa naissance et même avant, je n'avais regretté mon choix, ma décision de le garder.

Je dois avouer que j'avais énormément de chance d'avoir un père et une futur belle-mère qui m'avait approuvée et soutenue tout au long de ma grossesse et de ces premiers mois. Je revenais de chez eux où j'avais passé quelques jours. Nous avions fêté Noël ensemble et ils m'avaient annoncé qu'ils allaient se marier. Leah, Seth et moi étions très heureux de cette nouvelle. L'entente avec les enfants de Sue étaient au beau fixe et j'avais été enchantée d'apprendre que Leah fréquentait Jacob, mon ami d'enfance.

Anthony était considéré comme un vrai petit Dieu par la famille toute entière. Chacun connaissant mon aversion pour les cadeaux avait préféré couvrir mon fils de présents sachant je ne les refuserais pas. Et c'est ainsi que j'étais revenue de Forks, le coffre de ma Volvo rempli de paquets de toute sorte.

Mais le soutien de tous les instants, je le devais à ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de cœur, ma Rosie adorée. Depuis ce jour où le destin l'avait mise sur ma route, elle avait été là pour moi, pour Anthony. Jamais elle n'avait jugé mes choix, ni mes décisions. Elle était le roc sur lequel je pouvais compter et me reposer. C'est pour cette raison que je l'avais choisie comme marraine pour Anthony car je savais que quoiqu'il puisse m'arriver, elle serait là pour prendre le relais. Elle faisait partie intégrante de nos vies et en ce jour, sa présence me manquait.

Elle était depuis une semaine à Chicago pour passer les fêtes de fins d'année auprès d'Emmett, l'homme de ses rêves comme elle se plaisait à le nommer. Elle en était folle et je voyais bien que les séparations devenaient de plus en plus difficiles. Mais je refusais de penser au jour où elle m'annoncerait qu'elle partait vivre définitivement avec lui.

J'avais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer quelques fois lors de ses passages en ville et je devais admettre qu'il était quelqu'un de bien et qui convenait parfaitement à Rosalie. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle était plus souriante, plus détendue. Elle appréciait également beaucoup sa « belle famille » et tout particulièrement son « ex-futur petit ami » comme elle l'appelait, parlant du frère d'Emmett. Elle m'avait avoué que si Emmett n'était pas venu dans cette boîte lors de sa première visite à Jasper, elle aurait terminé la soirée avec Edward.

_Ouch. Toujours cette maudite douleur en prononçant ce nom._

Elle l'aimait énormément mais désapprouvait sa façon de vivre et surtout ne trouvait jamais aucunes de ses conquêtes assez bien pour lui. Rosalie était très possessive avec les gens qu'elle aimait et ne voulait que le meilleur pour eux. Et ça tournait à l'obsession quand il s'agissait d'Edward ou de moi.

Elle m'avait invité plusieurs fois à l'accompagner mais mon emploi du temps au travail ne correspondait pas et surtout, je trouvais Anthony trop jeune pour prendre l'avion. Mais j'avais dû lui promettre que je l'accompagnerai au printemps ou au plus tard pour fêter sa première année avec Emmett.

J'étais donc installée dans le salon, mon fils à mes côtés dans son parc et m'apprêtais à fêter la Saint Sylvestre avec lui en tête à tête. J'avais loué quelques DVD pour meubler la soirée et commandé un petit repas au traiteur du coin.

_**Ding Dong**_

_Qui peut bien venir à vingt et une heures, un trente et un décembre ? _

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je l'ouvris et à grande surprise, je me retrouvai face à mon collègue, Ian. Il arborait un magnifique sourire. Je restai sans voix et ce fut lui qui rompit le silence que s'était installé. _(N/Angh : Joli lot de consolation ! Je prends ;)_

« Bonsoir, Bella. »

« Bon…bonsoir, Ian. »

« Je suis nouveau dans cette ville et je ne connais personne. Comme tu n'as pas accepté de passer cette soirée avec moi, chose que je comprends tout à fait, à cause de ton fils, je me suis dit que j'allais passer fêter le début de cette nouvelle année avec toi. Enfin si tu es d'accord ? »

« Oh, oui… Ok, entre. » Répondis-je, toujours sous le choc de sa présence ici.

« J'ai apporté une bouteille de champagne bien frappée et quelques victuailles du traiteur près de chez moi. » Annonça-t-il en me tendant le paquet et la bouteille.

« Merci. C'est très …gentil mais …ce n'était pas nécessaire. » Bégayai-je lamentablement. Son regard bleu azur fixé sur moi me mettait mal à l'aise. Je me précipitai vers la cuisine et revins avec deux flutes et la bouteille de champagne après avoir mis les plats à chauffer. _(N/Angh : Le champagne t'aurait dû le garder pour une autre occasion…)(N/Eli : Oui, mais ce jour là, « il » sera peut-être plus original !)_

Lorsque je revins dans le salon, il était penché au dessus du parc et parlait à Anthony d'une voix douce et mélodieuse. Il lui tendait un des jouets et mon fils lui sourit. Cette image me serra le cœur. C'était des gestes que son père aurait eu pour lui et qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Des larmes traîtresses se logèrent aux coins de mes yeux.

« Il est adorable ton fils. » Dit-il en pivotant vers moi et en prenant place dans le divan.

« Oui, c'est un amour. Il est toujours de bonne humeur et plein de vie. » Répondis-je, attendrie le regard posé sur mon fils.

Je m'installai, face à lui, dans un fauteuil. Il ouvrit la bouteille et nous servit avant de me tendre une flûte.

« Portons un toast à cette année qui s'achève et à celle qui va commencer. » Proposa-t-il en levant son verre devant lui. J'acquiesçai et entrechoquai nos verres. Nous commençâmes à parler de tout et de rien. Le repas improvisé était délicieux et la soirée passait très vite. J'avais mis un peu de musique, donnant un air de fête. Je me sentais de plus en plus à l'aise à ses côtés. Ian était un homme charmant avec une conversation très agréable en plus d'être canon.

_Comment n'ai-je pas vu avant qu'il était si beau ?(N/Angh : Euh parce que tu en avais un encore plus beau en tête ?)_

« Comment es-tu arrivé ici à Seattle ? » Demandai-je curieuse.

« Je viens de New York où j'ai fait mes études de médecine. Au départ, je voulais être pédiatre mais après mon internat, j'ai eu envie d'entrer dans la vie active et de me mettre au service des autres. J'ai travaillé au Bellevue Hospital Center sur la première avenue mais ce milieu ne me convenait pas. Soigner des gens chics et snobs, c'est pas mon truc. J'avais vraiment envie de mettre mes connaissances au service des plus démunis. C'est ainsi que Derek qui est un ami de jeunesse m'a contacté pour venir l'aider au dispensaire. J'ai sauté dans le premier avion et me voici. » Expliqua-t-il.

« C'est très honorable et charitable. Et ta famille n'a pas essayé de te retenir ? » Demandai-je.

« Je n'ai plus que ma mère mais elle s'est remariée et j'avoue ne pas vouer une grande admiration pour mon beau-père. Je téléphone une fois semaine à ma mère. C'est notre seule contact depuis trois ans. »

« Oh ! Je suis désolée. »

« Tu ne dois pas. Je vis très bien cette situation. C'est pour cette raison aussi que venir à Seattle était une très bonne idée. Je ne suis plus tenté d'aller voir si elle va bien ou si son alcoolique de mari ne lui a pas fait de mal. Elle m'a mis à la porte la dernière fois que je l'ai fait. »

« Alors bienvenu parmi nous. »

« Assez parlé de moi. Et toi, tu m'as dit que tu vivais avec Rosalie, ta colocataire mais où est-elle ? »

« Elle passe les fêtes à Chicago avec son copain. Elle rentre après-demain. »

« Et tu restais seule ? »

« J'ai été passée Noël chez mon père. Et oui, je serai restée seule. Je ne voulais pas prendre l'avion avec Anthony pour accompagner Rose. »

« Tu m'en vois ravi. Si ça avait été le cas, je n'aurais pas pu passer cette agréable soirée avec toi. » Dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Mon cœur s'accéléra et je déglutis difficilement. Je sentais aussi mes joues chauffer doucement. _(N/Angh : Non ! Mais non Bella, c'est pas pour lui ces trucs là !)_

« Merci. Moi aussi je passe une très bonne soirée. » Admettais-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Mes mains étaient moites et j'avais des difficultés à le regarder.

_Bella, reprends-toi ! On dirait une collégienne ! (N/Angh : Oui…)_

Anthony choisit ce moment-là pour se rappeler à mon souvenir. Je me levai immédiatement.

« Excuse-moi. » Dis-je en m'éloignant vers les chambres.

Je pris mon fils dans les bras pour le câliner un peu. Il se calma de suite et se rendormit rapidement. Je le déposai dans son lit cage, l'embrassai sur le front avant de rejoindre Ian. Je pris quelques minutes de plus pour réfléchir à la situation et à la présence de Ian dans mon appartement. Je ne pouvais pas me cacher qu'il ne me laissait pas indifférent mais un coin, un tout petit coin de mon esprit me susurrait le nom d'Edward_. (N/Angh : Reprends le contrôle le 'petit coin' !)_

_Oui Edward ! Mais il n'est pas là tandis que Ian oui._

J'inspirai profondément puis avançai vers le salon où je pris place aux côtés de Ian sur le divan. Il me servit un peu de vin. Nous ne parlâmes pas pendant quelques instants quand la radio entama les premières notes de « Unchained Mélody » par Righteous Brothers. (lien sur mon profil) Ian me présenta sa main que je saisis tandis qu'il se mettait debout m'entraînant à sa suite.

« On danse ? » Proposa-t-il en passant son autre bras autour de ma taille.

« Je ne suis pas très douée lorsqu'il s'agit de danser. » avouai-je.

« Laisse-toi guider. » Répliqua-t-il en commençant à bouger au milieu du salon.

Nous dansâmes sans prononcer un seul mot durant les trois minutes quarante-cinq de la chanson. A la fin du morceau, Ian se rapprocha de moi, glissa une main sur ma joue jusqu'à ma nuque. Son visage approchait du mien et mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra d'anticipation. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes dans un baiser doux. Il se recula pour m'observer avant de m'embrasser plus profondément, sa langue caressant ma lèvre inférieure pour demander l'accès à ma bouche. Ce baiser était à la fois doux et passionné. C'est haletant que nous nous écartâmes l'un de l'autre quand l'animateur radio entama un décompte.

_**Dix**_

_**Neuf**_

_**Huit**_

_**Sept**_

_**Six**_

_**Cinq**_

_**Quatre**_

_**Trois**_

_**Deux**_

_**Un**_

_**Meilleurs voeux **_

« Joyeuse année, Bella. »

« Joyeuse année, Ian. »

Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent encore pour célébrer cette nouvelle année 2011. Il me garda dans ses bras jusqu'à son départ vers deux heures du matin. Nous avions discuté de nos vies, de nos travails, de nous dans les jours à venir. Après son départ, je passai dans la chambre d'Anthony, le recouvris avant d'embrasser ses magnifiques cheveux cuivrés. Je m'endormis rapidement pour une fois, confiante dans le futur.

**= X =**

Les semaines passaient et ma relation avec Ian s'intensifiait au grand dam de Rosalie qui pour une raison inconnue ne l'appréciait pas. Elle était aimable avec lui en sa présence mais le critiquait dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Aujourd'hui encore, mon amoureux venait de franchir la porte qu'elle prit la parole.

« Heureusement que tu ne lui as pas proposé de rester pour la soirée ! » Cracha-t-elle avec dédain. _(N/Angh : Bien joué Rose ! Il est canon mais faut pas pousser quand même !)_

« Voyons Rose, que lui reproches-tu ? Il est gentil, aimable avec toi et il m'aime. Que veux-tu de plus ? »

« Je sais pas Isie. Je le sens pas ce mec. Il est trop ….parfait. Ca n'existe pas un mec comme lui. » _(N/Angh : Suis d'accord, c'est pas net…)_

« Si et c'est le mien. Je vais finir par croire que tu es jalouse ! » Attaquai-je.

« Quoi ? Moi jalouse pour cet….ce…J'ai mieux avec mon Emmett. »

« Ok. Ecoute Rosalie, je suis bien avec lui, il aime Anthony et s'occupe de lui. Alors fait un effort, s'il te plaît ? »

« Bon, je vais essayer. Mais tu n'as pas dit que tu l'aimais ? »

« …. »

« L'aimes-tu, Isie ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Oui…non…Je crois. »

« Oh, tu crois. C'est bien. Donc ça confirme ce que je pense. Tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment. C'est pas le bon donc j'ai pas besoin de faire d'efforts avec lui. » Répliqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon.

« Rosie ! »

« Bon, changeons de sujet et revenons à quelque chose de plus attrayant. Emmett va bientôt arriver avec son frère. Alors sois gentille avec lui s'il te plaît. » (N/Angh : Youhou ! Les Cullen Boys ! )

« Je connais Emmett, Rose. Je l'apprécie, tu as oublié ? »

« Je sais ça. Je te parle de son frère, Edward. Sois gentille avec lui. »

_Ouch, Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne m'avait plus parlé de lui. Et ça faisait longtemps que mon cœur n'avait plus pensé au sien._

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'Emmett viendrait avec son frère ? »

« Ca s'est décidé au dernier moment. Il y a assez de lasagnes de toute façon. »

« Oui, c'est pas ça le problèmeµ. » Répondis-je plus sèchement que je ne le voulais. Je vérifiais la cuisson des dites lasagnes avant d'aller chercher Anthony qui se manifestait dans son parc.

« Coucou, mon bonhomme. Tu as l'air en forme ? » Je le serrai contre moi, humant son odeur qui changeait tout doucement. Anthony avait maintenant huit mois. Il gazouillait beaucoup mais aucun mot ne sortait encore de sa bouche. J'attendais avec impatience ses premiers mots tout comme ses premiers pas.

Il n'était plus le bébé joufflu qu'il était à sa naissance. Il était grand pour son âge. Ses yeux verts étaient maintenant identiques à ceux de son père et ses cheveux, bien que plus clairs avait la même implantation sur le crâne et lui donnait un genre « décoiffé » qui désespérait Rosalie qui s'évertuait à vouloir le coiffer. _(N/Angh : Oh je veux le même ! On le trouve sur La Redoute ?)(N/Eli : S'il y était, il serait déjà en rupture de stock !)_

Ma colocataire me sourit en me voyant avec mon fils dans les bras. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'extasier longuement car la sonnette retentit. Elle vola littéralement jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit violemment sur Emmett.

« Viens. » Dit-elle en le faisant entrer. Je la vis regarder dans le couloir et froncer les yeux.

« Bin, où est ton frère ? »

« Tu sais comment il est. Il a sympathisé avec l'hôtesse dans l'avion et comme elle est en stand by ici à Seattle jusqu'à demain comme nous… » Répondit Emmett en levant les bras en signe de désolation. _(N/Angh : Oh le coquin ! Bon j'avoue, c'était moi l'hôtesse… Sorry Bella…)_

« Tu lui as dit que j'étais impatiente de le voir. Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis les fêtes. Soit il était en voyage avec ton père, soit il était trop occupé, » ajouta –t-elle en mimant les guillemets au mot « occupé ».

« Bien sûr Rose que je lui ai dit mais il ne changera jamais. »

« Alors dis lui bien que je veux le voir à Pâques, soit dans un mois quand je viendrai passer quelques jours chez vous et hors de question qu'une pétasse blonde vienne perturber mon week-end.» Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

« Ok, je ferai passer le message. » J'avais suivi toute la conversation. Rosalie aimait beaucoup son beau-frère mais désapprouvait sa manière de vivre et ne se cachait pas pour lui faire savoir. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine main dans la main. Je souris face à cette vision. Rosalie semblait si frêle à côté de l'armoire à glace qu'était son fiancé.

« Bonjour Emmett. » J'avais placé Anthony dans sa chaise haute pendant que je retirais les pâtes du four.

« Salut Isie. » Dit-il en venant m'embrasser ainsi qu'Anthony qui lui sourit laissant apparaître ses deux petites quenottes qui poussaient.

« Il aurait pu faire un effort ! » Rabâcha Rosalie en prenant place autour de la table. Elle attrapa l'assiette que je venait de préparer pour Anthony et commença à lui donner son repas. _(N/Angh : Oh Rosalie, fais en un aussi !)_

« Je sais. Mais il m'a dit… » Emmett s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase.

« Il a dit ? » Répéta Rosalie.

« Rien. »

« Tu en as trop dit maintenant. » Insista-t-elle.

« Il a dit qu'il….étaitallergiqueauxbrunes. » Acheva-t-il rapidement.

« Quoi ? Articule, voyons. »

« Il a dit….qu'il était allergique aux brunes. » Murmura-t-il, essayant que je ne l'entende pas.

« « Quel con ! » Grogna mon amie. Ce qui me fit rire.

« Oh, mais je suis déjà prise. Il n'y avait aucun risque. »

« Ouais. Pour le moment ! » Rosalie voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot. Je préférai me taire même si j'espérais qu'elle se trompait concernant Ian. J'étais vraiment bien avec lui mais elle avait raison quand au fait que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui.

J'appréciais les moments où nous étions ensemble, travailler avec lui était un pure bonheur tant il était prévenant avec ses patients et si correcte avec ses collègues. Il était doux, affectueux et un peu trop généreux. Et ce qui était un point très positif, il aimait beaucoup Anthony qui lui rendait bien. Je n'allais pas me plaindre et tant pis si Rosalie ne l'aimait pas. J'avais bien l'intension de poursuivre cette relation qui me faisait avancer. Je me sentais sereine et heureuse à ses côtés.

**POV Rosalie ( Chicago – le 17 avril 2011)**

J'étais dans le taxi qui me ramenait vers l'appartement après mon week-end à Chicago. Celui-ci avait été merveilleux comme chaque moment passé auprès de mon homme. Mais pour une raison que je ne m'expliquais pas, le malaise qui m'avait saisit à mon arrivée chez les Cullen était toujours présent.

**FLASHBACK**

Emmett et moi venions d'arriver à la villa et nous pénétrions dans le salon afin de saluer toute la famille qui nous attendait. Alice était resplendissante au côté de mon cousin. Souvent je me demandais comment lui si calme et réservé pouvait vivre avec cette pile électrique. Ne dit-on pas que les opposés s'attirent ? Avec ces deux-là, c'était véridique.

Esmée et Carlisle, mes futurs beaux-parents, se tenaient près de la cheminé discutant chaleureusement avec une belle blonde que je ne connaissais pas. Instinctivement, je fus sur la défensive sans aucune raison valable.

« Rosalie, ma chérie. Viens que nous te présentions l'amie d'Edward. » *Me héla Esmée. C'est à contre cœur que je m'approchai d'eux.

« Rosalie, voici Jane. Jane, je te présente Rosalie, la fiancée d'Emmett. »

« Enchantée, Rosalie, » minauda-t-elle. _(N/Angh : Horreur !)_

« Moi de même. » Répondis-je, ne le pensant pas le moins du monde. Et une Barbie de plus. Bon, je devais admettre que celle-ci présentait mieux que les dernières connasses qu'il nous avait présentées. _(N/Angh : Mdr ! Je t'adore Rose !)_

« Au fait. Où est mon beau-frère adoré ? » Questionnai-je en jetant un regard vers Blondie. Celle-ci tiqua à ma réplique.

« Je suis là, ma chérie. » Répondit l'intéressé s'approchant de moi pour m'enlacer. Je l'étreignis affectueusement, posant ma tête sur son torse. Edward m'avait manqué. Quatre mois qu'on se croisait sans arriver à se voir. Ses fréquentations l'accaparaient un peu de trop. Et en voyant Barbie, qui me fusillait du regard, je devais en profiter ce week-end sinon, Dieu seul sait quand je le reverrai.

Depuis notre rencontre et notre « rapprochement » raté, nous étions devenus des amis. Et même si je venais pour Emmett, sa présence me manquait. Je m'écartai doucement pour le regarder quand je me figeai. Je connaissais ses traits pour l'avoir observer des dizaines de fois et pourtant, aujourd'hui, quelque chose me perturbait. _(N/Angh : Alerte ! Alerte !)_

Je fronçai les sourcils ce qui ne lui échappa pas.

« Ca va ma puce ? » Demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Oui…Oui ça va. Tu es … encore …plus beau qu'avant. » Bégayai-je.

« Hey, je vais être jaloux ! » Plaisanta mon homme poussant son frère déclenchant le rire d'Edward.

« Mon aussi. » Ajouta Jane sur un ton pincé.

C'est à ce moment qu'Esmée nous appela pour passer à table. J'étais assise en face d'Edward et durant tout le repas, je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder, de chercher ce qui clochait, d'essayer de trouver la cause de mon malaise face à mon ami. Je fus silencieuse durant tout le repas et personne ne sembla remarquer mon trouble.

Le week-end passa rapidement comme à chaque fois et je regrettai de ne pas revoir Edward. Je supposais que Blondie essayait de l'éloigner de moi comme si j'étais une menace. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas changé ma première impression. Je ne l'aimais pas et elle n'était pas faite pour lui.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

J'étais contente d'être de retour à la maison. Malgré le fait que j'aimais passionnément Emmett, Bella et Anthony me manquaient quand j'étais loin. Je glissai ma clé dans la serrure et pénétrai dans l'appartement. Posant mon sac dans le hall, je me dirigeai vers le salon où je trouvai….Ian.

_Encore là, celui-là._

« Bonjour, Ian. »

« Bonjour, Rosalie. Tu as passé un bon week-end ? »

_Comme si ça t'intéressait !_

« Oui merci. Où est Isie ? »

« Elle arrive. Elle est partie mettre dormir Tony. » Dit-il.

« C'est Anthony. » Répliquai-je d'un ton sec. Je savais qu'Isie détestait ce surnom. Je pris la direction des chambres afin d'embrasser mon filleul avant qu'il ne dorme.

« Bonsoir Isie. Coucou, mon petit amour ! » Dis-je en m'approchant de son lit cage pour déposer un baiser sur son front quand l'éclat de ses yeux verts posés sur moi me figea. Voilà ce que je cherchais depuis trois jours. Voilà ce qui m'avait tracassé depuis vendredi soir.

Anthony et Edward avait la même couleur de pupilles. Je déglutis sous le choc et je l'observai mieux en l'embrassant. Ses cheveux, bien que plus clair avait une teinte proche de ceux de mon beau-frère.

« Bonsoir, Rosie. Tu vas bien ? » Questionna-t-elle surprise de mon attitude.

« Oui. Je suis juste fatiguée par le vol et ….vous m'avez manqué. » Répondis-je en la serrant dans mes bras. Je lui souris et la prenant par le bras, je la ramenai vers le salon où Mister parfait nous attendait.

_Je l'avais oublié celui-là._

« Tony dort ? »

« Anthony, je viens de te le dire. » Répliquai-je acerbe.

« Ca ne dérange pas Bella. »

« Je sais bien qu'elle n'aime pas. »

« Elle ne m'a rien dit et ce n'est pas toi qui me dira le contraire. » Répondit-il tout en gardant un ton calme et avenant. Mais l'éclat de ses yeux n'était absolument pas avenant.

« Ouais c'est ça ! »

« Arrêtez tous les deux. Ne peut-on pas passer une soirée agréable ensemble ! » demanda Isie. Ian se leva et prit congé. Isie s'absenta pour aller chercher un paquet dans la cuisine pour lui et il en profita pour s'approcher de moi et chuchota à mon oreille.

« Je ne te laisserais pas l'éloigner de moi. Elle est à moi, tu entends. Ne te mets pas en travers de ma route. » Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue, ce qui fit sourire Isie qui revenait près de nous. Elle supposait que nous avions fait la paix.

« Bonne nuit, Ian. » Répondis-je simplement, ma voix vibrant légèrement.

_Si tu crois me faire peur ! _

Isie le raccompagna, me permettant de me reprendre un peu. En reculant vers le divan, je cognai contre un livre qui tomba à terre. M'accroupissant pour le ramasser, je vis le marque page ou plutôt le bout de papier qui servait de marque page qui était sortit du bouquin. Je le saisis et m'apprêtai à le mettre dedans quand je vis l'écriture manuscrite. Ce que j'y lis, me laissa sans voix.

_Bonjour, mon ange._

_J'ai préféré te laisser dormir, tu étais si belle dans ton sommeil. _

_J'ai pris un petit souvenir._

_Bon retour au pays et prends soin de toi._

_Je t'embrasse_

_Edward_

Ainsi donc, le second prénom de mon filleul ne venait pas de son grand-père. Et si mes déductions étaient bonnes… Son père se prénommait Edward. Ce que je trouvais impensable en arrivant, commençait à devenir plausible.

Les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux et le même prénom. Ça faisait beaucoup de coïncidences. Mais était-ce suffisant pour émettre l'hypothèse que mon beau-frère et le père d'Anthony soit une seule et même personne. Dès ce soir, j'allais m'intéresser plus au passé de ma meilleure amie et si mes doutes se confirmaient, je ferai tout pour les mettre en face l'un de l'autre.

Je savais qu'Isie ne l'avait pas oublié. Souvent en observant son fils, elle avait le regard lointain et je m'étais toujours demandée où étaient ses pensées. Maintenant, je savais qu'elles étaient en Afghanistan. Ce petit bout de papier était la preuve qu'elle y pensait encore.

**POV Bella ( Seattle – 19 juin 2011)**

Ian m'avait invité au restaurant ce soir car il devait me parler. J'avais trouvé une Baby Sitter pour mon fils, Rosalie étant partie ce matin pour voir Emmett. Nous étions au dessert quand il prit un air sérieux.

_Je n'aime pas cet air !_

« Isabella, ma chérie. » Commença-t-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

_Je n'aimais vraiment pas ça !_

« Bella, je t'aime de tout mon cœur et j'aimerais que tu viennes t'installer avec moi. Nous sommes bien ensemble et je veux essayer de vivre avec toi, de passer ma vie à tes côtés. »

« Ian… » Voulus-je l'interrompre mais il m'en empêcha.

« Laisse-moi terminer. En plus, je voudrais, si tu es d'accord, adopter Anthony. Tu sais comme je l'aime et comme nous nous entendons bien. J'ai envie que nous formions une vraie famille. Dis oui, Bella. »

« Ian…Je ne sais pas…je n'ai pas …Et puis il y a Rosalie. » Répondis-je pour me permettre de réfléchir.

« Bella ! Rosalie va bientôt emménager avec Emmett. Elle en parle souvent. C'est le bon moment pour penser la même chose. Je vous aime Bella. »

« Je sais Ian, et moi…Et je suis bien avec toi mais je n'ai jamais pensé à ça. Je … Je dois … » Je déglutis péniblement, paniquée. J'étais bien avec Ian. Je l'aimais bien mais je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir de ce type de relation. Je pris une décision rapide et nullement réfléchie.

« Ian. Je dois aller retrouver Rosalie à Chicago et je te donnerais ma réponse à mon retour. Je vais y réfléchir. Je … je dois mettre mes idées en place. Comprends-tu ? »

Je n'avais absolument pas prévu ce voyage mais Rosalie insistait depuis deux mois pour que je l'accompagne et à ce moment, je pensais que c'était la meilleure décision à prendre.

« Tu réfléchiras aussi à ma proposition pour Anthony ? »

« Oui mais…il a un père. »

« Bella. Sais tu où il est ? S'est-il déjà manifesté depuis sa naissance ? Non. Moi je suis là et je l'aime énormément. Je suis prêt à être son père. Penses-tu qu'il va revenir un jour ? L'attends-tu ? » _(N/Angh : Ben oui justement…)_

« Non… il faudrait un miracle pour qu'il revienne. Mais c'est son père et je dois… je dois y réfléchir. Ne m'en veux pas. »

« Je t'aime Bella. Je t'attendrai. » Dit-il en m'embrassant.

**= X =**

Dire que Rosalie était surprise quand je l'avais appelée pour l'informer de mon voyage était un euphémisme. Elle me demanda trois fois si tout allait bien et pourquoi je changeai d'avis. J'avais simplement répondu que j'avais reporté week-end si souvent qu'il était temps que je rencontre son cousin et sa future belle-famille. Je pense qu'elle n'était pas dupe mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

C'est ainsi qu'elle était venue me chercher à l'aéroport et m'avait ramené à la magnifique villa Cullen. Une chambre d'ami avait été préparée pour moi et nous vidions mon sac pendant qu'Emmett surveillait mon fils. Nous revenions dans le salon où nous trouvâmes le fiancé de ma meilleure amie concentré sur une retransmission d'un match de basketball. Il ne remarqua même pas notre présence. Nous nous installâmes près de lui quand Rosalie cria nous faisant sursauter.

« Où est Anthony, Emmett ? »

« Il joue près de la fenêtre avec ses jeux. » Répondit-il en se tournant en même temps que nous vers la porte vitrée.

« Quelle fenêtre ? » Questionna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Celle-là. Il était là il y a encore deux minutes. » Répondit-il.

« Tu vois bien qu'il n'y est pas ! » S'énerva-t-elle en criant.

Nous étions à présent debouts et je sentais la panique me gagner. J'étais incapable de prononcer une seule parole. Je regardais autour de moi sans comprendre ce qu'il arrivait.

« Il ne doit pas être loin. Il marche à peine. » Osa dire Emmett. _(N/Angh : Bien joué Em…)_

« Je t'avais demandé de le surveiller. C'est pas chinois. »

« Ok, je l'ai juste quitté des yeux quelques secondes. »

« Bon. On va chercher après. Il est dans la maison. On se sépare. » Décréta Rosalie en se dirigeant déjà vers la porte ouverte donnant sur la salle à manger. Arriver devant la pièce, elle se figea, plaça la main devant sa bouche et poussa un petit cri.

Pris de panique, je courus vers elle et m'arrêtai dans l'embrasure de la porte, fixant le spectacle qui était sous mes yeux. Je sentis le sang quitter mon visage, la tête me tournait et des sueurs froides se manifestèrent.

Mon regard était happé par quatre pupilles du même vert émeraude. Le spectacle devant moi était irréel mais il ressemblait au plus beau de mes rêves. Mon fils était dans les bras de son père et tout deux arboraient le même sourire en coin qui me faisait craquer.

* * *

**Nous y voilà, ils se sont vus!**

**Bon d'accord, vous voulez me jeter des tomates pour couper là, mais le chapitre suivant sera encore plus dense avec un peu d'attente.**

**Si vous aimé les yeux verts d'Edawrd et d'Anthony, pousser sur le vert du petit bouton pou me donner votre avis.**

**A la semaine prochaine.**


	8. Chapter 7: Je suis perdue

**Coucou,**

**Je commence par vous embrasser toutes affectueuesement pour les nombreuses reviews que vous m'avez laissés. Le double, c'est super.**

**Mais surtout n'arrêtez pas en si bon chemin.**

**Il parait que je suis sadique, du moins c'est l'avis d'au moins la moitié d'entre-vous. Alors voici la discussion entre Edward et Bella.**

**Je constate aussi que ce cher Ian ne fait pas l'unanimité. Vous souhaitez son départ à corps et à cris. Mais désolée, comme certaines l'on si bien dit, pourquoi le faire venir si c'est pour qu'il reparte si vite!!**

**Merci aux anonymes à qui je ne peux répondre: **Prudence, Anne-laure, Soraya, pêtitefilledusud, Halay, Romeforever, marion, C., Onja.

**Je dédié ce chapitre à mes lémoniaques d'amour du forum.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 7 : Je suis perdue !**

_Pris de panique, je courus vers elle et m'arrêtai dans l'embrasure de la porte, fixant le spectacle qui était sous mes yeux. Je sentis le sang quitter mon visage, la tête me tournait et des sueurs froides se manifestèrent. _

_Mon regard était happé par quatre pupilles du même vert émeraude. Le spectacle devant moi était irréel mais il ressemblait au plus beau de mes rêves. Mon fils était dans les bras de son père et tout deux arboraient le même sourire en coin qui me faisait craquer. _

**POV Bella : (Chicago – le 19 juin 2011)**

Le miracle dont j'avais rêvé des centaines de fois, mon fantasme le plus récurent était devant mes yeux, tenant mon fils, son fils dans les bras. Depuis vingt et un mois, j'imaginais le jour, peu probable, où je me retrouverais devant lui. Ce que je lui dirai ou ferai. Et là, ce jour est arrivé et je reste prostrée sans pouvoir ouvrir la bouche tant le spectacle qui est devant mes yeux me subjugue.

Je ne pouvais détourner mon regard d'eux. Il était encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir. Ses cheveux savamment décoiffés identiques à ceux d'Anthony, ses pupilles vertes émeraude que j'aimais observer chez mon fils, mais aussi sa musculature que je devinais sous son tee-shirt noir, sa mâchoire carré et son inoubliable sourire dont Anthony avait hérité. _(N/Angh : *bave*)_

Si j'avais eu un doute sur l'identité du père de mon fils, il se serait envolé en cet instant tant la ressemblance était frappante.

Comment Rosalie avait-elle pu passer à côté ? Evidemment, elle n'avait pas toutes les informations nécessaires pour faire le rapprochement entre Edward et moi. J'osai un regard vers elle et le petit sourire narquois voulait clairement dire que je ne couperais pas court aux explications. Je lui fis une faible grimace en guise de sourire avant de revenir vers mon petit homme et son père.

Avant d'envisager toute discussion avec ma meilleure amie, une explication s'imposait avec le géniteur de mon fils. Je déglutis face à cette perspective. J'étais peu rassurée de l'issue de cette confrontation n'y étant pas préparée du tout. Jamais au grand jamais, je n'avais espéré le revoir un jour.

« Vous l'avez retrouvé ! » Cria Emmett en s'approchant de nous et en s'arrêtant auprès de Rosalie.

« Oui. » Murmurai-je avec peine.

« Je suis vraiment désol…..La vache ! » S'écria Emme en reportant enfin son attention sur le centre de la pièce. Je vis ses yeux agrandis par la surprise, son regard alternant entre Anthony son frère et moi.

« Merde… Et bien mon coco, heureusement que t'es allergique aux brunes… ! » Dit-il avant d'éclater de rire ce qui lui valut une claque sur la nuque par sa moitié. « Hey ! ... »

« Tais-toi, Emmett. » Répliqua Rosalie.

Mon regard était toujours posé sur Edward et je redoutais les premiers mots qu'il allait prononcer. Allait-il être furieux ? Allait-il accepter ou rejeter son fils ? Allait-il….des tas de questions envahissaient mon esprit.

Edward reporta son attention sur Anthony aux paroles de son frère et subitement son sourire se fana quand il prit enfin connaissance de la ressemblance entre lui et le petit bout qu'il portait dans ses bras. Il pivota à nouveau vers moi et son regard suspicieux s'ancra au mien, y cherchant les réponses aux questions qui devaient lui venir en tête. Je sentis alors la peur s'insinuer en moi et les larmes affluer dans mes yeux.

**POV Edward**

J'avais un dîner d'affaire avec un client potentiel prévu pour ce soir. Je représentais notre société à la place de mon père qui assistait à un gala de charité et Emmett désirait passer le week-end avec sa chérie venue de Seattle ainsi que l'amie de celle-ci, la fameuse Isie dont elle nous rabâchait les oreilles à chaque visite.

C'était donc moi qui me coltinais cette corvée et j'avais invité Jane à m'y accompagner. J'avoue que j'étais même assez heureux d'éviter la soirée avec Em, Alice et leur conjoint. Connaissant Alice, elle essaierait encore une fois de me caser avec cette fille comme elle avait essayé de le faire avec Rosalie lors de sa première visite. C'est vrai que pour Rose, j'aurais bien craqué mais quand j'avais vu les regards tant de mon frère que d'elle, mon choix était fait.

Mais je commençais à m'assagir doucement : cela faisait quand même deux mois maintenant que je voyais exclusivement Jane. Sa compagnie était plaisante car elle était belle, intelligente et ce qui ne gâchait rien, super sexy. Ella avait un corps magnifique avec de long cheveux blonds qui lui pendaient jusqu'à la taille. Et surtout, elle se défendait admirablement bien au lit. Au bout de deux mois donc, je ne m'étais pas encore lassé d'elle et même si je n'étais pas amoureux, j'envisageais sérieusement de rester fidèle. _(N/Angh : il va neiger chez moi alors !)_

Je venais d'arriver à la villa de mes parents afin de me changer et d'enfiler le costume du parfait fils de patron pour cette soirée avant de passer prendre ma copine. J'avais décidé de passer par le bureau dont la porte fenêtre était ouverte. J'entendais le son de la télévision me parvenir depuis le salon, certainement regardée par Emmett puisque c'était du sport. J'arrivais à la porte donnant sur le hall quand un petit bruit de pas attira mon attention. Tournant à peine la tête pour regarder par-dessus mon épaule, je vis un petit garçon aux cheveux couleur bronze et au regard vert approcher.

Ce devait être le filleul de Rosalie. Elle ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur lui et sa maman. J'enviais souvent la meilleure amie de ma belle-sœur. Rosalie était devenue une amie très proche, ma confidente et ses absences me pesaient. Je savais qu'elle restait à Seattle à cause d'Isie et je jalousais leur relation.

Je souris et m'approchai de ce garçonnet doucement afin de ne pas l'effrayer.

« Bonjour. » Dis-je en m'accroupissant devant lui.

_Quel âge, Rosalie m'a-t-elle dit qu'il avait ? Ah, oui. Un an._

Il ne me répondit pas mais ne semblait pas avoir peur de moi.

« Tu es tout seul ? Veux-tu que nous cherchions ensemble ta maman ? » Proposai-je. Il me montra la porte du salon.

_Je suppose que ça veut dire oui. (N/Angh : Bien Edward !)_

Je tendis mes bras, lui proposant de le porter afin de partir explorer la maison à la recherche de sa mère. Je venais à peine de me redresser quand Rosalie apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je la vis se figer, pousser un cri et porter sa main devant sa bouche.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Elle devient folle ?_

Des pas précipités, Isie certainement, se rapprochèrent. Une magnifique jeune femme brune apparut à son tour au côté de Rosalie. Je souriais à ce moment-là mais je pense que mon sourire s'intensifia quand je reconnus mon ange, mon fantasme depuis des mois, Bella.

_Que fait-elle ici ? Comment connaît-elle Rosalie ? Pourquoi semble-telle si… perdue et … apeurée?_

« Vous l'avez retrouvé ! » Cria Emmett déboulant à leur côté. Mon frère semblait inquiet. C'était rare.

« Oui. » Répondit Bella faiblement.

« Je suis vraiment désol…..La vache ! » S'écria Emme en posant son regard sur moi. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et son regard alterna entre l'enfant, Bella et moi.

« Merde… Et bien mon coco, heureusement que t'es allergique aux brunes… » Dit-il avant d'éclater de rire. Je vis Rose lui assener une tape à l'arrière du crane. « Hey ! ... » Râla-t-il en frottant l'endroit.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, ce con ?_

« Tais-toi, Emmett. » Répliqua Rosalie.

Bella me regardait toujours et semblait se poser de plus en plus de questions. Quelque chose clochait et je ne savais pas ce que c'était. J'avais toutes les peines du monde à m'empêcher de la regarder. J'avais besoin de vérifier si elle correspondait bien à mon souvenir. Mais les voyant tous les trois nous observer bizarrement, je me tournai vers le petit pour voir s'il allait bien.

Quand mes yeux se posèrent sur lui, les paroles d'Emmett me revinrent en mémoire. _Et bien mon coco, heureusement que t'es allergique aux brunes…_ Je vis son regard qui me rappelait étrangement ….le mien ainsi que ses cheveux ébouriffés mais si semblables aux miens.

_Quand Rosalie a-t-elle dit qu'il était né ? En juin !_

Un rapide calcul dans ma tête et ….._Putain !_ Juin moins neuf et ça nous ramène en septembre de l'année précédente. Les pièces du puzzle s'emboitèrent. Mon sourire s'effaça. Je devais avoir un air à faire peur car je vis Bella pâlir. Ses yeux s'embuèrent aussitôt.

_Non, Bella !_

« Bella ? » Prononçais-je difficilement. Ma gorge était sèche et je peinais à parler. Je m'approchai d'elle avec appréhension car j'avais peur de comprendre mais je voulais aussi me rapprocher d'elle, de mon rêve, de mon ange. Elle semblait si triste, si désemparée.

_Serait-ce à cause de moi ?_

Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle. J'étais tiraillé entre mon envie de la toucher, de vérifier si elle était bien réelle et que mon esprit ne me jouait pas un mauvais tour, et le besoin d'avoir une explication au sujet de cet enfant.

_De son fils ? Ou ….du …mien ?_

Je reportai une fois de plus mes yeux sur le petit mec qui se trouvait dans mes bras et lui sourit. Lui ne semblait absolument pas tracassé par cette situation. Il nous regardait avec curiosité. J'avais l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté depuis que je l'avais vu. Personne n'osait prononcer un mot.

« Je… je vais emmener… Anthony pour…. pour vous laisser discuter. » Proposa Rosalie en tendant ses bras vers l'enfant.

_Il s'appelle Anthony._

Rosalie le prit dans ses bras et attrapa Emmett pour l'emmener à sa suite. Je la regardai s'éloigner avant de me décider à revenir vers Bella. Nos regards se trouvèrent rapidement. J'allais parler quand Emmett revint en courant.

« Je veux pas vous presser mais maman et Alice arrivent. Alors, moi je suis certainement le plus grand aveugle du monde mais je doute que notre mère ne trouve pas de ressemblance au premier regard. Alors magnez vous le train pour savoir comment c'est arrivé mais ça, je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin d'un dessin. » Lâcha Emmett en rigolant. _(N/Angh : Merci Emmett pour la pertinence de tes propos !)_

Je regardai Bella qui rougissait.

_C'est toujours aussi adorable._

Rosalie cria du hall qu'elle montait dans sa chambre et nous attendait pour redescendre avec Anthony. Mon frère la rejoignit mais avant, il ajouta une réflexion qui fit s'empourprer encore plus Bella.

« Et n'en profitez pas pendant qu'on fait du baby-sitting. J'aimerai apprendre à connaître mon premier neveu avant l'arrivée du suivant. » Je claquai la porte derrière lui sans m'empêcher de sourire. Mon frère prenait toujours tout à la rigolade. Je reportai mon attention sur Bella, lui pris la main délicatement et nous mena jusqu'au divan installé face à la porte fenêtre.

_Commençons par le début.(N/Angh : Oui, un peu d'organisation que diable !)_

« Bonjour, Bella. »

« Bonjour…Edward. » _(N/Angh : ça c'est fait…)_

« Je… » Nous venions de parler tous les deux en même temps.

« Toi d'abord. » Proposai-je. Je préférais qu'elle me raconte sa vie depuis l'Afghanistan et tout ce qui concernait son fils. Autant me l'avouer, j'appréhendais un peu ces révélations et surtout n'arrivant pas vraiment à croire ce qui était sous mes yeux, je ne savais pas comment j'allais réagir.

« Je suis désolée, Edward. »

« Désolée ? Mais…pourquoi ? »

« De … de cette situation. »

« Bella, ne sois pas désolée. Je … je suis un peu perdu et je voudrais comprendre. Raconte-moi, s'il te plaît. » Répondis-je. J'avais gardé sa main dans la mienne. Bella regardait ses pieds, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

**POV Bella **

J'étais face à Edward et je paniquais. J'avais imaginé cette rencontre des dizaines de fois mais aucun scénario ne ressemblait à celui-ci. J'étais assise à côté du père de mon fils et je devais lui expliquer comment cela s'était produit. Pas comment nous l'avions fait car comme nous l'avait si bien dit Emmett, ça nous le savions. Mais comment et surtout pourquoi Anthony faisait partie de ma vie.

Comment allais-je lui dire que ne pouvant l'oublier malgré notre courte rencontre j'avais décidé de garder mon fils. Il allait me prendre pour une folle. J'étais complètement perdue. Si j'avais été préparée à cette rencontre, j'aurais pu trouver les mots justes et surtout, j'aurais pu en discuter avec Rosalie auparavant. Elle aurait su m'aider.

Mais plus je réfléchissais et plus je me disais que Rosalie n'avait été si surprise par la découverte du père de son filleul. Avait-elle eu des doutes en côtoyant Edward ? Car il faut reconnaître que la ressemblance était spectaculaire. Il faudra vraiment que j'aie une discussion avec elle.

Mais pour l'instant c'est avec Edward que je devais avoir cette discussion. Et j'étais perdue, paniquée voir même affolée face à lui.

Perdue dans la contemplation de mes chaussures, j'inspirai profondément pour me donner un semblant de courage et je relevai les yeux vers lui. Il attendait patiemment que je commence mes explications.

« Tu te souviens de cette nuit-là à Jalalabad. »

« Comme si c'était hier, Bella. »répondit-il. Moi qui pensais avoir oublié, je me trompais lourdement. Le revoir avait ravivé tous mes souvenirs et sensations de ne jour-là.

« D'abord, le lendemain matin quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai été déçue de ne pas te trouver à mes côtés. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te dire au revoir. »

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir rester auprès de toi. Mais nous devions reprendre la route et tu étais si belle endormie que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller. »

« Alors en préparant mes sacs, j'ai constaté que nous avions oublié d'utiliser un préservatif. Malheureusement, je ne prenais plus la pilule depuis mon départ en Afghanistan. Dès mon retour à Forks, j'ai essayé de faire ce qu'il fallait mais un mois plus tard, le test de grossesse a été catégorique. J'étais enceinte. » Durant mon récit, j'avais fixé un point au loin par la fenêtre et je risquai un coup d'œil vers lui. Son visage était impassible ne laissant rien transparaitre de ses états d'âmes. Il ne dit rien et je décidai donc de poursuivre.

« J'ai pris un rendez-vous auprès d'un gynécologue de l'hôpital où je travaillais. Celui-ci fut très compréhensif et m'expliqua mes options. Je … Je devais le garder. Je suis désolée…mais je ne peux pas vraiment m'expliquer pourquoi mais je …voulais ce bébé, même seule. » Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je pleurais jusqu'au moment où des larmes atterrirent sur nos mains.

Il approcha ses doigts de mes yeux et les essuya. Ce simple toucher déclencha de petites décharges électriques le long de ma colonne vertébrale qui me firent frissonner.

« Ne pleure pas, Bella. » Chuchota-t-il en m'attirant dans ses bras. Je me sentis mieux instantanément, comme si j'étais… chez moi. Je ne savais pas combien de temps cela durerait mais je voulais en profiter avant qu'il ne se fâche ou me dise que nous ne ferions jamais parti de sa vie.

« C'est le stress, c'est rien. » Répondis-je.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé, Bella. J'aurais aimé être là pour t'aider et te soutenir. Mais je suis heureux que Rosalie ait été à tes côtés. »

« Elle est merveilleuse avec moi et Anthony. C'est la meilleure amie qu'on puisse avoir. C'est sa marraine. »

« Oh ça je sais. Elle n'arrête pas d'en parler quand elle vient. Elle parle de vous deux en réalité mais je n'ai jamais fait le rapprochement. Elle t'appelle Isie et pas Bella. »

« Oui. » Répondis-je en souriant à cette remarque. « Elle veut être unique pour nous. »

« Ouais. Mais si elle avait dit une seule fois que tu t'appelais Bella, j'aurais posé des questions. Je savais que tu étais infirmière. »

« Pourquoi aurais-tu questionné Rose ? » Répliquai-je d'une voix tremblante. Avait-il pensé à moi durant ces longs mois ?

« Bella ! Si tu savais comme j'ai regretté de ne pas t'avoir posé plus de questions cette nuit-là. De ne pas avoir demandé où tu habitais. Mais à ce moment-là, je n'étais pas certain de revenir aux Etats-Unis. »

« Tu as… Tu as pensé à moi ? » J'avais à peine posé ma question qu'Edward se mit à rire.

« Si j'ai pensé à toi ? Je pense que tu n'as pas quitté mes pensées durant plusieurs mois. Tu m'obsédais tellement que je n'ai pas rempilé à l'armée et que…qu'après mon retour, j'ai contacté les bureaux de MSF pour essayer d'avoir ton adresse. Mais malgré le fait d'être tombé sur une employée compréhensive, ça n'a rien donné. »

« Oh ! C'est parce que… Je t'ai dit que j'habitais dans l'Etat de Washington mais je me suis engagée à MSF avec l'adresse de ma mère à Phoenix. Comme j'étais en colère avec mon père, je ne voulais pas qu'il me trouve trop facilement. Et comme je ne vois plus ma mère, il ne pouvait pas penser que je donnerais son adresse. »

« Tout était contre nous. Mais j'ai enfin pu te revoir et découvrir que j'avais un fils. Il est magnifique Bella. Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Comment savais-tu que mon deuxième prénom était Anthony ? »

« Je ne le savais pas. Je lui ai donné ce nom car le matin de mon accouchement, je regardais un épisode de NCIS et j'aime bien ce personnage là. Et son deuxième prénom est Edward. Je voulais qu'il ait un petit quelque chose de toi. » Avouai-je. _(N/Angh : Comme c'est chou !)_

« Anthony Edward ! Hum… Et moi c'est Edward Anthony Cullen. Drôle de coïncidence. »

« Edward ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé… vis-à-vis d'Anthony….enfin je comprendrais que tu ne… » Edward stoppa mon flot de paroles, saisit mes épaules et ancra son regard dans le mien d'un air grave.

« Bella ! Je veux apprendre à vous connaître, tous les deux. J'avoue ne jamais avoir pensé à la paternité mais je veux vraiment faire partie de ta… de sa vie. » Annonça-t-il d'un ton ferme. Je déglutis face à son ton autoritaire.

« D'a…D'accord. »

« Bon. Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller te présenter à ma famille ou du moins au reste. »

« J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas être fâchés ? »

« Honnêtement, je doute que ce soit une nouvelle qui fâche qui que ce soit. Surtout avec tout ce que Rosalie a raconté sur toi. » Répondit-il en se levant. Il me tendit la main pour m'aider. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le hall. Derrière la porte se tenait Emmett.

« Tu nous espionnes ? » Demanda-Edward à son frère.

« Non mais le petit s'impatiente. Il réclame sa maman et Rose m'a envoyé voir si vous en aviez encore pour longtemps. Mais j'ai pas osé entrer pour ménager mes chastes petits yeux. » Rétorqua-t-il. _(N/Angh : Chastes ? Emmett enfin…)_

« Emmett ! On discutait ! » S'énerva-t-il. Des pas dans l'escalier attirèrent notre attention. Rosie descendait avec Anthony qui gigotait sur ses bras en me voyant.

« Tu viens sur maman, mon amour. »

« Ouais. Si vous entrez tous les trois, maman fait une crise cardiaque. » Annonça Emmett.

« Et que proposes-tu, monsieur je sais tout ? »

« Bin, tu devrais y allait d'abord et tâter le terrain puis les faire entrer ensuite. »

« Em n'a pas tort Edward. » Acquiesça mon amie.

« Ok, j'y vais. Rosalie tu m'accompagnes ? » Proposa-t-il. Je les observai pénétrer dans la cuisine et j'attendis dans le hall avec Emmett. J'étais inquiète même si Em tentait de me rassurer au mieux.

**POV Edward**

J'entendais les voix de ma mère et ma sœur, lancées dans une grande discussion sur la mode et les prochains défilés. Je lançai un regard à Rose.

_Quelle chance de l'avoir pour amie !_

Elle me sourit pour m'encourager et nous pénétrâmes dans la cuisine. Ils étaient tous les quatre, mes parents Alice et son mari, attablés et discutant en prenant un café. J'étais légèrement nerveux.

_J'ai l'impression de revenir de l'école adolescent et de devoir avouer que j'ai de mauvaises notes._

_Non, c'est encore pire que ça. (N/Angh : Tu trouves Edward ?! Quand même pas !)_

« Bonjour tout le monde. »

« Bonjour, mon chéri. Ca va ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien. Tu … Tu sembles nerveux. »

_Et c'est peu dire maman... Comment fais tu pour toujours sentir ces choses-là ?_

« Et bien… »

« Tu n'as pas oublié ton dîner ce soir, Edward ? »

« Non, papa. Je vais y aller mais j'ai une chose importante à vous dire. » Je sentis mes mains devenir moites sous leurs regards et je cherchai un soutien auprès de Rose. Elle fit un petit signe de tête et je balançai tout.

« J'ai quelqu'un que je voudrais vous présenter. Enfin non, c'est Rosalie. Mais c'est avant… Je ne savais pas avant ce soir….Je sais que ça surprend mais… »

« Holala, stop Edward ! » Cria mon père. Je le dévisageai surpris.

« Quoi ? » dis-je en haussant le ton. _(N/Angh : ça commence…)_

« Du calme, mon chéri, » répondit ma mère. « Ce que ton père veut essayer de te dire. C'est que nous ne comprenons rien… absolument rien à ce que tu veux nous dire. » Je vis Alice rire ainsi que Rosalie. Je me détendis immédiatement.

« Désolé mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas comment dire les choses. Rose, aide-moi. » Suppliai-je en me tournant vers elle.

« Merci Edward. Mais c'est à toi d'annoncer cette …bonne nouvelle ! » Railla-t-elle en me poussant. _(N/Angh : Lâcheuse…)_

« Ok, ça va ! » Râlai-je.

« Tu ne vas pas te marier ? » Lâcha ma sœur. Rosalie lui décrocha un regard meurtrier qui me fit sourire. Elle détestait vraiment Jane et maintenant, elle avait une raison de plus. Jamais elle n'accepterait que ma …copine approche son filleul. Subitement, l'idée que Jane soit ma copine et qu'en plus j'allais la rejoindre après me fit frissonner. _(N/Angh : Encore heureux !)_

« Non… Je ne vais pas me marier… mais la famille…va s'agrandir quand même. »

« Comment ? » demanda mon père en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est … »

_Putain que c'est difficile. Autant aller droit au but._

« Voilà, je suis père. »

_Attention, l'orage va éclater !_

Mais personne ne dit rien. Je les regardai à tour de rôle et je lisais sur leur visage, stupeur, doutes, incrédulité et même …un peu de peur chez ma mère.

_Bon passons à l'étape suivante._

« Tu veux dire… que tu as mis enceinte une fille ? » Questionna mon père d'une voix ferme ou pointait la colère.

« Oui mais… il y a un plus d'un an et demi. »

« Comment peux-tu être certain qu'il est de toi ? Cette fille veut peut-être de l'argent ou… » Argumenta mon père en se levant. J'allais riposter et défendre Bella mais Rosalie me devança.

« Elle ne ferait jamais cela. De plus elle ignorait qu'Edward était ici avant de le voir. Je vous interdit d'insulter mon amie ! » S'énerva Rose en se postant face à Carlisle. Celui-ci recula d'un pas. Personne n'avait jamais vu la fiancée de mon frère en colère avant aujourd'hui.

_Je savais qu'il valait mieux l'avoir avec soi que contre soi !_

Emmett, alarmé par les cris de sa dulcinée, entra en trombe dans la pièce. Il portait Anthony et Bella le suivait de près.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » S'exclama ma mère, sa main sur la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts.

_Emmett avait raison. Ma mère a vu directement la ressemblance._

« Carlisle ! Regarde. C'est Edward tout craché au même âge. » Mon père s'approcha de ma mère, le visage se détendant doucement à la vue de mon fils. Je fis quelques pas pour me positionner à côté de mon frère autour duquel Rose et Bella s'étaient rapprochées.

« Maman, papa. Je vous présente Anthony, mon fils et Bella sa maman. Où si vous préférez, Isie. »

« Isie ? Comme ta colocataire, Rose ? « Souligna Alice.

« Oui. » Acquiesça-t-elle.

« Isie… » Commença ma mère.

« Bella. Je m'appelle Bella. Il n'y a que Rose qui me donne se surnom. »

« Et bien Bella. Je… Nous sommes surpris, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire mais… soyez la bienvenue chez nous. » Lui dit ma mère en s'approchant d'elle et en lui serrant la main.

« Merci Madame. »

« Oh non. Pas Madame. Je m'appelle Esmée. Et cette homme qui crie fort mais est très gentil au final, est mon mari, Carlisle. »

« Enchantée. » Répondit Bella toujours sur la défensive.

« Je peux ? » Demanda ma mère en s'approchant d'Anthony.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Bonjour, Anthony. Tu viens sur moi ? » Mon fils lui sourit et accepta de changer de bras sans protester. Il était vraiment très sociable avec les inconnus que nous étions. Bella restait en retrait. Je m'approchai d'elle et lui passai la main sur son bras pour la rassurer.

« Tout va bien aller. » Lui dis-je. Anthony était déjà le centre des attentions de ma mère et Alice. Quand à mon père, même s'il restait en retrait, regardait mon fils avec une pointe de … fierté dans le regard.

« Edward. Tu peux nous expliquer un peu ? » Demanda-t-il après minutes. Je relatai alors notre rencontre, notre nuit en évitant les détails. Bella poursuivit l'histoire par la découverte de sa grossesse. Ils furent très surpris de la situation et du fait que nous nous étions tournés autour sans jamais nous voir durant cette dernière année.

« Mais je comprends maintenant ! » S'écria Emmett tout à coup surprenant tout le monde.

« Quoi, Em ? » demanda Jasper.

« Le string que tu conserves religieusement dans ta commode. C'est un souvenir de Bella ! » Je vis l'intéressée s'empourprée fortement aux paroles de mon frère. _(N/Angh : Hourra pour Emmett !)_

« Ca va Em. Pas besoin d'en rajouter. »

« Ouais mais je me souviens de la crise que tu m'as faite ce jour-là parce que j'avais osé le prendre. »

« Ok, on a compris ! » M'énervai-je pour le faire taire.

Nous discutâmes tous ensemble d'Anthony, de sa naissance, de ses premiers mois. Il était déjà accepté par tous et plus personne ne mettait en doute le fait qu'il soit mon fils. Il me ressemblait beaucoup trop.

**Dring, dring.**

La sonnerie rétro de mon portable nous tira de notre discussion. Je le sortis de ma poche et regardai le nom du correspondant.

_Jane._

Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je devais répondre car elle devait m'attendre pour ce satané rendez-vous.

« Allo ? »

« … »

« Oui je sais. Je vais arriver. »

« … »

« Je viens de te dire que j'arrivais ! » Je commençais à m'énerver. Elle n'en pouvait rien.

« … »

« Je suis là dans une heure. Sois prête. »

« … »

« C'est ça. A tout à l'heure. »

Je raccrochai et soufflai un bon coup. Il y a quelques heures, j'étais impatient de participer à cette soirée. Un dîner avec un nouveau client, ce qui représentait une bonne affaire pour l'entreprise. Et surtout une après soirée avec Jane, qui il faut avouer n'était pas mal au pieu et avec qui j'appréciais être jusqu'à ce soir. J'avais même décidé de lui montrer l'appartement que je venais tout juste d'acquérir et où j'emménagerai la semaine prochaine. Je voulais le tester cette nuit. _(N/Angh : Histoire de voir s'il a de bonne vibes ? Toujours s'envoyer en l'air dans le bien avant de l'acheter…)_

Et maintenant, je n'avais qu'une envie. Rester ici, auprès de ma famille. Apprendre à connaître ce fils qui venait d'entrer dans ma vie ainsi que sa maman. Mais j'avais des obligations et je devais les respecter.

« Bon, je vais devoir aller m'habiller. »

« Tu veux que j'y aille à ta place ? » Proposa Emmett alors que c'était à sa demande que je me coltinais ce repas pour qu'il puisse passer la soirée avec Rose.

« Merci Emmett mais je vais y aller. On m'attend et puis j'aurai le reste du week-end pour faire connaissance. » Répondis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie de la cuisine.

Je m'apprêtai rapidement et après un rapide passage par la chambre de Bella pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit ainsi qu'à Rose et Anthony qui étaient avec elle. Il était tard et mon fils tombait de sommeil. Je déposai un baiser sur son front avant d'hésiter et de m'approcher de sa mère pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Je partis chercher Jane qui fulminait de mon retard et surtout de ma façon de lui répondre au téléphone. Nous ne nous adressâmes pratiquement pas la parole durant la soirée mais dès que nous rejoignîmes mes invités, l'entente s'améliora. La soirée au niveau professionnelle fut un vrai succès. Monsieur Banner passerait lundi au bureau rencontrer Carlisle afin de finaliser la transaction. Je ramenai Jane à son appartement et elle essaya de me convaincre de rester avec elle pour la nuit comme d'habitude mais je n'en avais pas envie. Je n'avais pas su ôter Bella de mes pensées durant toute la soirée. J'avais vraiment eu l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque de mon retour d'Afghanistan où elle occupait mon esprit tout le temps. Avec en plus maintenant des images d'Anthony avec elle.

Je laissai donc une Jane furieuse chez elle mais je n'en avais cure. Je repris le chemin de la villa de mes parents. Il faisait calme à mon arrivée. La maison était plongée dans l'obscurité. Mes parents n'étaient pas rentrés de leur gala de charité et les autres semblaient être partis dormir.

Je grimpai les escaliers et avant d'enter dans ma chambre, je me dirigeai vers la chambre d'ami. Je poussai la porte et vis dans le coin gauche de la pièce, un lit d'enfant pliable. Anthony y dormait profondément. Je souris à cette image. Regardant à l'intérieur de la pièce, je vis Bella allongée sur le lit. Son sommeil était agité mais elle était toujours aussi belle que dans mon souvenir. Je me rappelais le plaisir que j'avais eu à la regarder dormir dans le baraquement. C'était toujours aussi agréable. Ne voulant pas être surpris en train de la regarder, je refermai la porte derrière moi et me dirigeai vers ma chambre.

Demain, j'apprendrai à connaître mon fils. Demain, je fêterai mon anniversaire avec ma famille. Oui ma famille, mais élargie. Je ne savais pas ce qu'envisageait Bella mais ce que je savais, c'était que je ne voulais plus qu'elle disparaisse de ma vie. J'avais été trop obnubilé et hanté par son souvenir pour la laisser s'éloigner sans comprendre ce qui me fascinait chez elle.

Cette nuit-là, je rêvai à nouveau de Bella, après plusieurs mois.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai essayé d'être moins sadique.**

**Pas de fin dramatique! Un petit peu de calme avant la suite.**

**Descendez encore un peu et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. C'est mon meilleur stimulant.**

**A la semaine prochaine pour la fin de ce WE à Chicago.**

**Bisous**


	9. Chapter 8: Joyeux anniversaire

**Coucou vous tous,**

**On se retrouve pour ce 8ème chapitre et la journée d'anniversaire d'Edward.**

**Je vois que Emmett a été apprécié à l'unanimité. **

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews qui m'enchantent à chaque lecture. Merci aussi aux anonymes: **tommy, Océanea, Urbangirl, petitefilledusud, Océane, Soraya, LaEtIcIa=P, Lovecullenn (Anadonner Ian et Jane ensembles sur le bord de l'autoroute, tentant) Hallay, marion, Anne-Laure, Schaeffer, Patiewsnow, Onja, Kaori la flemme de me logguer (super ma belle ce nom. Oui Ian est bien celui qui joue dans Vampire Diaries, il est si mignon. Et non, Jane n'est pas méchante).

**Et un grand merci à mes lémoniques adorées: Caro30, Anghjulina, Clair de lune, Emy, Savine, Emy et Fallone pour tous leurs encouragements pour cette fic ou les autres.**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Joyeux anniversaire.**

**POV Bella**

Si quelqu'un m'avait dit hier quand j'avais pris la décision de venir rejoindre Rosalie pour le week-end que j'allais revoir mon beau militaire, ce mec qui avait hanté mes jours et mes nuits durant des mois et accessoirement le père de mon fils, je lui aurai ri au nez.

Qu'avais-je dit à Ian ? Qu'il faudrait un miracle pour le revoir un jour. Et ce miracle avait eu lieu. J'avais toujours du mal maintenant que j'étais seule dans cette superbe chambre de la maison des Cullen, à y croire. Que ressentais-je face à cette situation ? Il était très difficile de mettre des mots sur ce que je vivais. J'étais heureuse de l'avoir revu mais j'avais peur car je ne savais pas ce que cela impliquait pour l'avenir. J'étais stressée à l'idée de le revoir demain alors qu'il passait la soirée et la nuit avec sa petite amie. Comment allait-elle réagir à cette nouvelle. Je paniquais à l'idée d'en parler à Ian à mon retour.

J'étais installée sur le lit à regarder mon fils dormir paisiblement dans un petit lit que la mère d'Edward avait insisté pour installer dans la chambre. Elle le conservait au grenier et avait demandé à Emmett de le descendre.

Quand Edward avait quitté la cuisine pour aller se préparer, j'avais appréhendé de me retrouver seule face aux parents d'Edward. J'avoue que même si son père m'observait attentivement me mettant légèrement mal à l'aise mais le regard qu'il posait régulièrement sur son petit-fils prouvait qu'il l'avait déjà accepté. La mère d'Edward avait été fantastique. Elle m'avait posé des tonnes de questions concernant Anthony et ses premiers mois. Esmée et Alice se disputaient presque pour savoir laquelle porterait mon fils. A voir l'éclat de leurs yeux, Anthony était déjà adopté par sa nouvelle famille, étant devenu en moins de trente minutes, la huitième merveille du monde pour eux.

Je souriais à la vue de ce tableau inattendu. Rosalie qui se tenait à mes côtés rayonnait. Emmett passait son temps à chercher les défauts d'Edward au travers de mon fils mais il se faisait rabrouer à chaque fois par sa mère ou sa sœur. Dans la conversation, nous avions parlé de sa date de naissance ce qui avait déclenché une avalanche de cris. Face à mon incrédulité, Esmée m'expliqua qu'Edward et Anthony était né le même jour.

Après lui avoir donné les mêmes prénoms, il était en plus né à la même date. Que de coïncidences !

Carlisle finit par rappeler à son épouse et à sa fille qu'ils étaient attendus à une fête de charité. C'est à contrecœur qu'elles partirent accompagnées de leur époux sans m'avoir fait promettre de pouvoir s'en occuper et profiter de lui le lendemain.

Rosalie proposa d'aller mettre au lit Anthony qui tombait de sommeil. J'acceptai mais je la soupçonnai de vouloir me cuisiner un peu et de me reprocher de ne pas lui avoir tout dit.

« On va dormir mon amour. »

« Nan. » Baragouina-t-il, ses yeux se fermant déjà. Anthony commençait à peine à dire quelques mots mais son préféré était 'non'. Nous montâmes et pénétrâmes dans la chambre qui m'avait été attribuée. Je sortis un pyjama de la valise, l'enfilai à Anthony et le donnai à Rosalie pour le câlin du soir. Un vrai rituel.

Elle le déposa dans le lit après que je lui ai donné un baiser sur le front. Elle plaça son doudou dans ses bras avant de venir s'installer à mes côtés sur le lit.

« Vas-y. » Lâchai-je après quelques minutes de silence.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi …quoi ? »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis concernant le père d'Anthony. Même pas son nom. »

« Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Je ne le connaissais pas. Rien. » Avouai-je.

« Tu m'as dit qu'Edward venait du nom de ton grand-père. » Ajouta-t-elle en haussant le ton. Je devais m'expliquer avant qu'elle ne s'énerve pour de bon. Elle se sentait trahie par manque de confiance de ma part. Alors que ce n'était absolument pas ça.

« J'étais mal face à cette situation. Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance, loin de là, Rose. S'il y a bien une personne en qui j'ai confiance c'est toi. »

« Alors pourquoi ? Raconte-moi.»

«C'était mon dernier jour à Jalalabad. Edward est venu avec la relève et je lui ai soigné une plaie. Nous avons pas mal discuté puis nous avons fini la nuit ensemble. »

« Et c'était comment ? » Demanda Rosalie dont la colère avait déserté au profit de sa curiosité.

« C'était…c'était fabuleux. » Avouai-je, un petit sourire niais sur le visage et le regard dans le vague. Une fois de plus, je revivais cette nuit. Je secouai la tête afin de remettre mes idées en place et de poursuivre mon récit.

« Reviens sur terre, Isie ! » Me taquina-t-elle en me poussant. Nous éclatâmes de rire.

« Oui. Le lendemain matin, il était parti et moi je rentrais. Nous ne nous étions pas protégés et un mois plus tard, je découvrais que j'étais enceinte. Le reste tu le connais. Je dois t'avouer que durant des mois, je fus obnubilée par lui. Je rêvais d'Edward toutes les nuits. J'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à me l'ôter de la tête. C'est depuis l'arrivée de Ian dans ma vie que j'ai arrêté de penser à lui. Enfin, pas complètement car tu imagines bien que dès que je pose les yeux sur Anthony, c'est difficile de ne pas penser à son père. »

« Bon, laissons Ian en dehors de tout cela pour l'instant. Ne me gâche pas ce moment. »

Je soupirai face à sa remarque concernant mon collègue et ami. Je préférai ignorer sa réplique plutôt que de nous lancer dans une discussion déplaisante.

« Rose ? »

« Oui ! »

« J'ai eu l'impression que tu te doutais de quelque chose le moment de surprise passé ? »

« Tu as raison. Quand je suis venue à Pâques, j'ai revu Edward après plus de trois mois et j'avoue que certains de ces traits me rappelaient étrangement Anthony mais ça n'avait pas de sens. Lorsque je suis rentrée, j'ai par inadvertance fait tomber ton livre et un bout de papier est sorti. »

« C'est le mot que j'ai trouvé le lendemain matin à mon réveil. Edward était reparti. Je …Je n'ai pas su le jeter. C'était un souvenir de cette nuit. »

« Un souvenir ! Un deuxième tu veux dire ! » Rectifia-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil et pointant le petit lit. « Donc, quand j'ai lu le prénom d'Edward en signature, mes doutes n'ont fait qu'augmenter mais je ne trouvais pas de lien entre vous deux. Alors j'ai insisté pour que tu m'accompagnes ici mais tu refusais à chaque fois. J'ai essayé d'amener Edward chez nous mais c'est lui qui s'est dérobé. Et nous voilà ici. Et Anthony va pouvoir connaître son père et sa famille. C'est merveilleux, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Oui, merveilleux. Un miracle que je n'attendais pas. » Avouai-je encore rêveuse.

« Bon, je vais retrouver le nouveau tonton qui doit s'impatienter. Fais de beaux rêves ma belle. »

« A demain, Rosie. » Nous nous enlaçâmes affectueusement avant qu'elle ne regagne sa chambre.

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai couchée sur le lit à regarder mon fils dormir. Je me sentis lentement sombrer, mes yeux se fermant. Je rêvai rapidement cette nuit. Et chacun de mes rêves étaient peuplés d'Edward, de son fils et de cette nouvelle famille. Dans l'un de mes songes, j'eux l'impression de voir Edward nous observer, Anthony et moi du seuil de la porte. Malheureusement, c'était impossible, il passait la nuit avec sa petite-amie, Jane.

**POV Edward**

J'ouvrai les yeux péniblement, ma nuit ayant été mouvementée. J'étais rentré hier soir assez tôt contrairement à mes habitudes mais les derniers événements m'avaient ébranlé. J'avais eu toutes les peines du monde à me concentrer sur les discussions au repas. Monsieur Molina, le client, était un homme très sympathique ainsi que son épouse mais mon esprit était accaparé par ce petit bonhomme qui venait de faire irruption dans ma vie ainsi que sa maman. J'avais malgré tout réussi à mener à bien nos négociations. Nous avions rendez-vous lundi avec mon père pour clôturer cette transaction. La soirée s'était quand à elle terminée sur une dispute avec Jane.

Dès notre départ du restaurant, elle avait voulu revenir sur mon retard et ma mauvaise humeur du début de soirée. J'avais essayé de minimiser, de parler de problèmes familiaux. D'une certaine façon, je ne mentais pas. Même si je ne considérais pas Anthony comme un problème, il fallait bien avouer que c'était quand même un chamboulement dans ma vie que j'allais devoir gérer. J'avais argumenté, voulant la rassurer en disant qu'elle n'était en rien responsable de ma mauvaise humeur. Evidemment, quand je lui avais annoncé que je ne passerai pas la nuit avec elle, elle avait explosé. Jane avait commencé à s'énerver, ne comprenant pas mon attitude et surtout mon changement radical d'attitude vis-à-vis d'elle.

Comment aurait-elle pu comprendre alors que moi-même je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. J'aimais bien Jane, nous nous entendions très bien. Nous avions les même goûts, les même centres d'intérêts et nous étions particulièrement compatibles au lit. Jusqu'à cet après midi, je n'aurais jamais refusé une partie de jambes en l'air. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi je n'en voulais pas. J'étais perdu mais je savais que je devais rentrer.

Arrivé devant chez elle, je l'informai que je rentrais chez moi prétextant que je n'étais pas en forme et que ma mère apprécierait que je sois à la maison demain matin pour mon anniversaire. Elle râla encore un peu mais accepta mon explication et se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser passionnément avant de sortir de la voiture.

J'étais donc rentré à la maison et sans comprendre pourquoi, mes pas me menèrent vers la porte de la chambre d'amis. Je l'avais poussé sans bruit afin d'observer Anthony et sa mère qui dormait. Elle était comme dans mon souvenir, magnifique dans son sommeil.

Tous ces souvenirs de la soirée tournaient dans ma tête. J'essayais de réfléchir à tous ces évènements. En moins de vingt-quatre heures, j'avais retrouvé l'ange qui avait hanté ma vie depuis mon retour et j'avais découvert que j'avais un fils. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire ni comment j'envisageais l'avenir. Quelle place voulais-je dans la vie d'Anthony ? Comment allais-je vivre cette relation à distance avec ce fils dont j'ignorais tout ? Honnêtement j'ignorais tout sur les enfants en général. Je savais que j'en voulais un jour mais étais-je prêt aujourd'hui ? Et aussi, comment allais-je l'annoncer à ma petite amie ?

Toutes ces questions me perturbaient. N'y trouvant aucune réponse, je me levai, pris une douche rapide et descendis à la cuisine pour y prendre mon petit déjeuner. J'entrai souriant et me dirigeai vers ma mère afin de l'embrasser avant de prendre place à table. Emmett était déjà installé et mangeait les œufs et le bacon que notre mère lui avait préparés.

« Bonjour mon chéri, bien dormi ? »

« Bonjour maman. Oui, ça peut aller. »

« Salut Edward. »

« Salut, Em. »

_Bon anniversaire, Edward. Merci ! (N/Angh : Rhooo ils auraient oublié ?!)_

« Edward, veux-tu des œufs aussi ? » Demanda Esmée.

« Non, merci. Juste un café. »

« Très bien alors ne traînez pas ! » Ajouta-t-elle sur un ton enjoué.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Alice vous attend. Et tu sais comment elle est quand elle doit aller faire du shoping. »

_D'abord ils oublient mon anniversaire et en plus je dois aller faire du shoping avec ma sœur ?_

« Et ne laissez pas Alice traînailler en chemin. Vous devez être de retour avant qu'il n'ait fini sa sieste. » Ajouta-t-elle.

_La sieste ?_

« T'inquiète m'man. J'ai la situation en main. » Répondit Emmett.

_Emmett va venir dans les boutiques ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

« Vous m'expliquez car là, je suis paumé. » Demandai-je en les regardant l'un après l'autre.

«Et vous passez chercher le gâteau que j'ai commandé chez Lempereur. »

« Oui m'man, tu me l'as déjà dit. » Répliqua Emmett.

Je les regardais sans rien comprendre. Il oubliait délibérément mon anniversaire et maintenant je devais en plus aller chercher mon gâteau. Ok je suis grand, adulte mais quand même, ça ne ressemblait pas à ma mère.

« Vous m'expliquez, oui ? »

« Edward ! Tu sais quand même qu'elle jour on est ? » Questionna ma mère.

_Evidemment que je le sais ! Mais eux, vraisemblablement ont oublié._

« Oui, je le sais. »

« Alors, tu vas avec Em et Alice lui acheter des cadeaux. »

« Des cadeaux ? Pour qui ? Je ne vais quand même pas aller chercher mes cadeaux. » J'comprends rien. »

Je vis les sourcils de ma mère se froncer avant qu'un 'ho' ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Quand à Emmett, il éclata de rire.

« Oh, Edward. Bon anniversaire mon chéri. Je suis désolée ! » S'excusa ma mère en m'enlaçant. (_N/Angh : Ah bah quand même !)_

« Tu prends de l'âge frérot. Joyeux anniversaire. »

« Merci, mais… »

« Mais tu n'es plus le centre t'intérêt pour le moment, vieux. Faudra t'y faire ! » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Em, laisse ton frère tranquille. »

« Ok, à voir sa tronche, il sait toujours pas de quoi on parle ! » Poursuivit-il en riant de plus belle.

« Edward tu m'as dit que tu savais qu'elle jour on était ? » Demanda Esmée.

« Oui, le 20 juin. »

« Oui, mais …c'est en plus d'être ton anniversaire, c'est celui de ton fils. »

« Oh ! »

« T'as fait les choses en grand sur ce coup là, Ed. »

« M'appelle pas Ed. Je …je savais qu'il était né en juin mais pas spécialement aujourd'hui ? » Avouai-je penaud.

« Donc, vous filez rejoindre Alice pour aller lui acheter des cadeaux. Ouste, elle doit déjà s'impatienter. »

« Ok, ok on y va ! » Rétorqua Emmett en buvant en vitesse le fond de son café. Nous nous levâmes pour partir quand notre mère nous héla.

« N'oubliez pas le gâteau. »

J'attrapai mes clés que je déposais toujours sur le meuble à l'entrée puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma Volvo.

Nous étions donc passés chercher ma sœur et nous nous étions rendus au centre commercial. Quelques heures et quelques vannes d'Emmett plus tard, nous regagnions la villa sans avoir oublié de passer chercher le gâteau. Ma mère avait dû passer sa matinée à préparer pour que tout soit parfait. Je la retrouvai dans le salon qui avait été décoré pour l'occasion.

Une fraction de seconde, je fus renvoyé plus de vingt ans plus tôt quand ma mère m'organisait mes fêtes d'anniversaire avec mes copains d'école. Je retrouvais mon âme d'enfant et un sentiment sur lequel je ne sus mettre de nom m'envahit. Ma mère avait totalement accepté et accueilli ce petit bonhomme. J'en étais heureux mais je ne savais pas où me situer dans cette situation.

Je venais de passer du temps à acheter des vêtements et divers jouets pour… mon fils. _(N/Angh : Comme c'est adorable…) _J'avais énormément de difficultés à assimiler cette notion. J'y avais pensé toute la nuit et je ne savais toujours pas où me situer par rapport à lui. Mais ce dont j'étais sûr, c'est qu'il venait d'entrer dans ma vie et que même si je n'arrivais pas encore à me considérer comme étant son père, j'avais bien l'intention d'apprendre à le connaître.

J'étais décidé à ne pas le laisser ressortir de ma vie et de celle de ma famille. Je voulais rattraper le temps perdu, je voulais le voir grandir et participer à sa vie le plus possible. Mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus c'était l'attirance pour la mère de mon fils. J'avais péniblement réussi à la sortir de ma tête mais elle venait d'y refaire une entrée fracassante. Qu'allais-je faire ? Que voulait-elle ?

_Et moi ? Je veux quoi exactement ?_

« Edward tu viens au lieu de bailler aux corneilles ! » Me rappela à l'ordre Emmett. Je remarquai alors que j'étais resté immobile à l'entrée et que tout le monde se trouvait dans le salon, installés dans les différents fauteuils.

« Viens près de nous, Edward. » M'appela ma mère. A ce moment, Rosalie accompagnée de Bella portant Anthony entrèrent dans la pièce. La surprise se lisait clairement sur son visage. Elles s'avancèrent vers nous et Rosalie la poussa vers moi afin qu'elle prenne place à mes côtés sur le divan. Ma mère et Alice déposèrent la montagne de cadeaux devant Anthony qui se recula vers Bella, n'osant s'approcher.

« Mais vous n'auriez pas dû ! » Protesta Bella.

« Bella, c'est l'anniversaire d'Anthony. C'est important de le lui fêter. » Expliqua Esmée.

« Oui mais… »

« Pas de mais, Bella. Nous sommes si contents de le connaître. Accepte que nous le gâtions un peu. »

« Oui mais je… »

« En plus c'est un double anniversaire aujourd'hui. »

« Ouais mais l'intéressé est légèrement délaissé. » Ajouta Emmett ce qui fit glousser ma sœur.

« La ferme, Em ! » Répliquai-je.

« Bin quoi. T'as pas l'habitude de ne pas être le centre d'attention ! » Continua-t-il en riant.

« C'est ton anniversaire aussi ? » me demanda Bella timidement.

« Oui, il semblerait qu'en plus de me ressembler, nous soyons nés le même jour. »

« Oh ! » Fut tout ce que prononça Bella en rougissant. _(N/Angh : Vous avez bien travaillé les amis !)_

Anthony s'écarta doucement de sa mère et s'approcha doucement vers la table basse et avança timidement une main vers le premier paquet. Il le toucha et se retourna vers Bella.

« Moi ? » Dit-il.

C'était le premier mot que j'entendais sortir de sa bouche. C'est vrai que hier je ne l'avais pas vu beaucoup entre la discussion avec Bella et ma soirée, et qu'aujourd'hui je le voyais pour la première fois. Je devais absolument essayer d'être plus proche.

« Oui, mon chéri. C'est tout pour toi. » Lui répondit ma mère en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur. Anthony, aidé de ma mère et de Rosalie, commença à déballer les cadeaux. Il déchira les emballages rapidement, avide de découvrir ce qui s'y cachait.

Bientôt une multitude de vêtements et de jeux de toutes sortes jonchaient le sol du salon. Mon fils, encouragé par sa mère nous avait tous embrassés pour nous remercier et dit : « Erci ». Emmett et Jasper étaient assis près de lui à terre et jouaient à un jeu de construction avec de grosses pièces à emboiter. Nous avions dégusté le délicieux gâteau et passé un après-midi très agréable.

Rosalie et Bella nous avaient régalés d'anecdotes concernant Anthony. Tout se passait très bien. Mes parents vouaient une admiration sans borne pour leur nouveau petit-fils et Carlisle avait discuté longuement médecine avec Bella. Je soupçonnais mon père de regretter parfois son métier de médecin.

**Ding Dong.**

Le carillon de la porte d'entrée nous surpris. Etant tous présent, nous n'attendions personne. Rosalie se proposa pour aller ouvrir.

Nous entendîmes quelques éclats de voix avant que je ne reconnaisse celle de Jane.

_Merde ! Que vient-elle faire maintenant ? Je vais lui dire quoi, moi ?_

Je me levai prestement afin d'aller rejoindre Rosalie et Jane dans le hall avant que la situation ne dégénère, vu le peu de considération de ma futur belle-sœur pour ma petite amie.

« Laisse-moi passer, Rosalie ! » Insistait Jane en essayant de pousser Rose.

« Reviens plus tard Jane. Nous avons une réunion de famille. Edward est occupé. » Contrait-elle avec force.

« J'y ai autant ma place que toi. Bouge-toi ! » S'énerva Jane.

« Je t'ai dit que tu n'entrerais pas ! » Répéta Rosalie.

« Laisse Jane entrer, Rose. » Demandai-je en m'approchant d'elles.

« Edward ? T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« S'il te plaît Rose. » Insistai-je en lui souriant.

« Bonne chance avec les explications. » Lâcha-t-elle simplement en pivotant pour regagner le salon. Elle referma la porte sur elle pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité.

« Bonjour mon chéri. » Me salua directement Jane en passant ses bras autour de mon cou et en m'embrassant. La situation était compliquée mais j'étais contente de voir qu'elle ne m'en voulait plus pour hier soir. Je la serrai plus fort dans mes bras et répondit à son baiser.

« Bonjour, ma puce. »

« Joyeux anniversaire. »

« Merci. »

« Je suis désolée pour mon attitude… » Commença Jane mais je l'arrêtai de suite. Après tout c'était moi qui n'étais pas normal hier. Elle n'avait pas à s'excuser. Et de plus, je lui devais des explications.

« Non, ne t'excuse pas. C'est moi. Je … Je n'étais pas en forme car… »

« Car… »

« Viens t'assoir. » Lui proposai-je en l'entraînant vers la banquette du hall d'entrée.

« Tu me fais peur, Edward. » Avoua-t-elle en serrant plus fort ma main. Nous prîmes place l'un à côté de l'autre et je lui passai le bras droit au dessus de ses épaules pour la rapprocher de moi. Je déposai un baiser sur le haut de sa tête puis j'inspirai un grand coup.

_Vas-y Edward. C'est le moment de lui dire._

« Jane. Hier, il s'est passé quelque chose d'inattendu mais qui va changer ma vie. Et… »

« J'ai fat quelque chose qui t'a déplu ? » Jane avait peur, je le sentais et ça se lisait sur son visage. Mais comment la rassurer ? Alors que moi-même je ne savais encore rien de l'avenir.

« Non, ma puce. Ce n'est pas toi. C'est moi. »

« Parle Edward. J'ai de plus en plus peur. Tu veux…me quitter ? » Dit-elle un sanglot dans la gorge. Je la serrai plus fort dans mes bras tentant de l'apaiser un peu.

« Non. Non je ne veux pas te quitter mais peut-être qu'après, toi, tu le voudras. » _(N/Angh : Oui quitte le !)_

« Je ne comprends pas ? »

« Je sais. Je vais tout te raconter. » Annonçai-je après avoir soufflé un bon coup.

« Tu sais que j'ai été militaire et que j'ai passé plusieurs mois en Afghanistan. »

« Et bien là-bas, j'ai fait la connaissance d'une fille. »

« Une Afghane ? »

« Non, elle était infirmière dans un camp de médecin sans frontière. J'ai…Nous…Enfin, nous avons eu une brève aventure. Je ne l'ai jamais revue mais … » J'étais sur le point de lui avouer la naissance d'Anthony quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Bella portant mon fils dans les bras. Evidemment, la ressemblance sauta aux yeux de Jane qui s'écarta de moi comme si je l'avais brulée.

« Oh, excusez-moi. Mais Anthony doit aller aux toilettes. Et je ne … Je dois passer par ici. » Bégaya Bella très mal à l'aise.

« Bien sûr Bella. » Elle passa près de nous, nous souriant timidement tandis qu'Anthony tenait dans ses main un camion qu'Emmett avait insisté pour lui acheter. Il était presque trop grand pour lui.

« Caon. » Essaya de me dire Anthony ce qui me tira automatiquement un sourire attendri.

« Oui, il est très beau. » Jane à mes côtés fixait mon fils puis Bella, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Quand Bella fut partie à l'étage, elle me fit face.

« Mais Madame vient de débarquer avec TON fils sous le bras. Et naturellement, on ne peut en douter. Que veut-elle, reprendre sa place dans ta famille ? Et moi là dedans ? » S'énerva-t-elle en se levant.

Je me levai à mon tour et voulu m'approcher d'elle mais de sa main levée, elle me stoppa. Je la comprenais. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé de Bella. Qu'aurais-je dit ? J'ai connu une fille qui m'obsède et qui m'empêche de vraiment me lier à une autre. Pathétique. Oui, je la comprenais car si la situation était inversée, j'aurai mal réagi.

« Ecoute-moi, Jane. »

« Non. » murmura-t-elle en pleurant. Profitant de son inattention, je m'approchai rapidement d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. Ok je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle mais elle ne méritait pas de souffrir ; Jane était gentille douce, attentionnée. La petite amie parfaite. Meilleure que ce que je ne serais jamais pour elle.

« Si, écoute-moi. Belle est Isie, la colocataire et meilleure amie de Rose. Elle ignorait en venant ici que j'étais là. C'est un pur hasard. Je te le jure, Jane crois-moi ! »

« Ok. Et maintenant que va-t-il se passer ? Que va-t-il nous arriver ? » Chuchota-t-elle contre mon torse, toujours en larmes.

« Je ne sais pas. Je… Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait eu un fils car …je ne l'ai connue qu'une nuit et je ne l'ai jamais revue depuis. Mais … mais c'est mon fils et … je veux qu'il me connaisse. Je veux le connaître aussi. Même si c'est inattendu. Me comprends-tu ? »

« Oui, je crois. Du moins je veux bien essayer. »

« Merci ma puce. » Je raffermis ma prise autour de sa taille.

« Je … Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« C'était une erreur cette histoire ? »

« Jane…Je …ce n'était qu'une nuit mais …non, ce n'était pas une erreur pour moi. Je le voulais vraiment. Désolée, ma puce. Et Bella ne semble pas considérer qu'Anthony soit une erreur. »

« Tu…l'aimes ? »

« Qui ? » _(N/Angh : Qui ! Banane !)_

« Elle ! C'est ton fils et il te ressemble tellement. Tu ne peux que l'aimer.»

« Je… Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse parler d'amour pour une fille qu'on a connu qu'une nuit. Mais je ne l'ai jamais oubliée. »

« Ok. Merci d'avoir été franc. Je t'aime tellement, Edward. Et maintenant, que va-t-il se passer ? » _(N/Angh : je peux faire une suggestion ?)_

« Je sais ma puce. Je sais. Je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver. Mais ne te tracasse pas.»

Bella redescendit de sa chambre à ce moment-là. Elle semblait embarrassée de nous interrompre. Elle me fit un faible sourire avant de pénétrer dans le salon pour rejoindre les autres.

« Viens on va retourner près des autres. » Dis-je à Jane en lui prenant la main pour la tirer vers le salon mais elle refusa.

« Non, je vais… je vais te laisser en famille. Tu as besoin de te retrouver avec …ton fils. On se voit bientôt. » Annonça-t-elle en déposant un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres et elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

Je vis la porte se refermer me laissant seul face à moi-même, à mes choix et décisions futurs. Au fond de moi, j'étais content que Jane reparte. J'étais assez perdu sans en plus devoir gérer ses questions, ses états d'âme car je suis certain qu'elle ne pourrait s'empêcher d'être jalouse du temps que je passerai avec Anthony et Bella. Et je voulais profiter pleinement de ce temps. Ma priorité actuellement était d'être avec mon fils.

_Et rien que ton fils ? Et Bella là-dedans ?_

Ok j'avoue, je voulais être avec elle aussi même si grâce à Rosalie je savais qu'elle avait un petit ami. Tout comme moi, j'avais Jane. Mais pour l'heure, je voulais les laisser hors de notre vie. Ce week-end n'était qu'à nous.

Je rentrai donc dans le salon, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Ah enfin ! » S'écria Rosalie. « Viens un peu t'occuper de ton fils. Tu l'as à peine vu. » Je souris à mon adorable belle-sœur. Elle était sur le divan avec Alice et avait pris la relève d'Emmett au jeu de construction. Je m'installai à leurs côtés et Rosalie me déposa Anthony sur les genoux.

« Va sur papa, mon petit cœur. » Ajouta Rose. Tous les regards étaient posés sur moi. Je déposai un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne et tournai la tête vers Bella. Elle nous observait et le sourire qui se peignait sur son visage me rendit heureux. J'avais l'impression d'être entier. Sentiment inconnu jusqu'à ce jour, depuis mon départ de l'armée.

**POV Bella**

Cette journée avait été magique tant pour mon fils que pour moi. Moi qui venait d'une petite famille comprenant mon père et moi, voir une si grande famille et surtout si unie était un vrai plaisir. Je n'avais pas prévu de fêter l'anniversaire d'Anthony ce week-end préférant attendre le suivant avec mon père et sa compagne mais les nouveaux grands-parents d'Anthony en avaient décidé autrement. Ils avaient décorés le salon, acheté une multitude de présents dont je préférais ignorer le prix ainsi qu'un immense gâteau qu'Anthony s'était fait une joie de manger avec ses mains. J'avais bien essayé de l'en empêcher mais cela avait fait rire tout le monde et on m'avait demandé de le laisser faire.

Esmée nous avait préparé un délicieux festin selon les goûts d'Edward puisque c'était également son anniversaire. Quelle coïncidence tout de même qu'ils soient nés le même jour. J'avais mis Anthony au lit juste avant le dîner, un baby phone acheté par Alice à ses côtés. Cette journée l'avait épuisé. Et je ressentais moi aussi des signes de fatigue et c'est pour cette raison que j'étais dans la chambre, couchée, essayant de trouver le sommeil.

J'entendis subitement le bruit de la poignée de la porte s'abaisser et celle-ci s'entrouvrir. Dans la pénombre je ne distinguais pas le visiteur. Il fit un pas en avant et se retrouva dans le raie de lumière fait par la lune. Je reconnus Edward. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son fils avant de reporter son attention sur moi et vit que je ne dormais pas.

Je vis qu'il s'apprêtait à ressortir mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser repartir.

« Attend. » Chuchotai-je. Il s'arrêta et me regarda. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes sans rien dire, sans rien faire, respirant à peine. Soudain, je sus ce que je voulais. Je voulais qu'il vienne près de moi que l'on puisse parler. Nous nous côtoyions depuis deux jours mais nous étions si loin l'un de l'autre. Alors je tendis la main devant moi, vers lui. Edward hésita mais finit par s'approcher et prit ma main. Il s'assit sur le lit et nous restâmes ainsi sans parler, juste à nous contempler.

La main d'Edward qui ne tenait pas ma main se leva et caressa ma joue. Son toucher était si doux. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ma chevelure et il rapprocha mon visage du sien. Avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, il ancra ses yeux dans les miens, cherchant mon approbation. J'acquiesçai par un simple sourire.

Les lèvres d'Edward se posèrent enfin sur ma bouche. Elles étaient si chaudes, si douces, si envoûtantes. Elles dansèrent l'une avec l'autre. Sa langue caressa la mienne demandant l'accès à ma bouche. Dès que nos langues se rencontrèrent, je ressentis des frissons sur tout mon corps, des frissons de plaisir.

Ses mains se déplacèrent sur ma taille tandis que les miennes se nouaient autour de son cou. Notre baiser s'approfondit et je ne pus réprimer un gémissement. Je sentis sa main passer sous le haut de mon pyjama, passant sur mon dos nu. Il le souleva et le fit passer par-dessus ma tête dévoilant ma poitrine. Sa main gauche revint à l'avant et se posa sur mon sein droit qu'il malaxa doucement, titillant mon mamelon.

Edward me recoucha et s'allongea à mes côtés, sa main caressant mon corps et descendant vers mon centre qu'il cajola au travers de mon vêtement. Rapidement cette barrière le gêna et il me le retira lentement, caressant mes cuisses au passage. Quand le pantalon fut au sol, il remonta le long de mes jambes en les embrassant pour finir par déposer ses lèvres sur mon pubis déjà bien trempé d'anticipation.

D'un grand coup de langue sur mon intimité, il déclencha mes gémissements et mon bassin se souleva vers lui.

« Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai imaginé te goûter à nouveau, te caresser, te faire crier de plaisir. » Susurra-t-il en me caressant de ses doigts. Il écarta mes lèvres intimes et fit pénétrer un doigt vite suivi d'un second. Sa bouche suçait mon clitoris pendant que ses doigts me pompaient rapidement. De temps en temps, sa langue léchait mon bouton de nerf m'envoyant très proche de ma libération.

« Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai repensé à notre nuit. » Dit-il en continuant sa douce torture.

« Moi…Aussi. Oh, Edward…je ! » Réussis-je à dire quand un orgasme très puissant explosa en moi. Edward continua ses caresses jusqu'à ce que mon cœur et ma respiration retrouvent un rythme correct puis remonta vers ma bouche, parsemant mon corps de doux baisers.

Edward me regarda, un air étrange sur le visage avant de se jeter une fois de plus sur ma bouche. Il continua à m'embrasser les lèvres, la mâchoire et arriva à mon oreille dont il se mit à mordiller le lobe me provoquant mille sensations de plaisir.

« J'ai envie de toi, Bella. »

« Moi aussi. » Répondis-je simplement, mon nez enfoui dans son cou. Son odeur m'enivrait littéralement. Edward se redressa à genoux et en deux temps trois mouvements, il fut nu devant et prit place entre mes cuisses, son sexe tendu frottant mon intimité. Il ondula du bassin créant une friction de nos deux sexes mais j'en voulais plus.

« S'il te plaît, viens. » Murmurai-je. Il s'apprêtait à entrer en moi quand il s'arrêta, sa tête retombant dans mon cou et soufflant d'exaspération.

« Merde, j'ai pas de préservatif avec moi. Je n'avais pas prévu… »

« Je prends la pilule maintenant et je …j'ai fait récemment un test et il n'y a aucun souci. » Répondis-je doucement.

« On doit passer un test avant de quitter l'armée et depuis j'en ai toujours utilisé. Tu es juste une exception. » Répliqua-t-il avant de reprendre où nous venions de nous arrêter. Il planta son regard vert dans le mien tandis qu'il me pénétra très lentement. Une fois complètement en moi, il ferma les yeux comme pour profiter de ce moment avant de commencer ses mouvements de va-et-vient.

Ses pénétrations s'accélérèrent progressivement aux sons de nos gémissements que nous tentions malgré tout de contenir, mon fils dormant tout de même dans un lit à mes côtés. Edward m'embrassait toujours le cou, la mâchoire et mes lèvres alors qu'une de ses mains cajolait mes seins et l'autre était sous mes fesses inclinant mon bassin vers lui, donnant un meilleur angle de pénétration.

Sa bouche descendit vers mon sein libre qu'il commença à mordiller. Il continua de se mouvoir en moi lentement m'amenant une fois de plus proche de l'extase, et plus lentement encore. Il voulait faire durer ce moment.

« Plus vite…Edward… » Gémissai-je.

« Impatiente ma belle ? »

« J'en…peux plus… Plus fort…Oh…Edwaaard ! » Criai-je tandis que l'orgasme m'atteignit encore plus violemment que le premier.

Edward ne mit que quelques secondes pour me rejoindre en criant mon nom.

« Arg Bella… »

Il resta quelques minutes sur moi, reprenant tous les deux notre souffle avant qu'il ne s'écarte et s'installe à mes côtés me gardant au creux de ses bras. J'étais bien à ce moment-là. Le silence s'installa mais il n'était pas dérangeant. Edward parla le premier.

« Merci. » Murmura-t-il simplement.

« Merci aussi. » Répondis-je en enfouissant mon nez plus fort dans son torse. Edward resserra sa prise autour de moi, sa main caressant mon dos. Malheureusement la réalité nous rattrapa et je me rendis compte que nous avions omis certaines réalités de notre vie ce soir.

« Nous n'aurions pas dû, Edward. » Annonçai-je sans pour autant m'éloigner de lui.

« Je sais. Je n'avais pas prémédité cela, Bella. Je venais voir si vous dormiez mais…, » répondit-il en déglutissant. « Mais …quand tu m'as appelée, j'ai pas pu résister. »

« Je sais. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'est de t'avoir à nouveau près de moi. »

« J'en avais tellement rêvé. » Répliqua-t-il.

« Mais nous n'aurions pas dû quand même. Tu as …Jane et moi… Ian. Ce n'est pas honnête vis-à-vis d'eux. »

« Je sais tout ça aussi. »

« Alors que va-t-on faire ? »

« Demain Bella. On verra demain, d'accord ? » Demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front et faisant le geste de sortir du lit.

« Dors, Bella. »

« Où vas-tu ? » Questionnai-je affolée, le retenant pas le bras.

« Je vais …retourner dans ma chambre

« Non ! Reste avec moi… un peu. » Pleurnichai-je, sachant que prolonger notre étreinte rendrait la séparation plus difficile demain. Mais je ne pouvais me résigner à le laisser partir.

« Dors, mon ange. Je ne pars pas tout de suite. » Ces mots me firent sourire me rappelant ce qu'il m'avait dit lors de notre première nuit lorsque je lui avais aussi demandé de rester auprès de moi.

Il se réinstalla, nous recouvrit de la couette et me prit dans ses bras . Je ne mis que quelques minutes à m'endormir. Sereine.

* * *

**Et Voilà, encore un chapitre tout gentil pour vous.**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il méritera une tite review.**

**Si vous voulez en discuter avec moi, je vous attends sur le forum.**

**A très vite.**

**Bisous**


	10. Chapter 9: explications

**Bonsoir,**

**Je sais. Je suis en retard mais ce WE a été de la folie.**

**Vous êtes nombreux à vouloir le départ de Jane et Ian mais il va falloir les supporter encore un peu.**

**Et puis Jane est gentille. Elle ne mérite pas d'être jétée comme ça. Et elle aime vraiment Edward.**

**Je ne le dis pas assez souvent mais les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me donnent envie de poursuivre l'écriture.**

**Merci aussi aux anonymes (je regrette de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre autrement) : Halay, Onja, Mel, marion, Anne-Laure, Nine, Patiewsnow, 100%Edward+Bella, Aely, tommy, lovecullenn, Ilonka, petitefilledusud.**

**Un merci particulier à ma beta Anghjulina qui me réconforte et m'encourage à poursuivre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Explications**

**POV Bella**

Je me réveillais doucement sentant un poids au niveau de mon estomac que j'identifiai rapidement comme étant un bras. Je clignai des yeux tentant de m'adapter à la pénombre de la chambre. Un rapide coup d'œil à mon compagnon m'apprit qu'Edward dormait encore profondément à mes côtés. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres aux merveilleux souvenirs de cette nuit. Son toucher sur mon corps, la chaleur de sa peau et ses mots murmurés à mes oreilles, tout étaient bien présents dans mon esprit. Cette nuit avait été aussi incomparablement belle que la première.

Je soupirai et tentai de me dégager le plus doucement possible afin de ne pas le réveiller. Il était si beau dans son sommeil. Je m'assis au bord du lit, passant ma main sur mon visage.

_On a fait une connerie. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris ! C'est pas vrai ?_

Un gazouillis provenant du petit lit me tira de mes réflexions. Je me levai, enfilai un pantalon de toile traînant sur une chaise ainsi qu'un pull bleu à manche longue. Je prendrai une douche après avoir nourri mon petit mec. Je m'approchai d'Anthony, le pris dans mes bras et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain afin de lui retirer son lange. Je le lavai et le rhabillai avant de sortir sur la pointe des pieds. Je regardai une dernière fois le père de mon fils endormi dans mon lit et refermai la porte derrière moi.

Je n'eus pas trop de mal à me diriger dans la maison et à trouver la cuisine. Nous entrâmes et trouvèrent Rosalie et Emmett se chamaillant pour un pot de yaourt.

« Bonjour, vous deux. » Lançai-je en entrant.

« Bonjour Isie, coucou mon 'tit ange. » Me répondit Rosalie en m'embrassant ainsi que son filleul.

« Chalut ! » Baragouina Emmett en terminant le yaourt.

« Maienne. » Prononça Anthony en tendant les bras vers elle. J'en profitai pour préparer un biberon de lait chocolaté. Il restait attaché à ses biberons du matin et du soir même s'il les buvait seul à présent. Dès qu'il fut prêt, je lui tendis alors qu'il se trouvait sur les genoux de Rose.

«Bien dormi, ma belle ? » Questionna Rosalie.

« Oui pas trop mal. »

_La meilleure nuit depuis près de deux ans._

« Tu es sûre que tu veux repartir ce soir ? Tu as encore deux jours de congé. On aurait pu reprendre l'avion ensemble. »

« Oui Rose, je suis sûre. »

« Au fait personne n'a vu mon frangin. J'ai voulu aller l'appeler pour faire un jogging mais il n'était plus dans sa chambre. » Déclara Emmett.

« Heu…Non. » Murmurai-je très mal à l'aise.

« Ca va Bella ? T'es toute rouge ! » Remarqua Emmett. Se doutait-il de quelque chose ou voulait-il réellement savoir où se trouvait son frère.

« Oui ça va, je t'assure. Je pensais juste à quelque chose. Je peux me servir une tasse de café ?»

« Oui, bien sûr, Isie. Fait comme chez toi. Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant. » Répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_Comment devais-je interpréter cela ?_

Mais je devais admettre que je me sentais bien ici. La belle famille de Rosalie était très accueillante et ils semblaient tous s'aimer beaucoup. A cette pensée, je ressentis un pincement au cœur. Moi je n'avais que mon père. Bien sûr ma bulle familiale s'était agrandie grâce à Sue et ses enfants mais ce n'était rien de comparable avec la famille Cullen. Ils avaient immédiatement ouvert leur porte et leurs bras à mon fils.

« Isie ? » M'interpela Rosalie en faisait de grands gestes devant ma figure.

« Excuse-moi. J'étais dans la lune. »

« J'ai vu. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Isie. Tu sembles ailleurs ce matin ? »

« Oui, un peu. »

« Tu ne veux pas me dire. Je peux peut-être t'aider ? »

« Je crois pas. Mais… » Rosalie soupira d'exaspération et pivota sur sa chaise s'intéressant uniquement à Anthony. Sa manière d'essayer de m'ignorer me fit sourire.

_Dois-je lui parler de cette nuit ?_

« Ça concerne Ian. » Lâchai-je, sachant que j'attirerais directement son attention.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cet…abruti ? » Répondit Rose, intéressée comme je m'y attendais.

« Rose ! Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas mais fais un effort, s'il te plaît ! » Suppliai-je.

« Ouais…on verra. Bon, tu me racontes ? » S'énerva-t-elle. Je posai mes yeux sur Anthony tandis que celui-ci jouait avec Emmett.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit pourquoi j'étais venue te rejoindre à l'improviste. » Commençai-je.

« Il t'a fait quelque chose ? » S'écria-t-elle.

« Mais non. Il… J'ai pris peur après qu'il m'ait parlé. »

« Il t'a parlé ? Et de quoi ? » Rosalie s'était calmée et je savais que je pouvais tout lui confier.

« Nous étions ensemble et la soirée se passait bien. Il m'a…proposé d'aller vivre avec lui où du moins quand tu viendrais vivre avec Emmett en Août. »

« Hey, c'est plutôt cool comme proposition. » Dit Emmett ce qui lui valut un regard noir de sa petite amie. Emmett préféra se concentrer sur Anthony.

« Et ? « Demanda-elle.

« Je lui ai dis que je voulais réfléchir. »

« T'as bien fait. Mais si tu es si bien avec lui, pourquoi lui avoir répondu ça ? Pas que ça me dérange. »

« Parce que j'ai un peu peur. Je suis bien à l'appartement avec toi. Mais…je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de mes sentiments pour lui. Je me sens bien avec lui mais peut-être pas suffisamment pour que l'on vive ensemble tout de suite. »

« Je te comprends. Il comprendra que tu as besoin de temps s'il t'aime. »

« Oui. Mais ce n'est pas tout. »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Il voudrait d'une relation sérieuse et m'a demandé… »

« Isie ! Arrête un peu avec ce suspense à deux balles. Accouche. »

« Il m'a proposé d'adopter Anthony. » Lâchai-je telle une bombe qui fit se lever d'un bond Rosalie et qui sortit Emmett de ses jeux avec Anthony. Son visage se décomposa en une fraction de seconde et son regard était tourné vers la porte. Je compris instantanément la raison quand un cri jaillit.

« C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! » Cria Edward derrière moi.

« COMMENT CA, C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ? » M'excitai-je également. Je m'étais levée également faisant face à un Edward…furieux. Je n'avais jamais eu l'intention d'accepter la demande de Ian mais le voir me dicter ce que je devais faire concernant mon fils me mettait en colère.

« C'est mon fils et je ne vois pas pour quelle raison un inconnu le reconnaîtrait ? » Ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus bas.

« Parce que cet homme n'est pas un inconnu pour Anthony contrairement à toi qui a débarqué il y a deux jours dans sa vie. » Répliquai-je planté devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. Je ne voulais pas l'exclure de sa vie mais son attitude me mettait hors de moi et j'avais conscience de dire des choses horribles mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

« Isie, calme-toi. » Tenta Rose mais je la fis taire d'un geste de la main. Je toisai Edward avant d'ajouter.

« Ne te mêle pas de NOTRE VIE ! »

« Isie… »

« NE CROIS SURTOUT PAS ME LAISSER EN DEHORS DE SA VIE. TU VAS DEVOIR FAIRE AVEC QUE TU LE VEUILLES OU PAS ! » Vociféra-t-il avant de quitter la cuisine en claquant la porte derrière lui. Je fixai celle-ci essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Comment avais-je pu m'énerver ainsi et surtout sur l'homme si doux et tendre avec qui j'avais passé la nuit. _(N/Angh : Sacrilège ! Poor Eddy…)_

_Il n'avait pas à me crier dessus._

J'essayais de me résonner tant bien que mal. Après tout, c'était mon fils et j'étais seule depuis sa conception pour prendre toutes les décisions. J'étais toujours face à cette porte quand Emmett me sortit de mes pensées. Il donna Anthony à mon amie.

« Bon…je vais aller …voir s'il ne démolit pas tout. » Expliqua Emmett avant de sortir lui aussi.

Je soufflai un bon coup avant de reprendre ma place aux côtés de Rosalie qui m'observait attentivement.

« Vas-y. »

« Que veux-tu que je te dise Isie ? »

« Que j'ai merdé. Que j'ai réagi comme une conne. Que tu es fâchée. »

« Oui, tout ça et bien plus. »

« Je suis désolée Rosie mais il… »

« NON ! Tu … mais as-tu entendu tout ce que tu lui as balancé ? Comment peux-tu… préférer ce mec à Edward comme père pour Anthony. COMMENT ? » S'énervait-elle. _(N/Angh : Rosalie je suis avec toi !)_

« Ok, Rose. J'ai exagéré mais il n'avait pas à me crier dessus. »

« Isie ! Il s'est énervé car tu voulais le tenir loin de son fils. »

« Non ! Je …Oh Rose ! Je n'ai jamais envisagé d'accepter. Même si je suis bien avec Ian. Même si je vais vivre avec lui et faire ma vie à ses côtés. Jamais, tu entends ? Jamais je ne voudrais qu'il devienne légalement le père d'Anthony. »

« Mais alors pourquoi avoir dit … »

« Je n'ai jamais cherché un père pour mon fils. Dans ma tête, même si je ne comptais pas le retrouver, Edward était et restait son père. »

« Je ne comprends pas Isie. »

« Je pense que j'ai eu …peur. » Avouai-je, les larmes inondant mon visage.

« Oh ! Mais tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur de lui. Il va réellement prendre ses responsabilités vis-à-vis de son fils. Il l'a dit à Emmett.»

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Isie ? Répond-moi honnêtement. Aimes-tu Ian et vas-tu accepter sa proposition d'emménager avec lui ? »

« Je…j'aime être avec lui. Je me sens bien en sa compagnie mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais, non c'est pas l'amour fou. Je vais lui répondre que je veux encore attendre un peu mais je finirai par accepter. »

« Ok. Je ne vais pas te dire que tu as raison car je ne le sens vraiment pas. Ce mec n'est pas clair. Fais attention. »

« Tu exagères, voyons. »

« J'ai un pressentiment mais j'admets que je ne l'aime pas. Mais laisse une chance à Edward d'être un bon père pour Anthony. Tu as craqué une fois pour lui, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Tu dois lui faire confiance. »

« Ok, Rose. Je pense qu'il est plus que temps que j'aille prendre un bain ainsi que ce petit monstre. » rétorquai-je en regardant Anthony qui en avait profité pour manger des biscuits au chocolat se trouvant sur la table. Il était complètement barbouillé.

« C'est bon, mon cœur ? »

« Ocola. »

« Oui je vois que tu aimes le chocolat ! » Répondis-je en riant. Je le pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai sur le sommet de sa tête, évitant les traces brunes. Je me dirigeai vers la sortie.

« Isie ? Tu dois lui parler avant de partir. »

« Je sais Rose. Je sais. » Je quittai la cuisine rapidement afin de regagner la chambre. Je devais repenser à ce qui venait d'arriver. Je savais que je devrai parler avec Edward avant de reprendre l'avion dans quelques heures. Je me détendis dans un bon bain chaud avec mon fils qui jouait avec de petits jeux. Les images de notre nuit à Jalalabad me revinrent en mémoire vite remplacées par celles de la nuit dernière. J'essayais de penser à Ian mais dès qu'il apparaissait, le visage d'Edward furieux le remplaçait. Je regrettai de m'être emportée. J'étais une fois de plus perdue.

**POV Edward**

Je venais de quitter la cuisine en claquant la porte. Comment pouvait-elle me faire ça ? Comment pouvait-elle ne fusse qu'envisager qu'un autre soit le père de mon fils.

_NON, c'est mon fils !_

Comment, après la nuit que nous venions de passer pouvait-elle me faire ça ? Qu'elle ne veuille pas de moi, qu'elle regrette ce qui s'était passé, je pouvais le comprendre. Mais qu'elle veuille me laisser en dehors de la vie d'Anthony, non, je ne pouvais le tolérer.

Mes pas m'avaient conduit jusqu'au salon ou je m'installai machinalement derrière le piano. Après avoir joué « Clair de lune » de Debussy, l'un de mes morceaux préférés, mes doigts pianotèrent librement. Le morceau qui en sortit traduisait mes émotions. Quand je tapai la dernière note, quelqu'un applaudit. Je me retournai et me trouvai face à mon frère.

« Joli ce morceau. » Dit-il simplement en prenant place dans le divan face à moi. _(N/Angh : Emmett mélomane ?! Mdr !) (N/Eli : Un dur au cœur tendre)_

« Merci. Tu viens me faire la morale ? »

« Non. »

« J'ai fait le con, je sais. Mais je ne veux pas sortir de sa vie maintenant que j'y suis entré. »

« Je comprends mais essaye de te mettre à sa place deux minutes. Elle a toujours tout décidé pour lui et toi tu débarques et tu veux interférer dans sa vie. »

« Je veux juste qu'elle me fasse une petite place dans la vie d'Anthony. Je veux le voir grandir. Je ne veux pas être laissé de côté. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle te laisse hors de la vie du petit mais en la prenant de front ainsi tu l'as braquée. »

« J'en suis conscient. Je regrette mais quand je l'ai entendu dire que ce type voulait l'adopter, j'ai vu rouge. »

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« C'est dans la vie d'Anthony ou … de Bella que tu veux une place ? » La question d'Emmett me désarçonna. Je fronçai les sourcils, prêt à m'énerver quand je décidai d'être franc avec lui. Il était venu m'aider.

« Dans celle d'Anthony principalement mais… »

« Mais ? » Insista-t-il un rictus au coin des lèvres.

« Tout comme il y a vingt et un mois, je… je suis attiré par elle. Comme si une force me poussait vers elle. Je sais que c'est malsain une telle attirance sexuelle mais je n'y peux rien. »

« Malsain ? Il n'y a rien de malsain à désirer une femme, surtout quand elle est jolie comme elle. »

« Emmett ! Je suis avec Jane, je l'aime… enfin je crois. Ou du moins, nous sommes bien ensemble, nous aimons les mêmes choses et nous nous comprenons. Alors c'est malsain de désirer Bella, même si elle est la mère de mon fils. J'ai encore craqué cette nuit. » Avouai-je à mon frère.

« Merde alors. C'est là que tu étais ce matin quand je te cherchais ? »

« Oui. »

« Heureusement que c'est une brune. Imagine qu'elle soit blonde comme tes conquêtes habituelles et vous seriez en train de copuler à longueur de journée ! » Ajouta-t-il hilare.

« Emmett ! Je préfère les brunes. »

« Mais… » Je soupirai avant de poursuivre.

«J'ai toujours préféré les brunes mais depuis Bella, je suis obsédé par elle. Alors je n'ai trouvé que cette solution pour l'oublier et passer à autre chose. »

« Waouw ! Et bien, ça promet pour l'avenir. Si tu dois la côtoyer régulièrement pour Anthony ! »

« Il faut que je reprenne ma vie comme avant ce week-end. »

« Ouais ! Avec Anthony en plus dans l'équation (de ta vie). Il va falloir que tu lui parles. Et rapidement car son avion décolle dans cinq heures. »

« Je sais. Je vais essayer de m'excuser et j'espère qu'elle acceptera de me laisser voir mon fils. »

« Je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger. C'est une chouette fille, Ed »

« Ne m'appelle pas Ed. » Répliquai-je en lui souriant. J'étais reconnaissant à Emmett de son aide et du réconfort qu'il venait de m'apporter. J'allais lui parler et arranger ce merdier que je venais de mettre dans notre relation de parents. Ensuite, nous verrions comment notre vie se présentait.

« Ok Edward. » Répondit-il en insistant bien sur mon prénom. « Mais n'attends pas la dernière minute. » Ajouta-t-il en me laissant seul. Je me reconcentrai sur le piano et la mélodie qui me trottait en tête. Elle m'aida à remettre mes idées en place et à avoir le courage de me rendre à la chambre de Bella pour lui parler.

Je sortis du salon et m'apprêtai à gravir les escaliers quand je tombai nez à nez avec Bella. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et semblait mal à l'aise, tout autant que moi. J'essayai de la regarder dans les yeux mais son regard restait fuyant.

« Bella… »

« Edward… » Nous venions de parler en même temps. Je lui fis un petit signe afin qu'elle prenne la parole la première.

« Je pense qu'on doit parler. » Suggéra-t-elle en rougissant.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Viens nous allons aller dans le salon. Le reste de la famille est toujours dans la cuisine, on sera tranquille. »

« Ok, je te suis. » Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon et tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le divan, je repris ma place sur le tabouret derrière le piano. Celui-ci me donnant le courant dont j'avais besoin.

« Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je voudrais m'excuser. » Commençai-je. Je m'étais énervé et même si ce que j'avais dit restait valable, je n'avais pas à lui crier dessus.

« Merci mais c'est pas uniquement de ta faute. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi. »

« J'ai crié et tu t'es certainement sentie agressée. Je regrette, Bella. Mais je ne veux pas laisser ma place à quelqu'un d'autre même si tout ceci est très récent. »

« Je comprends ta réaction, plus que tu ne le penses. Mais je décide de tout depuis si longtemps que j'ai eu l'impression que tu voulais diriger ma vie et je… je ne l'ai pas supporté. »

« C'est entièrement de ma faute Bella. Mais sache que je ne veux pas te dicter ce que tu dois faire mais ne me laisse pas en dehors de la vie d'Anthony. »

« Je ne tiens pas à te laisser en dehors. Crois-moi. »

« Parfait. Alors si nous parlions un peu de ce qui va se passer maintenant ? » Demandai-je.

« Je vais repartir dans quelques heures. »

« Que… Que vas-tu répondre à… Ian, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, il s'appelle Ian. Je lui ai déjà fait comprendre qu'Anthony avait un père et que même s'il ne le connaissait pas, il restait son père. » Avoua-t-elle en mordillant une fois de plus sa lèvre. Elle le faisait dès qu'elle était stressée.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, Edward. J'ai toujours cru que te retrouver relevait du miracle mais jamais je ne voudrais qu'un autre soit le père de mon fils. Si je trouve normal que Ian s'en occupe et qu'il y ait une relation entre eux mais… je ne l'ai jamais imaginé comme le père de mon fils. »

« Je vais être honnête Bella. Je ne pensais pas être père ou pas avant de longues années mais… maintenant qu'Anthony est entré dans ma vie, je voudrais vraiment prendre cette place dans sa vie. »

« Ça ne va pas être simple. Nous habitons à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre. »

« On y arrivera. Je viendrai quand je le pourrai à Seattle, passer un jour ou deux et pouvoir le voir et passer du temps avec lui. Et si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais lui téléphoner régulièrement. Je sais que nous ne pourrons pas avoir de vraies conversations mais il apprendra à me connaître, à savoir qui est son père et mettre un visage sur le mot 'Papa'. Quand penses-tu ? »

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Anthony semble beaucoup t'apprécier ainsi que toute ta famille. Je pourrais revenir… peut-être de temps en temps, ou Rose pourrait l'amener avec elle en week-end. »

« J'aime bien l'idée que tu viennes nous rendre visite aussi. Je pense que ma mère et ma sœur t'aiment beaucoup aussi. »

« D'accord. Mais… ton amie va-t-elle accepter les visites d'Anthony ? » Questionna-t-elle en triturant ses doigts.

« Il va falloir qu'elle fasse avec. Je lui ai expliqué que j'avais l'intention de m'investir dans ce nouveau rôle. Donc soit elle accepte, soit elle s'en ira. » J'étais ferme dans ce que je disais. J'appréciais Jane mais ma décision était prise. Mon fils passerait toujours avant le reste. _(N/Angh : J'aime cet Edward responsable aussi… ça le rend… plus sexy ! Et puis si ça permet de dégager L'autre…)_

**POV Bella**

Edward venait-il vraiment de dire qu'il choisirait son fils à la place de sa petite amie, s'il devait choisir. Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille alors qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis quarante huit heures. J'étais sous le choc de cette révélation mais je décidai de la mettre de côté et de laisser sa chance à Edward. Il pourrait voir son fils quand il voudrait et lui parler, je ne m'y opposerais pas mais quand à l'idée de revenir, il allait falloir que j'en parle à Ian. Et quelque chose me disait que ça ne serait pas simple.

« Edward, tu ne dois pas te fâcher avec elle. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me disputer avec elle mais elle doit comprendre que mon fils passera avant ses crises de jalousie si l'envie lui prenait d'en faire. »

« C'est ton problème après tout. »

« Oui. Je voudrais aussi te soumettre autre chose mais… promets-moi de ne pas te fâcher. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille ? » Il m'inquiétait.

« Je commence doucement à te connaître mais c'est quelque chose auquel je tiens. »

« Bon, vas-y je t'écoute. »

« Je… J'aimerais pouvoir participer à son éducation. »

« Heu.. . Je te demanderais ton avis pour les décisions importantes si tu veux ou pour les choses qui concernent sa santé. »

« Merci mais je pensais aussi… A participer financièrement. » Lâcha-t-il rapidement.

« QUOI ? » Je ne pus réprimer la colère qui monta en moi. Comment pouvait-il croire que je mendiais son aide.

« Calme-toi, Bella. »

« JE PEUX SUBVENIR AUX BESOINS DE MON FILS. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Bella, s'il te plaît, calme-toi. » _(N/Angh : Oui calme-toi !)_

« JE… Je suis calme mais… » Grognai-je en me levant et en tournant en rond dans le salon. Je respirais profondément tentant par tous les moyens de reprendre mon calme.

Edward me rejoignit près de la fenêtre et caressa mon bras. Sa caresse m'électrisa d'un coup. Comment pouvait-il me faire autant d'effet. Et surtout comment pouvais-je ressentir cela alors que j'étais en couple, heureuse et que je m'apprêtais à rejoindre Ian. Je secouai la tête afin de chasser ces idées et revenir à notre conversation.

« Bella ? Regarde-moi. Je sais que tu peux le faire mais je veux pouvoir participer. Je veux qu'il ne manque de rien. Et c'est tout ce que je peux faire actuellement. La distance nous séparant m'empêchant d'être plus présent. Je suis conscient que l'argent ne remplacera jamais ma présence. Accepte ! »

« D'accord. Je le mettrai de côté et il nous servira surtout pour venir ici. »

« Bella ! Je peux vous offrir les billets d'avion. Il suffit que tu me préviennes quand vous venez et… »

« Edward… Non. Mais je te promets que si j'ai besoin, je ferai appel à toi. »

« Je vais me contenter de cette solution pour le moment. » Accepta-t-il à contre cœur.

Je voulais encore aborder un autre sujet mais j'ignorais comment le faire. La méthode directe est souvent la meilleure. Il était toujours face à moi, sa main sur mon bras. Cette proximité ne m'aidait absolument pas. Je levai les yeux vers lui et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

« Edward ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je voudrais aussi qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. » Je le vis déglutir et s'éloigner de moi. Un manque se fit immédiatement ressentir ainsi qu'une impression de froid.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

« Je ne vais pas dire que je n'avais pas envie de ce qui s'est passé mais c'était une erreur. » J'observais Edward qui se trouvait près de la cheminée dos vers moi. Comment il ne disait rien je poursuivis.

« Nous voulions certainement renouveler notre nuit mais… nous avons notre vie maintenant. J'ai un ami que… J'aime et qui m'aime. Et toi aussi, tu as Jane. » Expliquai-je d'une voix tremblante. Il pivota enfin vers moi, un air fermé sur le visage.

« Ne t'attends pas à ce que je dise que je regrette. J'en avais envie depuis le moment où tu es entrée dans le salon le premier jour. Alors, non je ne regrette pas. Mais c'est vrai que nous avons nos vies. Tu dois savoir Bella…. que tu as obsédé mes nuits et mes jours durant des mois. Mais tu as raison, c'est certainement une erreur. Un besoin de revivre cette nuit pour l'exorciser en quelque sorte. »

« C'était pareil pour moi. Tu m'as hanté très longtemps. Mais maintenant, je pense que la boucle est bouclée et qu'on va pouvoir avancer. »

« Oui, sûrement. »

Nous nous observâmes quelques minutes jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une personne qui se racla la gorge afin d'attirer notre attention.

« Désolée de vous déranger mais on doit partir pour l'aéroport, Isie. » Annonça Rosalie alors qu'elle se rapprochait avec Anthony. J'acquiesçai avant de tendre mes bras vers mon fils.

« Emmett charge tes sacs dans la voiture. »

« Merci Rose. Anthony, tu vas donner un bisou à… Papa avant de partir ? » C'était la première fois que j'utilisais ce nom pour désigner Edward mais quand mon regard se posa sur lui, je compris qu'il était ému et heureux. C'était ma façon de lui donner une place dans nos vies. Edward prit Anthony dans ses bras, lui chuchotant qu'il le verrait bientôt, qu'il l'aimait. Toute la famille était réunie sur le perron pour nous faire leurs adieux. Ils m'embrassèrent tous ainsi qu'Anthony. Esmée laissa couler quelques larmes et je lui promis de lui amener son petit-fils régulièrement.

Edward me prit dans ses bras pour m'embrasser sur la joue et me murmurer un merci dans mon oreille. Quand il s'écarta de moi, mes yeux étaient humides. Il embrassa Anthony qui lui fit claquer un bisou sonore sur sa joue. Rosalie s'évertuait à essayer de lui faire dire papa, mais sans succès.

Emmett démarra pour nous emmener à l'aéroport, Rosalie à ses côtés tandis qu'Antony et moi nous nous retournions afin d'agiter nos mains pour leur dire au revoir. Je déglutis fortement afin de ravaler mes larmes. J'avais l'impression de laisser une partie de moi-même derrière moi.

_C'est idiot !_

* * *

**Et voilà, les explications et les bases de l'avenir sont posées.**

**Chacun reprend sa vie normal mais jusqu'à quand?**

**Le prochain chapitre ne viendra que dans deux semaines. J'aimerai pouvoir m'avancer un peu et éviter le stress d'être en retard pour poster. **

**Sinon, on se retrouve sur mes traductions cette semaine où tous les jours sur le forum.**

**Vos reviews sont un véritable carburant pour écrire. Alors, ne vous retenez pas! **

**Bisous**


	11. Chapter 10: Eloignement

**Coucou,**

**Comme toujours je remercie celles, de moins en moins nombreuses, qui aiment mon histoire et me le disent en cliquant sur la petite bulle.**

**Merci au anonymes (je regrette de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre personnellement): Urbangirl, Soraya, Sylvie anne, tommy, Ilonka, petitefilledusud, Onja **(oui, ils se voilent la face, pour se protéger**), halay **(voci le réaction de Ian**), 100%edward+Bella **(pourquoi n'aimes t**u **pas , elle n'a rien fait...encore**), cocotte56 **( désolée de t'avoir rendue triste).

**Merci à mes copines les lémoniaques pour nos soirées de délires et vos encouragements. Merci à Anghjulina pour sa correction et me rassurer quand j'en ai besoin.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**........................................................**

**Chapitre 10 : Eloignement.**

**POV Bella**

Je venais de pénétrer dans mon appartement et de déposer mon sac de voyage, tenant toujours mon fils dans mes bras. Je le trouvais bien vide aujourd'hui sans Rosalie. Je me dirigeai vers le salon, y déposai Anthony dans le coin de la pièce où se trouvait un immense tapis éducatif ainsi que ses jouets. Je souris en le regardant avant de récupérer mon bagage et de partir vers ma chambre pour le vider.

Ce fut fait rapidement et je revins vite auprès d'Anthony, m'affalant sur le divan. Depuis mon départ de Chicago, j'avais tenté par tous les moyens de ne pas penser à ce week-end, de ne pas penser à tout ce qui s'était passé, ni de penser à tout ce qui m'attendait.

Je fermai les yeux et les évènements me revinrent immédiatement en mémoire. Ma rencontre avec Edward portant Anthony dans ses bras, la fête d'anniversaire, la découverte de la belle-famille de Rose et accessoirement celle de mon petit bout, la merveilleuse nuit avec le militaire qui avait hanté mes nuits durant des mois et enfin nos explications.

J'étais heureuse pour Anthony qui allait avoir la chance de connaître son père, chose dont j'avais rêvé ces derniers mois. Il allait pouvoir avoir une belle famille, des grands-parents unis, des oncles et des tantes géniaux. De plus, il semblait m'avoir également acceptée sans nous reprocher notre irresponsabilité. Alors pourquoi me sentais-je si mal ? Pourquoi une boule nouait-elle ma gorge ? Tout cela devait être dû au fait que j'avais sur la conscience mon infidélité. Oh, ce n'était pas l'amour fou mais j'étais vraiment bien avec lui et je le respectais. De plus, Ian était vraiment le petit ami parfait quoi qu'en dise Rose. Il était doux, gentil, prévenant, affectueux et il aimait beaucoup Anthony ce qui ne gâchait rien.

Tout ce qu'il fallait pour que je me sente encore plus mal, encore plus misérable. J'avais réalisé directement que nous avions commis une erreur, enfin directement peut-être pas mais au réveil, si. Comment avais-je pu agir de la sorte, moi si réservée ordinairement. Comment avais-je pu en une fraction de seconde oublier tout ce qui m'entourait de mon fils à mon petit ami pour ne plus penser qu'à lui. L'attraction que j'avais ressentie ce week-end était semblable à celle d'il y a vingt et un mois. Identique et aussi forte.

Maintenant, je devais me reconcentrer sur le présent, sur ma vie à Seattle et sur Ian. Je devais oublier cette nuit, encore une fois. J'avais eu des difficultés la première fois mais j'avais la certitude que côtoyer Edward régulièrement n'allait pas m'aider. Mais l'avantage c'est que Ian serait là pour m'épauler dans cette voie. _(N/Anghju : Avantage… Mouais…)_

Je soupirai fortement quand la sonnerie de mon portable me sortit de mes pensées. Je fouillai mon sac, mis la main dessus et décrochai sans même prendre la peine de regarder le nom de l'appelant.

« Bella, ma chérie ! » M'interpela mon correspondant.

« Bonjour. » Répondis-je simplement.

« Où es-tu ? Tu avais dit que tu m'appellerais ? »

« Je viens d'arriver chez moi. »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu ? Je serais venu te chercher à l'aéroport. » Demanda Ian.

« Tu travaillais. Je ne voulais pas te déranger. »

« Tu ne me déranges jamais. En plus c'était calme au dispensaire, j'aurais pu m'absenter facilement. » Insista-t-il.

« C'est pas grave. J'ai pris un taxi. On se verra plus tard. » Proposai-je.

« D'accord. J'en ai encore pour une heure maximum et j'arrive. »

« Je nous prépare un petit repas en t'attendant. »

« A tout à l'heure. Tu m'as manquée, ma chérie. »

« Oui…toi aussi. » Répliquai-je avant de raccrocher.

Je déposai le portable sur la table basse et me dirigeai vers la cuisine afin de faire l'inventaire du réfrigérateur et des armoires. Un rapide coup d'œil, et je trouvai dans le congel de quoi nous préparer un osso bucco maison. J'adorais cuisiner pour Ian car il appréciait vraiment. Mon plat mijotait et j'en profitai pour donner le bain à Anthony qui était fatigué avec ce voyage. Il but son biberon du soir qui restait sacré pour lui. Le pauvre chou avait du mal à garder les yeux ouvert pour le boire en entier.

J'allai le déposer dans son petit lit, l'embrassant sur sa joue rosée et remontai sa peluche musicale. Sur la pointe des pieds, je ressortis de la chambre quand le parlophone carillonna annonçant l'arrivée de Ian. Il avait été vite. Il était à peine dix-huit heures trente soit trois quart d'heure depuis notre communication téléphonique. Après lui avoir ouvert la porte du hall, j'allai l'attendre sur le pas de la porte juste au moment où l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur mon petit ami, un bouquet de lys à la main.

_Quand je disais qu'il était attentionné. (N/Anghju : re-mouais… *sceptique*)_

Un magnifique sourire illuminait son visage quand il me vit. Je le lui rendis, heureuse de le revoir. Je réalisai qu'il m'avait réellement manqué durant ce week-end mais que je n'étais pas prête à m'engager dans une relation plus sérieuse. J'aimais sa présence auprès de moi pour ses conversations très passionnantes, ses attentions, sa gentillesse avec moi et Anthony. Mais tout cela n'était pas suffisant à mon sens pour lier sa vie à un homme. Je voulais ressentir des palpitations à la vue de l'homme que j'aime, avoir la vue qui se trouble d'excitation, me sentir vide en son absence mais entière en sa présence. Toutes ces choses que malheureusement je ne ressentais pas pour Ian mais que vu la pauvreté de ma vie amoureuse, je n'avais jamais ressenties pour personne. Mais c'était avec lui que j'étais le mieux.

Dès qu'il fut près de moi, il m'enlaça, m'attirant à lui. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et nous nous embrassâmes longuement avant de rentrer. Nous nous installâmes à la cuisine, partageant le repas en parlant de sujet divers. L'ambiance était chaleureuse. Ian ne manquait jamais une occasion de me toucher, de passer sa main dans mes cheveux. Après le repas, nous passâmes au salon. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir vu Anthony mais je lui avais promis que demain nous irions ensemble au parc après sa journée de travail. Moi, je profiterai de ma dernière journée de congé.

Je m'installai contre son torse, ses bras autour de ma taille. Je sentais qu'il embrassait fréquemment mes cheveux. Le silence devenait gênant et j'avais conscience qu'il était temps que j'aborde le sujet de ce week-end mais j'avais du mal à trouver les mots justes, ceux qui ne le blesseraient pas.

« Ian ? »

« Oui, ma chérie ? »

« J'ai…Je dois… » Commençai-je en soupirant. Que c'était difficile de lui annoncer la réapparition d'Edward. De plus, je devais aussi lui faire part de ma décision suite à ses propositions.

« Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, sache que quelque soit ta décision, je ne t'en voudrai pas. Je t'ai pris de cours ce jour-là, je m'en rends compte. Mais je t'aime et je suis prêt à attendre le temps nécessaire afin que tu sois prête. » Annonça-t-il en resserrant son étreinte. _(N/Anghju : *veut bien reconsidérer son cas*)_

Je me sentais encore plus mal même s'il semblait s'attendre à mon refus. Je me libérai de sa prise et me positionnai à genoux à ses côtés, lui faisant face. Je lui fis un faible sourire auquel il répondit franchement. Je déglutis péniblement, un nœud dans la gorge avant de reprendre.

« Ian, je suis… je suis désolée mais je ne me sens pas prête à m'engager dans une relation plus sérieuse actuellement. Je… je suis bien avec toi, j'aime être très souvent à tes côtés et passer du temps avec toi. Mais je ne peux pas envisager d'emménager avec toi pour le moment. J'ai encore besoin de temps. »

« Je comprends. » Répondit-il, un peu sèchement. Son visage avait perdu son magnifique sourire. Il semblait déçu, ce que je comprenais parfaitement.

« Je suis désolée. » M'excusai-je. Je regrettai sincèrement de le rejeter ainsi.

« C'est rien, ma chérie. Je veux aller trop vite. On en reparlera dans quelques mois. » Répliqua-t-il en caressant ma joue et ayant retrouvé le sourire.

« Merci, Ian. »

« Je suppose que ma seconde proposition attendra aussi. »

Il ouvrit ses bras m'invitant à reprendre ma place contre lui. Mais je devais continuer tant que j'en avais le courage et que le sujet était sur la table.

« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'Anthony avait un père et que je… »

« Je sais Bella. Mais il n'est pas là son père et ne le sera jamais. Je te propose de lui en donner un qui l'aime et s'occupera de lui comme le sien. Mais ce n'est pas urgent. » Me coupa-t-il.

« Si justement. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Il a un père et… »

« Et ? » Répéta-t-il en haussant légèrement la voix.

« Je t'ai dis qu'il faudrait un miracle pour que je retrouve le père de mon fils. Et il est arrivé ce week-end. En réalité, Edward est le frère d'Emmett. » Expliquai-je, jouant nerveusement avec mes doigts. Je vis Ian serrer les dents et se lever précipitamment et s'avancer vers la fenêtre.

« Tu disais ne rien avoir de lui. Ne pas savoir comment le retrouver. »

« Mais c'est la vérité. Je ne savais pas que j'allais le voir là-bas. Je n'ai jamais fait le rapprochement entre le frère d'Emmett et le père de Anthony. Crois-moi ! » Suppliai-je en m'approchant de lui mais il se recula.

« C'est étrange que tu décides sur un coup de tête de partir et qu'à ton retour, TU RAMENES LE PÈRE DE TONY DANS TES BAGAGES ! » S'égosilla-t-il. Je détestais ce surnom mais je savais que c'était une marque d'affection de Ian pour mon fils et décidai donc de ne pas lui en faire la remarque.

«Pourtant c'est la stricte vérité. J'ai été la première surprise quand je l'ai vu ! » M'énervai-je face à sa suspicion.

« Soit ! Mais je ne peux pas comprendre comment tu peux avoir eu un enfant avec une personne que tu ne connais pas. Ca te ressemble si peu. » Ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus calme.

« J'étais infirmière à Jalalabad et il accompagnait la relève le jour avant notre départ. J'ai soigné une plaie qu'il avait et durant la soirée, nous avons sympathisé. Au fil du temps, nous nous sommes rapprochés et nous avons passé la nuit ensemble. Le matin, il était reparti avec sa section et moi, je reprenais l'avion pour Forks. Quelques semaines plus tard, j'apprenais que j'étais enceinte. C'est ainsi que mon fils est né. »

« Tu te rends compte de combien tu as été irresponsable à cette époque ? » Me reprocha-t-il amèrement.

« Que tu n'approuves pas, je le conçois. Mais sache que je ne regrette absolument rien. J'aime mon fils plus que tout. Si tu ne peux pas comprendre, j'en suis désolée. » Rétorquai-je en pivotant sur moi-même pour aller dans la cuisine. Je me servis un verre d'eau et m'appuyai contre le plan de travail. J'entendis les pas de Ian se rapprocher et ses mains se poser sur mes hanches.

« Excuse-moi, chérie. Je me suis emporté car je t'aime, et j'aime Tony. Je vois notre vie ensemble, tous les trois, heureux. Je savais qu'il avait un père mais c'était si abstrait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pardonne-moi ? » Dit-il en m'enlaçant et m'embrassant doucement. Je lui répondis, heureuse que les choses s'arrangent malgré tout. Je savais qu'il adorait Anthony et que cette nouvelle l'avait anéanti.

« Bien sûr. »

« Et… Et le père prodigue ? Comment voit-il l'avenir ? Lui à Chicago et vous ici ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Il veut participer à sa vie même à distance. Il viendra le voir de temps en temps, lui téléphonera et quelques fois, j'accompagnerai Rosalie afin qu'Anthony puisse voir ses grands-parents et oncles et tantes. »

« Waouw. C'est pas un père que t'a ramené, c'est toute une tribu ! » Répondit-il moqueur. Je ris de bon cœur avec lui, heureuse que la situation se détende.

« Oui, on dirait. »

« Bella ? » Demanda-t-il en me serrant plus fort contre lui. Sa respiration s'était accélérée sous l'emprise du stress. Je m'éloignai et plongeai mon regard dans ses iris bleu azur.

« Et c'est uniquement le père qui vient dans cette vie ou… » Je le stoppai rapidement.

« C'est le père de mon fils. C'est tout. Il a sa vie là-bas, une fiancée et moi, j'ai ma vie ici, avec toi. »

« Aucune raison de m'inquiéter, alors ? » M'interrogea-t-il.

« Aucune raison. »

« Parfait. Et si nous reprenions notre soirée qui avait si bien commencée où nous l'avons laissée ? » Proposa-t-il en passant un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre derrière mes épaules me portant jusqu'à ma chambre. Je ris, surprise de son geste mais soulagée que l'orage n'ai pas éclaté. Ian était déçu et certainement blessé par cette situation mais il l'acceptait. Notre vie pouvait donc se poursuivre.

Il me déposa doucement sur mon lit et s'agenouilla à mes côtés. Il déboutonna lentement les boutons de mon chemisier avant de me le retirer et de le jeter dans un coin. Ses mains se promenèrent sur mes bras remontant vers mes épaules, s'attardant sur mes clavicules. Sa bouche vint rapidement à leur place, celles-ci s'appliquant à me retirer mon soutien-gorge. Une fois mon poitrine libérée de son carcan, il cajola tendrement mes pointes durcies provoquant un gémissement.

Ian continua à m'effeuiller afin que je sois nue et offerte devant lui. Il administra quelques caresses à mon intimité qui s'éveillait sous son toucher. Il se redressa et se dévêtit rapidement prenant place entre mes cuisses, sa bouche trouvant le creux de mon cou. Il me murmurait des mots tendres auxquelles je répondais par de petits gémissements.

Je sentis son sexe entrer progressivement en moi. Voulant profiter au maximum de ses sensations, je fermai les yeux. Je me laissai envahir par la douce chaleur qui prenait vie dans mon ventre. Je posai mes mains dans sa chevelure et je fronçai les sourcils.

_Ils ne sont pas si doux._

Ian accéléra ses mouvements en moi. J'essayai de me concentrer sur le plaisir qui grandissait en moi. Je l'entendais gémir et grogner.

_Pas très sexy ces grognements pas comme… BELLA !_

Ma respiration s'accéléra sous le choc des images qui envahissaient à présent mon esprit. Le visage d'Edward s'imposa à moi et je secouai la tête afin de les chasser. Je sentis Ian exploser sous son orgasme alors que moi… je n'avais plus qu'une envie, c'était m'éloigner de lui. Il s'affala sur moi, à bout de souffle. J'étais pitoyable et je m'en voulais terriblement.

Il bascula à mes côtés et me prit dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa sur le front. Mon mal être ne passait pas et je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de fuir de cette chambre tant je me détestais pour ce que je venais de faire.

Non contente d'avoir trompé mon petit ami, je rêvais de mon amant d'un soir dans le pire moment qui soit. Notre seconde nuit m'avait marqué plus que de raison et j'allais devoir apprendre à effacer ce souvenir de ma mémoire pour ma santé mentale et la survie de mon couple.

Dès que Ian s'endormit, je m'extirpai du lit pour me rendre dans la cuisine. Je me préparai une tasse de café avant de m'installer sur le divan où je passai la nuit à ruminer la dernière heure.

**= X= X =**

Voilà trois semaines que j'avais été rejoindre Rosalie à Chicago. Trois semaines où j'essayais tant bien que mal de reprendre ma vie où je l'avais laissée avant ce 19 juin. Rose était revenue le lendemain de ma soirée avec Ian mais j'avais omis volontairement de lui raconter nos retrouvailles. Elle me parlait énormément de sa belle-famille afin que je la connaisse puisque d'après elle, elle était un peu la mienne aussi.

Ian venait me voir régulièrement et nous avions pris l'habitude de passer le week-end ensemble au grand dam de Rosalie. Il restait chez moi lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec Emmett et je logeais chez lui quand elle restait à Seattle. C'était le compromis que j'avais trouvé pour satisfaire les deux partis. Ian avait même aménagé la chambre d'ami de son appartement pour Anthony afin qu'il s'y sente bien.

J'avais également repris mon service au dispensaire et c'était avec plaisir que j'avais constaté que mon roulement correspondait à celui de Derek et non celui de Ian. Travailler avec son homme, n'était pas à mon sens une bonne solution. J'avais trouvé une nouvelle gardienne dans l'immeuble à côté du nôtre. C'était une femme dans la cinquantaine qui se prénommait Cornélia. Elle était très douce et avait un accent germanique. Anthony l'adorait car elle lui préparait régulièrement des pâtisseries maison et jouait volontiers avec lui. Cornélia était veuve et avait un fils qui était dans la Navy. Elle ne le voyait que très rarement et elle désespérait qu'il trouve chaussure à son pied. Elle considérait donc mon fils un peu comme le petit fils qu'elle n'aurait pas de si tôt.

La routine avait donc repris ses droits. Seule nouveauté dans notre vie à Anthony et moi étaient les coups de téléphone d'Edward ou nos conversations via le net. J'avais acheté une webcam afin qu'Anthony qui ne comprenait pas trop que son papa lui parle dans le téléphone, puisse le voir. De cette manière, ils pouvaient communiquer librement et se voir. Vive la technologie !

Anthony était toujours heureux de voir Edward qui lui racontait des histoires ou trouvait des jeux à faire via la caméra. Ces conversations pouvaient durer près d'une heure et régulièrement je devais y mettre fin. J'avoue que moi aussi j'étais friande de ses échanges.

Il m'arrivait encore parfois de rêver d'Edward mais, heureusement, plus lors de nos ébats à Ian et moi. J'avais beau me résonner, il était très présent dans mon esprit. Je dirais presque autant que lors de mon retour d'Afghanistan. Je n'en avais pas parlé à Rose qui aurait vu certainement un signe là où il n'y avait rien à voir.

**POV Edward**

« Bonsoir, mon bonhomme. Bisous. »

« Choir ! » Me répondit Anthony via la webcam. J'adorais ces moments entre lui et moi. Malgré la distance, ce système me permettait d'avoir un contact visuel quotidien avec lui mais aussi d'apprendre à le connaître et surtout que lui sache qui j'étais.

« Bonsoir Edward. » Me salua Bella qui était aux côtés de mon fils. J'étais content également d'avoir un contact avec elle. Car bien que je ne sois pas hanté par son image comme lors de mon retour, elle était fréquemment dans mes pensées.

« A demain, Bella. J'envisage de venir ce week-end en même temps qu'Emmett.»

« Oh ! Ok pas de problème. Je pense qu'Anthony sera heureux de te voir en chair et en os. » Répondit-elle en riant.

« Parfait alors. Bonne nuit. »

« Anthony ? Envoie un bisou à papa. » Mon cœur se gonflait chaque fois que j'entendais qu'on m'appelait ainsi.

* Smack* fut le bruit que j'entendis lorsqu'il embrassa l'écran de l'ordinateur.

« Pa...pa. » Ajouta-t-il. Mon cœur explosa cette fois-ci. Anthony venait de m'appeler papa pour la première fois. Mes yeux s'humidifièrent et lorsque mon regard se posa sur Bella, ce fut pour voir deux larmes couler le long de ses joues.

« Bonne nuit mon bonhomme. »

« Bonne nuit Edward. Téléphone-moi pour confirmer ta venue que je m'organise. »

« Je le ferai demain ou jeudi. Je vous embrasse. » Répliquai-je avant de fermer la fenêtre de discussion.

J'éteignis mon PC portable, le posai sur la table basse et me décidai à me rendre dans la cuisine afin de trouver un petit quelques chose à manger. J'avais fini par emménager dans mon appartement que ma mère avait décoré. Je lui avais laissé carte blanche et je devais reconnaître qu'elle avait énormément de goût et qu'il me correspondait bien. Les murs étaient tous blanc cassé mais elle avait surtout misé sur les accessoires de décoration. Le salon tendait vers le brun et orange, la salle de bain avait une touche de bleue, le jaune prédominait dans la cuisine et ma chambre était un mélange de gris et violet. Il restait une pièce qui serait ultérieurement aménagée en bureau mais j'avais insisté pour m'en charger moi-même. _(N/Anghju : Cette Esmée… Je veux la même !)_

J'ouvris donc le frigo pour me rendre compte qu'il était… vide. Je soupirai en réalisant que comme toujours j'avais omis d'aller faire des courses. En deux semaines de vie en célibataire ici, ce serait le douzième repas que je prendrai à l'extérieur. J'alternais entre resto, squatter chez ma sœur ou m'inviter chez mes parents. _(N/Anghju : Check Edward !)_

Bizarrement, je n'avais passé que peu de soirées avec Jane durant ces deux semaines. Nous nous téléphonions quotidiennement mais nos occupations professionnelles ne nous laissaient que peu de temps à partager ensemble. Elle voyageait actuellement à New York. Notre entente était au beau fixe, quoique sans se voir, ce serait quand même malheureux de s'engueuler au téléphone.

Je décidais ce soir de me rendre chez mes parents. J'attrapai ma veste et sortis de chez moi lorsque je rentrai de plein fouet dans ma petite amie qui entrait dans l'immeuble.

« Désolé… » M'excusai-je en laissant le passage.

« Edward ! » s'exclama-telle en me sautant au cou. Automatiquement, mes bras se refermèrent autour de sa frêle taille. _(N/Anghju : Grrrr…)_

« Quand es-tu rentrée ? »

« Je suis arrivée cet après-midi et je voulais te faire une surprise. Tu sortais ? »

« Je pars chasser. Mon frigo est une fois de plus vide. Tu m'accompagnes ? » Proposai-je galamment.

« Si tu veux bien de moi. »

« Evidemment. Allez, viens, je meure de faim. » Dis-je en lui prenant la main.

« Tu m'as manqué, Edward. » Je lui souris en arrêtant ma marche. Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. » Lui répondis-je avant de reprendre le chemin du petit restaurant situé à l'angle de ma rue. Oui, j'avais pensé à elle durant notre séparation mais je devais avouer que comparer au nombre de fois où j'avais pensé à Anthony et sa mère, c'était une goutte dans l'océan mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement et nous nous attablâmes autour d'une table dans un coin calme. Jane me raconta en détail son séjour à New York, les défilés auxquels elle avait assisté ainsi que les spectacles. La soirée se passait bien jusqu'au moment où elle voulut aborder le sujet délicat d'Anthony.

« As-tu… As-tu des nouvelles de ton… fils ? » Demanda-t-elle, nerveuse.

« Je lui ai parlé ce soir. »

« Oh. Ils sont ici ? » Jane triturait sa serviette sans trop oser me regarder.

« Non. Je téléphone de temps en temps ou nous discutons via une webcam comme ce soir. » Je vis Jane déglutir avant de poursuivre.

« De temps en temps dis-tu. Mais à t'entendre c'est assez souvent. »

« Au moins un jour sur deux, oui. Pourquoi ? » Questionnai-je, ma mâchoire se crispant légèrement.

« Et tu LUI parles aussi ? » Ajouta-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas prononcé son nom mais je savais de qui elle parlait. Je ne lui en voulais pas d'être jalouse mais je n'aimais pas du tout le ton qu'elle employait pour parler de Bella.

« C'est nécessaire si je veux parler à mon fils, Jane. Arrête un peu de réagir ainsi. Je pensais que tu avais compris avant de partir. » Répondis-je sèchement. Je crispai les poings afin de garder mon calme mais je me souvenais de notre dernière soirée ensemble et elle avait dégénéré car Jane n'arrivait pas à comprendre que Bella n'avait pas d'importance pour moi en dehors du fait qu'elle était la mère de mon fils. Ce qui nous était arrivé resterait à jamais un souvenir merveilleux mais qui appartenait au passé. _(N/Anghju : Snif…)_

« Si je comprends. Mais j'ai si peur. » Répliqua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Je me déplaçai sur la chaise à ses côtés afin de la prendre dans mes bras.

« Ne gâche pas tout, ma puce. Tout va bien entre nous. Ne laisse pas ta jalousie tout détruire. Je t'ai expliqué que je voulais connaître mon fils et jouer un rôle dans sa vie. Et je dois avoir des contacts avec sa mère et autant qu'ils soient les plus cordiaux possibles afin de ne pas aller au devant d'ennuis. »

« Je sais et je n'arrête pas de me dire que j'ai tort mais dès que tu parles d'elle, je… »

« Je ne parle pas d'elle mais d'Anthony. »

« Excuse-moi. Elle est si belle, si attachante d'après Alice et tes parents que je me sens insignifiante. »

« Tu es loin d'être insignifiante mais il va falloir que tu acceptes cette situation une bonne fois pour toute. D'accord ? »

« D'ac… D'accord. » Acquiesça-t-elle en ravalant ses larmes.

« Bon. Il faut aussi que je te dise que j'accompagne Emmett à Seattle ce week-end pour aller passer un peu de temps avec lui. » Autant lui balancer maintenant car si elle voulait faire une scène, autant que ce soit maintenant plutôt qu'au moment où j'embarquerai me gâchant ainsi le voyage.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Si nous rentrions, il se fait tard. » Dis-je en me levant et en attrapant nos vestes sur le porte-manteau derrière moi.

« Edward ? »

« Oui ? »

« Accepterais-tu que… que je t'accompagne. »

« A Seattle ? »

« Oui. Il serait peut-être bien que j'apprenne aussi à le connaître. » Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à cette demande et elle me prenait au dépourvu. Si je refusais, elle continuerait à se faire des idées mais si j'acceptais, j'allais m'attirer les foudres de Rosalie. Je soupirai face à ce dilemme puis je lui répondis.

« Oui, bien sûr. » Je verrai avec Rosalie en temps voulu.

Jane passa la nuit avec moi et me quitta au petit matin afin de regagner son appart et pouvoir se rendre à son travail. Je me préparai en repensant à son idée de m'accompagner. Avec le recul, je ne trouvais plus que c'était une si bonne idée. En plus de devoir subir la mauvaise humeur de Rose, je n'allais pas pouvoir discuter avec Bella comme je le voudrais. Car je devais admettre que je me réjouissais de ce week-end autant pour voir et passer du temps avec mon fils que de me rapprocher de sa mère.

J'étais installé à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de café fumant devant moi. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, comme si ce geste allait m'aider à remettre mes idées en place. J'avais l'impression depuis trois semaines, depuis qu'un petit garçon aux cheveux roux et au regard émeraude était entré avec grand fracas dans ma vie que mon corps et surtout mon esprit était coupé en deux.

La partie raisonnable de ma personne voulait que j'essaye d'approfondir ma relation avec ma petite amie, aménageant un espace pour mon fils. Que je m'assagisse enfin. Mais la seconde partie, la partie folle et déraisonnable, me repassait en boucle nos ébats, les sensations que sa présence déclenchait et ne réclamait qu'une chose : recommencer. _(N/Anghju : Yahou !)_

J'étais tiraillé et je comptais un peu sur ce week-end pour éclaircir la situation. Je reviendrai certainement lundi en ayant compris que l'attrait que j'avais pour elle était uniquement lié au souvenir et que rien de concret ne justifiait cette attirance.

Je reviendrai en homme libre et prêt à m'investir dans une relation sérieuse avec Jane. _N/Anghju : Compte là-dessus tiens…)_

_........................................................................_

Vous connaissez enfin la réaction de Ian.

Vous savez un peu de comment ils vivent "l'après retrouvailles".

Je pense que vous aimez moins cette histoire, au vu du nombre de reviews en baisse (près de 50%).

Donnez moi plutôt votre avis ou vos attentes en poussant sur la bulle ici en dessous, ou vian le forum (lovelemon-in-fic) ou via mon blog (eliloulou . blogspot . com)

Je suis preneuse de toutes les critiques (constructives) ou encouragements.

On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite.

Bisous


	12. Chapter 11: Un weekend mouvementé

**Me revoilou!**

**Après un accouchement long et pénible, voici enfin le chapitre qui en est sorti.**

**Désolée pour le retard mais les mots me boudaient un peu.**

**Merci de tous vos messages d'encouragements car je croyais vraiment que vous n'aimiez plus.**

**Merci aussi au anonymes: Celine1881, Camille, Poxy**( Merci pour ces compliments), **nadnad** (Bien sûr qu'ils se voilent la face), **Ocania, Alisson**, **marion, jenny** (je comprends que tu sois à fond Edward/Bella et que ça semble long avant qu'ils ne soient ensembles mais patience. Mais merci de ta franchise, j'aime ça), **Sylvie anne, Halay, Ariane, Onja, Barbichon, pauline, Lectrice, tommy, Nana, justhorseinmylife, Patiewsnow, Marie, 100%Edward+Bella, amandine, Ilonka, Audrey, isabelle, petitefilledusud. **

**Comme d'hab, Anghju commente ce chapitre. J'embrasse bien fort les lémoniaques du soldat sans oublier Homme avec qui je passe des soirées formidables.**

**Bon, vous êtes prêtes pour LE Week-end à Seattle?**

**Embarquement immédiat.**

**...**

**Chapitre 11 : Un Week-end mouvementé.**

**POV Edward**

Notre avion en provenance de Chicago avait atterri depuis vingt minutes et nous attendions Emmett, Jane et moi nos derniers bagages. Emmett s'énervait, l'arrivée des valises étant trop lente à son goût. Il était plus qu'impatient de voir Rosalie qui devait déjà nous attendre devant la porte de débarquement.

Quand nous eûmes enfin récupérés nos bagages, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie.

« Au fait, Edward. J'ai pas prévenu Rose que nous avions une accompagnatrice. » Lâcha Emmett en faisant un signe de la tête désignant Jane qui nous suivait.

« Em ! Tu m'avais promis de lui dire sinon, je lui aurais téléphoné moi-même. » Lui reprochai-je en soupirant. Elle allait être furieuse en voyant ma copine.

« Je sais mais… avoue que ça met du piquant à la situation. » _(N/Anghju : j'adhère !)_

« C'est ça. Dit plutôt que tu te marres quand Rose s'énerve sur quelqu'un d'autre que toi. »

« Ouais… Un peu. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'as prise avec toi. Tu viens ici pour rendre visite à ton fils que tu viens à peine de découvrir. Sa présence est un peu inappropriée. Il a un père depuis un mois et tu lui imposes déjà une belle-mère.» Je soupirai avant de lui répondre.

« Elle est juste une amie et n'a aucune place dans la vie d'Anthony pour le moment. Et puis, elle se tracasse à cause de Bella. »

« On ne peut pas lui donner tort quand on sait comment vous vous êtes remémorés vos souvenirs ! » s'exclama-t-il en riant.

« Chut, moins fort, nigaud. J'essaye de créer une relation correcte avec elle pour une fois. » Dis-je en jetant un coup par-dessus mon épaule pour vérifier si elle ne nous avait pas entendus. Je lui souris en réponse au sien et ralentis ma marche pour l'attendre.

Nous franchîmes la porte et je vis mon frère assailli par une magnifique jeune femme blonde. Lorsqu'ils daignèrent se séparer, je pus enfin reconnaître ma belle-sœur. Celle-ci pivota immédiatement vers moi afin de m'enlacer également. Elle m'embrassa chaleureusement sur les deux joues et arborait un superbe sourire jusqu'au moment où s'écartant de moi, elle aperçut Jane.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici, celle-là ? » Cracha-t-elle avec mépris.

« Ca suffit Rose. Elle voulait passer le week-end avec moi. Tu feras bien un petit effort ? »

« Ouais, faudra bien. Mais tu viens pour le petit en premier, pas pour un pré-voyage de noce. Tu as intérêt à assurer si tu veux qu'Isie te fasse confiance, » chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille.

« Je sais Rosalie. Je suis là pour lui en premier, crois-moi. » Me justifiai-je.

« T'as intérêt Cullen. Sinon, elle ne voudra plus de toi après que je me sois chargé de ton cas, » asséna-t-elle avant de se tourner vers ma copine.

« Bonjour, Jane. Bienvenue à Seattle. Bon, maintenant on y va. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parking afin d'embarquer dans la voiture de Rose qui nous emmena vers l'hôtel. Je nous avais réservé une suite au The Warwick Seattle Hôtel pour Jane et moi. Emmett logeant chez Rose et Bella. Une part de moi l'enviait car il allait pouvoir voir Anthony dès ce soir et demain matin alors qu'il avait été convenu avec Bella que je pourrais voir et emmener mon fils en début d'après midi.

Bella m'avait convaincu que je ne pouvais pas débarquer chez elle ce soir. Effectivement, il était déjà dix-neuf heures trente et Anthony était au lit généralement vers dix-neuf heures. J'avais un peu discuté mais elle n'avait pas fléchi. Je devais donc passer chez elle demain au alentour de treize heures pour aller chercher mon fils. J'avais prévu, sous les conseils de Rose, décidé de l'emmener au zoo. Emmett et sa fiancée m'accompagnerait et j'avoue que j'étais soulagé car même si je voulais vraiment m'occuper d'Anthony, je devais avouer que je ne m'y connaissais absolument pas. Je voulais que Bella me fasse confiance et accepte de me le laisser de temps en temps, mais pour cela, je devais faire mes preuves, comme me l'avait si bien dit Rose.

Mon frère et sa fiancée nous laissèrent seuls à l'hôtel afin de nous installer, de prendre une douche avant de sortir pour dîner et s'amuser un peu. Ils repartaient déposer la valise d'Emmett à l'appartement avant de venir nous rechercher. Jane boudait toujours suite à l'accueil plus que glacial de Rosalie. Elle ne m'adressait pratiquement pas la parole.

_Qu'elle boude si ça lui chante ! (N/Anghju : oh que oui !)_

Je la vis se diriger vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche et j'en profitai pour envoyer un texto à Bella.

_**Bonsoir Bella.**_

_**Suis bien arrivé. **_

_**Je viens toujours chercher Anthony vers 13h.**_

_**Bonne soirée.**_

_**E**_

J'allumai la télévision en m'allongeant sur le lit. Aucun programme ne m'attirait. En fait, j'attendais la réponse et je trouvais que les minutes étaient bien longues. J'entendis l'eau de la douche s'arrêter quand la mélodie annonçant l'arrivée d'un message me fit sursauter.

_**Bonsoir,**_

_**J'espère que le vol s'est bien passé.**_

_**Ok pour demain.**_

_**Bonne nuit.**_

_**Biz**_

_**Bella**_

Je répondis rapidement.

_**Embrasse Anthony pour moi. **_

_**Bisous à toi.**_

_**E**_

Un sourire étirait mes lèvres quand Jane sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour d'elle. Nos échanges avec Bella étaient devenus au fils du temps plus amicaux. Je communiquais avec elle comme si je la connaissais depuis toujours. J'avais appris à la connaître et nous nous étions trouvés des points communs comme la musique classique, la glace au chocolat, les vieux films américains… Je pouvais parler avec elle des heures durant sans ressentir de lassitude. J'avais également repris la composition musicale depuis son retour dans ma vie. J'avais écris une berceuse pour Anthony que je voulais peaufiner avant son prochain séjour chez moi. La musique m'avait manqué.

« Pourquoi souris-tu ? » Me sortit Jane de mes pensées.

« Je pensais à Anthony. Je regrette qu'il soit trop tard pour le voir. »

« Tu t'es déjà attaché à lui ? Il te manque ? » Demanda-t-elle en venant s'assoir à mes côtés sur le lit. Elle se lova contre mon flanc droit, la tête posée sur mon épaule et sa main droite saisissant la mienne.

« Oui. C'est assez bizarre et inattendu mais … oui, il m'a manqué et les moments où on se voit via la webcam, sont vraiment magiques, » avouai-je en regardant devant moi et en posant ma tête sur la sienne.

« Tu vas être un père formidable, » me dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

« J'espère. Merci, » répondis-je en embrassant le sommet de son crane. Sa main lâcha la mienne et s'insinua lentement sur mon torse et se mit à déboutonner ma chemise. Son autre main caressait ma cuisse. Cet attouchement était plus qu'agréable mais je devais y mettre fin. Emmett et Rosalie ne tarderaient pas à arriver et je ne voulais pas aggraver la mauvaise humeur de ma belle sœur en me montrant dans une position équivoque. Je me redressai et expliquai que je devais prendre aussi ma douche afin d'aller au restaurant. Je vis au regard qu'elle me lança qu'elle n'appréciait pas que je la rejette ainsi. Je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain afin d'y rester seul.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, nous prîmes le chemin du restaurant. La soirée fut moins catastrophique que je ne l'imaginais. Nous parlâmes de tout, de rien. Rosalie parla de sa mutation dans une agence de Chicago en septembre qui coïnciderait avec son emménagement avec Emmett. Elle était heureuse de vivre avec lui mais elle ne nous cacha pas que quitter Son Isie et Anthony lui déchirait le cœur. A ses yeux, ils représentaient la famille qu'elle n'avait pas.

Emmett et elle avaient trouvé un grand appartement dans le centre ville et Rose devait venir y passer son mois de congé en août afin de l'aménager. Ma mère avait bien proposé son aide mais Rose voulait se sentir chez elle et avait décidé de le décorer seule. On pouvait voir dans ses yeux toute la joie et le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait à cette idée mais aussi la tristesse et la peine de quitter Seattle et son amie.

Rosalie fut même cordiale avec Jane. Elles échangèrent quelques paroles et cette soirée fut agréable. Au moment de nous quitter afin que de regagner notre hôtel, Rosalie proposa une sortie le lendemain soir et elle envisageait de demander à Bella de nous accompagner. Elle ajouta qu'on devrait certainement se « farcir » le doc mais que ce serait sympa d'être tous ensemble. _(N/Anghju : Pas super convaincue…)_

J'acceptai sans hésiter. J'avoue que j'étais curieux de connaître ce fameux petit ami de Bella. Il passait quand même pas mal de temps avec mon fils. Mais pour une raison que je ne saisissais pas, Rosalie le détestait. Plus que Jane. Je voulais donc me faire ma propre opinion.

Nous rejoignîmes notre chambre. J'étais impatient d'être le lendemain car j'allais chercher Anthony après le déjeuner afin de passer quelques heures avec lui. Et cette idée me réjouissait au plus haut point. J'étais même impatient d'être avec lui. Moi qui n'y connaissais rien aux enfants, j'avais envie de passer ma journée avec un petit garçon d'un an, le mien.

**POV Bella**

Je rentrais chez moi après une journée de travail afin de profiter du reste du week-end. La matinée avait été très chargée au dispensaire et j'étais assez fatiguée. J'envisageais de rentrer et de me prélasser dans un bon bain chaud. J'étais partie tôt ce matin et c'était Rosalie qui s'occupait d'Anthony jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Edward.

Il devait venir le chercher après le déjeuner et projetais de l'emmener au Zoo. Anthony serait heureux car il adorait les animaux. J'aurais aimé les accompagner mais je pensais qu'ils avaient besoin d'apprendre à se connaitre et que ma présence constante n'aidait pas. J'avais passé l'après midi à les imaginer devant les ours ou mangeant une glace. Mon fils était comme moi et son père. Il adorait la glace au chocolat.

Tout en faisant couler un bain, je repensais à la soirée d'hier. Edward arrivait vers dix-neuf heures trente et j'avais refusé qu'il passe pour voir Anthony. Celui-ci allait dormir souvent vers dix-neuf heures. C'est vrai qu'exceptionnellement, j'aurais pu faire le garder plus tard mais la véritable raison était que Ian était présent et qu'il n'était pas enchanté de la visite du père de mon fils. Afin de ne pas envenimer les choses, j'avais préféré qu'Edward ne vienne pas. Notre soirée avait été relativement agréable si ce n'est la mini crise qu'il m'avait faite lorsqu'Edward m'avait envoyé un texto pour me dire qu'il était bien arrivé ou la dispute qui avait suivi le passage de Rosalie et Emmett qui logeaient ici. Il avait envisagé de passer la nuit avec moi mais quand j'étais de garde le lendemain, je préférais être seule. Il m'avait donc quitté peu avant le retour de mon amie encore légèrement renfrogné.

J'allais entrer dans la baignoire quand la sonnerie de mon portable se fit entendre. Pensant que c'était peut-être Edward, je me ruai vers le salon et décrochai sans prendre la peine de regarder l'identité de l'appelant.

« Allo. »

« Bonjour, ma chérie. »

« Oh, bonjour Cha… papa. »

« On peut dire que tu es heureuse d'entendre ton père, » plaisanta-t-il.

« Si voyons c'est juste que je pensais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Ouais, ton doc de petit ami, je suppose, » proposa-t-il sarcastiquement.

« Ne commence pas. »

« Désolée, Bells. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que tu lui trouves. Ok, il est pas mal d'après Sue mais c'est un con. »

« Papa ! » m'offusquai-je.

« C'est vrai. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance. »

« Tu ne le connais même pas. »

« Si. Tu l'as amené avec toi, le mois dernier. »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'aime pas la pêche que d'office, il est mauvais. » _(N/Anghju : Rhoo Charlie le boulet !)_

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec la pêche. Je ne le sens pas. Je n'aime pas la manière dont il vous regarde toi et Anthony, » se justifia-t-il.

« Ils nous aiment c'est tout. Ne serais tu pas un peu jaloux par hasard ? » Le taquinai-je en riant.

« Oui, c'est ça. »

« Mais qu'avez-vous, toi et Rose contre lui, » m'énervai-je.

« Ah parce que Rose ne l'aime pas non plus ? Je savais que cette fille avait de la jugeote ! »

« Bon, je suppose que tu ne m'appelais pas pour critiquer mon mec, alors ? »

« Non. Je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles. Savoir si tout allait bien. Je ne t'ai plus vu depuis ta venue avec le Doc. »

« Oui papa, tout va bien. Et je vais faire un effort pour venir te voir rapidement. »

« Parfait. Et comment va mon adorable petit fils. »

« Il va très bien lui aussi. Il est au Zoo avec son père et Rosalie. »

« Son père ? Celui de Chicago ? »

« Il n'en a qu'un que je sache. Alors, oui, il est bien avec Edward. »

« Et quand… quand aurais-je le plaisir de le rencontrer ? » Demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

« Parce que lui trouveras grâce à tes yeux ? »

« Il peut pas être pire que ton Doc. Et puis, quand on voit Anthony, il ne peut qu'avoir pris certaine chose de son père, comme la gentillesse… »

« Dès qu'on se connaîtra un peu mieux, je te présenterais. Je vais te laisser papa. Mon bain est en train de refroidir et j'aimerais être prête quand ils vont rentrer. »

« Ok ma chérie. Je t'embrasse et embrasse mon petit fils. »

« Bisous papa, » répondis-je en raccrochant.

J'avais filé prendre mon bain et me préparer pour la soirée organisée par Rosalie. Celle-ci avait ramené Anthony qui avait été enchanté de sa visite au Zoo avec son père. Son père lui avait offert une peluche tigre que nous avions baptisé Tigrou comme l'ami de Winnie l'ourson qu'Anthony me montra sur son livre. J'étais un peu déçue qu'Edward ne l'ait pas ramené mais il devait aller aussi se préparer. Anthony m'expliqua avec de nombreux signes et d'onomatopées les différents animaux qu'il avait vus. Je pense que ses préférés étaient les fauves d'après son acharnement à me les montrer sur ses livres.

Je lui fis prendre ensuite son bain et après un rapide repas, je le couchai car il était plus que fatigué par cette journée au grand air. Il s'endormit aussitôt tenant Tigrou fermement serré contre lui.

Je m'installai dans le divan attendant Cornelia qui devait arriver pour garder Anthony. Je soupirai au souvenir de cette conversation. Effectivement, Ian n'avait pas fait l'unanimité lors de notre visite à mon père. Celui-ci l'avait ignoré pratiquement toute la journée tandis que Jacob et Leah l'avaient taquiné et charrié la reste du temps. Seule Sue avait été correcte et accueillante avec lui. D'un autre côté Sue était toujours agréable en toutes circonstances et avec tout le monde.

Ian n'avait pas du tout apprécié cette visite et tentait depuis par tous les moyens de m'éloigner de ma famille. Il ne comprenait pas mon besoin de voir mon père régulièrement surtout depuis que je lui avais raconté notre querelle qui m'avait conduite chez MSF. Il avait également très mal pris le fait qu'Anthony préfère jouer avec Seth ou Jacob plutôt qu'avec lui. J'avais bien essayé de lui expliquer que c'était parce qu'il les connaissait depuis sa naissance, rien n'y fit.

Il râla durant tout le trajet de retour. De ce fait, ce jour-là, je ne lui avais pas proposé de loger chez moi, toujours mécontente de ses critiques contre ma famille.

C'était donc avec appréhension que j'envisageais cette soirée organisée par Rosalie. Ma meilleure amie voulait que nous sortions tous ensemble ce soir afin de faire plus ample connaissance avait-elle dit. Mais je ne la sentais absolument pas cette sortie.

D'abord, je doutais fortement que mettre autour de la même table, le père de mon fils ainsi que nos conjoints respectifs soit une bonne idée. Ian n'avait toujours pas digéré son « entrée » dans notre vie et critiquait tout le concernant alors qu'il refusait que je lui en parle. Il n'appréciait pas nos conversations par le net même après que je lui ai expliqué que c'était le moyen le plus pratique pour qu'Anthony puisse profiter un peu de son père, ni l'idée que je fasse des allers-retours à Chicago. Ce qui lui déplaisait surtout, c'était le temps que cela me prenait. Du temps que je ne pouvais lui consacrer. _(N/Anghju : est-ce normal de encore moins le trouver sympathique, même si il est canon…)_

Concernant Jane, Edward m'avait dit qu'elle acceptait bien la situation mais de là à passer une soirée avec une fille que son petit ami avait connu et avec qui il avait eu un fils, il y avait une marge. Mais Rose n'avait rien voulu entendre et ce matin, quand je m'étais réveillée, elle ne m'avait pas laissé le choix.

Et moi ? Avais-je envie de voir Edward et la fille qui un jour serait peut-être la belle-mère d'Anthony ? Avais-je envie de passer une soirée avec celui qui m'avait par deux fois, chamboulée au point de tout oublier et de succomber dans ses bras ? Saurais-je rester insensible à sa présence alors que lors de mon voyage à Chicago, sa seule présence faisait s'emballer mon cœur ?

J'étais concentrée dans mes pensées quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée me tira de mon questionnement. J'ouvris et me trouva face à Cornelia et Ian. Je m'effaçai afin de leur permettre d'entrer. Quelques consignes et un bisou à mon fils et nous sortîmes afin d'aller retrouver les autres au « Crab Pot » un bar restaurant sympa non loin du port. La carte était variée et l'ambiance toujours très agréable tant côté bar que côté restauration.

Rosalie avait voulu un endroit décontracté afin de détendre l'atmosphère, supposai-je. Nous arrivâmes rapidement n'habitant pas loin du port. Et dans un silence de plomb. Ian m'accompagnait à contre cœur, je le savais mais j'avais insisté pour qu'il soit présent. Il me reprochait suffisamment d'accorder trop d'importance à Rosalie, son mec ou Edward pour risquer une nouvelle querelle.

« Bon, nous y voilà, » lâcha-t-il dans un soupir. Je vis ses doigts crispés sur le volant et son regard fixé droit devant lui.

« Ian ? Si vraiment ça t'embête à ce point, je peux y aller seule ? » Tentai-je doucement.

« Non, ça va. Nous allons aller passer la soirée avec… tes amis. »

« D'accord. Mais alors, fais un effort, s'il te plaît. Rosalie est ma meilleure amie et j'aimerais que vous vous appréciiez un peu. »

« C'est bon. Je t'ai dit que ça allait. Tu vas voir, je vais être le petit ami le plus adorable qui soit, » répondit-il en souriant. Il lâcha enfin le volant et se pencha vers moi afin de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. « On y va ? »

« Oui. »

Ian sortit de la voiture, en fit le tour afin de m'ouvrir la portière. Nous nous dirigeâmes main dans la main vers le restaurant. Rosalie m'avait informée qu'elle allait chercher Edward et Jane et qu'ils nous attendraient déjà à table. Nous les repérâmes rapidement, mon amie faisant de grands signes à mon attention. Nous nous approchâmes d'eux et je sentis mon cœur se serrer à la vue des quatre personnes qui me regardaient.

Dans leur regard, des émotions diverses passèrent me mettant mal à l'aise. Rosalie me regardait avec gentillesse, Emmett avec amusement, Jane avec appréhension et crainte et Edward avec un mélange de joie, fierté mais aussi une touche de colère que je ne comprenais pas.

Rose fit rapidement les présentations et je m'installai entre Ian et Emmett me trouvant ainsi face à Edward. Celui-ci nous observait et je ne pus que baisser les yeux sous son regard. Le serveur vint prendre notre commande avant de nous laisser à nouveau entre nous sous un silence pesant.

**POV Rosalie**

Nous étions tous assis autour de la table ronde au « Crab Pot » un restaurant sympa non loin du port où Emmett et moi avions nos habitudes. J'avais organisé cette sortie principalement pour qu'Edward et Isie fassent plus ample connaissance. Evidemment, nous devions nous farcir les deux boulets qu'ils avaient dans leur vie. _(N/Anghju : futée Rosalie !)_

Je devais reconnaître que depuis hier soir, je voyais Jane sous un autre angle. Nous avions été dînés tous les quatre et je l'avais découvert très différente de la fille que j'avais imaginé. Elle était réellement douce et gentille comme Edward la décrivait. De plus, Anthony l'avait apprécié lors de la visite su Zoo cette après midi. Elle avait joué avec lui, lui avait expliqué certaines choses sur les animaux avec des mots totalement adaptés à un petit garçon de son âge. C'était à croire qu'elle-même avait des enfants. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver qu'elle n'était pas faite pour mon beau-frère.

Pour ce qui était de Ian-sexy-doc- de-mes-deux-Shefferd, le courant ne passait toujours pas. Je ne pouvais pas dire exactement ce que je n'aimais pas chez lui mais c'était viscéral. Je n'arrivais pas à lui faire confiance depuis le début et encore moins depuis ses menaces à moitiés voilées qu'il m'avait faites quelques mois plus tôt. Malheureusement, tout cela ne s'appuyait sur rien de concret.

Nous étions donc assis ensemble à nous observer dans un silence pesant. Il fallait vraiment que je trouve un moyen de dégeler la situation et rapidement car la tension montait. Emmett me regarda, lui aussi mal à l'aise alors qu'il était comme un poisson dans l'eau en toute circonstance.

« Comment s'est passé ta journée Ian ? » Questionnai-je amicalement alors que je n'en avais rien à foutre. Mais j'avais promis à Isie d'être agréable avec son mec.

« Bonne, merci, » répondit-il simplement.

« Et toi, Jane, cette après midi ne t'a pas trop fatigué car nous avons beaucoup marché ? » En parlant, je vis les garçons échanger quelques paroles entre eux. L'atmosphère semblait se détendre doucement.

« Non, Rosalie. Même si je ne suis pas sportive, j'apprécie la marche. Et J'ai vraiment passé une très bonne journée. Ton fils est vraiment adorable, Bella. »

« Heu… Merci, » répondit mon amie en rougissant. Mon amie n'aimait pas les compliments et je soupçonnais Bella d'être très mal à l'aise face à la copine du père de son fils. En parlant de ce père, je le vis jeter un coup d'œil vers Isie pour la troisième fois au moins depuis notre arrivée. Ian était proche d'elle et son bras entourait ses épaules et j'avais la nette impression que ce simple geste dérangeait Edward.

_Hum… Pourquoi ?_

Nous entrâmes à notre tour dans la conversation et Jane rapprocha sa chaise d'Edward afin de placer sa main sur sa cuisse. Je surpris à ce moment un regard de ma meilleure amie vers celui-ci avant qu'elle ne baisse les yeux. Je continuais quelques minutes à observer le manège des différentes personnes autour de cette table. Evidemment, Emmett semblait complètement à son aise, parlant de Base Ball et de sport, son sujet de prédilection. Ian se pencha vers Isie et l'embrassa au coin de la bouche ce qui la fit rougir. Je souris face à son embarras. Moi j'adorais les marques d'affection de mon homme mais elle était plus timide et réservée. Mais Ian le savait et n'avait jamais agi ainsi en public auparavant. Voulait-il marquer son territoire ? Je reportai rapidement mon attention sur Edward qui arborait à présent un visage… fermé et froid. Il attrapa son verre et but une grande gorgée de vin avant d'afficher un sourire poli sur ses lèvres.

_De plus en plus bizarre ! _

« Au fait, Bella ? Anthony n'était pas trop fatigué en rentrant ? » Demanda Jane.

« Si ! Il a à peine mangé et s'est endormi comme une masse ensuite. Mais il était très content de sa journée. »

« Tony est un petit bonhomme adorable et vite satisfait, » ajouta Ian en enlaçant plus fort mon amie.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve avec ce maudit surnom._

« En parlant de lui justement, » commença Emmett. Pourquoi subitement, je sentais mal ce qu'il allait dire. Tout le monde pivota vers mon homme et attendait patiemment qu'il poursuive.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il parlait et gémissait la nuit ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage alors que son regard était ancré dans celui d'Isie qui fronçait les sourcils ne saisissant pas où il voulait en venir. J'avoue que moi non plus.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Il t'a empêché de dormir cette nuit ? » Répondit-elle précautionneusement.

« Non, c'est lors de ta visite le mois dernier chez mes parents. Je l'ai entendu gémir et parler dans le baby phone qui était branché dans le salon. Rosalie avait oublié son livre, » répliqua-t-il, son sourire s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure que les joues d'Isie devenaient cramoisies. Je levai mes yeux vers Emmett, pour une demande silencieuse et vis qu'Edward était aussi perturbé qu'elle.

_Oh, Oh. J'ai dû louper quelque chose, moi !_

« C'est… oui…mais… Il devait être perturbé par le changement de lit et de maison, » bégaya-t-elle.

« Oui, tu dois avoir raison. Mais je suis étonné de ce qu'un enfant pour faire. Mais de plus, ce fut une journée très mouvementée et chargée pour lui. C'est peut-être sa manière de décompresser, » ajouta-t-il un large sourire aux lèvres tout en gardant son regard rivé sur elle. Je vis Isie déglutir difficilement avant de s'excuser en bafouillant et de se lever pour se rendre aux toilettes. Edward se tortillait sur sa chaise mais son visage restait impassible.

« Toi qui a le sommeil léger, frérot. Ca va être gai quand il viendra en vacances, » poursuivit Emmett en s'adressant à Edward qui le fusilla du regard. Le serveur arriva sur ces entrefaites avec nos plats. Je vis mon beau-frère souffler de soulagement et la conversation repris sur un sujet moins délicat mais qui tenait à cœur à mon homme : la bouffe. J'en profitai pour m'éclipser rapidement à la recherche d'Isie et surtout lui tirer les vers du nez.

Quand je pénétrai dans les toilettes, je me retrouvai face à elle, appuyée contre un lavabo, triturant ses doigts nerveusement.

« Hey, Isie, » l'appelai-je pour qu'elle signaler ma présence.

« Oh, Rose, » sursauta-t-elle.

_Toi ma vieille, t'as pas la conscience tranquille._

« Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire, par hasard ? » attaquai-je.

« No…non pourquoi ? »

« Mais je suis sûre du contraire. Accouche, Isie où je vais demander à Emmett la vérité, » répliquai-je en pivotant sur moi-même faisant mine de sortir.

« NON !, » criai-t-elle en saisissant mon poignet.

« Alors vas-y. Je suis toute ouïe ! » Ajoutai-je en souriant. Je me doutais légèrement de ce qui allait suivre mais la situation m'amusait et je voulais qu'elle avoue.

« Jaicouchéavecedawrdcesoirlà »

« Heu…Pardon. Peux-tu répéter en mode slow. »

« J'ai couché avec Edward ce soir là. »

« Hum et évidemment, Emmett a entendu dans le baby phone que tu avais oublié d'éteindre. »

« C'est ça ! Marre-toi. »

« Isie ! Je vais quand même pas en pleurer. C'est super. »

« Quoi ! Super. Qu'est-ce qui te paraît super là dedans ? » S'énerva-t-elle.

« Bon, tu vas te calmer d'abord. »

« Me calmer. T'en à de bonne toi. Si tu as compris. Ian ou Jane peuvent y penser aussi, » ajouta-t-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

« Je ne pense pas. Pour une fois, Emmett a été assez subtile dans le choix de ses paroles. Ils ne se doutent de rien. Le seul à avoir aussi compris c'est Edward. Et que comptes-tu faire ?»

« Comment ce que je compte faire ? Rien voyons. C'était une erreur. »

« Hum… Une erreur. Faire deux fois la même avec le même mec… Et tu crois que je vais te croire. » Cette fois, c'est moi qui m'énervait. J'avais bien vu tous leurs regards depuis notre arrivée. J'avais vu la colère d'Edward quand Ian s'approchait trop d'elle ou la peine d'Isie quand Jane le touchait.

« Oui, tu vas me croire car c'est la stricte vérité. C'est… c'est … »

« Mais oui. Tu as fantasmé sur ce mec durant plus d'un an et demi. Et à la première occasion tu lui saute dessus. Mais c'est une erreur. Tu y penses plus que tu ne veux l'admettre Isie. Tu n'as jamais réagi avec Ian comme je t'ai vu réagir durant ce repas. Alors crois que c'est une erreur si tu veux mais moi je sais que tu éprouves quelque chose pour Edward. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. J'aime Ian et tu le sais. »

« Non, tu n'aimes pas ce… ce type. Tu t'obliges à le croire. Ouvre les yeux. Edward est cent fois meilleur pour toi et Anthony que lui. »

« On parle pour faire du vent. Il est avec Jane de toute façon, » répliqua-t-elle avant de franchir la porte me signifiant qu'elle ne voulait pas poursuivre cette discussion. Elle ne m'avait pas contredite quand j'avais dit qu'il était mieux pour elle.

_Je ne vais plus te lâcher ma vieille._

Nous revenions à la table où l'ambiance s'était considérablement détériorée. Isie me jeta un coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur Edward et Ian qui parlaient très fort. Jane tentait de calmer Edward et Emmett affichait un air désolé quand il me vit.

Nous comprîmes vite que la discussion tournait autour d'Anthony. De ce que je compris, Edward avait informé Ian qu'il avait bien l'intention de s'occuper le plus possible de son fils et de s'investir dans son éducation. Ce à quoi, Ian aurait répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas débarquer ainsi dans la vie de Bella, de tout chambouler alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas l'existence de son fils un mois et demi plus tôt. Le ton montait de plus en plus et Ian finit par se lever vite suivi par mon beau frère. Emmett fit de même afin de les empêcher d'en venir aux mains.

« Tu n'as rien à dire dans leur vie. Ils n'ont pas besoin de toi. Je suis là et je m'occuperai d'eux. »

« Je ne te demande pas l'autorisation. Je verrai mon fils et ce n'est certainement pas toi qui m'en empêchera, » cracha Edward avec hargne.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir. Retourne à Chicago faire le joli cœur. Tu dois en avoir semé quelques uns d'enfants là-bas. Alors laisse ma famille tranquille, » riposta Ian.

« Ma vie ne te regarde pas. Mais sache que c'est ma famille et pas la tienne, ajouta Edward.

« Parce que tu penses que Bella voudrait d'un père qui baise à tort et à travers.» _(N/Anghju : Euh… oui, oui !)_

« Que sais-tu de ma vie ? Et ça n'a rien à voir avec Anthony. » Edward se rapprochait dangereusement de Ian et heureusement que son frère était là pour faire barrage. Tous les regards de la salle étaient tournés vers eux.

« Je sais beaucoup plus que tu ne crois. J'ai des amis à Chicago. Tanya, Kate, Carole, Anne, Emy, Sophie… ça ne te dis rien ? Tu veux que je continue la liste, « rétorqua Ian, un sourire satisfaisant sur le visage face à l'expression horrifiée de Jane et Isie et de la fureur d'Edward.

« Ce que je fais de ma vie ne te concerne pas. Et si j'ai un conseil à te donner, c'est de ne plus t'en mêler. Quand à Anthony, n'oublie pas que c'est moi son père et pas toi. »

« Non, t'es pas digne d'être son père. Tu n'es qu'un…. » Attaqua Ian. Il fut interrompu dans sa phrase car Edward venait de l'empoigner par le col de sa chemise et s'apprêtait à leur fracasser la gueule. Emmett tentait tant bien que mal de retenir Edward mais il était déchainé. _(N/Anghju : Non, lâche le fauve !)_

« STOP ! Ca suffit ! » S'égosilla Isie, ramenant le calme instantanément. Elle avait le visage rouge de honte et de tristesse face à ce spectacle mais également dû aux innombrables larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. Tous deux s'arrêtèrent net et la regardèrent avant qu'Edward ne lâche l'autre idiot.

« Bella ? » prononça Ian en voulant faire un geste vers elle mais elle l'en empêcha en levant la main devant elle. Isie attrapa son sac et se dirigea en courant vers la sortie, toujours en pleur.

« Vous êtes fiers de vous, les deux coqs ? Où penses-tu aller si vite, toi ? » Apostrophai-je le doc qui voulait la suivre.

« Je vais rejoindre Bella. »

« C'est hors de question. Tu… vous avez fait assez de dégâts pour la soirée. Je vais la trouver et la calmer. Toi, Emmett, ramène ton idiot de frère à l'hôtel. Et toi, Edward, t'as qu'à payer la note pour te faire pardonner, » lançai-je avant de m'élancer à la suite d'Isie. _(N/Anghju : Oh joli ! Le bon plan !)_

Je retrouvai facilement mon amie qui sanglotait à un arrêt de bus. J'étais triste pour elle mais d'un autre côté, le Ian venait de descendre en flèche dans son estime et ça, c'était fabuleux. Je m'assis à ses côtés et la consola avant de héler un taxi qui nous ramena à l'appartement. Durant tout le trajet, elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche et je respectai son silence. Nous parlerions plus tard.

Cornélia nous accueillit mais s'éclipsa rapidement voyant la tête d'Isie. Elle passa dans la chambre de son fils, l'embrassa et murmura quelques mots à son oreille que je ne compris pas avant de gagner sa chambre et de se jeter sur son lit où elle s'endormit toute habillée.

Emmett me rejoignit une demi-heure plus tard. Son frère n'avait pas non plus ouvert la bouche durant le trajet jusqu'à son hôtel et il me raconta que Ian lui avait jeté un regard haineux avant de quitter le restaurant. Jane était aussi choquée et avait pleuré aussi.

Nous discutâmes quelques minutes avant de nous endormir aussi. Mon fiancé était d'accord avec moi. Ian ne convenait pas à Isie et pouvait se révéler dangereux. Quand à son frère, il était bien plus attiré par mon amie qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. Il me raconta sa discussion après ce fameux week-end ou son frère avait admis être perturbé par Isie. Quand à moi, connaissant mon amie, j'étais certaine qu'elle nourrissait des sentiments peut-être ambigus mais des sentiments tout de même pour son beau militaire. Mais têtus comme ils l'étaient tous les deux, ce n'était pas gagné.

**POV Bella**

Voilà quinze jours qu'Edward était venu rendre visite à son fils. Quinze jour que la soirée avait dégénérée. Quinze jours que ma vie avait basculé. Quinze jours que je me morfondais lamentablement chez moi.

Je ne sortais de chez moi que pour travailler et me promener avec mon fils dans le parc ou au port. J'avais dû raconter à Derek ma mésaventure et je lui avais demandé après les évènements de la semaine dernière d'éviter de me faire travailler en même temps que Ian. Il avait accepté sachant que si je lui demandais une telle chose, ça devait être grave. Derek s'était inquiété pour son filleul mais je l'avais rassuré. Depuis, il m'envoyait fréquemment pour les suivis à domicile, un nouveau service que nous développions.

Rosalie m'avait beaucoup soutenu surtout cette semaine et me maternait un peu trop. Mais comment lui en vouloir. Elle avait assisté à tout. Nous évitions d'aborder le sujet comme nous évitions de parler d'Edward.

_Edward !_

Il avait essayé de s'excuser pour son emportement au restaurant mais je l'avais ignoré, refusant de lui parler tant avant son départ qu'au téléphone. C'était donc Rose qui jouait les intermédiaires entre lui et son fils mais avec la consigne de ne pas parler de moi ou des deniers évènements. Restant toujours dans un coin de la pièce, je pouvais malgré tout entendre sa voix. Et elle me manquait. Nos discussions me manquaient. Mais je tenais bon.

Je ne lui en voulais plus pour le restaurant. Mais j'étais à nouveau perdue. Ne sachant pas ce que je devais faire, ce qui était le mieux pour mon fils ou moi. Alors j'attendais et je végétais en attendant de trouver la réponse.

J'étais donc une fois de plus dans mes pensées, le mot qu'il m'avait écris ce matin là à Jalalabad entre les doigts. Je me connaissais par cœur et le papier commençait à s'abîmer. Je fermai les yeux et cette journée me revint en mémoire. Je me revoyais le soigner, lui parler à la cantine ou en nous promenant. Je voyais le baraquement, son corps me collant à la cloison, ses lèvres m'embrassant, ses mains me caressant. J'avais l'impression de sentir la chaleur m'envahir lorsque son sexe durcit s'était écrasé contre mon centre…

**Une musique retentit.**

Je sursautai au son de la sonnerie de mon portable. Je la reconnus immédiatement comme étant celle que je lui avais attribuée. Je saisis le portable et hésitai avant de prendre la décision de décrocher, tremblante.

« Allo. »

« Bella, ne raccroche pas, s'il te plaît, » supplia-t-il.

« Bonjour, » murmurai-je d'une voix chevrotante.

« Il faut que je te parle. »

« Edward, pas maintenant… »

« Je suis devant ton immeuble, Bella, » me coupa-t-il.

Je me précipitai vers la fenêtre du salon et je le vis. Il était debout sur le trottoir d'en face et son visage était levé vers mon appartement. Nos regards se trouvèrent instantanément. Il était encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir. Une boule grossissait dans ma gorge et c'est d'une voix à peine audible que je répondis.

« Monte. »

**...**

**Et voilà! J'attends les tomates ou les fleurs c'est à votre libre choix.**

**Certaines d'entre-vous auront remarqué que je me suis servie de leur idée!**

**Que veut Edward? Il ne veut plus s'investir auprès de son fils? Il veut que Ian disparaisse de la vie d'Anthony et Bella?**

**Il vient...vos suppositions, c'est plus bas sur la jolie petite bulle.**

**A très vite.**


	13. Chapter 12: Donnemoi une chance

**Bonsoir, **

**D'après tout ce que j'ai lu, vous avez toutes envie qu'Edward vienne s'excuser et s'arranger pour éjecter Ian. Peut-être!**

**Une chose est sûre, Ian n'est pas remonté dans votre estime. Et ça ne risque pas de s'améliorer.**

**Merci beaucoup à toutes (tous, on sait jamais!) pour vos reviews qui m'ont boustée.**

**Merci aussi aux anonymes: cocotte56, tommy, jojo, carooebouvier, hey, marion, Celine1881, halay, fanny, Anne Laure, Ilonka, urgangirl, Patiewsnow, onja, Miia** (j'espère que ton avis sur Bella va s'améliorer après ce chapitre**), nadnad, 100%EdwardBella, mel, Kaori **(toujours la flemme miss), **petitefilledusud.**

**Merci à Anghjulina pour sa correction, ses encouragements et ses commentaires. **

**Bon, il est temps d'aller ouvrir la porte à Edward.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**...**

**Chapitre 12 : Donne-moi une chance.**

**POV Edward **(Ma vie est une larme – Christophe Maé)

Voilà déjà plus de vingt minutes que j'arpentais cette rue, repassant en boucle les évènements de ces deux dernières semaines. Ce week-end avait si bien commencé avec la sortie au zoo avec mon fils. J'avais passé l'une des meilleures journées de ma vie. Malheureusement ce soir-là, tout avait dégénéré. J'avais rencontré le « fameux » petit ami de Bella. Dès le départ, je ressentis une animosité pour cette homme trop sur de lui et très possessif tant auprès de Bella que de mon fils. J'avais fait des efforts une bonne partie de la soirée mais à peine Bella nous avait quitté pour se rendre aux toilettes qu'il me cherchait misère. Je m'énervai rapidement et le ton monta de plus en plus et après quelques paroles hargneuses, nous en étions pratiquement venus aux mains. Sans le cri de Bella et sa fuite, nous nous serions certainement battus. Pourquoi ? Car ce type voulait s'approprier Bella mais également Anthony et ça, je ne pouvais le tolérer.

_Mon âme se met à genou  
Quand les anges s'envolent et ne veillent plus sur nous  
Aux armes je crois bien devenir fou  
Mais j'irai venger l'amour  
pour qu'il soit là au rendez-vous_

_Refrain :_  
_Ma vie est une larme qui ne cesse de tomber_  
_Ma vie est une femme en pleurs loin d'être aimée_  
_Ma vie est une flamme qui ne cesse de brûler_  
_Limite au bord des larmes, un cœur de glace brisé._

Je repartis le lendemain pour Chicago sans avoir revu Bella. Elle refusait catégoriquement de me voir et d'après Rosalie qui amena mon fils pour que je puisse lui dire au revoir, elle n'avait pas revu Ian non plus. C'est le cœur gros que j'embarquai pour regagner ma maison et ma vie. Jane m'accompagnait mais restait anormalement silencieuse.

Voilà deux semaines que tout cela s'était produit et maintenant j'arpentais ce trottoir de long en large depuis vingt minutes en réfléchissant. Que devais-je faire ? Devais-je y aller ? Devais-je lui parler ? Toutes ces questions revenaient sans cesse dans mon esprit. Comment étais-je arrivé ici ?

**Flashback**

Nous étions rentrés de Seattle depuis une semaine. Je m'étais lancé à corps perdu dans mon boulot essayant d'oublier que Bella n'acceptait toujours pas de me parler. Je communiquais avec Anthony Grace à l'aide et au soutien de ma belle-sœur mais mes longues conversation avec la mère de mon fils me manquaient.

Ce soir, j'emmenais Jane au restaurant. Je l'avais un peu délaissée cette semaine. Elle arriva vers 19 heures mais je sus immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Elle était triste et n'était pas préparée pour une sortie. Je l'invitai à entrer et à s'installer au salon. Je n'aimais pas la voir ainsi surtout que je savais que j'étais le seul responsable.

« Je te sers un verre, Jane. »

« Oui, merci. Un martini. » Je lui servis et pris place à ses côtés.

« Tu ne veux pas sortir, » demandai-je, curieux mais espérant que cette question m'apporterait des réponses. Elle faisait tourner son verre entre ses doigts nerveusement.

« Edward, je…, » commença-t-elle en soupirant.

« Je t'écoute, » répondis-je en lui prenant la main.

« Je… J'aimerais te poser une question. »

« Bien sûr. Vas-y. »

« Que ressens-tu pour moi ? »

« Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ? » J'essayais de gagner du temps car je ne savais pas quoi répondre sans la blesser.

_Et que ressens-tu ?_

« Réponds-moi Edward ? S'il te plaît ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, » avouai-je honnêtement.

« Oh. Mais… tu dois bien avoir une vague idée. Nous nous voyons régulièrement et ce depuis quelques mois, » insista-t-elle en ancrant son regard triste dans le mien.

« Et bien, » commençai-je en passant la main dans ma chevelure, nerveusement. « J'apprécie énormément ta compagnie et je me sens vraiment bien en ta présence. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi. »

« Mais tu ne m'aimes pas. » Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une affirmation. Jane ne sourcilla pas alors que j'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Si… je t'aime… beaucoup. » _(N/Anghju : Aïe, pas bon… Mais tant mieux !)_

« Edward ! Je me doute que tu m'aimes… bien sinon tu ne serais resté qu'une ou deux nuits avec moi et jamais je n'aurais rencontré ta famille. Mais tu n'es pas amoureux de moi ? Sois honnête ? »

« Je … je suis désolé, Jane. Mais non, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, » avouai-je lamentablement en détournant le regard. J'avais des difficultés à la regarder en face alors que je venais de la blesser.

« Ne sois pas désolé. On ne commande pas ses sentiments, » répondit-elle en caressant ma main qu'elle tenait toujours.

« Ce n'est pas toi au contraire. Tu es une fille merveilleuse mais … je n'ai jamais été amoureux et je doute que je le sois un jour. Je suis trop égoïste. Mais je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. »

« Je sais Edward. Il est préférable que nous arrêtions de nous voir maintenant avant que ce ne soit trop tard … pour que j'oublie. »

« Je regrette vraiment que ça se passe ainsi. Crois-moi ? » Suppliai-je.

« Je sais. Je sais tout ça et même plus. On se croisera certainement encore,» ajouta-t-elle en se levant prête à partir.

« Que veux-tu dire par tu sais plus ? » Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Jane pivota vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu es aveugle, Edward. Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi mais tu n'es pas insensible à tout le monde. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? » Je ne comprenais absolument rien à ce qu'elle essayait de me dire.

« Tu ne vois pas ? Edward ! Il existe au moins une personne qui fait réagir ton cœur. Ouvre les yeux ! Et fais le bon choix, » rétorqua-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

« Mais… »

«Stop Edward. Et agis pour ton bonheur et … celui de ton fils aussi. »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Réfléchis et tu sauras, » répondit-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un léger baiser avant de s'éloignant vers la sortie.

« Jane ! Je regrette de ne pas avoir été le petit ami que tu méritais. »

« Tu as été un merveilleux petit ami… mais je n'étais pas la bonne, » répliqua-t-elle me faisant un faible sourire, m'envoyant un baiser volant et sortit. _(N/Anghju : Y'a pas à dire, la grande classe… On a même plus envie de la détester…)(N/Eli : Mais je dis depuis le début qu'elle est gentille, moi)_

Je regardai la porte longtemps après son départ, ses paroles revenant en boucle dans ma tête. Venait-elle de me dire que j'avais des sentiments pour Bella ? Oui, c'était bien ce qu'elle avait dit. Mais qu'en était-il vraiment ?

**Fin du Flashback**

Voilà déjà plus de vingt minutes que j'arpentais cette rue, repassant en boucle la dernière conversation que j'avais eu avec Jane. Ces paroles m'avaient obnubilé et sans l'intervention de mon frère, je serais certainement toujours à Chicago à tourner en rond et à me poser des questions.

_J'ai peur de mon futur je l'avoue  
Une illusion, un leur comme si je dormais debout  
L'horreur c'est que l'amour te prend tout  
Mais tout ce qui ne te tue pas te rend fort et fou_

_Refrain :_  
_Ma vie est une larme qui ne cesse de tomber_  
_Ma vie est une femme en pleurs loin d'être aimée_  
_Ma vie est une flamme qui ne cesse de brûler_  
_Limite au bord des larmes, un cœur de glace brisé_  
_Et mon charme est une arme qui séduit sans tuer_

Je saisis mon portable dans la poche de mon jean, cherchai le numéro de Bella dans mes contacts et après avoir soufflé un bon coup, j'appuyai sur la touche « appel ». Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, mes mains étaient moites tant l'appréhension me tenaillait.

« Allo. »

« Bella, ne raccroche pas, s'il te plaît, » suppliai-je, mettant tout mon espoir dans ces mots.

« Bonjour, » murmura-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

« Il faut que je te parle. »

« Edward, pas maintenant… »

« Je suis devant ton immeuble, Bella, » coupai-je, ne lui laissant pas le temps ni l'occasion de trouver une excuse.

J'entendis des pas précipités dans le portable puis je la vis apparaître à la fenêtre de l'appartement. Nos regards se trouvèrent instantanément. Elle était encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir.

« Monte. »

Je hochai la tête toujours en la regardant avant de traverser la rue qui me séparait de l'immeuble et de m'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur. Rosalie m'avait aidé en m'assurant que Bella serait seule chez elle et qu'Anthony serait au parc avec elle.

Je fixais le cadran où les étages défilaient lentement. Trop lentement à mon goût, me donnant tout le loisir de réfléchir et repasser dans ma tête ce que je voulais lui dire.

_Et je prendrai pour vous mes jambes à mon cou  
Et je prierai pour nous ma vie c'est vous, c'est nous  
Et je prendrai pour nous mes jambes à mon cou  
Et je chanterai pour vous l'amour jusqu'à vous rendre fou  
_

**Flashback**

Je travaillais tard ce soir où plutôt comme tous les soirs depuis la visite de Jane. Notre conversation trop présente dans mon esprit, mon boulot s'en ressentait et je devais rattraper mon retard. Je m'étais également isolé du reste de ma famille au grand dam de ma mère et de ma sœur qui me harcelaient continuellement au téléphone.

Emmett était plus discret, chose assez étonnante mais je soupçonnais Rose de lui avoir fait la morale. Nous travaillions ensemble mais même s'il parlait de sa fiancée ou d'Anthony, il ne prononçait jamais le nom de Bella sauf ce soir là.

« Il est tard, frérot. Abandonne pour aujourd'hui, » déclara-t-il en déboulant dans mon bureau.

« J'ai presque terminé Em. »

« Tu finiras demain. Viens je t'emmène boire un verre. Et qui sait, tu trouveras peut-être l'âme sœur, » ajouta-t-il. J'avais dit à ma famille que Jane et moi avions rompu mais sans donner de détails.

« J'ai pas envie. »

« Mais c'est qu'il nous ferait une petite déprime en plus. Hey, mec. Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées, » répliqua-t-il en tirant mon siège arrière de mon bureau.

« Fais chier, Emmett. J'ai pas envie d'aller boire un verre. » _(N/Anghju : On doit te le faire en quelle langue Em !)_

« Allez, viens. Une belle blonde plantureuse au regard de braise et chaude de surcroît, ne me dit pas que ça ne te tente pas, » plaisanta-t-il en prenant place sur le bord de mon bureau tandis que j'essayais de me concentrer sur mes comptes.

« Va boire ton verre et fiche moi la paix, » assénai-je avec colère. Mais mon attitude ne désarçonna aucunement mon frère qui reprit de plus belle.

« Où préférais-tu une jolie petite brune aux cheveux bruns ondulés et aux yeux marrons ? » Demanda-t-il avec malice. Surpris, je me redressai vivement et me tourna vers lui, la bouche ouverte pour contredire ces paroles mais aucun mot ne sortit. Je refermai la bouche, déglutis difficilement avant de baisser les yeux.

« Je vois que j'ai touché un point sensible, frérot, » ajouta-t-il en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

« Tu … tu dis n'importe quoi, » tentai-je de me défendre de cette vérité qu'on me disait pour la seconde fois en une semaine.

« Mais oui. Sérieusement Edward, qui veux-tu convaincre. Moi ou toi ? Cette fille t'obsède depuis presque deux ans et en plus elle t'a donné un fils merveilleux. Penses-tu réellement que ton attitude à Seattle soit celle d'un mec qui ne ressent rien pour une jolie demoiselle. Ouvre les yeux. »

_Emmett qui me fait la morale, j'aurais tout vu. (N/Anghju : Oui nous aussi !)_

« Et que devrais-je faire selon toi ? »

« D'abord arrête de te morfondre ici, seul. Ensuite, va la voir, excuse-toi de ton attitude et surtout dis-lui ce que tu ressens vraiment. »

« Ce que je ressens ? Mais je ne le sais pas moi-même. »

« T'es un cas désespéré, Edward. Tu le sais ça ? »

« Ok. Elle me manque, Emmett. Nos discussions me manquent. Mais elle est avec Ian. Je ne peux pas débarquer chez elle ainsi. »

« Pourquoi pas. Profites-en, elle est en froid avec ce type. Prends les choses en main, » conclut-il en se levant. « Bon. Alors on va le boire ce verre ? » Je ris face à mon frère. Fini le moment de sérieux, son côté j' m'en foutiste était de retour. _(N/Anghju : Ah, je le préfère ainsi !)_

**Fin du flashback**

Voilà comment le lendemain matin j'achetais un billet pour Seattle et que j'étais dans cet ascenseur, montant vers l'appartement de Bella. La sonnerie annonçant que j'étais arrivé à l'étage souhaité retentit tandis que les portes s'ouvraient. Je fis les quelques pas qui me séparaient de son entrée quand la porte s'ouvrit.

**POV Bella**

C'est tremblante que je posai la main sur la clenche pour ouvrir la porte et accueillir Edward. Il s'approchait de moi d'un pas assuré. Il me paraissait encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir. J'étais pétrifiée sur place ne sachant comment me comporter. Il semblait aussi nerveux que moi mais décidé. Quand il arriva à ma hauteur, il s'arrêta, me sourit avant de prendre la parole.

« Bonjour, Bella. »

« Bonjour, Edward. Entre, » dis-je en m'écartant pour lui céder le passage.

Il se dirigea vers le salon où je l'invitai à s'assoir. Je lui offris une boisson avant de m'installer à ses côtés. Durant tout ce temps, nous n'avions plus échangé de paroles. Je n'osais l'observer alors que je sentais son regard perçant sur moi.

« Tu vas devoir attendre un peu pour voir Anthony. Rosalie l'a emmené au parc, » expliquai-je, voulant briser le silence de plus en plus pesant.

« Oui, je sais. J'ai parlé avec Rose tout à l'heure. En réalité, c'est toi que je venais voir. Je voulais te parler. »

« Oh ! » Fut tout ce que je fus capable de dire. Je baissai les yeux, ne pouvant me résoudre à le regarder en face.

« Je veux d'abord te présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement inadmissible lors de notre sortie au restaurant, » commença-t-il.

« C'est rien, Edward. Tu es loin d'être le seul responsable. »

« Oui mais j'aurais dû me contrôler et ne pas lui répondre. Il n'attendait que ça. »

« Certainement, mais c'est passé maintenant. »

« Bella ? Me pardonnes-tu ? Je regrette vraiment, » s'excusait-il.

Je ne lui en voulais plus depuis longtemps et j'avais eu suffisamment de temps pour analyser cette soirée avec Rosalie. Nous avions eu droit à tous les détails grâce à Emmett. Après que je me sois éclipsée, mon amie sur les talons, Ian avait agressé verbalement Edward. Le fiancé de Rose était persuadé que Ian avait compris l'allusion concernant l'épisode du baby phone mais pourtant, il n'en avait pas parlé. Il avait commencé à reprocher à Edward de débarquer dans notre vie et de la perturber. D'après Emmett, il connaissait énormément de chose sur Edward et leur famille. Ce dernier, d'abord calme avait fini par sortir de ses gongs quand Ian avait parlé de ses frasques de jeunesse l'ayant amené à l'armée et surtout d'avoir usé de son uniforme pour profiter de moi. _(N/Anghju : Avouons que ça n'a pas arrangé les choses !)_

Edward avait alors riposté en l'accusant d'essayer de s'accaparer son fils. Les choses s'étaient envenimées et avaient dégénérées. Il est fort à parier que si je ne m'étais pas sauvée, ils en seraient venus aux mains. Les voir se chamailler ainsi et surtout entendre tout ce que Ian savait sur la vie d'Edward m'avait fait du mal. Je ne pouvais pas en entendre davantage. J'étais donc sortie en courant suivie de près par Rosalie.

« Bella ? » Insista Edward ce qui me tira de ma rêverie.

« Oui, pardon ? »

« Acceptes-tu de me pardonner ? » Répéta-t-il.

« Je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ce qui s'est passé, » répondis-je d'une voix tremblante. Une boule au niveau de ma gorge grossissait de plus en plus et mes yeux s'humidifiaient également.

« Non, ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît, » dit-il en passant ses bras autour de moi et en m'enlaçant contre lui. « Je sais que ce jour-là, nous t'avons involontairement blessé. Je le regrette sincèrement. »

«C'est rien. »

« Je suis désolé mais ce type… ce type ne me plaît pas. Il a enquêté sur moi pour connaître toutes ces choses. Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait mais c'est ainsi. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a agi ainsi. Il était si gentil et si doux avant. »

« Il ne veut pas que je sois dans votre vie, Bella. Mais je t'en prie, ne m'éloigne pas d'Anthony. » Demanda-t-il dans un murmure. Je me redressai afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de t'empêcher de voir ton fils. Il t'aime et a besoin de toi. »

« Merci. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de lui. Mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais j'ai aussi besoin de… de toi, Bella. C'est quinze derniers jours sans toi, sans te parler ont été horribles. Je sais qu'il y a Ian mais tu me manques Bella. »

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. »

« Pas un jour n'a passé sans que je ne pense à toi, sans que je ne t'imagine ici avec Anthony ou à ton travail. Et savoir que… »

« Oui ? »

« Et savoir que tu refusais de me voir alors que lui pouvait être avec toi chaque jour m'était insupportable. Tu peux demander à Emmett, j'étais invivable. »

« Je n'étais pas avec lui non plus. »

« Comment ? » Questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je n'ai revu Ian qu'une seule fois depuis le jour du restaurant. Il y a une semaine environ. Depuis nous sommes séparés, » avouai-je, la tête posée sur son épaule, n'osant le regarder. _(N/Anghju : Youhou ! Ian où es-tu ? Je fais dans le recyclage à mes heures !)_

Une fois de plus, Edward m'écarta de lui afin d'ancrer son regard émeraude dans le mien avant de poursuivre.

« Pourquoi si c'est pas trop indiscret ? »

« Disons que nous nous sommes disputés, » mentis-je effrontément. Je ne voulais pas lui donner les véritables raisons de notre mésentente. Cela ne servirait qu'à ajouter de l'animosité entre eux alors que je n'avais plus l'intention de le revoir pour d'autres raisons que professionnelle.

Edward m'attira de nouveau à lui et je me détendis instantanément. J'étais bien dans ses bras tout comme là-bas, il y a près de deux ans. Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants. Mon esprit s'éloigna de la réalité.

**Flashback**

Voilà une semaine que cette maudite sortie au restaurant avait eu lieu. Depuis ce jour, je refusais catégoriquement de parler à Edward mais également de voir Ian qui me harcelait au téléphone car Derek avait arrangé mes horaires de façon à ce que je ne travaille pas en même temps que lui.

Rose ne cessait de me dire que Ian avait exagéré et elle avait raison. Que je devais envisager de le quitter et là aussi elle ne devait certainement pas avoir tort. Je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de lui à cause des paroles qu'il avait dites à Edward ou de son attitude mais surtout parce que ce soir-là, je m'étais rendue compte que celui pour lequel je m'inquiétais n'était pas mon petit ami mais bien le père de mon fils.

Quand cette révélation s'était faite, j'avais pris peur et je m'étais enfuie. Rosalie tout comme les autres avaient pensé que j'avais fuit la querelle mais en réalité, je fuyais les sentiments que je ressentais pour le père de mon fils. C'était vers lui que j'aurais voulu aller et c'était lui que je voulais soutenir. Mais j'avais un compagnon et lui une petite amie. Rien n'était donc envisageable et j'avais fui.

Donc depuis une semaine, je ruminais mes idées noires et j'essayais d'enfouir profondément les émotions que j'avais ressenties ce jour-là. J'étais installée devant la télévision quand on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Rosalie était dans sa chambre et mon fils dormait. Je me levai et allai ouvrir la porte où je tombai nez à nez avec Ian.

J'avais essayé de lui faire comprendre que j'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé et que je n'étais pas prête à discuter avec lui mais il ne m'écouta pas et entra de force dans l'appartement. Son visage affichait un air froid et menaçant que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant.

« Ian, je viens de te dire que je ne voulais pas parler pour le moment. Laisse-moi, » demandai-je en lui montrant la porte mais il ne l'entendit pas ainsi.

« Non, Bella. Tu vas m'écouter, » insista-il en me fixant.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'écouter. Pas maintenant, Ian. Va-t-en, » répétai-je.

« Oh non, ma belle, je ne partirai pas, » ajouta-t-il en m'agrippant fermement par le bras.

« Lâche moi, Ian, tu me fais mal ! » pleurnichai-je en tirant sur mon bras.

« Non, Bella, je ne vais pas te lâcher. Tu penses que je n'ai pas compris ton petit manège avec le père parfait que tu as ramené ? » Cracha-t-il en me rapprochant de lui afin de m'entourer de ses bras. _(N/Anghju : OMG, ça sent le roussi…)_

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. »

« Et moi je suis certain que tu comprends très bien au contraire. Tu vas t'arranger pour qu'il reste éloigner de nous Bella. Qu'il nous laisse vivre notre vie tranquille. »

« Je n'ai pas de ses nouvelles mais c'est le père de mon fils et je serai bien obligée de le voir, » expliquai-je d'une voix chevrotante tant il me terrifiait pas son ton sec et cassant.

« Et ça va durer ainsi. Tu ne le reverras plus Bella tout comme Tony. Nous allons partir tous les trois et commencer une nouvelle vie. Tu verras, nous serons heureux, » expliqua-t-il en m'enlaçant plus fort et mon dos sur son torse. Il déposait des baisers sur mes cheveux, mon cou. Ma peur ne faisait que s'intensifier. Cet homme n'avait rien en commun avec celui avec qui j'étais sortie plus de six mois. J'étais dans les bras d'un inconnu qui me faisait peur. Les larmes montèrent aux coins de mes yeux et un sanglot se fit entendre.

« Ne pleure pas, ma chérie. Nous serons bien, tous les trois, » répéta-t-il en caressant mes cheveux.

« Tu … Tu me fais peur Ian. Laisse-moi partir, » suppliai-je en tentant de me dégager. Lorsqu'il comprit que je voulais le fuir, il me saisit violemment par les deux bras et me fit pivoter vers lui. Son regard était noir de colère, j'y lus aussi de la confusion et même de la haine.

« Partir ? Mais tu es à moi, Bella. Tout comme Tony, » rétorqua-t-il serrant ses poings sur mes bras de plus en plus fort.

« Lâche-moi, « hurlai-je de douleur mais aussi de peur. _(N/Anghju : Viiite quelqu'un !)_

Je me débattis frénétiquement pour me libérer mais sans succès. Ma tête heurta la cloison lorsqu'il me secoua vivement. J'entendis du bruit venant des chambres. Mes cris avaient dû alerter Rosalie que je vis arriver en courant. Ian continuait de parler mais je ne l'entendais plus, des lancements violents se faisant ressentir au niveau de ma tête.

« Lâche-la, » vociféra Rosalie en s'agrippant à son bras gauche tentant de le faire s'éloigner de moi.

« On t'a rien demandé, toi, » cracha Ian sans prendre la peine de tourner le regard vers mon amie.

« C'est mon amie, ma maison et tu n'as rien à me dire, » riposta-t-elle toujours accrochée à son bras. Je vis alors Rose se reculer légèrement et lui asséner un magistral coup de pied dans le tibia qui le fit lâcher prise immédiatement. Il s'éloigna enfin de moi et s'apprêtait à s'en prendre à mon amie mais recouvrant doucement mes esprits, je m'adressai à lui avec force et colère.

« Ca suffit, « criai-je. Il stoppa net son mouvement et me visage changea instantanément comme si l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de faire sautait à ses yeux, enfin.

« Je… »Commença-t-il.

« Tais-toi. Maintenant je veux que tu sortes de chez nous. Tout de suite, » hurlai-je à son attention en pointant la porte du doigt. Au loin, on pouvait entendre les pleurs de mon fils ce qui m'énerva encore plus. J'attrapai sa manche et le tirai vers la sortie.

« Va-t-en. Et ne reviens pas. »

« Belle, je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je ... »s'excusa-t-il mais je ne voulais pas entendre. Je voulais qu'il disparaisse. Son attitude la semaine précédente m'avait déjà fortement déçue mais ces gestes aujourd'hui m'avait fait découvrir un autre homme et celui que j'avais découvert ne me plaisait absolument pas.

« Sors ! » Il s'excusa encore une fois et après un dernier regard vers moi et Rosalie, quitta l'appartement dont je fermai violemment la porte. Rosalie se précipita vers moi et m'enlaça. Quand nous fûmes calmées toutes les deux, nous allâmes ensemble réconforter mon fils que tous ces cris avaient terrorisé. _(N/Anghju : Ouf ! )_

**Fin du flashback**

Ces souvenirs me perturbaient encore énormément et je me mis à trembler. Je me dégageai des bras d'Edward afin de me lever et allai vers la fenêtre regardant le paysage. Les larmes montèrent immédiatement aux yeux et je dus lutter afin de les réfréner.

Je sentis rapidement la présence d'Edward derrière moi. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules avant de les laisser glisser lentement vers le bas envoyant directement des décharges électriques dans tout mon corps. Une fois ses mains arrivées au niveau des miennes, ses doigts s'emmêlèrent aux miens et nos bras se nouèrent autour de moi. Protégée par son emprise sécurisante, je posai ma tête sur son épaule. Je soupirai de bien être au creux de ses bras.

Je sentis les lèvres d'Edward se poser au niveau de mon cou. Sans réaction de ma part, il prit de l'assurance et ses baisers remontèrent vers mon oreille gauche. Il mordilla mon lobe d'oreille et je ne pus réprimer un gémissement.

« Bella, » murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

« Hum, » fut tout ce que je fus capable de dire. La main droite d'Edward lâcha les miennes et remonta vers mon sein, me caressant doucement. Sa main était légère comme une plume mais déclenchait une multitude de frisson le long de mon échine.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, » ajouta-t-il en continuant sa douce torture.

« Edward, on ne devrait pas. »

« Ne me rejette pas, Bella, » chuchota-t-il en reprenant ces baisers dans le cou.

« On ne peut pas. Il y a toujours Jane et … »

« Non, Bella. Moi aussi je suis seul. Jane m'a quitté. » _(N/Anghju : __)_

« Pourquoi ? » Répliquai-je surprise en me retournant pour lui faire face.

« Oh ! Elle a compris que… nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre et que… » M'expliqua-t-il. Mais je ne le laissai pas finir et me jetai sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser fougueusement comme j'en rêvais depuis que je l'avais vu sur le seuil de ma porte. Nos bouches bougeaient à l'unisson. Sa langue frôla ma lèvre inférieure quémandant l'accès que je lui donnai sans hésiter. Tandis que mes mains trouvèrent le chemin de sa chevelure. Les siennes glissèrent le long de mon dos, rapprochant nos corps l'un de l'autre permettant à nos sexes excités de se toucher.

A bout de souffle, nous nous écartâmes. Nos yeux se soudèrent avant que notre désir ne reprenne le dessus. Tandis que nous embrassions à nouveau, Edward m'attrapa les fesses, me soulevant alors que j'enserrai sa taille de mes jambes. Il me plaqua contre le mur à côté de la fenêtre. Dans cette position, son sexe tendu frottait délicieusement contre mon centre déjà humide. Je déboutonnai sa chemise que je retirai prestement l'envoyant valser dans un coin de la pièce. Mettant fin à notre baiser, je m'attaquai à son cou et ses épaules tandis que lui essayait de me retirer ma blouse. Je l'aider à faire passer mon haut par-dessus ma tête.

« Bella, rester ici n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée si Rose et Anthony revenaient. »

« Hum, par là, » répondis-je en montrant le couloir mais sans me laisser distraire de son corps. Je sentis que je quittais le mur et que nous nous déplacions dans l'appartement. Après avoir ouvert une porte donnant sur un placard, Edward s'arrêta me faisant redresser la tête.

« Bella ! Si tu m'aidais un peu, » se plaignit-il. _(N/Anghju : Pauvre chéri ! Quoique le placard…)_

« Dernière porte à droite. »

Une fois arrivé dans ma chambre, il me posa à terre et s'écarta de moi ce qui me fit gémir de frustration. Il caressa mes épaules et descendit ses mains le long de mes flans, dégrafant mon carcan et l'expédiant au loin. Il embrassa mes pommes d'amour pointant pour lui avant de déposer un chapelet de baisers sur mon ventre. Ses mains arrivant au niveau de l'élastique de mon pantalon de survêtement, il s'accroupit et passa ses pouces au niveau de l'élastique. Il fit glisser mon vêtement le long de mes jambes entraînant ma culotte par la même occasion, me laissant nue devant lui.

Edward se redressa, passant ses bras autour de ma taille et m'embrassa langoureusement. Haletant, nous mîmes fin à notre baiser. Il en profita pour passer un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre autour de mes épaules, et me porta telle une jeune mariée pour me déposer doucement sur le lit. Je l'entendis ôter et lancer ses chaussures et chaussettes avant de venir s'agenouiller au dessus de moi reprenant ses baisers dans mon cou passant entre ma poitrine, mon ventre et s'arrêtant au ras de mon sexe humide palpitant d'anticipation.

Edward passa un doigt le long de ma fente avant de remplacer son index par sa langue. Il lécha de bas en haut mes lèvres intimes déclenchant une multitude de sensations comme lui seul en était capable. Sa langue s'insinua lentement plus en profondeur et me pénétra tandis que ses doigts titillaient mon clitoris gonflé. Ses doigts prirent rapidement la place de sa langue et celle-ci vint sucer mon bouton de nerf avidement. La douce chaleur caractéristique de mon plaisir naissant se faisait de plus en plus sentir et envahissait tout mon corps. Mes gémissements s'intensifièrent au rythme des va et viens de ses doigts. Sa bouche ne quittait pas mon sexe, léchant suçant, mordant m'amenant vers l'extase.

« Edward… »

« Jouis pour moi, mon ange. »

« Oh…Ouuiii ! » criai submergée par mon orgasme. Edward retira ses doigts mais continua de lécher mon sexe pendant que je reprenais lentement mes esprits. Edward suça alors ses doigts en venant s'allonger à mes côtés. La vue de ce geste ramena immédiatement les papillons dans mon ventre. Je posai mes mains sur son torse, les faisant descendre vers son nombril avant de m'attaquer aux boutons de son jean.

**POV Edward.**

Allongé près de Bella, je me sentais bien, serein. Bella passait ses doigts sur mon corps et les amenait vers mon pantalon qu'elle essaya de détacher. Je décidai de l'aider afin d'accélérer ma libération car mon sexe était plus qu'à l'étroit. Mon désir pour Bella était à son apogée et je ne désirais rien d'autre que de me noyer au fond d'elle. Je retirai rapidement mon jean et mon boxer et repris ma place à ses côtés. Nous nous caressâmes l'un l'autre, nous embrassant avec avidité. Bella poussa subitement sur mes épaules me faisant coucher sur le dos et me chevaucha. Ses mains caressaient mes pectoraux tandis que son bassin trouvait sa place sur le mien créant une friction entre sa petite chatte et mon érection imposante. Elle bougea sensuellement, ses yeux ancrés dans les miens.

N'en pouvant plus, je me redressai et fondis sur sa bouche emprisonnant ses lèvres des miennes, nos langues se trouvant rapidement pour danser l'une avec l'autre. Mes mains cajolaient son dos, la rapprochant de moi, l'enlaçant pour ne pas qu'elle m'échappe. N'en pouvant plus, je la basculai sous moi, me plaçant à son entrée. Je pris son visage entre mes mains, l'embrassai langoureusement avant de la pénétrai lentement, profondément. Bella gémit et ferma les yeux. J'imprimai un rythme soutenu à mes poussées en elle tant mon désir était puissant et ne demandait qu'à être libéré. Nous gémissions de concert. J'embrassais ses joues, ses paupières et ses lèvres, murmurant son prénom.

« Oh, Bella. »

« Oui, » haleta-t-elle.

« Regarde-moi, Bella. Je veux te voir jouir. Tu es si… belle. » Je la sentais se resserrer sur ma queue, ses gémissements s'intensifiant. Je glissai ma main et titillai son clitoris. Rapidement sa respiration devint erratique et je la sentis enserrer mon sexe, son orgasme la submergeant. Quelques va-et-vient plus tard, j'explosais à mon tour, me déversant au fond d'elle. Je m'écroulai sur elle, me plaçant de manière à ne pas l'écraser. Nous restâmes enlacés un bon moment, ne prononçant aucun mot, profitant de ce moment de tendresse.

Sans rien dire, Bella s'écarta de moi et voulut se lever du lit. Je l'attrapai par la taille, l'obligeant à revenir dans mes bras. Je n'avais pas encore mon quota d'elle.

« Où comptes-tu aller ainsi, ma belle, » demandai-je.

« Laisse-moi me lever, Edward, » supplia-t-elle d'une voix tremblante où suintait la tristesse.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? J'ai fait quelque chose qui… »

« Non, Edward. Non. C'est pas toi. »

« Alors c'est quoi ? » _(N/Anghju : Ben oui ! comprends pas non plus !)_

« Rien, » répondit-elle en voulant de nouveau se lever.

« Bella ! Je ne te lâcherai pas sans savoir ce que tu as. »

« C'est… C'est juste que… » Commença-t-elle en laissant une larme couler le long de sa joue. Je l'essuyai du bout des doigts, caressant sa joue au passage. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui subitement la rendait si triste.

« Dis-moi ? Tu… regrettes ? » Questionnai-je en déglutissant difficilement, redoutant sa réponse.

« Non pas du tout. » Bella soupira avant de poursuivre. « Je ne regrette absolument pas mais nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi, Edward. »

« Comment ça, ainsi ? » Je ne voyais vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir. Une boule s'était formée au niveau de ma gorge ayant peur qu'elle me rejette.

« On ne peut pas continuer à se sauter dessus chaque fois qu'on se voit. Pas que je regrette ce que … ce que nous avons fait, loin de là. Mais ça ne nous mène nulle part. »

« Bella ! Penses-tu qu'il n'y a vraiment que du sexe entre nous ? » Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« On ne se connaît pas, même si nous avons un fils. Nous ne nous sommes vus que quatre fois et nous nous sommes envoyés en l'air trois fois. Comment appelles-tu ça ? » Rétorqua-t-elle en regardant le couvre lit. Je pris son menton entre le pouce et l'index et déposai un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres avant de répondre.

« Regarde-moi ? » Ordonnai-je. J'attendis qu'elle fixe son regard chocolat au mien avant de poursuivre. « Je ne veux pas que du sexe avec toi, Bella. J'ai réalisé que je te voulais dans ma vie autant que je veux faire partie de celle d'Anthony. Je veux apprendre à te connaître, à te découvrir et à t'aimer. » _(N/Anghju : *fond*)_

« Mais… »

« Attend ! Depuis la première fois où je t'ai vue il y aura bientôt deux ans, tu n'as pratiquement pas quitté mon esprit. J'ai eu beau essayer de t'oublier, mais ce fut peine perdue. Quand tu es revenue dans ma vie en mai, j'ai cru rêver. Mais te savoir loin de moi et… j'ai besoin de toi Bella. Je me sens bien uniquement quand je suis près de toi. »

« Mais on ne se connait pas. »

« Et bien apprenons à nous connaître. Je ne veux que ça. Donne-moi une chance Bella. Donne-nous une chance si tu ressens ne serait-ce que le quart de ce que je viens de te décrire. »

« Je pense que je suis comme toi. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie mais ça me fait un peu peur. Et si c'était juste le souvenir de cette nuit-là. Si en nous côtoyant on… »

« Stop Bella. On va se donner le temps et on verra où cela nous mènera. Que dirais-tu de venir avec Rosalie la semaine prochaine à Chicago. Elle m'a dit que tu étais en vacances. On apprendrait à se connaître. Je te promets qu'il n'y aura pas de sexe durant ces quelques jours. Et on verra si on veut toujours être ensemble ? Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Quelques jours pour se découvrir… sans sexe ? » _(N/Anghju : impossible voyons !)(N/Eli : Oh mais je vais les tenir à l'œil…)_

« Heu… j'avoue que ce sera difficile mais je vais te prouver que c'est toi que je veux et pas seulement cette adorable et tentante petite chatte que voilà, » répondis-je en passant un doigt sur sa fente. Bella gémit immédiatement à mon geste.

« Edward ! »

« Oui, Bella ? » Murmurai-je en embrassant sa clavicule pendant que mon doigt s'aventurait plus profondément dans ses plis.

« N'as-tu.. pas dit pas … de sexe ? » Haleta-t-elle en poussant son bassin contre ma main, sa tête rejetée en arrière me donnant accès à son cou.

« La semaine prochaine, Bella. Je prends des réserves avant, » répondis-je avant de fondre sur se lèvres pour un baiser fougueux. Emporté par notre désir, nos corps s'embrasèrent pour ne faire qu'un une seconde fois. _(N/Anghju : Et prévoyant avec ça !)_

Nous sortîmes du lit juste à temps avant le retour de Rosalie et Anthony qui se jeta dans mes bras, heureux de me voir. J'étais heureux aussi. J'avais vu mon fils qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans ma vie et sa mère acceptait de nous donner une chance. L'avenir s'annonçait sous les meilleurs hospices.

C'est souriant et euphorique que je quittais l'appartement pour rejoindre l'aéroport.

**POV Ian**

Je venais de voir Rosalie rentrer dans l'immeuble avec Tony. Un petit sourire s'était formé sur mes lèvres à la vue de ce petit bonhomme qui mettait tant de bonheur dans ma vie. Je m'apprêtais à démarrer la voiture et à repartir chez moi quand je vis Edward, le père parfait sortir.

_Que fait-il ici ?_

Ma bonne humeur venait de me quitter instantanément. Je le suivis du regard tandis qu'il levait les yeux vers la fenêtre de l'appartement de Bella, agitant sa main pour la saluer ainsi que Tony. Ils semblaient tous trop heureux à mon goût.

Edward héla un taxi et s'y engouffra. Bella quitta la fenêtre et moi, je fulminais face à ce spectacle.

_Si tu crois m'éjecter ainsi, tu te trompes, Edward. Ils sont à moi ! (N/Anghju : Pas bon tout ça…)_

**...**

**Et bien voilà! Nos tourtereaux sont enfin réunis.**

**Bon l'avenir nous dira s'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre.**

**Direction pour un we à Chicago afin qu'ils puissent se découvrir.**

**Comme nous sommes en période d'examen et que je dois surveiller mes enfants, le chapitre suivant risque de se faire attendre un peu mais pas de panique, je reviens avec la suite le plus rapidement possible.**

**Je vais aussi en profiter pour traduire un peu.**

**Si vous voulez être informés de l'avancée de mes chapitres, vous pouvez me retrouver sur le forum, blog ou twitter.**

**Tous les liens sont sur mon profil.**

**A très bientôt.**

**Bisous**

**Eli**


	14. Chapter 13: Chicago nous voilà

**JE REPOSTE CAR CHAPITRE DISPARU!**

**Bonsoir à vous tous,**

**Et oui vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi.**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce très long moment depuis le dernier chapitre. Beaucoup de choses à gérer mais le voici enfin.**

**J'oublie souvent de le dire mais les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer. Je ne fais que jouer avec.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, mise en alertes ou favoris.**

**Merci aussi à vous, anonymes: C., Onja, Ilonka, 100EdwardBella, marion, PatiewSnow (Ian Violent? Peut-être!), petitefilledusud (Oui Jane est adorable. Je l'ai toujours dit), Anne-Laure, lolo (Désolée si ma fic ne te plait pas et s'il y en a beaucoup où le destin s'acharne sur Edward et Bella. Mais sache que j'aime les happy end pour eux.), Carooebouvier, halay (oui, Ian est dangereux), Sophie, Ocania.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**...**

**Chapitre 13: Chicago nous voilà!**

POV Bella

La dernière fois que je me trouvai dans un avion en partance pour Chicago, je fuyais mon petit ami qui venait de me proposer de vivre avec lui. Sa proposition m'avait tellement pris au dépourvu que sur un coup de tête, j'avais, mon fils sous le bras, sauté dans le premier vol pour rejoindre ma meilleure amie. _(N/Anghju : good idea !)_

Aujourd'hui, j'effectuai le même trajet mais dans le but d'aller passer une semaine avec… le père de mon fils. Car, qu'était réellement Edward pour moi hormis le fait d'être le géniteur, sexy, adorable, attachant certes mais totalement inconnu malgré tout. C'était bel et bien la raison de mon voyage, n'est-ce pas ? Apprendre à connaître cet homme.

Qu'étions-nous l'un pour l'autre après sa venue à Seattle la semaine dernière ? Mon ami, mon petit ami ? Je n'étais plus très sûre de rien et surtout, je ne savais pas comment je devais réagir face à lui lorsque je débarquerai. _(N/Anghju : cède-moi ta place, j'ai bien une idée…)_

Nous avions repris nos conversations téléphoniques ou via la webcam. J'adorais ces moments où nous parlions, rions ensemble, Anthony à mes côtés. Je connaissais maintenant des tas de choses sur lui, tout comme il m'avait découverte aussi. Je lui avais confié quelques secrets et souvenirs d'enfance tandis que lui m'avait parlé de sa famille qui s'impatientait de nous revoir.

Rosalie, installé sur le siège côté hublot, m'observait du coin de l'œil depuis quelques minutes. Anthony dormait sur ses genoux. Je soupirai avant de pivoter vers elle.

« Vas-y, dis ce que tu veux me dire depuis quelques minutes, » l'invitai-je.

« Oh, mais je n'ai rien à dire. »

« Ouais c'est ça. Tu m'observes, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Vas-y je t'écoute. »

« Isie… Je te regarde car depuis que je te connais, j'ai très rarement vu un sourire aussi sincère sur ton visage. Tu es dans la lune depuis notre départ. Alors je me demandais vers où allaient tes pensées. »

« Oh je ne pense à rien de précis, » répondis-je un peu trop vite pour que ce soit sincère.

« Bien sûr. Et c'est en ne pensant à rien que tes joues se tintent de rouge de temps en temps. »

« Mais… je ne rougis pas, » tentai-je de me défendre lamentablement.

« Et ton rien n'aurait pas les cheveux cuivrés en bataille et ne serait pas accessoirement le père de ce petit ange ? » _(N/Anghju : *sifflote*)_

« Non, je… je pensais à… je me demandais… Je … Oh tu m'énerves ! »

Rosalie éclata de rire face à mon discours très décousu. Je m'enfonçai dans mon siège, détournant mon attention.

« Râle pas Isie. Tu es si facile à déchiffrer. Tu ressembles à une ado qui se rend à son premier rendez-vous. »

« Tu exagères, Rose. Je stresse un peu à l'idée de ces vacances. Et si … »

« Et si quoi ? »

« Je suis en route vers Chicago afin de passer du temps avec le père de mon fils que je ne connais pas. »

« Si j'ai bien suivi, c'est le but, non ? »

« Oui, c'est pour qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Et après ? Nous habitons à deux extrémités du pays. Nous avons chacun une vie.»

« Isie. Edward ne te demande rien pour l'instant. Il veut te connaître, vraiment. Je le connais bien maintenant. Il tient vraiment à toi. Mais il avancera à ton rythme. De quoi as-tu peur ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas très douée pour les relations à long terme. Alors à longue distance, je ne pense pas que ce soit mieux. »

« Tu penses trop. Laisse toi vivre un peu. Profite de cette semaine pour le découvrir et savoir ce que tu veux. Ensuite, il sera toujours temps d'envisager l'avenir ici ou à Seattle. D'accord ? »

« Oui, tu dois avoir raison. »

« J'ai toujours raison, Isie. Edward mérite vraiment que tu le connaisses lui et… pas découvrir les différentes pièces de la maison, » me taquina-t-elle.

« Aucun risque. Edward à promis que nous n'aurions pas de sexe cette semaine. Juste lui et moi pour voir si on s'apprécie tant que ça quand on ne s'envoie pas en l'air. »

« T'es sérieuse là ? » _(N/Anghju : 'suis sceptique !)_

« Oui, évidemment. Pourquoi ?»

« Et bien je me réjouis de voir combien de temps vous aller tenir. Vous êtes totalement incapables d'être dans la même pièce sans vous jeter l'un sur l'autre. »

« Tu exagères, Rose. Tu vas voir. »

« Je n'attends que ça. De voir ! Oh quand Emmett va savoir ça, » ricana-t-elle.

« Ne dis rien à Emmett. Sinon, il va nous charrier tout le temps. » _(N/Anghju : Euh c'est fort probable !)_

« Ok mais ça aurait pu être amusant. Une semaine ? Bon courage, ma vieille. » Rosalie repartit dans son fou rire. Nous étions des personnes civilisées et adultes. Tenir une semaine n'était quand même pas un si grand défi.

L'avion venait enfin de toucher le tarmac. Après les contrôles habituels et la récupération de nos sacs, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie poussant devant moi le chariot. Anthony fièrement installé sur le caddie au dessus des sacs, faisait de grands gestes à la vue d'Emmett et d'Edward qui nous attendaient.

Quand je l'aperçus, le sourire en coin que j'affectionnais tant sur ses lèvres, je fondis sur place. Mes doutes s'envolèrent, étant certaine à ce moment-là que la seule chose que je désirais était de le connaître vraiment. Je voulais tout savoir de lui et surtout dépasser notre attirance physique pour voir si nous avions un avenir ensemble.

En m'approchant de lui, mon cœur s'emballa et ma respiration devint plus difficile. Son sourire s'agrandit à notre arrivée près de lui. Rose se jeta dans les bras de son fiancé, l'embrassant fougueusement. Edward s'approcha de nous. Il prit son fils dans ses bras, lui fit un câlin avant de se rapprocher et de déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Ce simple contact m'électrisa et je me mis à regretter qu'il ne cherche pas à avoir un contact plus prononcé avec moi.

Dès que Rose et Emmett se décollèrent, nous sortîmes de l'aéroport pour monter dans la Volvo. Je m'installai à l'arrière aux côtés de Rose, et plaçai Anthony entre nous deux. Je restai silencieuse durant le trajet, écoutant le bavardage incessant de mon amie et de son fiancé. Je sentais régulièrement le regard d'Edward sur moi dans le rétroviseur. Au travers de mes cils, j'osai timidement jeter un regard furtif. Lorsque son véhicule se gara devant la villa, nos yeux s'accrochèrent enfin. Un sourire radieux se dessina sur ses lèvres et je ne pus que lui rendre en rougissant.

J'étais à la fois heureuse et mal à l'aise. J'avais peur que cette semaine se révèle catastrophique et surtout qu'il ne se rende compte en me côtoyant quotidiennement de la fille banale, fade et insipide que j'étais.

« Et alors, vous allez rester toute la journée dans cette voiture, » nous cria Alice en descendant le perron. Son intervention nous sortit de notre contemplation et c'est rouge comme une tomate que je m'extirpai du véhicule avec mon fils.

« Bonjour, Alice, » lui répondit Edward en sortant à son tour et la prenant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Il la relâcha pour rejoindre Emmett qui vidait le coffre de la Volvo. Alice s'approcha de nous, me salua et tendit les bras vers Anthony qui se jeta sur elle en souriant.

Esmée accourut à son tour, suivit de son époux pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue. Elle se désintéressa rapidement de nous pour reporter son attention sur son petit fils. Elle ne pouvait cacher son plaisir de le revoir. Je l'entendis lui proposer un goûter avant de les voir tous disparaitre progressivement à l'intérieur de la maison.

Me retrouvant seule avec Edward, je soufflai un bon coup avant de m'approcher de lui afin de l'aider à porter nos bagages. J'empoignai les poignées mais il ne l'entendait pas ainsi et me repris les sacs hors des mains.

« Je m'en occupe. »

« Edward, je peux porter un sac, » rouspétai-je en lâchant prise.

« Non, Tu es notre invitée. Je porte les sacs, » insista-t-il en m'offrant son sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre.

« Ok, » me résignai-je en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

Nous entrâmes ensemble dans la maison. Arrivée dans le hall, je m'arrêtai ne sachant pas trop vers où me diriger. J'entendais le rire de mon fils et d'Alice provenant de la cuisine, ce qui me fit sourire.

« Je vais monter tes bagages dans ta chambre, » m'informa-t-il en commençant à monter les escaliers. « Tu m'accompagnes ? Ma mère a préparé une chambre pour Anthony. »

« Oh, elle n'aurait pas du se donner tout ce travail. » Edward qui venait d'arriver à l'étage, se stoppa et me fit face.

« Bella ! Ma mère est tellement heureuse d'avoir un petit fils que rien n'est trop pour lui. »

« C'est gentil mais je… je ne veux pas que vous… »

« Que quoi ? » Edward avait posé les sacs devant une porte et s'était posté devant moi, son regard ancré dans les miens.

« Je ne suis pas habituée… qu'on fasse tout cela pour moi ou Anthony. Et ça me met mal à l'aise. »

« Bella ! Il va falloir que tu t'y habitues car je doute que ma famille change leurs habitudes. Essaye de les comprendre. Ils ont appris récemment qu'ils avaient un petit fils et ils veulent, je pense, rattraper le temps perdu. » Edward venait de poser ses mains sur mes épaules. Ce simple geste déclencha une fois de plus des petites décharges électriques. Un frisson parcourut mon échine. Mon corps réagit immédiatement. Il retira rapidement ses mains provocant un manque instantané tout en affichant un air confus que je ne compris pas. Il semblait si distant depuis notre descente d'avion. J'avais juste eu droit à un bisou sur la joue. Peut-être regrettait-il sa proposition ? Peut-être avait-il changé d'avis ? Toute une série de questions trottait dans ma tête.

« Viens la voir, » dit-il en ouvrant la porte adjacente à celle de ma chambre. Je découvris une chambre d'enfant au papier peint dans les tons de beige. Des fresques représentant les personnages de Walt Disney ornaient les murs. La chambre regorgeait de jouets divers ainsi qu'un tas de peluches. Je pénétrais afin de mieux l'observer quand mon regard se posa sur un petit cheval à bascule en bois sculpté que je caressai du bout des doigts.

« Il est dans la famille depuis la naissance d'Emmett et nous l'avons utilisé tous les trois. C'est mon grand-père maternel qui l'a fabriqué lui-même. Ma mère tenait à ce qu'il l'ait. Une sorte de tradition. »

Cette attention me toucha particulièrement, signe que mon fils avait vraiment une famille qui l'aimait. Des larmes s'accumulaient au coin de mes yeux sous l'émotion. Tellement concentrée sur le cheval, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Edward s'était rapproché de moi. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi.

**POV Edward**

Bella se concentrait sur le cheval à bascule qui avait fait nos joies d'enfant à tous les trois. Je vis des larmes scintiller au coin de ses yeux et je ne pus résister plus longtemps au besoin de m'approcher d'elle et de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle redressa la tête, un petit air triste sur le visage que je ne compris pas. Je passai alors mes bras autour de sa taille et l'attirai à moi dans une étreinte que j'attendais depuis son arrivée.

Mon regard ancré dans celui de ma belle, je fronçai les sourcils face à son air triste. Peut-être regrettait-elle d'être venue ? Peut-être ne voulait-elle plus de cette semaine pour nous connaître ? Ou alors, Ian était revenu dans sa vie et elle ne savait pas comment me le dire ? Toutes ces questions trottaient dans ma tête en vitesse avant que je ne me décide à parler.

« Qu'as-tu Bella ? » Demandai-je en caressant sa joue de la main droite. Je la vis fermer les yeux et pencher légèrement sa tête afin d'intensifier notre contact.

« Rien. Ne te tracasse pas. »

« Bien sûr que je m'inquiète. Tu regrettes d'être ici ? » Questionnai-je en priant intérieurement pour qu'elle n'acquiesce pas.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Mais… ,» répondit-elle.

« Alors, dis-moi Bella. »

« Je pensais que… que c'était toi qui regrettait. »

« Pardon ? Mais pourquoi ? » Répliquai-je incrédule face à sa réponse.

« Tu… tu es si distant depuis que nous sommes arrivés. »

« Hum. Toi aussi. »

« Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir en arrivant, ni ce que tu voulais. Tu ne m'as même pas embrassé, » ajouta-t-elle en rougissant et baissant la tête pour admirer ses pieds. Un petit sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Nous étions deux idiots.

« Depuis que je t'ai vue, j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras, » répondis-je en l'attirant contre mon moi.

« Et ? » Répliqua-t-elle d'un air espiègle.

« J'ai envie de faire ceci, » répondis-je en déposant un chapelet de baiser de sa joue vers son lobe d'oreille et descendant ensuite vers son cou.

« Hum, intéressant. » _(N/Anghju : moui !)_

« Puis j'ai surtout eu envie de faire ceci. » Sans plus attendre, mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, bataillant les unes contre les autres. Je glissai ma langue le long de sa lèvre inférieure, quémandant l'accès qu'elle m'octroya avec empressement. Raffermissant ma prise autour de sa taille, je la collai encore plus contre moi, tandis qu'elle caressait ma tignasse de ses douces mains.

Nous gémirent doucement tous les deux avant de mettre fin à ce baiser, haletant. Je devais m'éloigner d'elle mais mon corps ne réagissait plus aux commandes de mon esprit. Mes mains caressaient son corps au travers de ses vêtements et descendaient dangereusement vers l'ourlet de son chemisier.

« Nous avons eu les mêmes envies alors. » Bella retira ses mains de mes cheveux et les glissa le long de mon torse me provoquant des frissons. Ses doigts laissaient des traînées de feu partout où ils passaient. J'avais envie de plus. Mon corps reprit une fois de plus le contrôle et mes mains s'insinuèrent sous sa blouse, remontant sur ses flancs. Je rencontrai rapidement l'arrondi de ses seins qui m'appelaient pour être cajolés. Ma virilité, assez calme jusqu'à présent réclamait un peu d'attention. Me souvenant de ma promesse, je soufflai un bon coup pour me donner la force nécessaire et repoussai Bella doucement.

« Bella, » gémis-je en posant mon front contre le sien en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de moi. Ma respiration était saccadée et mon cœur palpitait douloureusement dans mon torse. « Il faut qu'on arrête sinon je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter. »

« hum, » murmura-t-elle en essayant de revenir plus près de moi et frottant son bassin contre le mien, déclenchant un feu dans mon bas ventre. Je devais fuir de cette chambre avant que mes bonnes résolutions ne fondent comme neige au soleil.

« Bella ! » Insistai-je la maintenant à bout de bras cette fois-ci.

« Ok, ça va, » râla-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Je souris face à son air de petite fille capricieuse.

« Bella, on a dit qu'on apprendrait à se connaître et on verrait où ça nous mène. J'ai toutes les peines du monde à me retenir alors aide moi. » _(N/Anghju : Résiste Bella !)_

« Ouais. Tu as raison. De toute façon, on nous attend en bas, » clôtura-t-elle en déposant en vitesse un baiser sur mes lèvres et se dirigeant vers la sortie. Je soupirai de frustration. Pour une fois que j'essayais d'être correcte avec une fille, elle allait presque me le reprocher. _(N/Anghju : On va te plaindre Eddychou !)(N/Eli : Oui, il va avoir besoin d'être consolé !)_

Bella entra dans sa chambre y poser ses sacs et en ressortit instantanément pour descendre les escaliers. Nous rejoignîmes les autres à la cuisine, tous attablés pour goûter avec Anthony.

« Vous vous êtes perdus, » lâcha Emmett avec une tonne de sous-entendus dans sa phrase.

« Non, Edward me montrait la chambre d'Anthony. Merci Esmée, elle est magnifique, » répondit Bella.

« De rien ma chérie. Ca m'a fait plaisir de lui préparer. »

« Tu vas voir mon petit loup ce que mamy à préparer pour toi, » chuchota-t-elle à notre fils en le prenant sur ses genoux. Nous discutâmes durant le goûter avant que Rosalie et Bella aient vidé leurs sacs et ranger leurs effets. Anthony resta avec moi et nous partîmes, Emmett et moi en balade dans le jardin. Evidemment, mon frère en profita pour me taquiner avec le temps extrêmement long que nous avons mis pour visiter la chambre de mon fils. Et c'est dans la bonne humeur que nous rentrâmes.

La suite de la journée s'était passée comme dans un rêve. Jouer avec mon fils était un enchantement. Tout le monde à commencer par mes parents était heureux. Ma sœur et mon beau-frère était venu nous rejoindre pour le souper et nous terminions la soirée au salon à discuter. Anthony s'était endormi dans mes bras sous le regard bienveillant de Bella. J'aurais aimé le mettre au lit mais ma mère avait été plus rapide que moi et avait accompagné Bella pour le coucher.

La soirée touchait à sa fin et nos invités montraient quelques signes de fatigue. Nous décidâmes qu'il était temps pour tous d'aller dormir quand ma sœur prit la parole.

« Bella, demain je t'emmène avec Rosalie faire du shoping, » décréta-t-elle.

« Oh oui, bonne idée, » accepta Rosalie qui vouait la même passion que ma sœur pour les boutiques. _(N/Anghju : je peux venir ? =) )_

« C'est gentil Alice mais je vais rester avec Anthony, » répondit-Bella.

« Ah non. C'est hors de question. Maman s'occupera de lui. »

« Mais je ne vais pas obliger Esmée à s'occuper de mon fils pendant que… »

« Tu n'obliges rien du tout. Maman se fait une joie de profiter de son petit-fils. N'est-ce pas maman ? »

« Bien sûr. C'est avec plaisir Bella, » acquiesça ma mère.

« Mais je … »

« Pas de mais Bella. Je veux pouvoir faire les boutiques avec toi et gâter mon neveu. »

« C'est pas nécessaire Alice. Nous n'avons… »

« Alice, laisse Bella tranquille » tentai-je de la défendre.

« Tais-toi, Edward. Demain on va faire du shoping et si tu veux tu peux même me filer ta carte. » _(N/Anghju : Alice, quel grand esprit !)_

« Rêve sœurette. Et puis, Bella est ici pour que je puisse passer du temps avec elle et mon fils. »

« Tu vas pas faire ton égoïste. Tu la verras le soir. La pauvre, elle ne va quand même pas devoir te supporter tous les jours. »

« Mais si elle veut rester avec moi, » insistai-je malgré le fait que je savais qu'Alice obtiendrait gain de cause.

« Mais non. On ira faire du shoping. Bella je viendrai te chercher avec Rose vers dix heures. Je te la ramènerai pour le repas du soir, promis. »

« Toute la journée ? » paniqua Bella.

« Oh c'est un minimum. Si on n'a pas fini, on y retournera le lendemain. » Rosalie se mit à rire face au regard apeuré que lui lançait son amie. Bella n'était décidément pas une fille comme les autres. Je me résignai à vivre le lendemain sans ma belle mais bien décidé que ce serait le seul et unique jour où je serai séparé d'elle.

« Ok mais une seule sortie, » précisa Bella.

« Mais… »

« Alice, j'accepte de t'accompagner demain mais c'est tout. Je ne suis pas trop fan du shopping, vois-tu. Et je ne veux pas que tu fasses des folies pour Anthony. »

« Bon, d'accord. » Ma sœur fit une petite moue mais Bella resta ferme sur sa décision. C'était bien la première fois qu'on tenait tête à ma sœur.

« Je vais rentrer, » déclarai-je en me levant pour souhaiter une bonne nuit à ma famille.

« Tu ne loges pas ici ? » Questionna ma mère, surprise.

« Non. Je… C'est préférable que je retourne le soir chez moi. »

« Mais ta chambre est prête. »

« Je sais maman. Mais je viendrai demain après la séance de torture d'Alice. »

« Hey, » s'offusqua ma sœur.

« Tu es sûr, mon chéri ? »

« Oui maman. »

« Aurais-tu peur de ne pas tenir, frangin ? » Me taquina Emmett. Je n'aurais jamais du tout lui dire. Je vis Bella virer au rouge.

« Bonsoir tout le monde, » dis-je embrassant tout le monde. Arrivé à Bella, je lui tendis la main qu'elle saisit aussitôt. L'aidant à se lever, je la tirai à ma suite. Nous sortîmes du salon et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le porche. J'avais envie d'un peu d'intimité avant de prendre congé d'elle. Arrivé aux pieds des escaliers, je l'attirai vers moi, passant mes bras autour d'elle.

« Tu vas me manquer jusqu'à demain, » avouai-je en humant son odeur afin de m'en imprégner.

« Toi aussi. »

« Ne te laisse pas faire avec ma sœur demain. C'est un vrai tyran quand il s'agit de boutiques. »

« Elle est mal tombée avec moi. J'ai horreur de ça. » Sa remarque me fit rire. Je la plaignais sincèrement connaissant Alice. Je rapprochai nos lèvres pour lui donner un baiser où je voulais lui faire comprendre tout l'importance qu'elle avait pour moi. Une fois de plus, c'est haletant que nous nous séparâmes.

« J'y vais. Bonne nuit, » murmurai-je au creux de son cou avant de l'embrassant derrière l'oreille.

« Tu es sûr que tu préfères rentrer chez toi ? » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Oui Bella. La distance entre nos chambres est beaucoup trop courte si je veux tenir ma promesse. »

« D'accord alors. Mais on se voit demain ? »

« Oui, je serai ici quand ma sœur te libèrera. Je vais en profiter pour passer un peu de temps avec Anthony comme j'ai pris congé toute la semaine. »

« Tu vas me manquer, » répéta-t-elle en posant son front sur mon torse. _(N/Anghju : Oh mais… c'est tout ? *pleure* !)_

« Je t'enverrai des texto durant la journée. » Je repris possession de ses lèvres pour un dernier baiser avant de grimper dans ma voiture et de regagner mon appartement. La voir disparaître progressivement dans le rétroviseur, serra mon cœur. Je venais à peine de la quitter et pourtant je ne voulais qu'une chose. Etre à nouveau auprès d'elle. Cette semaine allait être la plus frustrante de toute ma vie mais je tiendrai bon. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne bien que je la voulais toute entière, pour elle. Sa présence m'était devenue indispensable et imaginer une vie où elle ne serait pas présente, n'était même pas envisageable. _(N/Anghju : Tu es pardonnée Eli !)(N/Eli : Ouf j'ai eu chaud !)_

* * *

**Alors verdict?**

**La semaine de congés s'annonce-t-elle bien pour nos tourtereaux?**

**Dites-moi tout!**

**Pour ceux ou celles qui ne le sauraient pas encore, la clôture des votes pour le concours sur le forum lovelemon-in-fic est repoussée au 10 août.**

**Venez lire ces magnifiques OS et surtout voter pour vos trois préférés.**

**A très vite j'espère.**

**Bisous**

**Eli**


	15. Chapter 14: Craquera, craquera pas?

**Et vous vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi.**

**Désolée pour cette longue attente mais c'est les vacances donc beaucoup d'occupations. Mais aussi surtout l'arrivée de mon adorable filleul.**

**Nous avions laissé nos tourtereaux face à une semaine d'abstinece. Mais vous semblez nombreux à penser qu'ils ne tiendront pas!**

** Alors: Craquera ou craqquera pas?**

**Merci à ma merveilleuse Anghjulina qui a corrigé comme d'hab ce chapitre et à Caro et Savine qui ont accepté de commenter ce chapitre. Une pensée pour toutes les lémoniaques (Emy, Ju, Spuffy...)**

**Merci également à VOUS, pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements. Merci aux anonymes (dommage que vous ne soyez pas inscrites, j'aimerais tant vous répondre personnellement.)**

**Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

**

* * *

****Chapitre**** 14: Craque, craquera pas!**

**POV Bella**

La nuit avait été relativement agitée. J'avais assisté au départ d'Edward pour son appartement la veille avec déception, je devais le reconnaitre. Tout en connaissant les termes de notre accord qui stipulaient pas de sexe durant cette semaine, _(N: Caro : Y'en a qui sont malade !) _j'avais été déçue qu'il s'éloigne autant de moi. _(N/Savine : ben faut savoir ce que tu veux aussi !)_ Le savoir dans une chambre à quelques mètres aurait certainement mis à mal notre arrangement mais je devais reconnaitre que c'était la solution la plus simple._ (N/Savine : mais oui bien sûr ! pff !)_

**Flashback**

J'étais allongée sur le lit, le regard contemplant le plafond. J'étais absorbée dans mes pensées quand le bip caractéristique de la messagerie de mon GSM se fit entendre.

_J'espère que tu es bien installée. E_

_Oui merci. Tu es bien rentré? __B_

J'envoyé rapidement la réponse. J'avais attendu ce message puisqu'il m'avait prévenu qu'il enverrait des textos.

_Oui. Mais je ne suis plus si sûr que c'était une bonne idée. E_

_Pourquoi? B_

Moi j'étais certaine que c'était une bonne idée pour respecter sa promesse mais une mauvaise pour faire diminuer la tension que nous avions ressenti cet après-midi.

_Tu sais très bien pourquoi Bella. Nous avons tout fait dans le désordre depuis qu'on s'est rencontré. __Je veux qu'on apprenne à se connaître. E_

_Oui mais on peut se connaître sans se priver. B_

C'était vraiment moi qui disais ce genre de chose. Moi qui avais toutes les peines du monde à m'extérioriser. J'étais vraiment en train d'essayer de dire que cette abstinence me dérangeait.

_Bella ! Arrête! J'essaye d'agir correctement pour une fois. __E_

_Mais je ne trouve pas que tu aies été incorrect depuis qu'on se connaît. __B_

Comment lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais. Et puis que ressentais-je réellement si ce n'est une très grande attirance pour lui, pour son corps, ô combien parfait. _(N/Savine : *soupire*)_ Lui faire comprendre que j'adorais sa présence à mes côtés avec ou sans ses mains sur moi. Avec ses mains c'était évidemment encore mieux. _(N/Anghju : Huhu ^^)__(N/Caro : Ouais moi j'suis d'accord avec Bella)_

_Juste, te sauter dessus à chaque fois qu'on se voit. Avoir une envie irrésistible de te prendre dans mes bras. __E_

_Et à chaque fois, j'étais plus que consentante. __B_

Plus que consentante. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, c'est moi qui lui aurais sauté dessus.

_On va commencer à dire des bêtises et tenir sera encore plus difficile. Sept jours, c'est court Bella. __(N/Caro : parle pour toi...menteur) __Et je t'assure que si tu veux toujours de moi à la fin de cette semaine, je me rattraperai. __E_

_Oui, de__ belles paroles. B_

_Je pense que je vais te laisser dormir pour que tu sois en forme pour ta sortie avec ma sœur. __Sinon, je risque de ne pas respecter ma promesse. E_

_Ne me le rappelle pas. Ca va être une journée de torture. __Bonne nuit. B_

_Courage. Bonne nuit, ma Bella. __E_

Je soupirai en déposant mon portable. L'idée du shoping était déjà pénible mais savoir que je ne verrai pas Edward de la journée, n'arrangeait rien. L'envie de sa présence ne faisait que croitre.

**Fin Flashback**

J'étais donc, accompagnée d'Alice et Rosalie, à cette fameuse sortie shopping. Je devais admettre que la sœur d'Edward valait largement Rose dans sa frénésie d'acheter. Elles m'avaient traînée pendant plus de cinq heures au travers de la ville. Me faisant entrer dans un nombre incalculable de boutiques en tout genre. Alice devait être une habituée de la plupart d'entre eux car nous avions été à chaque fois accueillies comme des stars et il avait été convenu que nos achats seraient livrés ce soir au plus tard à la villa. J'avais beau voulu rouspéter, refuser ou même critiquer certains achats, mes deux tortionnaires n'avaient rien voulu entendre. J'avais un peu modérer leurs ardeurs quand il s'agissait de m'offrir quelque chose mais lorsqu'elles avaient jeté leur dévolu sur un vêtement ou un jouet pour Anthony, impossible de les arrêter.

Je les avais donc suivies patiemment durant toute la journée. Mais là, je n'en pouvais plus. Alice avait déboulé dans ma chambre ce matin prétextant que je ne serai jamais prête à l'heure et que la journée était déjà assez courte puisque Edward avait exigé, m'informa-t-elle en grimaçant, que je devais être rentrée pour dix-huit heures au plus tard. J'avais à peine eu le temps d'embrasser mon fils confié aux bons soins d'Esmée avant qu'elles ne me poussent dans la voiture.

Mais maintenant, je déclarais forfait. _(N/Caro : Tu m'étonnes -_-')_

« Stop, les filles, » m'exclamai-je les faisant se retourner sur moi.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Bella? » Demanda Rosalie en levant les sourcils.

« Moi, je m'assieds à une terrasse et je vous attends. J'en peux plus. »

« Mais, Bella! Il reste encore quelques boutiques…., » commença Alice.

« Allez-y. Pas de problèmes mais moi je ne bouge pas d'ici. »

« Tu as raison, on devrait s'arrêter un peu pour prendre un rafraîchissement, » reconnut mon amie. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une table à la terrasse d'une taverne où nous primes place. Le serveur vint prendre notre commande, trois vins blancs.

« Alors Bella, comment trouves-tu Chicago? » attaqua Alice.

« C'est très joli comme ville, » admis-je.

« Et mon frère? »

« Pardon? » m'écriai-je surprise tandis que Rosalie éclatait de rire.

« Bon oui! Comment ça va avec Edward? »

« C'est… Il est… Nous… « Mon hésitation fit redoubler les rire de Rosalie que je fusillai du regard.

« J'ai oublié de te dire qu'Alice était la pire curieuse que je connaisse, » révéla mon amie.

« C'est que je connais mon frangin et honnêtement je ne l'ai jamais vu comme maintenant. »

« Comment veux-tu dire? » Questionnai-je, curieuse à mon tour.

« Autant être franche, Bella. J'adore Edward mais ça façon de considérer la gente féminine n'était pas des plus flatteurs. Depuis son retour de l'armée, sa plus longue relation fut avec Jane et on ne peut pas dire que c'était l'amour fou. »

« Oui mais… »

« Honnêtement, il a toujours été un ainsi même avant son départ. Mais maintenant, il semble plus posé, plus calme et surtout tout ne semble plus tourner autour de sa petite personne. Il place sa priorité en son fils. Qui aurait pu imaginer, Edward Cullen prendre ses responsabilités il y a six mois d'ici. » (_N/Caro : les gens changent en six mois, ils évoluent)_

« Tu exagères Alice, » protesta Rosalie.

« Non, Rosalie, je connais mon frère. Tu l'as changé Bella. Et bien plus que tu ne l'imagines. »

« C'est sûr, » acquiesça Rosalie en recommençant à rire.

« Et que nous vaut cette hilarité? » s'enquit Alice.

« Oh oui, Bella l'a changé. Il a même décrété que cette semaine serait sans sexe. Tu imagines? Edward! Tenir une semaine? » _(N/Caro : et moi donc...méchante Eli !)_

« C'est pas vrai? Bella, il a vraiment dit ça? » Demanda Alice incrédule. (N/Savine : et oui il l'a vraiment dit ! J'en reviens pas moi-même ! *_*' )

« Oui, c'est bien ce qui a été décidé, » admis-je timidement.

« C'est impossible, » s'esclaffa la sœur d'Edward.

« Puisqu'on te le dit, » renchérit Rosalie qui riait toujours.

« Et vous devez tenir une semaine? Et toi Bella qu'en penses-tu? » Demanda Alice.

« J'avoue que sur le moment quand Edward en a parlé à lors de sa visite, je trouvais que c'était peut-être une bonne idée, » reconnus-je en soupirant. _( N/Caro : bah pas moi !)_

« Et maintenant? »

« Je vais avoir énormément de mal à tenir mais Edward semble vraiment décidé. »

« C'est pour cela la réflexion d'Emmett, hier, lui disant qu'il avait peur de flancher. »

« Oui. »

« Edward va certainement avoir autant de difficultés que toi, Bella. Mais il est tellement têtu que s'il pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, il tiendra bon. »

« C'est bien ce que j'ai compris. »

« Sauf si… » Commença Alice en réfléchissant. _(N/Savine : sauf si … ? allez Alice redonne nous espoir) _

« Sauf si? » répliqua Rosalie, curieuse.

« Bella ! As-tu vraiment envie de résister à la chair? » Demanda Alice d'un air taquin.

« Pas vraiment mais je t'assure qu'il ne changera pas d'avis. » _(N/Caro : Que tu dis ! Y'a toujours un moyen ! lol)_

« Moi je suis certaine que si on s'y prend bien, on va le faire fléchir mon frangin. »

« Comment ça si on s'y prend bien? »

« On va mettre en place un plan pour faire craquer Edward Cullen, » déclara-t-elle en sautant sur son siège. _(N/Savine : *Sautille*)_ Rosalie acquiesça aussitôt à l'idée. Je restais plus discrète car je ne voyais vraiment pas comment agir pour obliger Edward à changer d'avis.

« Tu nous fais confiance, Bella? »

« Oui, en théorie. »

« Parfait alors. Viens on t'emmène faire quelques achats qui vont être indispensables, » ajouta-t-elle en se levant d'un bond et en m'entraînant à sa suite. Mes deux amies m'entraînèrent dans plusieurs boutiques afin de choisir une tenue pour une sortie qu'Alice organiserait dans deux jours ainsi que divers articles de lingerie. Je rougis rien qu'à les prendre en mains et lorsque je me vis dans le miroir, je crus m'enflammer sur place tant la chaleur de mes joues dû au rougissement était important. Nos derniers achats dans le coffre de la voiture, Alice me rappela les consignes.

« Donc, tu n'oublies pas. Tu ne vas plus rien tenter durant deux jours Bella. Juste de petits bisous distraits, » répéta Alice.

« Pas de contact trop prolongé. Pas trop de moment en tête à tête, » renchérit Rosalie.

« Tu a une attitude suggestive mais pas trop. Juste pour le titiller mais tu ne le laisses pas trop t'approcher. »

« Tu te promènes en petite tenue si tu sais qu'il est dans les parages si nécessaire mais …. »

« Alice! Je te rappelle que je suis chez tes parents, » rétorquai-je horrifiée.

« Ils en ont vu d'autres, t'inquiète. Surtout tu ne perds pas de vue le plan. Deux jours et je t'assure qu'après la soirée de lundi, il sera à tes pieds et abandonnera ses promesses. » (_N/Caro : Chic! Chic ! Chic !)_

« Si vous le dites! »

« Fais-nous confiance et tout ira bien. Et on sera là si on doit te rappeler à l'ordre. Maintenant, première étape, » ordonna le petit diablotin.

J'avais accepté de suivre leur _plan_ mais maintenant que je devais le mettre en pratique, mon courage fondait comme neige au soleil. Je n'avais jamais été très entreprenante et encore moins aguicheuse. J'inspirai profondément et saisis mon portable afin d'envoyer un SMS à Edward.

_Nous sommes sur le chemin du retour. B_

_Enfin! Je désespérais. E_

Je réfléchis quelques instants pour savoir comment amener la conversation où je voulais.

_Tu es chez tes parents ? __B_

_Oui je suis venu plus tôt pour aller me promener avec Anthony et Emmett. __E_

_Génial. Il devait être content. __B_

Mon petit amour m'avait manqué durant la journée. J'étais vraiment heureuse que son père passe du temps avec lui. Mais je devais me reconcentrer.

_Oui vraiment content. Et toi, le shopping? __E_

Impec, c'est lui qui amène le sujet. Bon maintenant courage Bella.

_Très bien. Ta sœur est vraiment super. Je ramène des tonnes de trucs. B_

_Tu me montreras? E_

Encore plus simple que je pensais !

_Ce sera difficile. B_

_Pourquoi? E_

_La majorité, c'est de la lingerie. __B(N/caro : Diabolique! xD)_

J'étais confortablement installée sur le siège arrière attendant patiemment la réponse. Je croisai le regard encourageant d'Alice dans le rétroviseur quand le bip retentit.

_Et elle est comment cette lingerie? __E_

_Oh, très jolie en dentelles. Les ensembles sont coordonnés, de plusieurs couleurs dont un bleu nuit. Ta sœur m'a dit que c'était ta couleur préférée. B_

A nouveau, la réponse d'Edward tarda à arriver. J'étais déçu de ne pas recevoir de nouveau message. Au lieu du bip habituel, c'est la sonnerie du GSM qui se retentit.

« Bella ! Tu ne peux pas m'écrire des trucs comme ça sachant que… que je ne pourrais pas en profiter avant la fin de la semaine, » rouspéta-t-il. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage au son de sa voix. _(N/Caro : Bingo !)_

« Mais je n'ai rien dit, Edward. Je t'expliquais juste ce que j'avais acheté, » répliquai-je d'un air innocent.

« Et tu penses que mon esprit ne t'imagine pas dans ces tenues? »_ (N/Savine : c'est le but du jeu. Mdr !)_

« Oh. Pourtant tu rates quelque chose. Il y a aussi un petit ensemble noir avec un mini shorty. Et aussi bien sur le soutien-gorge que sur le shorty, il y a un petit ruban violet se terminant par un petit nœud entre les seins. » J'entendais la respiration d'Edward devenir plus difficile au bout du fil. La simple description de cet ensemble me fit rougir.

« Bella, je … »

« Mais je me ferai un plaisir de faire un défilé privé pour toi dès que notre période d'abstinence sera terminée, » le coupai-je.

« Tu sais que tu es une canaille, » répondit-il d'une voix rauque qui déclencha des papillons dans mon bas ventre.

« Je te laisse, Edward. On va arriver. » Sans lui laisser l'occasion de répondre, je raccrochai, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Alice et Rosalie se retournèrent sur moi, contentes de la manière dont j'avais réussi à gérer la conversation.

Alice avait insisté pour que je me change avant de repartir vers la villa. Elle m'avait obligée à acheter une petite jupe courte en jeans arrivant à mi-cuisse et qui me donnait air de lycéenne. Elle m'avait choisi un dos nu très collant bleu pâle. Evidemment, je ne pouvais le porter avec un soutien-gorge. Il était exceptionnel que je me balade sans sous-vêtement mais même si j'étais légèrement mal à l'aise, le jeu en valait la chandelle. Et elle avait complété ma tenue en me faisant porter une paire d'escarpins avec un petit talon. Restait plus qu'à éviter de m'étaler de tout mon long devant Edward ou s'en était fini de l'effet escompté.

Nous arrivâmes devant la villa et Alice stationna sa voiture juste devant l'entrée. Nous vîmes rapidement apparaître Edward et je sentis mes bonnes résolutions fondre comme neige au soleil.

« N'oublie pas Isie. Distance, réserve et balancement du popotin, » me rappela Rosalie. _(N/Caro : J'adore) (N/Savine ! MDR !)_

« Ouais, j'ai compris la leçon, » répliquai-je agacée. Si elles croyaient que c'était facile pour moi.

Je sortis donc lentement, très lentement de la voiture. Posant d'abord mes pieds au sol, ne lui laissant voir que mes pieds. Et oui, car il regardait effectivement par-dessous la portière, certainement intrigué par ce type de chaussures très inhabituel chez moi. Je me redressai ensuite, laissant apparaître ma tête, mon cou, puis enfin mon buste hors du véhicule et je pouvais voir Edward suivre le cheminement de l'opération. Je crus même le voir déglutir lorsque son regard arriva au niveau du décolleté plutôt plongeant du top.

Une fois debout, je me dirigeai vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Je pouvais dire que ma nouvelle tenue lui plaisait. Arrivée à sa hauteur, Edward entoura ma taille de ses bras puissants et me rapprocha de lui.

« Bonjour, toi, » m'accueillit-il en déposant un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Bonjour, » répondis-je simplement.

« Ta journée s'est bien passée ? » Pendant qu'il me posait la question, son nez plongea dans ma chevelure et je le sentis me humer profondément. Sa bouche descendit le long de ma mâchoire et la chaleur de son souffle provoqua des fourmillements au niveau de mon ventre.

« Oui,… très bonne, » murmurai-je. Subitement, sa bouche se plaqua contre la mienne, sa langue quémandant rapidement l'accès que je ne pus, malgré mes bonnes résolutions, lui refuser. Le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné et sans le raclement de gorge de mon amie en passant près de nous, je doute que j'aurai été capable de revenir à notre plan. Je me dégageai donc, à regret je l'avoue, de lui et fis mine de suivre Rosalie.

« Où vas-tu ? » S'enquit-il surpris. _(N/Caro : Ramasser des champignons ! )_

« Je n'ai pas vu mon fils depuis ce matin, Edward. Il m'a manqué et je vais de ce pas l'embrasser, » expliquai-je sans oser le regarder. Je poursuivis donc mon entrée dans la villa, Edward sur mes talons. Je l'entendis soupirer mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. J'étais rarement loin de mon fils sauf quand je travaillais et cette journée, aussi agréable fut-elle, m'avait éloigné de lui trop longtemps.

Je profitai donc au maximum des quelques petites heures avec lui avant que le sommeil ne se fasse sentir. Je lui avais donné son bain avant qu'il ne prenne son repas qu'Esmée lui avait concocté. J'adorais ce moment d'intimité entre lui et moi et je confiais difficilement cette tâche à autrui, même à ma meilleure amie.

La journée avec son père avait dû être fatigante. Anthony, à peine son repas englouti, s'installa sur mes genoux. Tigrou dans ses bras, tétant son pouce, il s'endormit aux creux de mes bras pendant que nous prenions l'apéritif sur la terrasse. Lorsqu'Esmée nous informa que nous allions aussi passer à table, Edward me proposa de m'aider à le monter au lit. Il le prit dans ses bras et grimpa les escaliers. Nous l'installâmes, son doudou dans les bras, et déposâmes un baiser sur son front. Je m'apprêtai à quitter la chambre quand il m'en empêcha en agrippant mon poignet. Je pivotai vers lui et mon regard plongea instantanément dans le sien.

« Bella, attends, » chuchota-t-il.

« On passe à table, Edward. »

« Juste une minute. Me fuis-tu ? » Je soupirai car effectivement depuis mon retour, il devait se poser cette question. Je l'avais à peine salué en arrivant et je n'avais pas été près de lui durant le reste de la journée. Oubliant pour un instant les consignes de mes amies et les résolutions établies pour le faire craquer, je comblai les quelques pas qui me séparaient de lui. Passant mes bras autour de son cou je me collai à lui.

« Non, je ne fuis pas. » Sur ces mots, je montai sur la pointe des pieds et effleurai légèrement ses lèvres. Nos yeux se croisèrent et ne résistant plus, Edward reprit mes lèvres. Le baiser devint rapidement plus passionné et c'est haletant que nous mirent fin à ce doux moment.

« Bon, descendons, » proposa-t-il en prenant ma main. J'acquiesçai simplement.

« Ne reste plus si loin de moi, » murmura-t-il avant de m'emmener vers la salle à manger.

« D'accord. »

Nous rejoignîmes les autres pour finir la soirée dans la bonne humeur. Edward regagna son appartement comme le jour précédent, me laissant encore une fois frustrée. Même si je comprenais ces intentions et que je devrais au contraire être heureuse qu'il veuille me prouver que j'étais importante pour lui, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regretter nos moments intimes. Mais je ne désespérais pas de le faire changer d'avis avant la fin de la semaine. Car après cette semaine, quand serions nous encore réunis ?

**POV Edward**

Si un jour, on m'avait dit que je voudrais tuer les membres de ma famille et principalement le microbe qui me servait de sœur, je ne l'aurais pas cru. _(N/Caro : Bah en même temps si tu nous l'avais demandé.)_ Pourtant, c'était arrivé. Voilà trois jours que Bella, Ma Bella était arrivée et je n'avais passé que de rares minutes seule avec elle. Elle avait atterri vendredi dans l'après midi et depuis notre petit moment dans la chambre aménagée par ma mère pour notre fils, nous n'avions quasiment pas eu de temps pour nous.

Samedi, Alice et Rosalie avait accaparé Bella pour une sortie shopping qui je devais admettre, l'avait transformée. Elle était revenue portant une tenue qui la rendait encore plus magnifique que d'ordinaire. Et les quelques mots échangés avant son arrivée sur la lingerie que renfermaient ses sacs, ne m'aidaient absolument pas à rester stoïque face à elle. Je ne pus résister à l'envie de la serrer dans mes bras. Le reste de la soirée s'était bien passé mais je ne pus l'avoir près de moi tant elle était entourée par ma famille. J'avais mis cela sur le fait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vue depuis longtemps et qu'eux aussi voulaient la connaître.

Dimanche, ne fut pas mieux. J'arrivai chez mes parents pour le déjeuner. Tous étaient déjà à la terrasse pour l'apéritif. Les femmes s'affairaient à la cuisine et une fois de plus, je ne pus approcher Bella comme je le désirais. Le reste de la journée se passa autour de la piscine puisque nous avions la chance de jouir d'un bel été chaud. Je jouai beaucoup avec Anthony dans l'eau. C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait une. Il n'était pas farouche et s'amusa énormément. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lorgner fréquemment sur sa magnifique maman qui profitait du soleil, un œil sur sa progéniture. Elle avait revêtu un petit, très petit bikini noir et fuchsia qui ne cachait absolument rien de son corps qui m'appelait. _(N/Caro : Y va craquer ! Y faut qu'il craque !)_ Elle se dandinait lorsqu'elle venait nous rejoindre dans l'eau et ne manquait jamais une occasion de me frôler accidentellement. Ces simples contacts m'obligeaient à rester un peu plus longtemps dans la piscine afin de camoufler l'effet dévastateur qu'elle avait sur moi. _(N/Caro : Gloups...)__(N/Savine : mon pauvre… je suis là moi. *sifflote*)_

En fin de journée, le sommeil s'abattit rapidement sur mon fils et j'en profitai pour aller le coucher avec sa maman. Tout comme le jour précédent, ce fut nos seuls moments de paix et d'intimité. Mais Bella restait distante. Elle me laissait la prendre dans mes bras mais s'éloignait rapidement. Ok pas comme hier. Elle restait à mes côtés lorsque nous étions avec la famille mais avec une certaine réserve, limitant nos gestes affectueux. Et je devais avouer que ceux-ci commençaient vraiment à me manquer.

Lundi, je dus me rendre au bureau avec mon père et Emmett afin de clôturer un contrat important. Je ne revis mon ange que dans la soirée. Ma sœur avait organisée une sortie. Nous devions d'abord dîner dans un restaurant de la ville avant de nous rendre dans un piano bar réputé pour ses soirées karaoké.

Ma belle était sublime. Elle avait revêtu une robe courte très près du corps d'un bleu nuit qui mettait en valeur le velouté de sa peau nacrée. Les petites manches de cette robe arrivaient au-dessus des bras et laissaient ses épaules dénudées. Un décolleté en V me narguait, laissant apparaître la naissance de ses seins. Sa tenue se terminait par des escarpins à haut talon du même bleu dessinant ses merveilleuses jambes. Ses cheveux ondulés étaient remontés en un chignon savamment déstructuré. Ma sœur, car j'étais persuadé que c'était elle qui avait aidé à la préparer pour me torturer, l'avait maquillée légèrement, illuminant son regard chocolat.

Nous passâmes une excellente soirée. Chacun d'entre nous poussa la chansonnette, valant pas mal de fou rire.

Bella fut plus récalcitrante, prétextant chanter faux. Mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de ma sœur. Elle se décida enfin à interpréter un morceau. Dès les premières notes, je reconnus la chanson de Maria Carey, Without you.

_**(**__**http : / / www**__** . dailymotion . com/video/x1oqdy_maria-carey-without-you_music)**_

No I can't forget this evening - _Non, je ne peux oublier cette soirée_  
Or your face as you were leaving -_Ni ton visage quand tu m'as quitté_  
But I guess that's just the way - _Mais je suppose que c'est juste la manière dont_  
The story goes - _L'histoire continue_

You always smile but in your eyes - _Tu souris toujours mais dans tes yeux_  
Your sorrow shows - _Ta peine se voit_  
Yes it shows - _Oui elle se voit_

No I can't forget tomorrow - _Non, je ne peux pas oublier demain_  
When I think of all my sorrow - _Quand je pense à tout mon chagrin_  
When I had you there - _Quand je t'avais près de moi_  
But then I let you go - _Mais ensuite, je t'ai laissé partir_  
And now it's only fair - _Et maintenant, c'est normal_  
That I should let you know - _Que je doive te faire savoir_  
What you should know - _Ce que tu dois savoir_

I can't live - _Je ne peux pas vivre_  
If living is without you - _Si vivre, c'est sans toi_  
I can't live -_Je ne peux pas vivre_  
I can't give anymore - _Je ne peux plus rien donner_  
I can't live - _Je ne peux pas vivre_  
If living is without you - _Si c'est sans toi_  
I can't give - _Je ne peux pas vivre_  
I can't give anymore _Je ne peux plus rien donner_

Durant toute sa prestation, son regard s'ancra au mien. Pas une seule fois, la connexion entre nous ne fut rompue. C'est rougissante qu'elle descendit de la scène pour nous rejoindre sous les applaudissement de la salle. Quelques hommes voulurent l'accoster et j'eus difficile/du mal à ne pas me lever pour aller la chercher et montrer à tous qu'elle était à moi, ou du moins avec moi.

Ce fut à mon tour de lui transmettre un message en chanson. Je m'approchai du pianiste et lui murmurai à l'oreille que je désirais jouer moi-même pendant que je chantais. Il informa donc la clientèle que j'allais interpréter une de mes compositions personnelles. Je regardai Bella, lui fis un sourire avant de commencer à jouer pour elle.

**Try (Essayer)Asher book**** (http : / / www . youtube . com/watch?v=HY-haO1yH98)**

If I walk would you run - _Si je marchais, courrais-tu_  
If I stop would you come - _Si je m'arrêtais, viendrais-tu_  
If I say you're the one would you believe me - _Si je te disais que tu es la seule l'unique, me croirais-tu_  
If I ask you to stay would you show me the way - _Si je te demandais de rester, me montrerais-tu le chemin_  
Tell me what to say so you don't leave me - _Dis-moi quoi dire pour que tu ne me quittes pas  
_The world is catching up to you - _Le monde te rattrape_  
While your running away to chase your dream - _Pendant que tu t'enfuis en courant à la poursuite de ton rêve_  
It's time for us to make a move cause we are asking one another to change - _Il est temps pour nous de faire quelque chose parce que nous nous demandons à chacun de changer_  
And maybe i'm not ready - _Et peut-être ne suis-je pas prêt_

Chorus  
But I'm trying for your love - _Et j'essaye pour ton amour_  
I can hide up above - _Je peux me cacher tout là-haut_  
I will try for your love - _J'essaye pour ton amour_  
We've been hiding enough - _nous nous sommes cachés_

If I sing you a song would you sing along - _Si je chantais, chanterais-tu avec moi_  
Or wait till i'm gone, oh how we push and pull - _Ou attendrais-tu que je sois parti_  
If I give you my heart would you just play the part - _Oh, comme nous nous repoussons et nous attirons_  
Or tell me it's the start of something beautiful - _Ou me dirais-tu que c'est le début de quelque chose de beau_  
Am I catching up to you - _Est-ce que je te rattrape_  
While your running away, to chase your dreams - _Pendant que tu t'enfuis en courant, pour poursuivre tes rêves_  
It's time for us to face the truth cause we are coming to each other to change - _Il est temps pour nous de faire face à la vérité parce que nous venons l'un à l'autre pour changer_  
And maybe I'm not ready - _Et peut-être ne suis-je pas prêt _

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement salua ma prestation mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Les félicitations que l'on me prodiguait glissaient sur moi pendant que je tentais de rejoindre notre table. J'entendis vaguement une jeune femme me proposer de finir la soirée avec elle mais comment pouvait-elle seulement imaginer que je veuille une autre personne que ma Bella.

Arrivé à la table, je vis les yeux embués de mon ange. Sans plus attendre, je m'assis à ses côtés et l'enlaçai tendrement. Elle me sourit timidement. Prenant son visage entre mes mains, je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant doucement. Petit à petit, il s'intensifia. Nos langues se trouvèrent rapidement bataillant pour avoir la victoire.

« Hey, il y a des chambres pour ça, » nous charria Emmett, me donnant un coup sur l'épaule. C'est à regret que je m'écartai d'elle mais sans pour autant la lâcher. Je la rapprochai de moi, enroulant mon bras autour de ses épaules.

Une heure plus tard, je ramenai Bella ainsi que Emmett et sa fiancée à la villa de mes parents. Ces derniers nous souhaitèrent bonne nuit et rentrèrent, nous laissant sur le perron. Je repris Bella dans mes bras et pour le quatrième soir de suite, je l'embrassai passionnément avant de regagner mon appartement qui me paraissait de plus en plus vide. _(N/Caro : ce type est fou ! lol)_ La quitter ce soir avait été bien plus difficile que d'habitude.

Et aujourd'hui, mardi, je n'y tenais plus. Soit je tuais mon lutin de sœur qui tenterait une fois de plus de me tenir éloigner de Bella soit je la kidnappais. J'optai pour la seconde solution, doutant que mes parents apprécient tout comme mon beau-frère que je trucide Alice. _(N/Caro : Ouais ça ferait tâche)__(N/Savine : j'avoue que là ça ne le ferai pas !)_

J'avais donc prévenu mon ange qu'aujourd'hui, elle passait la journée avec moi et uniquement moi. Elle essaya de me faire changer d'avis prétextant des tas d'excuses différentes. Quand elle abattit sa dernière carte qui était qu'elle voulait profiter d'Anthony, je sus que je l'avais piégée. Nous passerions la journée tous les trois.

Je désirais connaître Bella mais également mon fils donc quelle meilleur moyen que de passer une journée ensemble. J'avais compris que Bella voulait me frustrer pour me faire craquer et je devais avouer qu'elle avait gagné. Je n'en pouvais plus de la voir sans pouvoir la toucher autant que je le désirais. Je la voulais. Je voulais la toucher, la couvrir de baiser, sentir sa peau sous la mienne, l'entendre gémir et crier mon nom. Mais avant tout cela, je désirais faire quelque chose.

Je vins chercher Bella et mon fils pour une balade en banlieue. Je m'étais arrangé avec ma mère pour qu'elle nous prépare un pique-nique. J'avais décidé d'emmener Anthony et sa mère dans un endroit que j'affectionnais beaucoup au bord d'un lac. L'endroit était très beau, agréable et peu fréquenté. Nous passâmes la journée à nous promener main dans la main, mon fils sur mes épaules, jouant avec lui et riant ensemble. _(N/Caro : Je fonds)__(N/Savine : c'est trop mignon !)_

Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand nous reprîmes le chemin du retour. J'avais passé une excellente journée entouré des deux personnes qui en l'espace de quelques semaines étaient devenues les plus importantes de ma vie. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer il y a deux mois, que je serais père mais surtout que je serais amoureux. Et pourtant, ce sentiment que je pensais ne jamais connaître m'était tombé dessus sans crier gare. Et pour rien au monde, je ne voulais qu'il disparaisse.

« Où sommes-nous ? » Questionna Bella quand je pénétrai dans le parking souterrain de mon immeuble.

« C'est… C'est chez moi. Je pensais finir la soirée ici, » répondis-je appréhendant sa réaction.

« Oh. Ok. »

Lorsque la Volvo fut garée sur son emplacement, je pris mon fils qui s'était endormi dans son siège dans les bras (que j'avais acheté en prévision de cette semaine). Je nous dirigeai vers l'ascenseur, Bella à ma suite. Nous montâmes jusqu'à mon étage et entrâmes dans mon appartement. Bella regardait autour d'elle, intimidée.

« C'est très beau. »

« Merci. C'est ma mère que s'est chargée de la décoration et de l'ameublement. La seule chose que j'ai apportée ici, est la bibliothèque qui se trouve dans la chambre qui me sert de bureau. Et qui ce soir, va servir de chambre à Anthony. »

« Pardon ? »

« Comme je sais qu'il s'endort souvent vers dix-neuf heures trente, j'ai emprunté à ma secrétaire un lit de bébé d'appoint pour lui. »

« Oh ! Tu es très prévoyant, » _(N/Caro : So perfect) _constata Bella en me suivant vers la chambre où je déposai Anthony dans le petit lit. Bella posa Tigrou près de lui et après l'avoir embrassé chacun à notre tour, nous sortîmes de la pièce et regagnâmes le séjour.

« Veux-tu un apéritif ? » Proposai-je tandis que mon ange prenait place dans le divan.

« Avec plaisir. »

Je me rendis dans la cuisine débouchonner la bouteille de champagne que j'avais au frais en prévision de cette soirée. J'empoignai le seau à glace où j'avais plongé la bouteille d'une main et de l'autre, les deux flûtes. Je pris place à ses côtés et nous servis. Me tournant vers elle, je levai mon verre vers le sien pour porter un toast.

« A nous ! » Trinquai-je.

« A nous ? » Répéta Bella en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Après avoir bu une gorgée, nous posâmes les verres sur la table basse. J'en profitai pour prendre l'une de ses mains dans la mienne. Du bout des doigts, je relevai son menton et déposai un chaste baiser sur sa bouche. Ses joues se teintèrent légèrement. Que j'adorais ses rougissements.

« Bella ? »

« Oui ? » Répondit-elle en déglutissant.

« Je… » commençai-je avant de soupirer. Par où débuter. Comment lui dire et faire comprendre tout ce qui hantait mes jours et mes nuits.

« Bella, je… » _(N/Savine : allez Ed courage, lance toi)_

_Et merde ! Moi qui suis un beau parleur en temps normal. Je bute sur les mots. Alors que c'est certainement l'un des moments les plus importants de ma vie._

« Bella. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que… merde. » _(N/Caro : Ah bah bravo ! DD)_

« Waouw… je ne m'attendais pas à ça, » dit-elle en riant. C'était à mon tour d'être mal à l'aise.

« Bella ! J'essaye de te dire que… je tenais vraiment à te connaitre et passer du temps avec toi mais qu'à cause de ma sœur et Rosalie rien ne s'est passé comme je le souhaitais. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Ne le sois pas. T'avoir si près de moi et en même temps si loin m'a fait comprendre beaucoup de choses. Je ne suis pas bien lorsque tu es loin de moi que ce soit quand tu es à Seattle ou lorsque tu mets une distance entre nous comme depuis quatre jours. Je me sens sans vie, comme s'il me manquait une chose importante, vitale pour mon bien être et ma survie. Et ce qui me manque, c'est toi. C'est ta présence à mes côtés. Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons que depuis peu de temps mais cette nuit-là, à Jalalabad, j'ai rencontré un ange. Et cet ange à emporté mon cœur avec lui. Depuis cette nuit-là, je n'ai plus jamais été le même et surtout je n'ai pas pu l'oublier. Mon cœur t'appartient depuis deux ans Bella. Et quoi que je fasse, je ne peux et surtout ne veux changer ça. » _(N/Caro : Snif. C'est trop beau *reprends son drap de bain*)_

« Edward… »

« Non, laisse-moi terminer. Je suis amoureux de toi et ce depuis le première regard, je pense. Je t'aime, Bella. Je t'aime et je ne veux rien d'autre que pouvoir te le prouver et avoir une place dans ta vie et celle d'Anthony. » Je regardai Bella, attendant sa réaction. Son regard était humide et elle semblait chercher ses mots. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas me blesser ? Peut-être s'était-elle rendue compte que je ne l'intéressais pas ? Je baissai les yeux, ne voulant pas la regarder lorsqu'elle me rejetterait. Je sentis la douce main de Bella caresser ma joue. Je me redressai et ancrai mon regard au fond de ses yeux, y cherchant la réponse que je souhaitais. _(N/Caro : *Change de drap*)_

« Edward. Cette semaine n'a pas été simple pour moi non plus. Je respectais ta volonté de laisser le sexe en dehors de nous. Et j'avoue que même si au départ je n'approuvais pas, cette abstinence m'a permis de comprendre une chose. »

Je ne la quittais pas des yeux. Je la sentais stressée. Son rythme cardiaque s'affolait autant que le mien.

« Je t'aime Edward. Je t'aime certainement depuis deux ans aussi car cette nuit est restée gravée dans ma mémoire comme l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie. Tu as alimenté mes rêves durant tout ce temps. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ce matin à mon réveil. Plus jamais je ne veux me réveiller en t'ayant perdu. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, si tu veux de moi. Je t'aime.» _(N/Caro : Eli arrêtes ! J'inonde le clavier ! ) (N/Savine : oh, c'est beau !*renifle très gracieusement* lol !)_

Sans plus attendre, je me ruai sur sa bouche et je l'embrassai passionnément comme s'il y avait des jours, des semaines que j'en avais été privé. Ma main gauche trouva le chemin de sa nuque tandis que la droite se nichait aux creux de ses reins. Bella s'agrippa à mes cheveux me rapprochant d'elle.

C'est haletant mais heureux que je m'écartai afin de nous permettre de reprendre notre souffle. J'enroulai mes bras autour d'elle ne voulant pas la laisser s'éloigner de moi plus que nécessaire.

« Tu n'as pas faim, » demandai-je voyant l'heure avancée de la soirée.

« Si… de toi, » chuchota-t-elle la tête enfouie dans mon torse. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et je me levai du divan l'emportant avec moi, telle une jeune mariée. Du pied je poussai la porte entrouverte de ma chambre et déposai mon ange sur ses pieds devant mon lit. Mes mains caressèrent ses bras, remontant vers ses épaules, sa nuque terminant leur course sur les joues enflammées de Bella.

Je déposai un baiser sur sa bouche avant de descendre le long de sa mâchoire vers son cou. Mes mains s'attaquèrent aux boutons de son chemisier, les défaisant l'un à la suite de l'autre arrivé au dernier, je m'écartai légèrement afin de le glisser le long de ses bras pour lui retirer et laisser apparaître l'un des ensemble de lingerie dont elle m'avait parlé samedi dernier. Elle portait un magnifique soutien-gorge en dentelle noir agrémenté d'un fin ruban violet le long du décolleté. Mon désir augmenta encore d'un cran à la vue de sa poitrine mise en valeur par ce carcan.

Mes mains poursuivirent leur chemin. Je défis la fermeture de son pantalon de toile, le faisant glisser jusqu'au sol. Je suivis le mouvement, me retrouvant à ses pieds pour lui retirer et l'envoyant rejoindre son haut. Je profitai un instant de la vue du corps parfait de ma belle avant de me redresser lentement, ma bouche embrassant chaque centimètre carré de son corps. Arrivé à hauteur de sa poitrine, mes mains la caressèrent, jouant avec ses mamelons durcis. J'embrassai la naissance de ses seins tandis que ma main droite dégrafait habilement son carcan qui lui aussi s'écrasa sur le sol. Lentement, je la poussai vers le lit, l'allongeai sous moi et repris mes baisers sur son corps.

Je sentais ma virilité s'impatienter dans mon jeans mais je voulais prendre mon temps. Chaque fois que nous avions eu des relations sexuelles, elles s'étaient passées dans l'urgence. Nos corps réclamant nos ébats sans nous laisser le temps de profiter. Aujourd'hui, je voulais aller lentement. L'aimer encore et encore, lui prouver à quel point je l'aimais.

Je titillai chaque téton, les mordillant, les léchant, les suçant, faisant cambrer Bella sous les sensations. Je continuai mon chemin vers son sexe. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je déposai mes lèvres dessus avant de caresser sa fente déjà bien humide avec mon index droit. Après quelques mouvements, je le glissai en elle, l'observant du coin de l'œil. Elle avait les yeux fermés, les joues rosies. En un mot, elle était belle.

Un second doigt puis un troisième s'engouffra dans son intimité tandis que ma bouche s'attaqua à son clitoris. Le bassin de Bella bougeait de plus en plus vite, accentuant les mouvements. Ses gémissements emplissaient la pièce annonçant sa libération prochaine. Je sentis ses parois se resserrer autour de mes doigts. Bella tenait fermement d'une main le drap du lit et de l'autre fourrageait dans ma tignasse désordonnée.

« Oh, ouiii, » cria-t-elle quand son orgasme la submergea. Je ralentis mes va-et vient lui permettant de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Je me redressai rapidement afin de me dévêtir et pouvoir reprendre ma place, celle que je ne voulais plus jamais quitter, entre ses cuisses. Bella ouvrit les yeux quand je fus installé. Nos regards soudés, je m'enfonçai en elle, l'envahissant progressivement, prenant possession de son corps. Le reflet que je pouvais voir au fond de ces yeux, reflétait le même amour et le même abandon que je devinais dans les miens.

« Je t'aime, Bella, » murmurai-je avant d'intimer un mouvement en elle.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix éraillée. Bella enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans mes fesses comme pour me garder plus près d'elle. Mes coups devinrent de plus en plus rapides, forts et profonds. Les mains de Bella avaient retrouvé le chemin de ma chevelure. J'enfouis mon nez dans son cou, suçotant sa peau sachant que j'allais y laisser une marque. J'étais proche mais je voulais qu'elle vienne en même temps que moi.

« Laisse-toi aller mon amour. Jouis pour moi, » susurrai-je à son oreille avant de mordre son lobe.

« Oh... j'y… je vais… oui…. » Bella gémit fort en explosant autour de moi. Je la rejoignis à ce son, grognant en me déversant en elle. Je m'affalai sur elle. Nos rythmes cardiaques peinaient à se stabiliser, nos respirations étaient saccadées.

Je roulai à ses côtés l'emportant avec moi et la gardant aux creux de mes bras. Je l'embrassai amoureusement et constatai que ses yeux peinaient à rester ouverts. Je rabattis sur nous la couette tandis qu'elle s'installai confortablement sur moi, sa tête reposant sur mon épaule. (N/Caro : _Nous avons le regret de vous informer que Caro est décédé. Elle s'est noyée dans ces larmes. Puis un violent coup de chaleur c'est abattu sur sa tête. Paix à son âme)__(N/Savine : je sais pas si c'est moi mais il fait vachement chaud par ici !)_

« Dors mon ange. Je t'aime. »

« Hum… moi aussi, » soupira-t-elle.

Je ne réussis pas à trouver le sommeil, repensant à cette merveilleuse soirée. Moi, Edward Cullen, coureur de jupons jusqu'il y a peu, j'étais amoureux et heureux de l'être. J'aimais la femme que je tenais fermement dans mes bras et souhaitais à ce moment que cela dure éternellement. J'avais encore quatre jours auprès de mon amour avant de la voir à nouveau s'envoler loin de moi. Comment allais-je vivre la sachant si loin de moi ? Comment allions-nous envisager l'avenir ? Comment vivre notre amour avec cette distance entre nous ? Il me restait quatre jours pour dessiner ma vie, notre vie. Mais la seule chose dont j'étais certain, c'est que je ne pourrais jamais plus vivre sans elle. _(N/Anghju : *soupir*)(N/caro : Mon dieu qu'c'est beau !) (N/Savine : Ah ! ça c'est une belle fin de chapitre comme je les aime. Pas comme certaine sadique ! Il reste encore beaucoup de questions mais je te fais confiance Eli ) )_

* * *

**Ils ont craqué!**

**Vous vous en doutiez! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**N'oubliez pas la petite bulle ci dessous pour me donner vos impressions.**

**Sinon, vous pouvez retrouver mes fics sur mon blog fraîchement redécoré avec des bannières de Virginie 067 (un tout grand merci)**

http : / / eliloulou. blogspot . com/

**On se retrouve durant la semaine pour l'alphabet.**

**A bientôt**

**Bisous Eli**


	16. Chapter 15: Une belle famille

**Bonjour,**

**Je sais, l'attente a une fois de plus été longue et je m'en excuse.**

**Nous avions donc laissé nos tourtereaux afin leur "craquage" en beauté après la semaine sans sexe imposée par Bella.**

**Un petit coucou à mes copinettes du soldat qui cherche toujours à être sauvé. Bienvenue aux nouvelles!**

**Merci à Caro et Emy pour avoir acceptées de commenter ce chapitre et à toi Ma So pour ta relecture.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Une belle famille.**

**POV Edward**

Je clignai quelques fois des yeux, émergeant lentement des bras de Morphée. La douce chaleur du corps collé au mien était la sensation la plus agréable qui soit le matin. J'avais rarement expérimenté le réveil auprès d'une fille auparavant car ne voulant aucune attache, je préférais m'éclipser dès que j'avais obtenu ce que je désirais. Mais avec Bella, tout était différent._(N/Caro : et ouais mon pote c'est différent !)(N/Emy : comme tu dis ma caro !) _J'adorais m'endormir avec elle au creux de mes bras et encore plus m'éveiller et la savoir à mes côtés. Je souris à la vue de mon ange, sa tête reposant sur mon épaule, ses longs cheveux châtains étalés sur l'oreiller. Je déposai un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne et tentai de me dégager sans la réveiller.

J'enfilai le boxer que nous avions jeté au sol hier soir ainsi qu'un tee-shirt et la regardai une dernière fois, un sourire béat sur le visage avant de sortir de la chambre. Un coup d'œil dans le bureau afin de vérifier si Anthony dormait toujours et je me dirigeai vers la cuisine leur préparer un copieux petit déjeuner._(N/Caro : Quel homme...je veux l'même pour Noël !)( N/Emy: moi aussi *soupire*)_

Je n'étais pas un grand cuisinier mais mes connaissances me permettaient de confectionner des pains perdus. ( N/Emy : mmmmmmmmmmm moi j aime le pain perdu ;) Je fis couler le café et dressai la table avant de m'affairer au fourneau. Une fois mes pains perdus préparés, je les glissai dans le four préchauffé afin de les maintenir à bonne température.

Mon regard se posa alors sur le calendrier accroché au mur près du frigo me rappelant que nous étions dimanche et que nous entamions notre dernière journée. Je m'appuyai sur le plan de travail, mon esprit se remémorant nos derniers jours.

Depuis mardi, nous passions un maximum de temps ensemble avec notre fils. J'avais dû un peu calmer les ardeurs de ma sœur pour qu'elle comprenne que cette semaine, je voulais vraiment la passer avec Bella et Anthony sinon, elle me l'aurait accaparée sans arrêt. Mon ange n'était plus rentrée loger à la villa. Même les soirées que nous passions avec ma famille ne nous empêchaient pas de revenir à mon appartement. J'étais un peu égoïste mais je la voulais pour moi seul et quel meilleur moyen que de dormir chez moi._(N/Caro : tu m'étonnes...)(N/Emy: dormir hein ^^ lol)_

Nous avions donc passé une fin de semaine parfaite. Mon univers n'avait tourné qu'autour d'eux et je me rendais compte que dans quelques heures, j'allais me retrouver seul. Bella et Anthony reprenaient l'avion pour Seattle à 16h45. Il ne me restait donc plus que sept malheureuses petites heures à passer en leur compagnie. C'était trop peu. Je ne voulais pas les laisser repartir loin de moi. Mais actuellement, nous n'avions aucune solution.

Bella devait reprendre son travail dès demain matin et moi, j'avais pas mal de retard à rattraper après cette semaine de congés au bureau. Nous devrions donc reprendre nos habitudes et nous contenter de coups de téléphone et de webcam. Mais jusqu'à quand ? Combien de temps allions-nous tenir à vivre dans deux villes différentes ? _(N/Caro : telle est la question...)_

« Bonjour, » entendis-je en sentant deux bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je caressai ses avant-bras avant de pivoter et de l'enlacer.

« Bonjour, mon ange. Bien dormi ? » Demandai-je en déposant un tendre bisou sur sa délicieuse bouche. Ca aussi ça va me manquer demain.

« Hum…Très bien. J'avais le plus moelleux des oreillers. Et toi ?»

« Toujours quand tu es à mes côtés. » Je la serrai un peu plus contre moi quand de petits gazouillis se firent entendre. « Je crois que notre tête à tête est fini. »

« Je vais le chercher. »

« Ok, je finis de préparer la table. »

Bella disparut dans le hall pendant que je sortais les pains perdus du four et les déposais au milieu de la table. Je préparai aussi un biberon de lait chocolaté pour Anthony. Cette boisson était sacrée le matin. Rapidement, mes deux amours réapparurent. J'embrassai mon fils et nous commençâmes à manger. Bella et Anthony apprécièrent mon petit déjeuner. Ces moments étaient magiques. Toute cette semaine avait été magique. _(N/Caro : c'est trop chou)_

**POV Bella**

Le retour à Seattle n'avait pas été facile. J'avais passé la plus belle semaine de ma vie et reprendre la routine s'avéra pénible. J'étais heureuse de retrouver mon travail et mes collègues. Derek avait maintenu les visites à domicile et il m'avait proposé de continuer à m'en occuper malgré la disparition de Ian. Ce dernier n'était plus réapparu au dispensaire depuis plus de deux semaines. Derek avait juste reçu un message l'informant qu'il avait trouvé un poste dans un hôpital de New York où il désirait travailler depuis longtemps selon ses dires. Le parrain de mon fils ne le regrettait pas après son attitude avec moi et avait même trouvé un remplaçant ou plutôt une charmante remplaçante. De mon côté, plus aucune nouvelle de mon ex petit ami depuis le jour où je l'avais mis à la porte de l'appartement et j'en étais heureuse. _(N/Caro : bon débarra ! !)(N/Emy : ouais dehors le conn*ar* de IAN ! )_

Voilà près d'un mois que j'avais été passer ma semaine à Chicago. Edward avait réussi à se libérer et venir passer deux week-ends entiers avec nous et quand le dimanche soir arrivait, nous étions si malheureux de devoir nous séparer. Actuellement, nous n'avions encore trouvé aucune solution qui soit satisfaisante pour chacun d'entre nous. Edward devait vivre à Chicago puisque la société familiale s'y trouvait et que sa présence était nécessaire là-bas. Moi évidemment, je pouvais exercer partout dans le pays mais l'idée de m'éloigner autant de ma famille était encore difficile. _(N/Emy :Ouais mais on parle d Edward la !)_Bien que j'étais partie un an en Afghanistan, j'avais du mal à imaginer ma vie à près de 3000 km de mon père maintenant que toute tension entre nous était envolée. _(N/Caro : dur dilemme en effet !)_

C'était dans cet état d'esprit et avec mes tonnes de question que je pris la route ce matin-là pour Forks afin de passer le week-end avec mon père et Sue qui m'avaient invitée pour fêter mon anniversaire. J'avais horreur d'être le centre d'intérêt mais Charlie avait insisté prétextant que je me faisais rare. J'arrivai en fin de matinée et fus accueillie par Sue et Leah. Elles sautaient littéralement de joie face à Anthony qui lui aussi était heureux de les voir. Elles nous firent rapidement entrer. Sue m'apprit que mon père travaillait et serait de retour vers quinze heures et que Jacob se trouvait à la réserve pour aider son père. Seth malheureusement serait absent ce week-end. Il accompagnait un groupe d'amis pour une randonnée en montagne. Nous étions donc entre filles pour quelques heures et elles avaient bien l'intention de les mettre à profit pour me cuisiner au sujet d'un mystérieux homme que je leur cachais encore. Elles avaient une montagne de questions diverses auxquelles j'essayais de répondre au mieux.

Une fois l'interrogatoire digne d'agents du FBI finit, Nous décidâmes de nous mettre au travail. Une soirée en l'honneur de mon anniversaire était prévue. On me donna la corvée de dresser la table et d'après le nombre d'assiettes que je déposai à table, mon père devait avoir invité pas mal de monde. ._(N/Caro : pauvre Bella, mais d'après moi elle va changer d'avis ! xD)(N/Emy: mmmm je me demande qui sa peux être ? Lol)_

_Génial ! Moi qui voulais le fêter en toute intimité._

Je revins à la cuisine où Sue venait de terminer la préparation du repas et surtout du dessert. Elle avait confectionné un magnifique gâteau au chocolat pour mon plus grand plaisir.

« Papa a invité la moitié de la ville ? » Demandai-je en prenant une boisson dans le frigo.

« Non, juste un couple et un ami, » répondit Leah.

« J'espère qu'il ne leur a pas dit que c'était mon anniversaire ? »

« Certainement. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je n'aime pas qu'on me remarque. Ils vont devoir se sentir obligé de m'offrir un cadeau et je vais être mal à l'aise. »

« Bella ! Ton père est tellement fier de toi et il est heureux de pouvoir te présenter à des amis, » m'expliqua-t-elle en m'enlaçant. « Nous t'aimons tous, Bella. Et nous sommes si heureux de t'avoir ainsi que le petit avec nous. » Leah nous observait sans mot dire assise à la table mais émue de notre échange.

« Moi aussi, je vous aime et je suis contente d'être avec vous et de… fêter mon anniversaire ici, » répondis-je en lui rendant son étreinte. Comment avais-je pu un jour en vouloir à cette femme d'entrer dans la vie de mon père. Elle était douce, gentille, prévenante, qualités qui avaient largement fait défaut à ma mère durant les années qu'elle avait passées avec nous. Mais surtout, elle avait rendu le sourire à Charlie et je pouvais dire qu'à présent, il était heureux. _(N/Caro : So cute !)_

« Bonjour tout le monde, » entendîmes crier de la porte d'entrée. Nous vîmes apparaître Charlie et Jacob.

« Ne deviez vous pas rentrer tôt vous deux, » rouspéta Sue, les bras sur les hanches.

« On savait que vous seriez mieux sans nous dans vos pattes alors j'ai été aider Jacob et Billy à ranger son atelier. »

« Heureusement que nous n'avions pas besoin de vous car à cette heure-ci, vous n'avez plus le temps que de vous doucher et de vous changer avant l'arrivée des invités, » renchérit Sue en poussant son homme vers les escaliers.

« A ce sujet, Papa ! J'aurais aimé passer cette soirée juste en famille. »

« Ma puce, moi j'avais envie de montrer ma fille adorée à des… amis. Bon, maintenant, je pense qu'il est plus que temps de se préparer, » rétorqua-t-il en grimpant à l'étage et disparaissant dans sa chambre. Je me retournai et vis un large sourire sur les visages des trois autres. Leah était dans les bras de son fiancé. Je soupirai et décidai d'aller dans ma chambre m'apprêter pour la soirée et réveiller Anthony qui faisait une sieste.

J'ouvris lentement la porte et souris à la vue de mon fils qui dormait, son pouce dans la bouche et son Tigrou serré contre lui. Je m'assis à ses côtés et caressai sa tête. Ses cheveux avait la même teinte que ceux de son père et devenait de plus en plus désordonnés et difficile à dompter. Il était vraiment le portrait caché d'Edward. _(N/Emy : un mini Ed j en veux un, j en veux un !*saute de partout * XD)_Un dernier petit bisou et je me rendis à la salle de bain désertée prendre une bonne douche.

Mes pensées me ramenèrent à mon appartement et au dernier week-end avec Edward. Nous avions largement expérimenté la douche et à cet instant, j'aurais tout donné pour qu'il soit ici avec moi. Malheureusement, de la famille venait passer quelques jours à Chicago et ses parents lui avaient demandé d'être présent. _(N/Caro : Mouais on verra...lol)_

Anthony s'était réveillé pendant que je passais une robe et des sandales. Une petite touche de maquillage et un coup de brosse afin de lisser mes cheveux et me voilà prête pour ma soirée. Je débarbouillai mon fils et lui enfilai un jean noir et une chemise. J'ajoutai aussi un gilet bleu car le temps fraichissait rapidement ici. Nous descendîmes, Anthony dans mes bras, pour rejoindre les autres qui étaient installés au salon. Je posai mon fils à terre près du chariot à roulettes où étaient rangés ses jouets.

« Nous attendons les invités avant de servir l'apéro. _(N/Caro : c'est sacré pour Eli ! mdr)_ _(N/Emy : PTDR ! C claire jamais de bon repas sans l'apéro ! Lol)(N/Eli : Hey les filles, vous allez me faire passer pour quoi, là !)_Ils ne devraient plus tarder, » m'informa mon père. Sue était assise à ses côté sur le divan et Leah avait pris place sur les genoux de Jacob sur une chaise près de la cheminée. Me dirigeant vers le fauteuil libre, je voulus m'y assoir quand on sonna à la porte d'entrée.

« Peux-tu aller ouvrir, Bella comme tu es debout ? » Demanda mon père.

« Oui, bien sûr, » répondis-je de bonne grâce.

_Debout, à peine oui ! En plus je les connais même pas.__ (N/Caro : tu vas être surprise...)_

Je m'approchai de la porte, posai la main sur la clenche et appuyai dessus afin d'ouvrir la porte et accueillir les nouveaux venus. A la vue des arrivants, je me décrochai la mâchoire et aucun son ne put sortir de ma bouche. Face à moi, se tenaient ma meilleure amie et son fiancé. Je les regardais l'un après l'autre, incrédule. _(N/Caro : IA j'ai gagné !)(N/Emy: voila le gâteau mais où est la cerise ? )_

« Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, » lâchai-je pour finir.

« Sympa l'accueil, Isie, » répliqua mon amie en me prenant dans ses bras. « Joyeux anniversaire. »

« Merci Rose. Mais… »

« Ton père nous a invités. »

« Bonjour Bella et bon anniversaire, » ajouta Emmett en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

« Venez, entrez. Nous sommes tous au salon. Si je m'attendais à…. » Ils passèrent devant moi et je m'apprêtais à refermer la porte quand je l'aperçus. Il se tenait debout à côté de la voiture de Rosalie, un sourire sur le visage et me regardait simplement. _(N/Emy: la voila ! *soupire*) _Je déglutis et sentis des larmes apparaître aux coins de mes yeux me brouillant la vue. J'avançai et descendis les quelques marches lentement de peur que ma vision ne disparaisse. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je levai la main vers sa joue et la caressai prenant conscience qu'il était réellement là. Alors, je me jetai dans ses bras, l'embrassant à perdre haleine.

« Tu es vraiment là ? »

« Oui. Je suis là. Ton père a pensé que tu aimerais fêter ton anniversaire avec nous aussi. »

« Oh, c'est génial. J'avais tellement envie que tu sois ici avec moi. »

« Je suis là, » répéta-t-il en me serrant un peu plus contre lui et embrassant mon front. _(N/Caro : je fonds...)_

« Viens, rentrons. »

« Je te suis. »

« Je vais te présenter à ma famille. Elle est peut-être moins cool que la tienne_(N/Emy: c est sure vu que dans sa famille il y a mon sexy Em' ! lol)_, » prévins-je en me souvenant de l'accueil peu cordial qu'ils avaient réservé à Ian lorsque je l'avais emmené avec moi, quelques mois plus tôt.

« Ton père m'a invité, donc je présume qu'il veut me connaître. Ne te tracasse pas, tout ira bien. Et puis tant que toi tu veux de moi, c'est le principal. »

« De ce côté, pas de soucis. Je ne veux que toi, » répondis-je en le prenant par la main et remontant l'allée vers la maison.

Nous entrâmes et nous dirigeâmes directement vers le salon où Rosalie et Emmett avaient déjà salué tout le monde.

« Vous avez fini de vous geler les miches dehors, » railla Emmett me faisant rougir violement mais déclenchant le rire de toute l'assemblée. Cela lui valut également une claque derrière la tête par sa fiancée.

« Bin quoi ? »

« Tiens-toi un peu correctement pour une fois. » Cette remarque ne fit qu'augmenter les rire de mon père et de Jacob. _(N/Caro : Em se tenir bien...euh...c'est possible ?(N/Emy : héééééééééééééééé caro *fesse* mdr)_

Je m'approchai de mon père, un rien mal à l'aise je dus l'avouer.

« Papa, je te présente Edward Cullen. Edward, voici mon père, Charlie Swan, » présentai-je solennellement.

«Heureux de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Swan. »

« Moi de même, » marmonna Charlie en lui serrant la main.

« Et le grand comique à côté de Rosalie est son fiancé mais également le frère d'Edward, » expliquai-je.

« Content de te connaître également Emmett, » ajouta mon père. « Et si nous prenions enfin cet apéro bien mérité en l'honneur de ma fille. » Nous approuvèrent tous et prenant place les discussions reprirent. Edward embrassa son fils qui jouait toujours dans son coin. Rosalie parla longuement avec Sue et Leah de mode et voyage tandis qu'Emmett se lança dans le compte rendu animé du dernier match des Mariners de Seattle contre les White Sox de Chicago. Quand mon père parlait sport, plus rien ne pouvait détourner son attention.

Je me blottis donc près d'Edward après avoir servi les boissons et déposé les amuse-bouches au milieu de la table. Jacob observait du coin de l'œil mon petit ami, le jaugeant discrètement.

« Alors tu as été militaire en Afghanistan ? » Questionna Jacob. A ces mots, tous se turent.

« Oui, pendant deux ans. »

« Une vocation ? Non puisque tu as quitté l'armé, » enchaîna Jacob, son regard bien ancré dans celui d'Edward. .(N/Emy: GGGrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !)

« Non. Conflit familiaux à l'époque et j'ai considéré que c'était une bonne solution, » avoua Edward en jetant un coup d'œil à son frère qui lui répondit par un petit sourire d'excuse.

« Oh ! Donc au moindre problème, tu fuis à l'autre bout du monde, » cracha Jacob._ (N/Caro : ça commence bien !)_J'avais conscience qu'il voulait être sûr que mon ami était digne de confiance mais son ton me déplaisait hautement.

« Ca suffit Jake ! » Grognai-je sèchement.

« Non, laisse. L'avantage de l'armée, c'est qu'elle change un homme où plutôt fait de vous un homme. Je suis parti avec de la colère en moi et sans trop savoir où j'allais, mais j'en suis revenu en homme libre de tout doute et avec une envie d'avancer. Et cela, je le dois en grande partie à ma rencontre avec Bella. C'est elle qui m'a donné l'envie de revenir chez moi, de quitter l'armée et de poursuivre ma vie et de faire la paix avec ma famille. Maintenant, je ne désire qu'une chose. C'est aimer Bella et mon fils et les rendre heureux. » _(N/Caro : dans les dents Jacob ! File à la niche ! NOW !)N/Emy : bien dit ma corsinette ! )_

J'embrassai la joue d'Edward pour lui montrer mon amour et mon soutien face à ma famille. Je vis un petit sourire se dessiner doucement sur les lèvres de Jacob approuvant les paroles de mon petit ami. Comme si Anthony avait compris le message de son père, il arriva, instable sur ses petits pieds en tenant son Tigrou fermement dans ses bras, et vint se poster devant lui. Edward lui tendit les bras et le hissa sur ses genoux où notre fils se blottit fatigué. Edward déposa un baiser sur sa tête. Emue par cet échange d'affection entre les deux hommes de ma vie, je sentis les larmes me piquer les yeux. _(N/Caro : Y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressorti mon drap ! *cry*) (N/Emy: tiens l'autre bout du drap *sniff*)_

Levant mes yeux, je croisai les regards de mon père, toute trace de doute effacée face à ce tableau. Edward venait de réussir sans même s'en rendre compte son entrée dans la famille Swan.

« Bon et si nous passions à table maintenant, » proposa Sue, la voix enrouée. Nous nous levâmes tous et nous nous installâmes autour de la table. Le repas préparé par Sue et Leah était délicieux. L'ambiance s'était détendue. Les conversations allaient bon train. Jusqu'au moment du gâteau où Emmett décida de raconter les péripéties de ma dernière semaine à Chicago.

« Alors, imaginez un peu mon frère, déclarant qu'il allait se passer de sexe pendant une semaine. » _(N/Caro : bonne idée de parler de ça devant Charlie...)_

« Emmett ! » grogna Edward.

« Bin, c'est ce que tu as dit. Mais c'est comme priver un enfant de sucrerie. Evidemment ils n'ont pas tenu, » continua-t-il. J'étais mortifiée d'avoir ce genre de discussion avec mon père à la table.

« Emmett, c'est bon… » tentai-je de l'arrêter.

« Non, non. Mais le plus beau moment fut votre prestation au karaoké. Bella était à couper le souffle et Edward… »

« Et Emmett sera lui aussi privé de sexe s'il ne se tait pas de suite, » décréta Rosalie en enfournant une dernière bouchée de gâteau. _(N/Caro : Merci Rose !)_

« Mais Rose ! » » _(N/Emy: tkt mon chéri , moi je vais m occupe de toi :D ^^ )_

« Tais-toi, Emmett. C'est un bon conseil. » Face à la tête que fit Emmett, nous éclatâmes tous de rire. Nous décidâmes de retourner au salon après avoir débarrassé la table pour que chacun puisse m'offrir son cadeau d'anniversaire. Anthony avait été couché depuis un bon moment, ses petits yeux se fermant tout seul. Nous reprîmes nos places. Rosalie et Emmett commencèrent en m'offrant un paquet contenant quelques livres qu'elle savait que je désirais depuis longtemps avec… un ensemble de chez Victoria' secret qui me fit virer cramoisie instantanément. Je les remerciai chaleureusement puis Leah me tendis une enveloppe.

« Nous ne savions pas trop ce qui te ferait plaisir ou ce dont tu aurais besoin alors c'est un bon pour un séjour à New York. On savait que tu avais très envie de connaître la Grande Pomme. Et c'est un bon pour deux personnes. » Mes yeux s'humidifièrent une fois plus. Je les embrassai tous chaleureusement avant de reprendre ma place auprès de mon amoureux. Edward se pencha et chuchota à mon oreille.

« Tu serais fâchée si j'attends que nous soyons seuls pour t'offrir mon cadeau ? »

« Ta présence aujourd'hui est mon plus beau cadeau. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre, » murmurai-je en retour. _(N/Caro : c'est trop mimi !)_

« Je sais mais je tiens à marquer ce jour. En plus, il y a deux ans que nous nous sommes rencontrés, » ajouta-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou me faisant frissonner. Ses bras reprirent leur place autour de moi. Je m'y sentais à ma place.

Le reste de la soirée fut très agréable. C'est vers vingt-trois heures trente que chacun tombant de sommeil décida d'aller dormir. Leah et Jacob logeaient à la Push tandis que Rosalie et Emmett avaient loué une chambre au motel à la sortie de la ville. Edward avait fait de même mais j'avais du mal à le voir repartir. Ce ne serait que jusqu'à demain mais c'était trop long. Nous étions sur le seuil et ma gorge était nouée.

« Pourquoi n'accompagnerais-tu pas Edward ce soir. Sue et moi sommes capables de le garder jusqu'au matin. Où il peut rester avec toi, ça… ça ne me dérange pas, » proposa mon père. J'en restai bouche bée. Lors de ma visite avec Ian, il l'avait obligé à se rendre au motel en me faisant bien comprendre que j'avais intérêt à rester à la maison. _(N/Caro : Ouais mais Ian était un con et ça papa avait compris ! lol)_ _(N/Emy: Il est pas flic pour rien Charlie !lol )_Un coup d'œil à Edward qui jubilait à l'idée d'une nuit en amoureux.

Je grimpai les marches en vitesse. Un détour par la chambre afin d'embrasser mon fils, Edward sur mes talons. Je préparai un sac de voyage. Avant de partir, j'enlaçai mon père et sa compagne. Le trajet jusqu'au motel se fit dans la bonne humeur. Les mecs ayant les clés dans leur poche, nous nous dirigeâmes directement vers les chambres.

« Pas trop de bruits vous deux. Pensez à mes chastes oreilles dans la chambre à côté, » nous chambra Emmett. _(N/Caro : Chaste...mon c**...euh mon œil...)(N/Emy: ptdr!)_

« Prends en plutôt de la graine. Tu verras comment réagit un femme quand elle a du plaisir avec un vrai homme, » riposta Edward en me poussant vers la chambre laissant son frère la bouche ouverte. _(N/Caro : Edward 1 Emmett 0)_

« Tu l'as bien cherché mon cœur, » ricana Rosalie en le tirant à sa suite.

« Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit à vous aussi, » répondis-je.

Dès que j'eus pénétré dans la chambre et que la porte fut refermée, je me sentis pousser contre le mur et la bouche de mon petit ami s'écrasa sur mes lèvres. Sa bouche suivit le chemin de ma mâchoire pour s'arrêter sur ma clavicule. Sa main droite caressa ma cuisse qu'il souleva et amena au niveau de sa hanche. Sa main poursuivit son voyage vers mes fesses. Aidée de la seconde, il me souleva et j'entourai son corps de mes jambes, collant mon intimité contre son bas ventre. Sans que sa bouche ne quitte ma peau, il me porta jusqu'au li où il me déposa précautionneusement. Edward s'écarta légèrement de moi, plongea son regard dans le mien tout en caressant ma joue.

« Tu es si belle, mon cœur. » Je glissai mes mains sous sa chemise, dessinant des cercles sur son dos tandis qu'il m'embrassait à nouveau. Je ramenai mes mains sur l'avant et commençai à déboutonner un à un sa chemise avant de la retirer et la jeter au sol. Je posai mes mains sur son torse et le poussai afin de le surplomber mais Edward stoppa mon geste.

« Attends, Bella, » murmura-t-il, la voix rauque.

_(La chanson qui m'a trottée dans la tête pendant ce passe est Love me tender d'Elvis Presley. Si vous avez l'occasion d'aller jeter un œil sur les paroles, c'est magnifique. __**.com/watch?v=HZBUb0ElnNY)**_

« Pourquoi attendre, » répondis-je en essayant de poursuivre mes attouchements. Edward ne l'entendait pas ainsi et agrippa mes poignets pour m'empêcher de bouger. _(N/Caro : oh ! oh !) (N/Emy: se prépare à aller chercher les culottes …)_

« S'il te plaît Bella. Reste tranquille. »

« D'accord, » soupirai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

« Ne boude pas, mon cœur. J'aimerais t'offrir mon cadeau avant. »

« Tu es mon plus beau cadeau, » avouai-je en souriant.

« Toi aussi tu es mon plus beau présent. Mais je tiens à t'offrir ce cadeau. » J'étais nerveuse et quand je le vis sortir de la poche de sa veste un écrin, je paniquai. Mes mains devinrent moites, ma bouche s'assécha, mon cœur palpita et ma tête se mit à tourner. Edward reprit sa place à mes côtés. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et y déposa la petite boîte. Je la regardai sans oser la toucher ni l'ouvrir. Je savais qu'Edward attendait une réaction de ma part alors j'ouvris lentement le couvercle et découvris un magnifique pendentif en forme d'aile d'ange incrustée de zirconium.

« Oh, Edward ! C'est … magnifique. » **(*)**_(N/Emy: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh c trop trop chouuuuuuuuu *a les larmes au yeux *)_

« Je peux te le mettre ? »

« Oui bien sûr, » acquiesçai-je me tournant légèrement pour lui donner accès à mon cou. Edward attacha le collier et déposa un baiser sur mon épaule. « Merci. »

« Quand je t'ai rencontré à Jalalabad, j'ai cru rencontrer un ange. Tu m'as donné l'envie de revenir à la vie normale, de quitter l'armée. Durant des mois, j'ai rêvé de mon ange. Souhaitant le retrouver mais sans succès. C'est pour cette raison que lorsque j'ai vu cette aile, j'ai tout de suite su qu'elle devait être pour toi. Joyeux anniversaire. Je t'aime mon ange. »

« Merci. Je t'aime aussi. Tellement. »

Edward me reprit dans ses bras, caressant mon corps et me retirant l'un après l'autre mes vêtements. Je n'avais qu'une envie, l'avoir près de moi, contre et surtout (le sentir) en moi. Dès que je fus en tenue d'Eve, je m'attaquai à ses habits afin de le dénuder également. Lorsqu'Edward voulut me cajoler un peu, je l'en empêchai.

« Non. J'ai envie… je veux te sentir en moi, maintenant. » _(N/Caro : Gloups...)_

Un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres. Edward se déplaça et prit place entre mes cuisses, m'embrassa doucement et tout en me murmurant des mots tendres, pénétra en moi. Il intima des va-et-vient de son bassin en mon centre. Une douce chaleur prenant vie dans mon bas ventre se répandit rapidement à l'entièreté de mon corps. La tête me tourna. Edward garda un rythme lent et quand il sentit mon corps se cambrer sous lui à cause l'orgasme qui grandissait en moi, il accéléra ses mouvements m'amenant vers des profondeurs _(N/Caro : Tiens y avait longtemps) (N/Emy :_ _Eli ! Moi_ _j'dis vengeance !)_jamais atteintes auparavant. J'explosai poussant des cris de plaisir qui m'attireraient certainement des remarques de la part d'Emmett dès demain. Mais je m'en moquais. Edward émit un puissant gémissement en atteignant son apogée quelques coups de rein plus tard.

Edward s'affala sur moi, son nez enfoui dans le creux de mon cou. Nos respirations erratiques peinaient à retrouver un rythme normal. Mon petit ami tourna sur lui-même m'entraînant avec lui. Je me calai bien dans ses bras tandis qu'il ramenait la couette sur nous.

« Je t'aime, ma Bella. »

« Je t'aime. »

Nous fermâmes rapidement les yeux et je m'endormis, heureuse dans les bras de mon amoureux.

**POV Edward**

Nous nous étions réveillés assez tard ce matin, et afin de gagner du temps, car Bella voulait retourner auprès d'Anthony rapidement, je commandai au room service un petit déjeuner complet pendant que ma belle prenait sa douche.

Notre toilette faite et le déjeuner englouti, nous retrouvâmes mon frère et sa fiancée dans le hall d'entrée. Nous n'échappâmes pas aux remarques salaces de mon bourrin de frangin, vite remis en place par Rosalie. Faudra que je pense à la remercier correctement. _(N/Caro : Ouais je crois °_°)_

L'accueil à la maison Swan fut des plus chaleureux et Anthony nous montra qu'il était plus qu'heureux de nous retrouver. Charlie nous offrit des bières et nous allâmes dans le jardin profiter d'une des rares journées ensoleillées de Forks d'après ce qu'il disait. Les conversations allaient bon train, tournant surtout autour de nos vies à Chicago. Mais je comprenais la curiosité de Charlie. Je partageais à présent la vie de sa fille et de son unique petit-fils et il voulait être sûr que tout irait bien.

Sur le coup de onze heures trente, Leah et Jacob nous rejoignirent. Les femmes décidèrent de préparer quelques sandwiches variés pour le dîner et pendant ce temps-là, nous commençâmes à jouer au football dans le jardin. Anthony, peu sûr sur ses petites jambes peinait à nous suivre. Emmett le prit donc sur ses épaules, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de mon fils. Emmett pouvait ressembler à un grand enfant parfois mais je devais reconnaître qu'il savait y faire avec les gosses. _(N/Caro : bah en même temps s'en est un ! mdr)(N/Emy : il est parfait *étoile dans les yeux *)_

« Hey, les mecs, » héla Sue à notre attention. Nous nous arrêtâmes de jouer pour la regarder.

« J'ai besoin de vos muscles pour déménager les tables d'hier. Nous mangerons sur la terrasse, » expliqua-t-elle.

« On arrive ma chérie, » répondit Charlie.

Emmett déposa Anthony qui tenait son éternelle peluche sous le bras dans le jardin qui shoota tant bien que mal dans le ballon. Il tomba en arrière sur ses fesses mais se remit aussi vite sur ses pieds afin de courir après le ballon récalcitrant. Ce spectacle me fit sourire. Nous rentrâmes rapidement à l'intérieur. Je croisai ma belle dans le hall et l'attrapai dans mes bras afin de l'embrasser. Le petit bisou rapide que je désirai lui donner se transforma très vite un baiser passionné.

« Mes chastes oreilles ont déjà dû vous supporter toute la nuit alors si vous pouviez vous abstenir de nous faire un second mini Edward dans le hall, ça nous arrangerait, »_ (N/Caro : Jaloux !)(N/Emy: hihihihihi !)_lâcha Emmett en passant près de nous. Sa remarque fur accueillie par le grognement de mon père et de Bella. Moi, je me contentai de le fusiller du regard.

« Oups, j'pensais plus à vous Charlie, désolé, » s'excusa-t-il.

« C'est rien. Je me doute bien qu'Anthony n'est pas arrivé avec l'aide du saint Esprit mais évite-moi les détails, » répliqua mon père, bougon.

Je relâchai mon ange et suivis les autres pour transporter les tables tandis que Bella sortait derrière la maison. Nous approchions de la porte vitrée du salon quand un cri attira notre attention. Ce cri était poussé par Bella. Lâchant la table que je tenais, je me mis à courir vers le jardin où la vue me glaça le sang.

« ANTHONYYYYY ! » criait-elle à en perdre haleine. Bella était à genoux dans le jardin et hurlait. Je me précipitai auprès d'elle. Anthony devait s'être blessé en jouant. Me jetant à ses côtés, je vis Bella serrer fermement Tigrou dans ses bras, pleurant et criant après son fils. Je levai mon visage et vis le ballon près de la barrière au fond du jardin. Cette dernière était fermée lorsque nous étions rentrés, j'en étais certain. Faisant parcourir mon regard sur le minuscule jardin où peu de cachettes existaient, je compris alors la raison de l'état de Bella. Anthony avait disparu. _(N/Caro : HEY ! ELLE EST OU LA SUITE ! ELI ? MAIS T'ES MALADE ! IL EST OU ANTHONY ? ! Vilaine Eli !)(N/Emy : BORDEL DE BORDEL DE MERDE PK ? PK ? RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII PK TU NOUS FAIS CA ? MECHANTE ! T ES PRIVE D APERO JUSQUA LA SUITE VOILA ! NON MAIS CA T APPRENDRA A NOUS LAISSER COMME CA ! SADIQUE ! ) (N/Eli : L'auteur informe ses fidèles lectrices et lecteurs *rêve* qu'elle est aux abonnés absent…LOL)_

**(*)**

_

* * *

_

Tapez pas...cette fin est prévue depuis très très longtemps. Je veux rassurer les défensseurs des droits de l'enfants...Anthony sera très bien traité.

Un petit avis, une idée, une critique , c'est plus bas sur la tite bulle.

Sinon, l'instant pub: Je vous rappelle que le concours de lovelemon-in-fic "Comment réussir une bonne rentrée lémoniaque" est ouvert et que les OS sont acceptés jusqu'au 30 septembre. Le début des votes est pour le 3 octobre et ce pendant un mois. Venez nous y rejoindre.

Avec Maielle, nous avons écrit un petit délire pour ce concours que vous trouverez sur mon profil sous le titre 'Ultime Epreuve".

A bientôt

Eli


	17. Chapter 16: Anthony

**Bonjour,**

**Je viens sur la pointe des pieds...et oui, il y a déjà pas mal de semaines depuis le dernier chapitre.**

**Je tiens à rappeller (j'oublie souvent) que les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et que je ne fais que jouer avec).**

**Merci pour tous vos messages, mise en alerte ou favoris. C'est super motivant.**

**Merci à mes lémoniaques adorées, bisous les filles ainsi qu'à Caro et Savine pour leurs commentaires!**

**Partons à la recherche d'Anthony.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 16 : Anthony**

_Me jetant à ses côtés, je vis Bella serrer fermement Tigrou dans ses bras et pleurant et criant après son fils. Je levai mon visage et vis le ballon près de la barrière au fond du jardin. Cette dernière était fermée lorsque nous étions rentrés, j'en étais certain. Faisant parcourir mon regard sur le minuscule jardin où peu de cachettes existaient, je compris alors la raison de l'état de Bella. Anthony avait disparu._

**POV Edward**

J'avais enroulé mes bras autour de Bella qui criait toujours. Je tentai de la redresser mais elle semblait incapable de tenir sur ses pieds. Toute force l'ayant quitté. Alerté par les cris, tout le monde sortit en trompe de la maison et se postèrent à nos côtés.

« Bella ? » Tentai-je de lui parler.

« Que ce passe-t-il Edward, » me demanda Jacob.

« Je pense qu'Anthony est sorti du jardin et Bella a peur, » expliquai-je en montrant la barrière ouverte.

« On va le chercher et on te le ramène, Bells, » _(N/Caro : bah y a intérêt !) _déclara Emmett en se dirigeant vers le fond du jardin. Jacob lui emboita le pas tandis que je prenais Bella dans mes bras pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Les femmes nous entouraient et tentaient de parler à ma petite amie mais celle-ci restait muette mais ses pleurs s'étaient taris. Je pénétrai dans le salon et l'installai contre les coussins dans le divan. Rosalie et Sue prenant directement place à ses côtés ne me laissant d'autre choix que de m'accroupir face à elle. Elle me tenait fermement les mains en tremblant.

« Bella ? » appelai-je. Elle daigna lever ses yeux embués sur moi. Je caressai sa joue du bout des doigts priant pour que mon frère et Jacob reviennent bien vite avec Anthony. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'accompagner les autres mais Bella avait besoin de moi. _(N/Caro : ça peut s'comprendre. )_

« Je …je.., » essaya-t-elle de parler mais ses pleurs reprirent de plus belle.

« Chut, ma puce. Ils vont revenir avec lui. Calme-toi. »_ (N/Caro : mais oui, mais oui.)_

« Je … oui… »

Le retour de mon frère et Jacob l'empêchèrent de poursuivre. Je me redressai tout comme Bella et les filles mais nous stoppèrent notre mouvement face à leur tête déconfite. Regardant autour d'eux, nous ne purent que constater qu'ils revenaient sans notre fils. _(N/Savine : ah non Eli ne nous fait pas ça, hein ! *prends son kleenex et pleure*)_

« Où est Anthony ? » Questionnai-je.

« Nous ne l'avons pas trouvé, » répondit Jacob. Bella agrippa fermement mon bras. _(N/Caro : OMG !)_

« Comment ça, vous ne l'avez pas trouvé ? Un petit garçon d'un an et trois mois ne peut pas être loin, » m'énervai-je._ (N/Caro : zen Edward, c'est pas leur faute. Respire. Un vallium ?)_

« Nous avons regardé partout mais il n'y a aucun signe de lui, » répliqua Emmett.

« NON ! » sanglota Bella. Je la pris dans mes bras, caressant ses cheveux.

« C'est pas possible, » ajoutai-je, la voix rendue chevrotante par le désespoir qui s'insinuait en moi. Je serrai un peu plus fort ma Bella, embrassant le sommet de son crane quand je sentis les premières larmes picoter mes yeux._ (N/Caro : J'te déteste Eli ! Faut que j'aille chercher mon drap !)(N/Eli : Non Caro….me déteste pas…J'ai rien fait…c'est mes doigts )_

« Je ne pense pas qu'Anthony se soit sauvé, » déclara Charlie qui entrait à son tour dans le salon. Nous tournâmes tous vers lui la tête, attendant la suite.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Jacob.

« Parce que la barrière était fermée. »

« Oui mais il a dû l'ouvrir pour sortir, » protesta mon frère.

« Elle était fermée par une chaine avec un cadenas. Et je viens de le trouver. Cisaillé ! » _(N/Savine : ça sent pas bon ça et je crois savoir qui est derrière tout ça !) __(N/Caro : Eli ! Qu'est ce t'as fait ? J'le sens mal s'coup là ! Ian ?) _Nous nous observâmes les uns les autres assimilant cette nouvelle. Mon fils avait été kidnappé. Dès que l'information atteint l'esprit de Bella, celle-ci se tendit avant de craquer et de pleurer telle une hystérique. Je tentai du mieux que je pus de la calmer mais elle gigotait dans tous les sens, criant et appelant Anthony. La voir dans cet état me fendait le cœur mais j'étais incapable de lui apporter ce qui la soulagerait : son fils. J'avais remarqué Charlie au téléphone et je fus heureux de voir arriver un médecin quelques minutes plus tard. Le docteur Gerandy administra à Bella un calmant qui agit rapidement. Il laissa des comprimés ainsi qu'une ordonnance en cas de besoin. Bella continua à sangloter quelques minutes avant de sombrer lentement dans le sommeil. J'étais assis à ses côtés, la tenant dans mes bras mais je me sentais si impuissant. Nous étions tous dans la pièce, silencieux.

« Edward, monte-la dans sa chambre, » ordonna Sue, caressant ses cheveux. Je passai mon bras sous ses genoux tandis que l'autre la saisit par derrière les épaules. Je la collai à moi, écoutant sa respiration rapide tandis que je grimpai, la mort dans l'âme, les marches qui me séparaient de sa chambre où quelques heures plus tôt, notre fils dormait._ (N/Caro : *prends son drap*)_

Je la déposai sur son lit de jeune fille, m'allongeant à ses côtés. Je la gardai dans mes bras et dans son sommeil, elle vint se lover contre moi. Les minutes s'égrainèrent lentement. Seuls quelques bruits venant du rez-de-chaussée se faisaient entendre. Je mis à profit ce temps pour me remémorer les évènements de la journée mais également tous les instants heureux passés avec ma famille, mon fils et ma Bella.

J'étais toujours perdu dans mes pensées quand on frappa légèrement à la porte. Celle-ci s'entrouvrit laissant apparaitre Rosalie dont les yeux rougis ne laissaient aucun doute sur le chagrin qui la torturait.

« Ca va ? » Murmura-t-elle en s'approchant._ (N/Caro : On s'en fou...mais moi non ça va pas...)_

« Elle dort. »

« Je vois mais toi ? »

« Je fais aller, » soupirai-je.

« Le collègue de Charlie vient d'arriver. Je vais rester auprès d'elle, » proposa-t-elle timidement. Je lui étais reconnaissante d'être là. Elle aimait Bella comme sa propre sœur et saurait la soutenir quand elle se réveillerait. J'embrassai le sommet du crane de mon ange, me levai pour laisser ma place à Rosalie et me dirigeai vers la porte.

« Merci. »

« Il faut le retrouver, Edward. Bella ni moi ne pourrions vivre s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, » pleurnicha-t-elle.

« On va le retrouver… » Je ne terminai pas ma phrase, incapable de trouver mes mots. Une fois dans le vestibule, j'essuyai mes yeux qui picotaient sous l'afflux de mes larmes. Je descendis au salon. Un grand type musclé, cheveux court brun portant un blouson en cuir s'y tenait et discutait avec Charlie, Jacob et Emmett. Il était aussi balaise que mon frère ce qui était assez rare. M'entendant entrer dans la pièce, tous se retournèrent. Le mec qui me fit face était légèrement basané dans le même style que Jake.

« Approche Edward. Je te présente mon coéquipier Paul Meraz, » annonça Charlie. _(N/Caro : *bave* je sais c'est pas le moment)_ Je les rejoignis en quelques enjambées.

_Paul ? Comme Paul, l'ex fiancé de Bella ? Le Paul tant apprécié de Charlie ?_

« Enchanté, » saluai-je en lui tendant la main. Il la serra énergiquement en me souriant.

« Moi aussi. Ainsi c'est vous ? » Demanda-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

« Moi ? »

« Désolé. Mais quand on vous voit, on ne peut pas rater votre ressemblance avec Anthony. »

« Vous le connaissez bien, dirait-on ? »_ (N/Caro : jaloux! lol)_

« Oui, bien sûr. J'ai…comment dire…. »

« Vous étiez fiancé avec Bella. »

« Oh, elle vous a dit. Oui mais nous n'étions que de très bons amis. Et nous le sommes toujours. Je vois régulièrement Bella et son fils quand ils séjournent à Forks. »

_C'est bien lui. C'est vraiment ma veine._

« Oui elle m'a parlé de vous lors de notre rencontre. »

« Je suis content que Bella vous ait rencontré. Charlie et Jacob semblent d'accord pour dire qu'elle est heureuse. »

« Je m'efforce de les rendre heureux. Ils sont ce que j'ai de plus précieux maintenant. »

« C'est le principal pour moi. Bien, à présent revenons aux évènements de cette journée. Charlie m'a demandé de venir car étant impliqué du fait qu'il s'agisse de son petit fils, il ne peut mener lui-même l'enquête.»

Nous nous installâmes autour de la table de la salle à manger afin de reprendre le déroulement des évènements, minute par minute. Tous nos mouvements, paroles et activités furent épluchés, décortiqués. Paul posa un nombre incalculable de questions, revenant plusieurs fois sur un fait pour l'approfondir. Deux heures plus tard, la tension avait monté d'un cran.

« Bon, tu connais aussi bien que nous le déroulement de notre journée. T'attends quoi pour partir à sa recherche ? » s'énerva Jacob en tapant un bon coup sur la table faisant sursauter Sue et Leah installées au salon. ._ (N/Savine : c'est ce que je me demandai aussi ! bon, allez le chercher ce petit et s'il faut je vous donne une adresse *sifflote*)_ Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre, nous tournant le dos.

« Jacob, calme-toi, » conseilla sa fiancée en le rejoignant et l'enlaçant.

« Je sais que ces questions peuvent vous paraitre inutiles mais mieux je connaitrai tous les détails, mieux l'enquête pourra avancer. »

« On sait que tu veux nous aider et que ça fait partie de la procédure, Paul. Continue, » intervint Charlie, ramenant un peu de calme dans la pièce.

« Ce que je vais vous demander ne va certainement pas vous plaire mais avez-vous dans votre entourage des personnes qui pourraient vous en vouloir pour une raison ou un autre ? » Questionna Paul en s'adressant à Emmett et moi._ (N/Savine :OUI !OUI !)_

« Non…non, personne, » répondis-je surpris._ (N/Savine : fait marcher tes méninges pour une fois Cullen ! pfff !)_

« Vous êtes des personnes riches et parfois on attise la convoitise et…. » expliqua Paul.

« Je t'arrête de suite. Nous avons une entreprise qui a ses concurrents mais personne ne s'en prendrait physiquement à l'un d'entre nous, » répliqua mon frère passant directement en mode professionnel. Subitement, nous n'avions plus Emmett, le bout en train, l'amuseur de service mais l'avocat de la société. Son ton était clair, net, précis.

« Oui mais il existe toujours des personnes envieuses que rien n'arrête. Vous n'avez jamais reçu, vous ou vos parents, des menaces. »

« Non, jamais. »

« Pas de collègues mécontents ou virés récemment ? »

« Non, » rétorqua Emmett sur de lui.

« Peut-être devriez vous demander à votre père… » commença Paul.

« Pas besoin de lui demander. Je suis l'avocat de la société et totalement au courant des moindres secrets de notre famille. Et je suis certain que personne ne peut avoir de raison de s'en prendre à notre famille. De plus, très peu de personnes savent qu'Edward a une petite amie et encore moins de monde sont au courant de m'existence d'Anthony, » l'interrompit mon frère.

« Pourquoi, » s'interrogea-t-il.

« Parce que c'est très récent. Jusqu'à présent, Bella et moi avons consacré tout notre temps à nous connaitre. Nous n'avons rencontré personne et nous n'avons assisté à aucun évènement ou réunion qui aurait mis Bella en avant, » répondis-je sur la défensive.

« Et pas de petite amie jalouse non plus ? »

« Non. Au contraire la dernière m'a ouvert les yeux concernant mon amour pour Bella, » ricanai-je à l'absurde de la situation. Je me souvins de ma dernière rencontre avec Jane et sa manière plus que chevaleresque de laisser la place à mon ange. Je ne pouvais la voir en kidnappeuse d'enfant.

« Dommage, ça aurait été une bonne piste, » soupira Paul.

« Et si…. » (_N/Caro ; est ce que tu penses à ce que je pense Rose ?)_ La voix de Rosalie brisa le silence qui venait de s'installer. Nous pivotâmes tous pour l'observer. Ma futur belle-sœur avait les yeux rougit et sa voix était vacillante._ (N/Savine :oui vas-y Rose !) _

« Quoi ma chérie, » intervint Emmett en s'approchant d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Non, c'est…je ne peux pas accuser ainsi. »

« N'aies pas peur Rosalie. Dis-nous à quoi tu penses ? Rien ne doit être laissé au hasard. Le moindre détail peut nous aider à retrouver Anthony, » la rassura Paul.

« Tu parlais d'une petite amie d'Edward mais…Et si c'était du côté d'Isie qu'il fallait chercher ? »

« Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier. L'ex-ami de Bella qui est médecin, peut-être ? » s'enquit le policier surpris.

« Oui, » souffla légèrement Rosalie._ (N/Savine : Enfin ! IA ! bon maintenant tout le monde chez ce co***** oups pardon)_

« Tu as des doutes pour une raison particulière ? » Insista Paul curieux._ (N/Savine : y'en a des tonnes ! j'ai dit que je l'aimai pas ce type ? PTDR !)_

« C'est…je pense qu'il fait une obsession sur Isie et peut-même encore plus sur Anthony, » expliqua-t-elle en sanglotant dans les bras de mon frère. Son regard laissait penser qu'elle avait peur. Je n'aimais pas Ian mais de là à imaginer qu'il puisse enlever un enfant, mon enfant, j'avais dû mal à franchir ce pas._ (N/Caro : ouais bah ce type est tordu ! )_

« Peux-tu être plus précise sur les raisons qui te font supposer qu'il puisse en arriver à de telles options ? » Répéta-t-il doucement, ne voulant certainement pas la brusquer.

« Ok Rose, il est bizarre mais de là à faire délibérément du mal à Bella en…. » Critiqua mon frère.

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois, »riposta-t-elle avec véhémence.

_Comment ça pas la première fois ? _

« Peux-tu être plus explicite ? Il a déjà fait quelque chose à Bella ?» m'énervai-je en lui empoignant le bras.

« Du calme, frérot, » tenta de m'apaiser Emmett en retirant ma main. Nous amenâmes Rosalie vers le divan afin de l'écouter nous raconter les évènements.

« Il y a quelques semaines, Ian est passé à la maison. C'était après le week-end catastrophique où vous êtes venus. Isie ne voulait pas le voir. Elle voulait réfléchir aux évènements, à la soirée ratée et à tout ce que Ian avait dit. Elle lui en voulait beaucoup de s'en être pris à toi, Edward. J'étais dans ma chambre quand j'ai entendu des cris puis un bruit sourd. Je suis sortie précipitamment et là, j'ai vu Ian qui tenait fermement Isie. Elle était terrorisée et pleurait. Je me suis agrippée à son bras pour le tirer loin d'elle. N'y arrivant pas, je lui ai asséné un coup de pied qui le fit reculer. _(N/Caro Rose championne de catch ! Lol) _Nous l'avons ensuite mis à la porte en lui interdisant d'y revenir. »

« L'enfoiré, » vociféra Emmett._ (N/Savine : j'te le fais pas dire !)_

« Je vais le tuer, » ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire. Mes poings étaient serrés et me démangeaient de frapper quelques choses. Mais je me retins, doutant que Sue apprécie que je détruise le mobilier.

« Et ensuite, vous avez eu de ses nouvelles, » questionna Charlie.

« Non, plus aucune. Il a quitté peu de temps après le dispensaire. Mais Isie s'était déjà arrangée avec Derek pour travailler à domicile et ne plus le voir. Il l'avait vraiment effrayée. »

« Effectivement, son attitude laisse perplexe mais un kidnapping est quand même un délit grave, Rosalie. »

« Oui Charlie, je sais. Mais Isie m'a raconté après son départ qu'il ne cessait de répéter qu'ils lui appartenaient. Qu'Edward ne les séparerait jamais. »

« C'est des menaces plus que sérieuses. Sais-tu où nous pourrions le trouver ce Ian ? » questionna Paul. Je me sentais mal face au récit de ma belle-sœur. Bella et mon fils avaient été en danger et l'étaient encore actuellement à cause de moi. Pourquoi Bella ne m'avait-elle rien dit ? Pourquoi m'avoir caché que Ian l'avait agressée ? N'avait-elle pas confiance en moi ? _(N/Caro :Rho tout de suite les grands mots !)(N/Eli : Bin c'est Edward…on le changera pas)_

« As-tu une idée où nous pourrions le trouver ? » Demanda Paul ce qui me sortit de mes réflexions internes.

« Il a quitté le dispensaire et d'après ce que Bella m'a dit, il aurait même quitté la ville de Seattle pour rentrer chez lui. »

« En tout cas c'est une bonne piste. Meilleure que toutes celles qui nous sont venues durant cette journée. Connais-tu son nom exacte, ses études, des amis connus…. »_ (N/Savine : tu veux pas qu'elle fasse ton boulot aussi ! pfff)_

« Il s'appelle Ian Shefferd. Il a étudié à l'Université de New York. Je pense qu'il n'a plus que sa mère. Une alcoolique qu'il ne voit pratiquement plus. Mais si quelqu'un doit en savoir plus, c'est Derek. Ils se connaissent depuis des années et c'est pour cette raison qu'il a obtenu le poste au dispensaire, » répondit Rosalie se souvenant des maigres informations qu'elle avait retenu des conversations avec Bella. Nous décidâmes de ne pas la réveiller pour lui en demander plus mais de plutôt contacter le parrain d'Anthony pour l'informer de la situation mais également de récolter des détails sur Ian.

Rosalie donna tous les renseignements nécessaires à Paul pour commencer son enquête. Jacob et Leah nous quittèrent pour regagner la réserve de la Push, promettant de revenir demain matin à la première heure. Sue disparut également vers la cuisine pour préparer un diner que nous ne mangerions certainement pas mais elle avait besoin de s'occuper. Je laissai discuter Paul, Charlie, Emmett et Rose ainsi que donner les coups de téléphone afin de trouver l'ancien petit ami de mon ange. Penser à elle me donna une envie irrésistible de la voir, de la serrer dans mes bras, de me perdre dans ses bras pour oublier le malheur que nous vivions. Un dernier regard par-dessus mon épaule et c'est le cœur lourd que je gravis les escaliers menant à la chambre où Bella dormait. Arrivé face à la porte, j'appuyai mon front contre la porte en fermant les yeux. Je tentai de refreiner les larmes traitresses qui menaçaient de couler. J'inspirai profondément et poussai la porte. Mon ange était tourné vers la fenêtre. Je m'approchai lentement, me couchai à ses côtés doucement.

Elle ne dormait plus. Son frêle corps était secoué de sanglots. Passant les bras autour d'elle, je la serrai contre moi et posai ma tête sur son épaule, déposant de petits baisers sur celle-ci. _(N/Caro : *reprends son drap*)_

« Vous avez des nouvelles ? » chuchota-t-elle, posant ses mains sur les miennes au niveau de son ventre. J'entrelaçai mes doigts aux siens.

« Non. Rien. On…Rose nous a parlé de l'agression de Ian, » déclarai-je. Je sentis Bella se raidir dans mes bras avant de pivoter et d'ancrer son regard au mien.

« Oh ! »

« Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé quand je suis venu te voir ? Tu m'as simplement dit que vous vous étiez disputés. »

« Je…Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter et puis je lui avais dit de ne plus jamais revenir. Donc c'était une affaire classée pour moi. »

« J'aurais aimé que tu me fasses confiance et m'en parle. »

« Mais…Ca n'a rien à voir avec la confiance. Il était sorti de ma vie. Je voulais juste me consacrer à nous. Peux-tu me dire pourquoi nous parlons de lui ? »

«Le collègue de ton père veut étudier toutes les pistes qui s'ouvrent à lui. »

« Pistes ? ... Il pense que Ian… »

« Rosalie nous a dit qu'il répétait sans arrêt que vous lui apparteniez. » J'avais énormément de mal face à la détresse que je lisais dans les yeux de Bella. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir su les protéger. Je détournai le regard mais elle comprit certainement où mes pensées me menaient car elle me prit le visage dans ses mains, embrassa mes lèvres avant de parler.

« Ne t'en veut pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« J'aurais… j'aurais dû être plus vigilant, plus attentif. J'aurais dû vous protéger tous les deux, être là pour vous. J'aurais… »_ (N/Savine : et voilà le grand Edward est de retour ! mais puisqu'on te dit que ce n'est pas ta faute !xd)_

« Stop Edward ! Ce qui vient d'arriver me tue littéralement mais tu n'as aucune responsabilité. Aucun de nous ne pouvait prévoir qu'on fracturerait le cadenas et qu'on s'introduirait dans le jardin. »

« Je sais, » acquiesçai-je en la rapprochant de moi. Déposant des baisers légers sur son épaule, je remontai lentement vers sa mâchoire pour finir par emprisonner ses lèvres. Nous nous embrassâmes d'abord doucement mais le baiser s'intensifia rapidement devenant un besoin vital. Nous avions besoin de noyer notre chagrin l'un avec l'autre. Malgré l'horreur de la situation. Malgré la présence de notre famille à l'étage inférieur. Malgré la douleur que la perte de notre petit bonhomme causait, nous ressentions le besoin de nous rapprocher, de ne plus faire qu'un, de nous isoler dans notre bulle.

**POV Bella**

Je me réveillai, lovée contre le torse de mon petit ami. Ses bras encerclant ma taille, sa tête nichée au creux de mon cou. Sa respiration calme s'accélérait progressivement signe que lui aussi se réveillait. Nous n'avions dormi qu'une petite heure mais ce lapse de temps dans ses bras n'avait en rien diminué la douleur que la disparition de mon fils me causait mais être ensemble pour affronter ce malheur m'aidait. Sa présence à mes côté me donnait la force d'affronter les minutes qui passaient sans lui. (_N/Caro ; c'est trop beau...snif)_ Perdue dans mes pensées, je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur mon cou.

« Tu es réveillée, » chuchota-t-il en me serrant plus fort.

« Oui. »

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« Ca va. J'ai encore du mal à vraiment réaliser. »

« Oui, je comprends. Je vais descendre voir s'il y a des nouvelles. Tu devrais nous rejoindre. Paul aura peut-être besoin de plus de renseignements. »

« Paul ? »

« Oui, j'ai oublié de te dire que ton ex fiancé s'occupe de l'enquête. »

« Il est bien, tu sais. Nous sommes restés amis. Je n'avais pas fait le lien entre le collègue de mon père te lui. »

« Oui, je sais. Il est bien, » acquiesçai-je en souriant.

« Ok, je vais te rejoindre. Je vais juste me rafraîchir un peu, » expliquai-je en l'embrassant avant qu'il ne se lève et sorte de ma chambre. Je passai dans la salle de bain et me passai un peu d'eau sur le visage. M'observant attentivement, je constatai que j'avais les yeux cernés. J'essuyais mon visage quand la mélodie de mon portable se fit entendre. Je m'approchai du lit et saisis le GSM qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet. Appelant inconnu. J'hésite mais appuyai finalement sur la touche « décrocher »._ (N/Savine : j'aime pas ça !)_

« Allo ? »

« Bonjour, Isabella, » susurre le correspondant au bout du fil. Je reconnus immédiatement cette voix ordinairement douce. Mais aujourd'hui, elle me paraissait sèche, sans émotion ni chaleur.

« Où est mon fils ? » crachai-je d'une voix tremblante. _(N/Caro : C'est vrai ça où qui l'est !)_

« Doucement ma belle. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit ? »_ (N/Savine : Oh le con ! t'as intérêt à le rendre et au plus vite sinon c'est moi qui viens le chercher pauvre *biiiiippp*)_

« Où est-il ? » répétai-je d'un ton plus calme mais où pointaient l'appréhension, la tristesse et la peur.

« C'est mieux ma belle. Tony va bien. Et il ira toujours bien. »

« Où l'as-tu emmené. Dis le moi. Rend-moi mon fils ? » Suppliai-je, les larmes commençant à couler lentement le long de mes joues.

« Tu peux le revoir mais tout dépend de toi, » railla-t-il. Je pouvais entendre dans sa voix qu'il jubilait face à mon désarroi.

« Que….que dois-je faire ? » _(N/Caro : J'le sens mal ! Ça pu Eli !) _interrogeai-je du bout des lèvres. La peur me serrait les entrailles. Mes mains devenaient moites d'appréhension face à ce qu'il allait me dire.

« Tu vas venir me rejoindre. Mais si tu t'avises de prévenir qui que ce soit, police, amis, ton père…je disparais avec Tony. Est-ce clair ? » _(N/Caro : CONNARD ! BATARD ! ESPECE DE FILS DE***)_

« Ou.. oui mais… »

« Pas de mais Isabella. Tu veux revoir ton fils ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Alors tu vas t'arranger pour quitter ta maison et venir à l'aéroport William Fairchild de Port Angeles pour 8heures précises demain matin. Mais veille bien à ne prévenir personne. As-tu compris ? »

« Oui, » sanglotai-je en me laissant tomber sur mon lit.

« Très bien ma chérie. Je t'attends demain à l'aéroport. Mais n'oublie pas. Tu ne préviens personne. Je te surveille tout comme toutes les personnes de ton entourage. Au moindre signe que tu es suivie. Je partirai avec Tony et je n'hésiterai pas non plus à m'en prendre à ton petit ami. Tu sais ce père parfait que tu sembles tant aimer. »

« Ne fais pas ça, Ian. S'il te plait. »

« Je ne ferai rien si tu viens demain. Viendras-tu nous rejoindre Tony et moi ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je parte sans qu'il ne me voit ? » Protestai-je.

« Je suis certain que l'idée de revoir le petit te donnera le courage de réussir. A demain ma chérie. »

« Ian, mais je…. » Implorai-je mais il avait déjà raccroché. Je laissai tomber le portable sur le sol et j'éclatai en pleurs recroquevillée en boule sur le lit. Je restai dans la même position jusqu'au moment où j'entendis Rosalie m'appeler du rez-de-chaussée. Je ne voulais pas descendre. Je voulais oublier ce coup de téléphone. Oublier ce que je devais faire, ce que j'allais faire au risque de briser ma famille, de briser mes amis, de briser mon petit ami et de briser ma vie. Je me redressai afin de me rendre une seconde fois dans la salle de bain pour effacer les traces de mon malheur.

Une fois que toutes traces de larmes eurent disparues, j'inspirai un bon coup et rejoignis les autres au salon. Je me dirigeai directement près d'Edward et m'installai sur ses genoux voulant profiter au maximum de sa présence pour les quelques heures qui nous restaient. La soirée passa relativement vite. Sue avait préparé un succulent repas auquel nous ne touchâmes pratiquement pas. Les discussions restaient assez neutres. Aucun d'entre nous n'osant parler d'Anthony ou des recherches devant moi._ (N/Caro : Bella tu vas faire une connerie!)_

Vers vingt et une heures, Paul téléphona et c'est Charlie qui s'entretint avec lui. Il avait pris contact avec différentes personnes dont Derek mais n'avait pas trouvé de Ian. Il semblait avoir complètement disparu de la ville et de ses environs. Demain, les enquêteurs élargiraient leurs champs d'investigations. Des contacts seraient pris à New York afin de le retrouver et de lui poser des questions. J'écoutais mon père tout en évitant de penser que demain je les aurais quittés pour rejoindre Ian mais surtout pour retrouver mon bébé, mon fils._ (N/Savine : ok je te comprends, mais ne fait pas ça. Please !)_

Pensant que mon air absent résultait du stress et de la fatigue de la journée, Edward me tendit la main afin de m'emmener dans ma chambre et de nous reposer. Il ne la lâcha qu'une fois arrivée dans la pièce mais pour mieux me prendre dans ses bras. Et j'en avais besoin. Besoin de sentir sa chaleur autour de moi, la force de ses bras protecteur, la douceur de ses lèvres sur moi. J'avais besoin de lui et de l'aimer pour le peu de temps qu'il nous était imparti.

Lentement, je posai mes mains sur son torse et je déboutonnai sa chemise ancrant mes yeux dans les siens. Je voulais mémoriser chaque lueur, chaque trait de son magnifique visage. Mes mains passèrent sous le tissu et caressèrent la peau imberbe deson torse. Je dessinais la moindre courbe de ses pectoraux, remontant vers son cou que je crochetai avant de plaquer mes lèvres avides de lui sur sa bouche. Notre baiser était fougueux, tous deux ayant besoin d'oublier quelques instants cette terrible journée.

Haletant, nous nous écartâmes et sans un mot, nous nous déshabillâmes mutuellement avant qu'Edward ne m'allonge sur le lit. Nous nous embrassâmes longuement tandis que ses mains me caressaient, me cajolaient tendrement. Ses lèvres me vénérèrent en se posant sur mon visage, mon cou, ma poitrine. Quand sa main se posa sur mon intimité, celle-ci était déjà bien humide et ne demandait que d'être envahie. Edward se plaça entre mes cuisses et son sexe trouva sans aucune hésitation le chemin de mon antre comme si c'était sa place. Il s'enfonça lentement en moi avant d'intimer des mouvements doux et cadencés de vas et vient. Il n'y avait aucune précipitation, aucune passion dévorante, juste un besoin vital de ne faire qu'un, de noyer notre peine ensemble. L'orgasme nous frappa au même moment. Seul le chuchotement de nos prénoms se fit entendre. Nous restâmes blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre en silence. Quand le froid me fit frissonner, Edward rabattit l'édredon sur nous, m'embrassant langoureusement. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et une douleur vive prit naissance au niveau de mon cœur._ (N/Caro : Ô mon dieu c'est horrible!)_

« Je t'aime, Bella. »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. Ne l'oublie jamais, » murmurai-je en me collant un peu plus à lui._ (N/Savine : trop triste *sniff*)(N/Eli : Je confirme…vous verriez l'état de mon clavier…noyé)_

« On va le retrouver. Nous ferons tout ce qu'il faut. Je te le promets, » ajouta-t-il.

« Je sais. »

« Essaye de dormir. Demain sera encore une journée difficile. »

« Oui. Bonne nuit, Edward. » _Plus difficile que tu ne le penses._

« Bonne nuit mon ange. »

Je m'endormis quelques minutes après mais d'un sommeil perturbé par de nombreux rêves et cauchemars. Je me réveillai en sueur au milieu de la nuit. Un rapide coup d'œil sur le réveil m'informa que si je voulais être à l'heure au rendez vous fixé par Ian, je devais m'extraire de ce lit douillet et des bras aimant de mon petit ami. Précautionneusement, je sortis du lit et me rendis dans la salle de bain où j'avais préparé discrètement un sac contenant mes papiers, mon portable, Tigrou et quelques effets personnels dont une photo récente des êtres qui m'étaient chères. Une fois prête, je jetai un dernier regard empli de larme à Edward qui dormait sur le ventre. _(N/Caro : *change de drap*)_

« Pardonne-moi. Je t'aime tellement, » murmurai-je avant de sortir et de quitter cette maison pour une durée inconnue.

Je descendis sur la pointe des pieds, attrapai le trousseau de clé de Sue qui se trouvait sur la petite table de l'entrée. Mon choix s'était porté sur sa voiture car elle était la plus silencieuse et la plus petite. Mon cœur battait follement. En démarrant le véhicule, je regardai une dernière fois la maison de mon enfance et particulièrement la fenêtre de l'étage où dormait l'amour de ma vie. C'est en pleurs que je sillonnai la petite ville de Forks jusqu'à la gare routière située près du commissariat. J'étais certaine de trouver un taxi à proximité. Je me stationnai face au bureau de mon père afin qu'il puisse récupérer rapidement le véhicule de son amie. Je laissai un message court sur le tableau de bord.

**Pardonnez-moi. Mon fils a besoin de moi.**

**Je t'aime Edward, pour toujours.**

**Je vous embrasse.**

**Bella**

_(N/Caro : c'est trop triste ! *pleure* *hurle*)_

Je sortis rapidement de la voiture, glissai les clés dans la boite aux lettres du commissariat et me dirigeai sans aucune hésitation vers le premier taxi qui attendait le client face à la gare routière. Je lui indiquai que je désirais me rendre à l'aéroport de Port Angeles. Je m'installai contre la portière et fixai le paysage qui défilait sous mes yeux m'emmenant vers mon fils, vers son ravisseur et vers un avenir que je n'avais pas choisi, ni désiré._ (N/Caro : je pense que ma place de première sadique d'après certain vole en éclat !)(N/Eli : Non, non…je suis juste en dessous de toi. LOL)_

Je n'avais jamais prêté d'importance à la façon dont j'allais vivre dans ce monde, mais souffrir à la place de quelqu'un que j'aime semble être une bonne façon de survivre ! _(N/Caro : belle adaptation de cette phrase ma Eli.)_

_(N/Savine : Eli, tu peux pas nous laisser comme ça ! Elle est où la suite ? En tout cas très beau chapitre et je te l'avais dit que je le sentais pas ce Ian. )_

_

* * *

_

Voila, maintenant vous savez où est Anthony.

Beaucoup d'entre-vous avaient deviné. Ne partez pas sans me laisser un petit message, un avis, une hypothèse pour la suite.

Je fais mon possible pour ne plus mettre autant de temps pour écrire la suite.

A bientôt

Bisous


	18. Chapter 17: Angoisse

**Bonjour,**

**Voici donc le nouveau chapitre. Nous avions laissé Edward endormi et Bella fuyant pour rejoindre Ian. Que va-t-il se passer?**

**Comme toujours je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, mise en alerte ou favori.**

**Merci aussi aux anonymes: **kccb, Urbangirl, halay, the moon (Hum, que de suppositions!) , onja, twilight-poison (tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir le démolir), Patiewsnow, Anne-Laure et Daina.

**Une pensée pour les lémoniaques:Savine, caro, Spuffy, Emy (prépare ton drap ma choupette) ...**

**Merci Savine, Caro et Jackye pour votre aide.**

**Je vous laisse découyvrir ce chapitre.**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 17 : Angoisse**

_Je n'avais jamais prêté d'importance à la façon dont j'allais vivre dans ce monde, mais souffrir à la place de quelqu'un que j'aime semble être une bonne façon de survivre ! __(N/Caro : bonne entrée en matière ! Ça promet...)_

**POV Bella**

Le trajet jusqu'à Port Angeles me parut interminable. Tout en observant le paysage qui défilait devant mes yeux à travers la vitre, je me demandais comment Edward, mon père et les autres réagiraient face à ma disparition. Allaient-ils m'en vouloir ? Seraient-ils fâchés ? Edward allait certainement penser que je ne lui faisais pas suffisamment confiance mais la peur qu'Ian ne s'en prenne à lui avait été le seul moteur à ma fuite. J'espérais avoir l'occasion de pouvoir un jour, proche si possible, de m'expliquer avec lui. _(N/Caro : Y a intérêt !)_ Mes pensées s'évadèrent ensuite vers Anthony et son kidnappeur. J'étais fébrile à l'idée de le revoir, de le serrer dans mes bras. Mon pauvre petit amour devait être apeuré. Je devais absolument garder mon calme face à Ian quand je le verrai. Je ne devais prendre aucun risque qui m'éloignerait d'Anthony.

Le taxi ralentit avant de s'arrêter face à l'entrée du bâtiment principal du petit aéroport William Fairchild. Je payai le chauffeur, attrapai mon sac et sortis du véhicule. Un regard autour de moi m'informa que j'étais seule. Le taxi s'éloigna pour ne plus être que deux points lumineux au loin. Je m'apprêtai à pénétrer dans le hall quand je sentis une présence à mes côtés.

« Bonjour ma chérie, » susurra-t-il à mon oreille en saisissant mon bras fermement pour me faire pivoter vers lui. (_N/Caro : Connard !)_

« Où est mon fils ? » Je ne pus m'empêcher de hausser le ton. Sa proximité me faisait hérisser les poils.

« Chaque chose en son temps. Viens nous avons du chemin à faire. » Il tira sur mon bras et nous dirigea vers un break stationné un peu plus loin. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il ouvrit la portière passager afin que je puisse m'installer sur le siège. Je levai le regard vers lui.

« Où…Où m'emmènes-tu ? Nous ne prenons pas l'avion ? Pourquoi m'avoir donné rendez-vous ici ?» Bégayai-je lamentablement.

«Rejoindre Tony. Et non, nous ne prenons pas l'avion. Ce serait trop simple de nous suivre et de connaitre notre destination. Monte dans la voiture, » répondit-il en me poussant légèrement. Je m'assis, posant simplement mes mains moites sur mes genoux. Ian fit le tour du véhicule et s'installa au volant.

« Attache-toi, ma chérie. »_ (N/Caro : Je le déteste !)_

Il démarra, sortit du parking et prit la nationale 101 en direction de Seattle. Ma venue à l'aéroport n'avait été qu'une manœuvre pour brouiller les pistes. S'ils retrouvaient même le taxi qui m'avait amené ici, il penserait que j'avais embarqué dans un vol en direction d'une grande ville. J'observais toujours le paysage, m'emportant de plus en plus loin de mon amour mais me rapprochant, du moins l'espérai-je, de mon fils, la personne la plus important à mes yeux. Je m'appuyai contre le siège et fermai les yeux qui s'embuaient de plus en plus._ (N/Caro : Qu'on me donne un flingue !)(N/Eli : Ton côté Corse se fait sentir, ma Caro , LOL !)_

L'aube était bien avancée et le soleil commençait à luire dans le ciel quand Ian bifurqua sur la nationale 20. La route se rétrécissait, devenant une petite route de campagne comme celle qu'on rencontrait à Forks. La route se rapprocha de l'océan. A l'horizon, je vis un petit port apparaitre et un panneau indiquer Port Townsend.

« On va prendre un bateau ? » questionnai-je en me tournant pour la première fois vers Ian depuis notre départ. Il fixait la route, un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres.

« Non. »

« Tu m'as dit que tu m'emmenais voir Anthony ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Mais…. » Commençai-je avant qu'il ne stoppe mes paroles en posant sa main sur mon genou gauche. Ce geste me prit au dépourvu et me fit peur. Je sursautai et voulus m'éloigner mais sa main se crispa sur ma jambe m'empêchant de bouger.

« Tsss, ne fais pas ça, c'est un conseil si tu veux vivre avec nous, » menaça-t-il, sa poigne augmentant à un point que j'avais du mal à ne pas crier de douleur. _(N/Caro : Avec Nous ! Nan mais il se prend pour qui ce trou du cul !)_

« Nous ? »

« Tony et moi. »

« Ian ! Tu ne peux pas nous garder… »

« STOP ! Tony va vivre avec moi. Je suis conscient qu'un enfant à besoin de sa mère et c'est l'une des raisons à ta présence ici. Sache que je n'ai absolument pas apprécié ta manière de te frotter à ce militaire d'opérette. »_ (N/Caro : va te faire f*** Ducon !)__(N/Savine : oui mais il c'est un mec un vrai pas un malade comme toi ! Tsss)_

« C'est le père de mon fils et je l'… »

« NE REDIS JAMAIS CA ! » hurla-t-il en me saisissant fermement le bras et me tirant vers lui. « Tony est mon fils, tu entends. Le mien. » Je déglutis difficilement face à mon ex petit ami qui pour l'instant me terrorisait. Les larmes montèrent rapidement aux coins de mes yeux et c'est des sanglots dans la voix que j'acquiesçai. Ian se calma et relâcha mon bras mais la marque rouge resta. L'adorable médecin que j'avais rencontré dix mois plus tôt était loin de celui qui se trouvait assis à mes côtés dans l'habitacle confiné de la voiture. _(N/Caro : Je le savais dès l'début ! Ce mec est un barge !)_

« Vous êtes à moi. Tu ne partiras pas une seconde fois, » ajouta-t-il avant de d'ouvrir la portière faisant un mouvement pour sortir avant de se raviser. L'expression de son visage me glaça le sang.

« Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit. J'irai rendre une petite visite à ta famille ou tes amis si chers. Et surtout je disparaitrais avec Tony. J'espère avoir été assez clair cette fois-ci ? » Terrorisée, j'hochai simplement la tête. Ian sortit du véhicule, le contourna et vint m'ouvrir la porte. Il saisit immédiatement mon bras afin de me guider vers la petite maison devant laquelle nous étions stationnés. Nous remontâmes l'allée de gravier jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit.

« C'est nous, » cria-t-il en m'emmenant à sa suite vers le salon. « Nous sommes chez une très vieille amie. Elle ne t'aidera pas donc inutile de tenter de la convaincre. Elle a la gentillesse de nous héberger. Je compte sur toi pour être agréable avec elle. »_ (N/Caro : Pfff ba voyons ! Tu veux pas un Mars en plus connard !)__(N/Savine : mais bien-sûr ! tu veux pas aussi qu'elles deviennent amies ?) __(N/Eli : Peut-être bien !)_

« D'accord. Que lui as-tu dis ? » Osai-je demander en observant la pièce. La maison était très joliment meublée. Le mobilier était ancien mais donnait un aspect chaleureux au salon.

« Que j'étais partie chercher la mère de mon fils qui avait essayé de me l'enlever, » déclara-t-il. Le ton de sa remarque ne permettait aucune contradiction. Cette femme allait me prendre pour la pire des mères et des amies car Ian avait raconté des trucs totalement faux sur mon compte. Je devais absolument trouver les mots pour lui expliquer la vérité. J'entendis des pas approcher et une femme, blonde, grande, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres apparut à la porte.

« Tu as été rapide. »

« Il n'y avait rien sur les routes et je n'avais aucune raison de m'attarder, » répondit-il en avançant et prenant cette femme pour l'embrasser fraternellement. « Chelsea, je te présente Isabella. La mère de Tony. Isabella, voici Chelsea, une amie très chère. »

« Bonjour. »

« Hum. C'était vraiment nécessaire qu'elle vienne. Après ce qu'elle a fait ? » Cracha Chelsea en refusant la main que je lui tendais pour la saluer._ (N/Savine : espèce de sa**** !)_

« Sois sympa, Chelsea. Tu sais que je ne peux pas me passer d'elle. Et puis, Tony aussi a besoin de sa mère. »

« Je pouvais m'en occuper jusqu'à ton départ. »

« Je sais. Mais c'est elle que je veux. Elle a compris son erreur. N'est-ce pas ma chérie, » demanda-t-il en me serrant contre lui._ (N/Savine : Beurk !)_

« Oui…oui, j'ai compris, » répliquai-je de peur de le mettre en colère.

« Bien. Viens ma belle que je te montre notre chambre. » Ian saisit ma main et empoignant mon sac m'entraina à sa suite dans les escaliers. Arrivé à l'étage, il ouvrit une porte sur une chambre double, les murs recouverts de papiers peints verts pales. Le couvre lit était de la même teinte et donnait à la pièce un aspect très reposant. Ian déposa le sac sur le lit._ (N/Caro : « Notre » chambre ? C'est pas cool ça...)_

« Installes-toi. Si tu veux te rafraichir, la salle de bain est juste la porte à côté. Nous resterons ici juste quelques jours avant de partir pour ma ville natale. »

« Et c'est où ? »

« Tu es trop curieuse, ma chérie, » répondit-il en passant ses bras autour de ma taille. Je vis son visage se rapprocher du mien. Je sentis la bile monter dans ma gorge à la simple idée de ce qui allait arriver. Je déglutis péniblement et fermai les yeux qui me piquaient. Tandis que mon estomac continuait à se retourner, ses lèvres se posèrent tendrement sur les miennes. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes mais il me dégoutait. J'aurais voulu crier, lui dire de me lâcher, de ne pas me toucher mais je voulais revoir mon fils et pour cela je devais me taire et accepter sa présence et ses attentions. Il finit par s'écarter de moi et je reculai immédiatement d'un pas.

« Je peux voir Anthony maintenant ? » questionnai-je, la voix chevrotante.

« Mais certainement. Viens je te conduis à sa chambre. »

« Attends, » rétorquai-je en ouvrant mon sac pour y prendre sa peluche préférée. « C'est Tigrou, son doudou. Il ne le quitte jamais d'habitude, » justifiai-je en le prenant dans mes bras avant d'emboiter les pas d'Ian._ (N/Caro : ouais même pas foutu de prendre le doudou ! Nan mais tu parles d'un père toi ?)_

« Hum…c'est certainement ça qu'il réclamait hier soir pour s'endormir. »

« Oui, il l'a toujours avec lui quand il est fatigué. »

« Et bien il s'en est passé. Mais s'il y tient, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient. »

Je me dépêchai de le suivre. Il ouvrit la porte à côté de la chambre qui nous était destinée. Je m'engouffrai dedans rapidement, impatiente de voir et de serrer mon fils dans mes bras. Un nœud était présent au niveau de mon estomac. Je redoutais ce que j'allais voir. Ian lui avait peut-être fait du mal. Mais je fus rapidement rassurée en le voyant dormir paisiblement dans un petit lit , tétant son pouce. Il avait pourtant perdu cette mauvaise habitude. Je soupirai de soulagement et me précipitai vers lui, m'accroupissant à côté du lit. Un sourire naquit sur mon visage tandis que ma main droite caressait ses cheveux en bataille.

« Amène-le à la cuisine pour déjeuner quand il sera réveillé, » m'ordonna-t-il avant de tourner le dos et de refermer la porte derrière lui. J'observais mon petit ange, trop heureuse d'être auprès de lui, même si pour ce faire, j'avais dû quitter mon homme, ma famille. Attendant son réveil, je me glissai sous les draps à ses côtés, le prenant dans mes bras et posant Tigrou entre nous deux. Je déposai un baiser sur sa tête avant de fermer les yeux et de sombrer lentement dans le sommeil._ (N/Savine : t'inquiète pas Bella, ils vont venir vous chercher)_

**POV Edward**

Je fus tiré de mon sommeil par la sensation de froid dans le lit. _(N/Caro : je sens que je vais craquer. *Prends son drap*)_ Gardant les yeux fermés, je tâtonnai à la recherche du corps de mon amie mais ma main arriva à la fin du matelas sans la rencontrer. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux pour constater que la chambre était vide. La place à mes côté étant froide, je devais admettre que Bella devait s'être levée au aurore puisqu'il n'était que sept heures. Je m'extirpai du lit, attrapai quelques vêtements avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Dommage que Bella se soit levée si tôt, j'aurais aimé prendre ma douche avec elle. Soulager notre peine ensemble. Des bruits me parvinrent du rez-de-chaussée. Certainement Bella qui préparait le petit déjeuner. Je profitai de ce moment de calme, laissant l'eau ruisseler sur mon corps._ (N/Caro : Mais grouille bon Dieu ! On n'a pas l'temps ! Va voir ce qui s'passe !)_

Une fois prêt, je descendis à la cuisine pour trouver Sue et Rosalie s'affairant à préparer le premier repas de la journée. La table était dressée, les toasts et des pancakes trônaient au centre de la table. La pièce embaumait l'odeur du café frais.

« Bonjour, » lançai-je en pénétrant dans la pièce et leur déposant un baiser sur chaque joue.

« Bonjour Edward, » répondirent-elles en chœur. Emmett et sa fiancée avaient passé la nuit ici, dormant sur le divan transformé pour l'occasion en lit dans le petit bureau à l'arrière de la maison. Mon frère et Charlie entrèrent à leur tour et s'installèrent à mes côtés.

« Salut frérot. »

« Bonjour Edward. »

« Bonjour, » leur répondis-je avant que nous ne commencions à déjeuner. Un silence s'installa.

« Où est Bella, » demandai-je en mordant dans un toast.

« Elle dort toujours, » m'informa Rosalie.

« Non. Elle était déjà descendue quand je me suis réveillé. Elle doit être partie faire une course, » déclarai-je, la voix rendue rauque par la panique grandissante.

« Non, sa voiture est là dans l'allée, » rétorqua Sue en montrant la Volvo de Bella par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Charlie s'était levé sans un mot et revint quelques minutes plus tard, la mine déconfite.

« Bella est partie, » asséna-t-il.

« Quoi ? » m'écriai-je en me levant d'un bond suivit de mon frère.

« Elle…elle a emprunté la voiture de Sue. Elle n'est plus devant la maison. » _(N/Savine : ça sent pas bon ça !)_

Un froid m'envahit réalisant que la réalité venait de nous rattraper et nous frapper de plein fouet. Je me remémorais la soirée de la veille. Nos derniers instants. Nos derniers mots. Nos dernières étreintes. Elle avait été différente hier comme absente durant la soirée mais si proche, si unie à moi quand nous nous étions retrouvés seuls. J'aurais dû me rendre compte qu'elle me cachait quelque chose car il s'agissait bien de ça. Elle devait savoir une chose que nous ignorions pour prendre le risque de partir seule à la recherche d'Anthony.

Durant mes réflexions, Charlie s'était emparé du téléphone et avait déjà pris contact avec Paul, l'informant du départ de Bella. Il se tourna vers nous dès qu'il eut raccroché.

« Rosalie ? Edward ? Paul demande que vous vérifiiez ce qu'elle a emporté avec elle. »

« Ok, je vais voir, » répondit Rose. Je la suivis comme un zombie, réalisant avec peine que mon ange venait de partir et certainement risquer sa vie pour notre fils. Arrivé dans la chambre, je m'effondrai sur le lit et laissai libre cours à mes larmes trop longtemps contenues. Rosalie vint prendre place à mes côtés et m'enlaça tentant de me consoler. Malheureusement, elle ne réussit qu'à se joindre à moi et éclata en sanglots._ (N/Caro : Rho non c'est trop dur !)__(N/Savine : faite moi une ch'tite place. Caro il te reste de la place sur ton drap ?*pleure*)_

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne me fait-elle pas confiance, Rose ? Pourquoi agit-elle ainsi ? » Murmurai-je.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une question de confiance, Edward. Elle a toujours fait passer Anthony avant toute chose. Même son propre bonheur. La connaissant, elle a certainement voulu te protéger, » tenta de me rassurer ma belle-sœur.

« »Me protéger ? » Raillai-je en secouant la tête. « C'est à moi de la protéger. De les protéger. Mais pourquoi est-elle partie ? » Répétai-je en me prenant ma tête entre mes mains.

Rosalie caressait mes cheveux n'ayant aucune réponse à me fournir. Après quelques minutes, nous fîmes le tour de la chambre. Bella n'avait pris que très peu de choses. Ce qui retint mon attention, fut la disparition de Tigrou qui était posé sur la commode et la photo de nous trois prise lors de notre dernier week-end à Seattle. Elle avait tenu à emporter un souvenir de moi dans sa fuite. _(N/Caro : C'est trop triste !)_ Mû par cette certitude que Bella n'avait peut-être pas voulu me tenir en dehors volontairement, je redescendis accompagné de Rosalie. Paul venait d'arriver et discutait avec Charlie. Le ton de sa voix prouvait que lui aussi était mécontent de l'attitude de Bella.

« Bonjour Edward, Rosalie, » nous salua-t-il à notre arrivée.

« Bonjour Paul, » répondis-je en lui tendant la main.

« Avez-vous fait un inventaire ? »

« Bella n'a emporté qu'une tenue de rechange, ses papiers, portable, la peluche d'Anthony et …et une photo. »

« Une photo ? »

« Oui, de nous trois. »

« Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris ? Avez-vous une idée ? » Questionna Paul en faisant les cents pas, nerveux._ (N/Savine : tu crois qu'ils t'auraient appelé s'ils savaient où elle était ? imbécile ! pfff)_

« Non. Mais en y réfléchissant depuis tout à l'heure, je pense qu'elle a dû recevoir un coup de téléphone. »

« Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça, Edward ? »

« Elle a semblé lointaine toute la soirée. Mais…. » Commençai-je en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Charlie qui me fit signe de poursuivre. « Mais une fois seuls, elle devint très tactile. Maintenant, je me dis qu'elle voulait me mémoriser. Une manière de me dire adieu.»_ (N/Caro : Snif, snif...pleure)_

« Tu as peut-être raison. Juste un coup de fil et je serais fixé. J'ai à tout hasard demandé la mise sur écoute hier du téléphone de la maison et aussi de son portable. Ce ne fut pas simple car normalement, c'est le FBI qui se charge de ce genre d'enquêtes et des demandes, mais on me devait quelques services. Je reviens, » déclara-t-il, sortant son portable et se dirigeant à l'extérieur.

« N'y a-t-il rien que nous puissions faire ? » demanda Emmett.

« Non. Laissez Paul mener les investigations. Il est très méticuleux. Si Bella a laissé des indices, il les trouvera, » répondit Charlie en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de mon frère. L'observant pour la première fois depuis ce matin, je constatai qu'il avait une mine tirée n'ayant certainement pas bien dormi. Mon frère pouvait être un vrai ours mal léché quand il voulait mais il avait un cœur énorme et je savais qu'il s'était beaucoup attaché à mon fils mais aussi à Bella.

« On devrait prévenir les parents, Edward. »

« Est-ce nécessaire de les inquiéter ? »

« Edward ! Papa doit déjà se demander où nous sommes. Nous étions sensé prendre l'avion hier soir et être au travail ce matin. Je suis déjà étonné de ne pas avoir une tonne de messages et d'appels en absence. »

« Tu as raison. Mais peux-tu t'en charger ? »

« Bien sûr frangin. On va les retrouver, » ajouta-t-il me donnant un faible sourire avant de rejoindre Rosalie et de prendre contact avec nos parents. Je m'installai dans le divan, laissant tomber ma tête contre le dossier. Je soupirai, me sentant totalement impuissant face à la situation. Rester ainsi sans rien pouvoir faire, me torturait littéralement.

« J'ai quelques infos assez intéressantes, » nous informa Paul en nous rejoignant dans le salon. Charlie et lui prirent place dans les fauteuils._ (N/Caro : enfin ! vas-y suis prête Paul !)_

« Tu sais où elle est ? »

« Non, désolé. Mais j'ai appris que Bella avait bien reçu une communication téléphonique hier en fin d'après-midi. Elle ne dura que quelques minutes et provenait d'un bar à Port Angeles. J'ai déjà envoyé un homme sur place. Mais le plus important, nous avons retrouvé la voiture de Sue devant le poste de police. Sherley a trouvé un trousseau de clefs en vidant la boite aux lettres. C'était bien celle du véhicule. Jared nous le ramène. Il en a profité pour questionner les chauffeurs de taxis qui stationnent régulièrement aux alentours. Il semble que l'un d'entre eux ait chargé une jeune femme ce matin vers six heures trente et l'a emmenée à l'aéroport de Port Angeles. »

« Elle a pris un avion. Comment va-t-on la retrouver ? » Paniquai-je à l'annonce de ces nouvelles.

« Du calme, Edward, » répliqua Charlie. Je m'affaissai sur le divan, fermant les yeux. Ils pouvaient être n'importe où à l'heure actuelle.

« Dès que Jared arrivera, je me rendrai avec lui à l'aéroport. Il me faudrait une photo de Bella. Récente si possible, » demanda Paul.

Rosalie qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce attrapa son sac et en tira une et la tendit au policier. Paul observa Bella et une fraction de seconde, je fus jaloux du regard qu'il posa sur elle. _(N/Savine : c'est pas le moment mon beau !) _C'était idiot mais cet homme avait lui aussi aimé à sa façon mon ange et pour cette raison, je savais qu'il ferait tout ce qui lui était possible pour la retrouver ainsi que notre fils. Je m'en voulus d'avoir ces pensées et je les balayai rapidement, ne laissant place qu'à la volonté d'apporter mon aide à cet homme.

« Je veux aller avec toi. »

« Edward, je ne peux pas… »

« Ou je vais avec toi, ou j'y vais de mon propre côté. Mais je ne vais pas rester ici à attendre. » Paul soupira mais accepta que je l'accompagne._ (N/Caro : Bien parlé Eddy !)_

« D'accord mais c'est moi qui pose les questions. C'est clair ? »

« Ok. Merci.»

Nous entendîmes Sue ouvrir la porte et un grand brun bronzé ressemblant lui aussi à Paul et Jacob pénétra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour Paul, Chef Swan. »

« Salut Jared. Merci d'avoir ramené la voiture, » remercia Charlie.

« De rien. Il y avait un message sur le tableau de bord, » répondit-il en tendant un bout de papier. Charlie voulut le saisir avant de me regarder et de me laisser prendre le message de Bella. Je le lus à haute voix.

**Pardonnez-moi. Mon fils a besoin de moi.**

**Je t'aime Edward, pour toujours.**

**Je vous embrasse.**

**Bella**

Je reçus un violent coup à la lecture de cette missive. Le choc me fit vaciller et je me retrouvai assis sur le divan. _(N/Caro : Bouhouhouhouhou) _Je savais que Bella était partie et certainement pour rejoindre Anthony et vraisemblablement Ian son kidnappeur mais lire ce message d'adieu me fendait le cœur. D'innombrables questions affluaient dans ma tête. Telle une litanie, je me répétais le même mot. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi être partie en cachette cette nuit ? Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? Pourquoi m'avoir tenu à l'écart. Pourquoi ne pas en parler à son père ? Merde, Charlie était flic, il aurait pu l'aider si elle n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en moi. Mais non, une fois de plus, elle a voulu gérer ça toute seule. Mais quelle place me donne-t-elle dans sa vie et celle de mon fils ?_ (N/Caro : Arggg Edward...)__(N/Savine : la meilleure, celle de son père. Mais pour le moment Bella a d'autres priorités)_

« Edward ? » m'interpela Charlie me sortant de mes sombres réflexions.

« Désolé. J'étais ailleurs. »

« Je passe quelques coups de téléphones et on y va, » m'informa Paul avant de sortir de la pièce avec Jared. Charlie vint prendre place à mes côtés.

« Je sais ce que tu penses et ressens, Edward. »

« Non. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Bella ne me fait pas confiance. »_ (N/Savine : ok Edward est de retour ! donnez-moi un fouet ou autre chose !)(N/Eli : Pas touche à mon Edward….)_

« Ca n'a rien avoir avec la confiance. Bella, depuis toute jeune a dû se prendre en main. Sa mère nous a quitté alors qu'elle «était plus jeune et n'a jamais donné de ses nouvelles. Et moi, malheureusement, je n'ai pas été assez présent. Résultat, elle est devenue très autonome mais aussi très indépendante, ne pouvant compter que sur elle-même. »

« Je sais mais …mais elle aurait pu nous en parler. Nous aurions trouvé une solution. »

« Oui surement. Mais connaissant ma fille, je suis certain que si elle ne nous a rien dit c'est pour nous protéger. Elle s'est toujours sentie obligée de se sacrifier pour ceux qu'elles aiment. Mais ne doute pas de son amour pour toi ni de sa confiance. »_ (N/Caro : +1 avec Charlie)_

« Ok, je…je vous crois. De toute façon, la seule chose que je veuille, c'est les retrouver, tous les deux et le plus rapidement possible. »

« Compte sur Paul pour tout faire. » Des bruits de pas nous firent tourner la tête pour voir Paul revenir.

« On y va, Edward ? »

« Je te suis, » répondis-je avant de faire face au père de Bella et d'ajouter. « Merci, Charlie. » Celui-ci me sourit simplement.

Nous montâmes dans le véhicule de service, Paul, Jared à l'avant et moi, à l'arrière. J'avais l'impression d'être un malfrat derrière ce grillage qui me séparait de mes deux compagnons. Durant le trajet jusqu'à Port Angeles, j'écoutai d'une oreille distraite la conversation qui me provenait de l'avant de la voiture mais elle finit rapidement par quitter le champ professionnel. Plongé dans mes pensées, je me remémorais une fois de plus nos moments ensembles et surtout notre dernière nuit. Et plus je la revoyais, et plus j'étais certain que Bella, à sa manière m'avait fait ses adieux, voulant se souvenir de moi avant d'affronter ce…ce monstre, cet homme ignoble qu'est Ian. J'aurais dû cogner plus fort au restaurant, le mettre sur le carreau pour de bon._ (N/Caro : Ouais suis d'accord !)__(N/Savine : ouais ! que sa mère ne le reconnaisse plus !)_

Le mouvement de mon corps vers l'avant me sortit de ma transe. La voiture de patrouille venait de s'arrêter devant l'aéroport. Jared et Paul sortirent et ce dernier m'ouvrit la portière verrouillée pour me libérer. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensembles vers les portes coulissantes de l'entrée et pénétrèrent dans le hall. C'était l'aéroport d'une petite ville de province mais je le trouvais particulièrement fréquenté. Paul s'arrêta, observa autour de lui puis reprit sa marche ayant trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant l'unique guichet d'embarquement. L'employée nous offrit son plus beau sourire qu'elle voulait certainement aguicheur. Malheureusement aucun de nous n'y prêtèrent attention. Paul lui montra sa plaque et lui posa directement les questions que j'aurais voulu lui demander moi-même.

« Nous sommes à la recherche d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns qui aurait embarqué ce matin aux alentours des huit heures trente. Elle a vingt-quatre ans, des yeux marrons, pas très grande. Environ un mètre soixante. Et elle portait un jeans bleu, une veste n jeans également. L'auriez-vous aperçue ? »

« Non, je suis désolée. Quelle était sa destination, Inspecteur ? »

« Nous l'ignorons. Nous savons qu'elle est arrivée ce matin en taxi. Peut-être pourriez-vous appeler la personne qui était au guichet d'embarquement ce matin ? »

« Je suis à ce poste depuis six heures. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu de personne correspondant à votre description. Le terminal est très calme à ce moment-là. »

« Regardez cette photographie attentivement. Elle était peut-être accompagnée d'un homme, grand, brun, yeux bleu et peut-être même un jeune enfant de dix-huit mois. » Je retins ma respiration, souhaitant que cette femme puisse nous aider. Elle observait la photo de ma belle, faisant une moue avant de secouer la tête.

« Non, désolée. Je n'ai pas vu cette jeune femme. »

« Regardez encore, » suppliai-je en lui rendant la photo.

« C'est inutile. Je suis certainement de ne pas l'avoir vue. Je n'ai eu que très peu de femme depuis ce matin et aucune ne lui ressemblait. Vous pouvez vérifier nos listes si vous désirez, »proposa-t-elle en tournant son registre devant nous. Un rapide coup d'œil nous appris que la plupart des voyageurs étaient des hommes et les rares femmes s'avérèrent être des personnes nettement plus âgées. Paul la remercia et nous continuâmes durant plus d'une heure à interroger ensembles ou séparément les employés de l'aéroport. Tous y passèrent, des bagagistes aux vigiles en passant par les différents vendeurs du hall. Mais personne ne semblait avoir vu Bella de la matinée. C'était à ne rien y comprendre. Elle était pourtant venue ici puisque le taximan nous l'avait confirmé. Dépité, nous franchîmes la sortie quand un vieil homme s'approcha de nous. Il ressemblait à un clochard.

« Excusez-moi, messieurs. J'ai entendu dire que vous cherchiez une jeune femme ? »

« Et qui vous a dit cela ? » questionna Paul suspicieux.

« Je vous ai entendu parler au vigile de l'entrée, » expliqua-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'abus d'alcool et de cigarettes.

« Et qu'avez-vous vu ? »

« J'ai vu ce matin une jeune femme descendre d'un taxi. »

« Et ensuite ? » m'impatientai-je mais Paul posa sa main sur mon épaule afin de me faire taire.

« Vous n'auriez pas un petit quelque chose pour moi si je vous aide ? »

« Et puis encore quoi. As-tu vu Bella ? » Criai-je en le saisissant au bras et le secouant. _(N/Caro : Zen Edward...respire)__(N/Savine : du calme Ed ! c'est pas comme ça qu'il va parler !)_

« Lâche-le Edward. Il va parler mais lâche-le, » m'intima Paul avec calme. Je soufflai un bon coup et desserrai ma prise.

« Nerveux, mon jeune ami ? »

« Ouais. On voit bien que ce n'est pas vous qui avez perdu votre femme et votre fils, » crachai-je.

« Elle n'était pas accompagné d'un enfant, » déclara le clochard en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je sais. Il a été kidnappé hier. Elle est partie le rejoindre, » répondis-je tristement.

« Ca change tout. Comme je vous l'ai dit. Je l'ai aperçue ce matin. Mais elle n'est pas entrée dans l'aéroport. Un homme l'attendait et l'a entrainée vers une voiture. »

« Comment avez-vous vu tout cela alors que le vigile n'a rien remarqué ? » Questionna Paul.

« Lui surveille principalement l'intérieur de l'aéroport tandis que moi. Vous voyez le petit renfoncement près de l'escalier de secours ? » Nous regardâmes tous les trois vers l'endroit qu'il nous montrait avant de revenir vers lui.

« Oui et alors ? »

« Je dors souvent là-bas la nuit. Ce matin, je m'apprêtais à trouver un petit quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent quand je l'ai vue descendre du taxi. Elle regardait l'aéroport et allait avancer pour entrer quand un type s'est approché d'elle. Elle semblait en colère. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis Puis elle l'a accompagnée et est montée dans une voiture.. Je les ai vu prendre la route en direction de Seattle.»

« Vous êtes bien certain qu'il s'agisse de cette femme, » demanda Paul en lui montrant la photo. Le clochard la regarda avant de me la rendre.

« Oui c'est bien elle. Elle semblait si triste. Maintenant je sais pourquoi ? »

« Pouvez-vous nous décrire le véhicule qu'il utilisait ? »

« Oui, c'était une assez récente de couleur noire. Une marque européenne. »

« Vous en êtes sûr ? »

« Oui. Mon plus grand passe-temps ici est d'observer les voitures et leurs occupants. C'est une Mercédès mais pour le modèle….je ne sais pas. Si vous me montrez des photos, je pourrais peut-être la reconnaitre. »

« C'est déjà très bien. Auriez-vous remarqué un signe distinctif sur ce véhicule ou le numéro d'immatriculation par hasard ? »

« Non, rien de particulier. Pour la plaque, je n'ai pas pensé à la retenir mais il y a un MA pour commencer. Je me suis dit, c'est comme mon nom. Je m'appelle Marvin. »

« C'est déjà pas mal. » Paul le remercia. Je sortis mon portefeuille car les infos, aussi maigres soient-elles, nous permettaient d'avancer un peu. Je tenais à le remercier correctement ne fusse qu'en lui permettant de manger correctement. Je lui tendis un billet de vingt dollars._ (N/Caro : merci Marvin)_

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, mon grand. Personne ne devrait s'attaquer à un enfant. »

« Vous avez raison. Mais acceptez-le. Vous nous avez été d'une grande aide, » déclarai-je en lui souriant. Marvin répondit à mon sourire, saisit le billet avant d'ajouter.

« Je souhaite que vous les retrouviez rapidement. Elle était vraiment très malheureuse. Et une aussi belle jeune femme ne mérite pas de souffrir ainsi. »

« Merci, » fut tout ce que je pus ajouter.

Je pivotai sur moi-même et emboitai le pas aux autres pour embarquer dans la voiture de police. Nous prîmes le chemin du retour. Durant le trajet, Paul reçut un appel mais ne laissa rien filtrer. Seuls quelques « hum, hum », brisaient le silence du véhicule. J'avais une envie monstre de le secouer et de l'obliger à me dire ce qu'il recevait comme info mais je m'intimais au calme péniblement. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, j'attaquai.

« Tu as des nouvelles ? C'était qui ? Que t'a-t-il dit ? PARLE !»

« Oh ! Du calme, Edward. Je vais tout te dire mais tu te calmes un peu. » Je soufflai et appuyai ma tête contre le dossier tentant de recouvrer mon calme mais c'était de plus en plus difficile. Plus les minutes s'égrainaient et plus je sentais ma famille m'échapper. Plus je me sentais impuissant. Plus la rage s'intensifiait en moi. _(N/Caro : bah tu m'étonnes)_

« Nous avons des infos sur l'appel que Bella a reçu hier. La tenancière du bar a été formelle. Seuls trois personnes ont passé un coup de téléphone à partir de ce numéro. Une femme et deux hommes. Mais un seul à l'heure qui nous intéresse. La description qu'elle a fournie correspond à celle de Shefferd. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant et ne sait pas quelle direction il a pris en sortant du bar. »

« Ouais, nous ne sommes pas plus avancé, » râlai-je dans mon coin._ (N/Caro : mais si, mais si.)_

« Si car maintenant nous sommes sur qu'il s'agit de lui. »_ (N/Caro : mais si, mais si.)__(N/Savine : pourquoi tu en doutais ! pfff)_

« Jared, dépose-moi au poste et raccompagne Edward chez Charlie. Ensuite tu reviens, » ordonna-t-il.

« Et c'est tout ? Je rentre et j'attends. Et tu penses que je vais rester sans bouger et… »

« Oui, tu vas rentrer chez Charlie et attendre. Tu ne tentes rien d'irréfléchi. Dès que j'ai quoi que ce soit comme info, je vous les communiquerai. De plus, Bella arrivera peut-être à vous téléphoner et ce serait bien si tu étais là. Moi, je poursuis mon enquête. Je vais me renseigner sur le passé de ce mec, ses connaissances à Seattle ou dans le coin, s'il en a et sur la Mercédès noire. Tout va être passé au peigne fin. On va les retrouver, Edward, » assura-t-il. La conviction qui pointait dans sa voix me rasséréna un peu bien que je sentais que l'attente allait être un véritable calvaire. Je lui fis un maigre sourire qui devait ressembler plus à une grimace qui sembla le satisfaire.

**POV Bella**

Voilà déjà deux jours que Ian m'avait amené dans cette maison, très agréable au demeurant mais qui pour moi représentait malgré tout une prison. Je passais le plus de temps possible auprès de mon fils soit dans sa chambre soit dans le séjour où tout un assortiment de jeux avait été entreposé. Le temps s'égrenait très lentement me donnant tout le loisir de réfléchir à un moyen de nous enfuir malheureusement Ian ne quittait jamais la maison et toutes les issues restaient fermées en permanence. J'avais tenté de discuter avec Chelsea mais elle m'avait toisée avec un air de dégout sur le visage et avait changé de pièce. Même ma tentative de proposer mon aide pour la confection des repas s'était soldée par un échec.

Je venais de déposer Anthony dans son lit pour sa sieste et regagnais ma chambre pour prendre un livre et lire un peu auprès de lui quand Ian pénétra dans la pièce refermant la porte derrière lui. L'air qu'il arborait m'effraya. Tel un prédateur, il avança vers moi d'un pas feutré tandis que moi, je reculais. Malheureusement, le mur arriva trop vite derrière moi. _(N/Savine : je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas voir ça. *pleurniche*)_ Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi. Mes jambes flageolèrent. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra jusqu'au moment où Ian posa ses mains sur ma taille, m'attirant contre lui. A ce moment, la panique pétrifia mon corps et ma respiration se bloqua. Je sentis ses lèvres se poser fermement sur les miennes et sa langue força l'entrée de ma bouche. Son haleine me donna la nausée. Je tentai de me dominer, ne voulant pas le mettre en colère mais lorsque ses mains passèrent sous mon chemisier, l'image d'Edward apparut devant mes yeux et le dégout fut trop grand et je me débattis afin de l'écarter de moi. Rassemblant toutes mes forces, j'arrivai à le repousser, me dégageant de lui ce qui malheureusement déclencha sa colère. _(N/Caro : *sors le Glock*)_

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'écarter de moi, » hurla-t-il en me saisissant le bras fortement.

« Je …tu me fais mal, Ian, » pleurnichai-je en tirant sur mon bras. Jusqu'à ce jour, Ian était resté à l'écart de moi, se contentant seulement de chastes baisers sur mes lèvres. La nuit, il lui arrivait de venir me rejoindre dans le lit mais me prenait simplement dans ses bras sans rien demander d'autre. Mais il venait de décider de passer à l'étape supérieure. Même si ma tête me serinait de ne pas me le mettre à dos, mon corps refusait tout contact intime. J'appartenais à Edward et j'avais énormément de mal à sentir d'autres mains sur moi.

« Tu es à moi. A MOI ! » Vociféra-t-il en levant la main et m'asséna une gifle magistrale qui me fit vaciller.

Ian me tint encore fermement, je réussis à me maintenir sur mes pieds. Il me colla à nouveau à lui mais je continuai à me débattre. Il me donna un coup qui cette fois me déséquilibra et m'envoya valser loin de lui. J'atterris au sol et ma tête heurta violemment le coin de la commode m'assommant légèrement._ (N/Savine : je vais le tuer ce mec !)_ Je sentis un liquide chaud couler de mon crâne jusqu'à mon cou. Une odeur de fer et de sel vint titiller mes narines et la tête me tourna instantanément. Je le vis s'approcher rapidement de moi en fureur. Je me recroquevillai attendant les prochains coups qui s'abattirent m'atteignant les jambes, les bras et même le dos. Je combattais mes larmes, ne voulant pas lui montrer à quel point il me blessait. Subitement, le calme revint. Il s'accroupit et s'excusa mais je ne levai pas la tête. Je l'entendis se redresser, s'éloigner et quitter la chambre. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir me lever. _(N/Caro : Espèce de fils de BIP, de Bip de mer**...)_

Mon corps me faisait souffrir. J'avais l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur tant les douleurs étaient partout. Je fis un détour vers la salle de bain avant de sortir pour me débarbouiller le visage et nettoyer le sang séché. Je fouillai mon sac, pris la photo de nous trois qui était le seul lien qui me restait avec Edward, avec la vie que je voulais. Je la sortis de son cadre et la fourrai dans la poche arrière de mon jeans afin qu'il me donne la force de continuer. Ensuite je sortis de la chambre pour aller voir mon fils. En passant devant la fenêtre du hall de nuit, je remarquai que la Mercédès avait disparu. Le bruit de casseroles provenant du rez-de-chaussée m'informa que Chelsea s'y trouvait. C'était peut-être là, ma seule chance de la convaincre où du moins de tenter de la neutraliser pour fuir.

Le plus silencieusement possible, je descendis et m'approchai de la cuisine. Comme si elle était dotée d'un sixième sens, elle se retourna au moment où je pénétrais dans la pièce, un couteau à la main. Je me stoppai net pas tant à cause de son arme que par son regard. Elle m'étudia horrifiée.

« Mais…que t'es-t-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu me traiter qu'avec indifférence.

« C'est Ian, » répondis-je.

« C'est ça et moi je suis Angelina Jolie, » ironisa-t-elle.

« Ouais, parce qu'alors, je suis Brad Pitt ! » répliquai-je du tac au tac.

« Je ne te crois pas. Ian ne ferait jamais cela. »

« Je pense que tu es loin de connaitre très bien Ian. »

« Je le connais très bien au contraire et depuis plus de vingt ans. »

« Ah oui ? Et comment expliques-tu que tu ne m'aies jamais vue auparavant ? »

« Nous n'habitions plus dans la même ville mais nous avons toujours gardé un contact. »

« Et vous croyez tout ce qu'il vous dit ? »

« Pourquoi ne le croirai-je pas ? Il ne m'a jamais menti. »

« Pourtant, il le fait maintenant. »

« Arrête d'essayer de me faire croire autre chose. »

« J'essaye juste que tu comprennes que Ian te ment et nous retient prisonnier. »

« On ne retient pas son fils prisonnier. Si tu veux partir, vas-y. Je lui expliquerai. »

« Jamais. Jamais je ne partirai sans mon fils, » criai-je.

« Mais tu es prête à priver Ian du sien ? »

« Mais il n'est pas le père d'Anthony. Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? »

« J'ai été la première personne au courant de sa naissance. Il était si fier. Et toi tu veux le priver de lui, » s'énervait-elle. Comment Ian aurait-il pu la prévenir de la naissance de mon fils. Je ne le connaissais même pas.

« Quand t'as-t-il prévenu pour Anthony ? » questionnai-je.

« Isabelle ! Voyons, il est mon meilleur ami. Il m'a prévenu dans l'heure de sa naissance. Tu étais toujours dans le quartier d'accouchement qu'il me prévenait. Il était si heureux qu'il m'a raconté avoir crié de joie dans tout Central Park, » expliqua-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres._ (N/Savine : je le redis mais ce mec est un grand malade !)_

« Ce n'était pas moi. J'ai accouché à Seattle où j'habite. Et ce n'est pas Isabelle mais Bella ou Isabella de mon nom entier. »

« Je ne te crois pas. »

« Je suis née à Forks et j'ai fait mes études à Seattle. Après un temps avec MSF, j'ai trouvé un travail d'infirmière au Grâce Hôpital de Seattle où Anthony est né il y a dix-huit moi. Et Ian n'est pas son père, » répétai-je une fois de plus.

« Mais c'est ….non, tu mens ! » hurla-t-elle en s'enfuyant vers le salon.

« La preuve…. » Lâchai-je en prenant la photo de ma poche et la lui tendant. Elle saisit la photo d'Edward, Anthony et moi, ses yeux s'écarquillant sous la surprise. Elle me regarda avant de reporter son attention sur notre trio.

« C'est…C'est son père ? »

« Oui, Edward. »

« On ne peut pas renier la ressemblance, » sanglota-t-elle, s'affalant sur le divan derrière elle._ (N/Caro : Il était temps...*soupir*)(N/Savine : Alléluia ! elle a enfin compris !)_

« Tu me crois maintenant. Ian nous a vraiment kidnappés. Tu dois nous aider ! » Suppliai-je.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Si tu aimes Ian, que tu ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Aide-moi à partir. »

J'attendais sa réponse quand je constatai qu'elle ne m'écoutait plus. Elle fixait la télévision allumée qui passait un flash d'information. Je me reconnus sur la photographie nous montrant mon fils et moi. Le journaliste expliquait les conditions de nos enlèvements et les différents numéros de téléphone à contacter en cas de renseignement.

« Tu as vraiment été enlevée ainsi que ton fils ? » Murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour me parler.

« Oui. Tu vas nous aider ? Si tu ne veux pas téléphoner à la police, préviens chez moi. Mon père est le shérif de Forks mais il t'aidera et… » Insistai-je quand elle me fit signe de me taire.

La voiture d'Ian venait de se stationner devant l'allée. Immédiatement, je me levai, lui jetai un dernier regard suppliant avant de courir m'enfermer dans la chambre de mon fils. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Allait-elle m'aider ou fermerait-elle les yeux et aiderait Ian à s'enfuir ?_ (N/Caro : Eliiiiii !)_

**POV Edward**

Je tournais comme un lion en cage depuis deux jours. Je devais connaitre le moindre dessin du papier peint, la moindre griffe sur le parquet et le nombre exact de pas qui séparait la porte d'entrée à la chambre de Bella où je m'isolais fréquemment. L'équipe de Paul enquêtait toujours mais j'avais l'impression de nous enliser plus qu'autre chose. Voilà, trois jours que mon petit garçon avait été enlevé par ce cinglé de Ian et deux que Bella avait fui pour aller le sauver ou se jeter dans la gueule du loup suivant les points de vue.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient restés avec moi. Ma belle-sœur ne voulant pas partir sans avoir de nouvelle de son amie. Quand à mon frère, j'avais eu beau essayé de le convaincre de reprendre un avion pour Chicago. Rien n'y fit. Il refusa catégoriquement de me laisser seul ici. Il avait également eu beaucoup de mal à empêcher ma sœur de venir nous rejoindre. Elle était hystérique face à la disparition des deux amours de ma vie. Mes parents m'avaient assuré de leur soutien. Je devais les contacter si nous avions besoin d'aide ou si éventuellement une rançon était demandée, idée que nous avions abandonnée depuis longtemps.

Cette après-midi, Paul avait fait passer un appel à témoins à la télévision local. Il doutait de l'efficacité de ce message mais c'était un de nos derniers espoirs. Il suffisait d'une personne ayant croisé leur route pour relancer les recherches qui stagnaient un peu. Les photographies de Bella et Anthony avaient été diffusées. Lorsque j'avais vu apparaitre leur visage sur l'écran plat, une rage folle m'avait prise et j'étais sorti de la maison, détruisant un banc qui se trouvait sur mon chemin. Sans l'intervention d'Emmett, je pense que j'aurais démoli l'intégralité du jardin. Il m'avait ceinturé pendant que je me débattais et m'avait gardé contre lui jusqu'à ce que je m'effondre dans ses bras. A cet instant, Emmett n'était plus le bouffon qu'il était mais mon grand frère aussi anéanti que moi qui me laissa déverser ma colère et mon désespoir contre lui. Lorsque je fus calmé, je le remerciai et montai m'allonger sur le lit de mon ange.

Je descendis rejoindre les autres qui prenaient place à la table de la cuisine pour tenter de manger le repas que Sue nous avait préparé. Nous n'avions pas d'appétit mais nous nous forcions au moins à nous rassembler et parler un peu. Jacob et Leah nous rendaient fréquemment visite, tous deux aussi malheureux que nous. Seul le bruit des couverts égayait ce repas plus que lugubre quand la sonnerie du téléphone les fit sursauter. Chacun pivota pour fixer le combiner. Personne n'appelait sur le poste fixe sauf Bella quand elle désirait joindre son père le soir. Paul me contactait sur mon portable depuis deux jours.

Charlie se leva tel un automate, saisit le combiné.

« Résidence Swan ? »

«Je vous le passe, » répondit-il en me regardant. Je me levai, pris le téléphone et l'approchai de mon oreille. »

« Allo ? »

_« Monsieur Cullen ? »_

« Oui, c'est bien moi ? »

_(N/Caro : Eli ! Elle est où la suite ! Rhooooo !)__(N/Savine : non Eli t'as pas fait ça ? elle est où la suite ? mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi sadique ! Y a intérêt que ce soit Chelsea sinon… En tout cas très beau chapitre. Triste mais beau. Si y a besoin de bras en plus pour casser la gueule de Ian je suis là ) lol) (N :J : __Waoooooooooo ! Super Eli, mais tu vas nous tuer de finir comme cela !)( N/Eli : Mais non voyons….c'est juste pour vous donner le temps de reprendre votre souffle !)_

_

* * *

_

**Je stresse un peu...alors, votre verdict?**

**J'attends vos suppostions.**

**Bisous et à bientôt**

**Eli**


	19. Chapter 18

_J'avais promis ce chapitre avant Noël et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que vous puissiez l'avoir._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Je remercie comme toujours mes deux "commentateuses" adorées ainsi que toutes les lémoniaques et Ali._

_Peu de blabla car c'est la course avant les fêtes mais je tenais à vous publier ce chapitre._

_Merci à vous pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris, ça me touche énormément._

_Eli_

__

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 18: Libération**

**POV Emmett**

Le paysage semblait défiler à une vitesse ahurissante devant mes yeux. J'étais loin d'être un froussard. Et les bagnoles, c'est une vraie passion chez moi tout comme pour ma Rose. J'adorais la vitesse et les bolides gonflés à bloque. Mais pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'étais pas à l'aise dans un véhicule fonçant ventre à terre sur la route qui nous emmenait vers Port Angeles. _(N/Eli : Bah ouais tu m'étonnes !)_

Nous avions sauté, Edward et moi, dans la voiture que j'avais loué à notre descente d'avion quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait reçu un coup de téléphone et après quelques vagues explications, il sortait en courant de la maison. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir seul à la recherche de Bella. Je devais le suivre et l'aider du mieux que je pouvais car je tenais à ce petit bout de femme qui était ma future belle-sœur. Mais à la vitesse que nous allions, il était plus probable de rencontrer un arbre que ce Ian de malheur_. (N/Caro : C'est cool un arbre...non ? _)_ (N/Savine : rien que ce nom me donne des envies de meurtre !)_

Reposant mon regard sur la route, j'écarquillai les yeux quand je vis la voiture faire un écart pour éviter un obstacle sur la route. Obstacle qui s'avéra être une vieille dame, vociférant des menaces après nous en brandissant sa canne au dessus de sa tête. Trop, c'est trop !_ (N/Caro : Mdr j'ai trop l'image ! )_

« Arrête la voiture, Edward, » ordonnai-je.

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que …. »

« Je te dis de t'arrêter sur le côté de la route. »

« On a pas le temps, Em. On doit se dépêcher pour aller libérer Bella et Anthony. »

« J'ai bien compris l'urgence de la situation mais si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je préfèrerais y arriver en un seul morceau. Nous serons plus efficaces sans avoir à chercher après un pied ou une main. Donc, stoppe la voiture sur le côté. Tout de suite, Edward. » _(N/Savine : heu… pour une fois il a pas tort Em ! lol !) (N/Caro : Emmett ou la voix de la raison ! DD)_

« Em, je dois… »

« Sur le côté. Je veux les retrouver autant que toi. »

La voiture ralentit sa course et finit par s'arrêter complètement sur le bas côté de la route. Je fis signe à mon frère de changer de place avec moi. Il grommela un peu mais s'exécuta malgré tout. Le surveillant du coin de l'œil, je m'installai à la place du conducteur et repris directement la route vers Port Thowsend.

Edward s'enfonça dans le siège, bras croisés sur le torse, mâchoire serrée. Je sentais une électricité invisible émaner de lui. Il était sous tension et la moindre parole de travers, le ferait sortir de ses gongs. Mon petit frère avait toujours été du genre explosif, à agir sur un coup de tête comme lors de son enroulement dans l'armée. A son retour, je l'avais trouvé bien assagi, plus calme, plus posé. Pourtant, durant ces quelques jours, je l'avais vu petit à petit redevenir celui d'autrefois. Susceptible, irritable, limite colérique mais qui lui en voudrait avec ce qu'il vivait. Si quelqu'un avait kidnappé ma Rose, je pense que j'aurais tout détruit sur mon passage._ (N/Caro : C'est clair !)_ Le coup d'œil que je lançai vers lui me ramena quelques minutes plus tôt.

Nous étions installés à la table de la cuisine, tentant de prendre un petit déjeuner que Sue nous avait préparé. Nous mangions plus pour lui être agréable que par réel appétit quand le téléphone fixe de la maison se mit à sonner. Charlie se leva rapidement car peu de monde utilisait cette ligne. Et la principale utilisatrice était Bella.

« Résidence Swan ? » prononça-t-il en décrochant.

«Je vous le passe, » répondit-il en regardant mon frère. Celui-ci se leva et s'empara du combiné qu'il porta à son oreille.

« Allo ? »

« Oui, c'est bien moi ? » Nous étions tous pendus aux paroles de mon frère. Son visage d'abord suspicieux passa par la surprise avant de refléter la colère.

« Où sont-ils ? » cria-t-il en gesticulant.

« Je m'en fou. Dites-moi où ils sont. Je veux juste pouvoir les retrouver. Le reste n'a aucune importance, » vociféra-t-il en s'approchant de l'armoire où se trouvait un bloc de feuilles et un stylo bille destiné à la liste des courses. Il griffonna quelques mots à la hâte.

« J'arrive de suite. » Son ton était sec mais indiquait une détermination qui m'effraya un peu._ (N/Savine : *saute de joie* Ian prépare toi à voir les Cullen arriver ! IA)_

« Je viens de vous dire que j'arrivais. Tout de suite, » cracha-t-il avant de raccrocher violemment le téléphone. Il quitta la pièce en courant vers l'étage. Nous nous regardions tous ne comprenant rien à la situation. Lorsqu'il redescendit, il vint nous rejoindre, sa veste sur le dos pour nous informer que la communication provenait d'une amie de Ian. Bella et Anthony étaient seuls chez elle, dans une petite ville près d'ici. Edward avait décidé d'aller les chercher. Il recopia l'adresse.

« Voici l'adresse. Prévenez Paul, qu'il vienne me retrouver là-bas, » déclara-t-il à l'attention de Charlie avant de pivoter pour sortir.

« Attend-le, Edward. C'est dangereux. Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable, » tenta-t-il de le raisonner. Mais je savais que c'était peine perdue. Si nous voulions l'empêcher d'y aller nous devrions l'attacher. _(N/Savine : à mon lit ? désolée je sors !)_

« Pas le temps. Je dois y aller. » Il reprenait déjà le chemin de la porte d'entrée.

« Ne le laisse pas y aller seul, » me supplia Rosalie. Mon frère revenait vers nous. Il était venu avec nous de l'aéroport et n'avait donc pas de véhicule._ (N/Caro : Gros malin ! Pfff)_

« Em, passe-moi les clés, » asséna-t-il en tendant la main. Je lui tendis le précieux trousseau qu'il m'arracha des mains avant de repartir en courant.

Sans plus réfléchir, je me levai et le poursuivis au pas de courses et réussis à m'engouffrer in-extrémis dans la voiture avant qu'il ne démarre. Ma montée acrobatique dans le véhicule me fit sourire. (_N/Caro : Emmett futur cascadeur ! DD)_

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, » questionna mon frère me ramenant à la réalité.

« A ma façon de monter dans cette voiture. »

« Je suis désolé. Tu aurais pu te blesser, » s'excusa-t-il en faisant un faible sourire. _(N/Caro : Il aurait pu...)_

« T'inquiète. Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais te laisser y aller seul. »

« Je suis content que tu sois là. J'espère qu'ils vont bien. Je … Je ne peux plus vivre sans eux, tu sais. »

« Je sais. On va les chercher et vous pourrez vivre heureux. »

« Cette femme, Chelsea, m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas trainer car l'avis de recherche était passé aux informations et si Ian l'entendait, il déciderait de quitter la région sur le champs. »_ (N/Savine : Note pour Eli : Ah non hein ! tu ne vas pas les faire traverser tout le pays ! j'en peux plus de cette attente. Si tu le fais c'est que t'es une vraie SADIQUE !) (N/Eli : Mais NON ! je suis pas une sadique…enfin juste un peu…)_

« Il y a à peine moins d'une heure qu'elle t'a appelé. Nous serons là avant qu'il ait le temps de partir. »

« J'espère. »

Nous venions de passer la plaque nous annonçant que nous pénétrions dans Port Thowsend. Edward avait programmé le GPS intégré de son portable. La charmante dame, à la voix qui me faisait grincer des dents, nous confirma que nous étions proches. Plus que deux rues et nous arriverions à la maison où mon neveu et ma belle-sœur étaient retenus prisonniers. Je sentais mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer d'anticipation. _(N/Caro : Le mien aussi)_

« Je passe devant pour observer avant de tenter d'y entrer, » déclarai-je.

Edward hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Je le sentais fébrile mais calme malgré tout. Une grosse berline était stationnée devant la maison qui semblait vide de l'extérieure._ (N/Savine : oh merde ! ça sent pas bon ça)_

« C'est la voiture que Marvin nous a décrite, » m'expliqua Edward.

Je fis demi-tour et m'arrêtai quelques mètres avant la maison. Nous nous regardâmes avant de sortir et de nous diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Des arbustes d'une certaines tailles nous cachaient à la vue des habitants de la demeure. Une fois arrivés face à la porte, Edward appuya sur la sonnette espérant que Ian penserait que nous étions des colporteurs. Des pas étouffés nous parvinrent avant d'entendre un verrou qui se tirait et la porte qui s'entrouvrait. Nous nous retrouvâmes face à une belle jeune femme blonde qui s'effaça immédiatement après avoir reconnu mon frère. Nous pénétrâmes ensembles dans le hall. Un bruit de verre que l'on dépose nous parvint du salon.

« C'est qui, Chelsea ? » questionna la personne de la pièce.

Je fis signe à la femme de se taire tandis qu'Edward, qui avait reconnu la voix de ce cher docteur, s'élançait vers le salon._ N/Caro: Fonce Edward ! Fonce !)_ Le temps de le rejoindre et je vis mon frère agrippant Ian par le col de sa chemise et lui balançant un crochet du droit qui ferait pâlir de jalousie Cassius Clay lui-même._ (N/Savine : YES ! enfin. *prend son pop-corn*)_ Mon frère avait un visage impassible contrastant avec la hargne qu'il mettait dans ses coups. Il frappait comme si la tête et le corps de Ian n'était qu'un vulgaire punching ball. _(N/Caro : explose lui la tronche à celui là !)_ Le connard face à lui n'était pas en reste et rendait autant que possible chaque coup qu'Edward lui donnait. Ils tombèrent au sol et échangeaient des jurons et des menaces que je ne comprenais pas. Je les vis rouler l'un sur l'autre, se débattre et frapper. Ils cognèrent le bahut derrière eux faisant tomber un vase qui explosa au sol. Sans même y prêter attention, ils continuèrent à se taper dessus. Un coup de poing de Ian atterrit violemment sur mon frère, éclatant sa lèvre. _(N/Caro ; Pauvre Eddy !)_ Un filet de sang coulant sur son menton. Edward riposta, envoyant le doc dans le coin près de la cheminée. Profitant que ce dernier était sous le choc, mon frère prit le dessus et se retrouva à califourchon sur Ian. Les coups volèrent sans discontinuité. Je vis les bras du doc devenir de moins en moins précis, perdant de leur vigueur tandis que ceux de mon frère restait aussi violent et précis.

Il était temps que j'intervienne._ (N/Savine : ah quand même ! lol !)_ Jusque là, j'avais laissé Edward déverser sa haine contre le kidnappeur de son fils. Il en avait besoin pour évacuer le stresse de ces derniers jours. Je m'approchai d'eux et arrachai mon frère de ce type. Edward donna encore quelques coups dans le vide avant de vraiment prendre conscience que je l'avais éloigné.

« Il a son compte. Je m'en occupe. Toi, va chercher Bella et ton fils, » murmurai-je. Son visage tuméfié se leva vers moi, nos regards se croisèrent avant qu'il ne me fasse un petit sourire. Sa colère était retombée. Sans rien ajouter, je le vis s'élancer vers l'étage. Je reportai mon attention sur Ian à qui j'aurais bien donné quelques coups également._ (N/Savine : un petit coup de pied bien placé en passant ça mange pas de pain *sifflote*) _Le saisissant par sa chemise, je le relevai et le jetai sur le divan. Il fit mine de se relever mais mes poings me démangeaient trop depuis notre entrée pour ne pas les soulager.

« Assis et tu bouges pas sinon, je t'explose pour de bon, » crachai-je en abattant ma droite sur sa tronche déjà bien amochée. Il retomba sur le fauteuil sans plus tenter d'autre mouvement.

Au loin, j'entendis les sirènes hurlantes des véhicules de la police. Paul arrivait pour coffrer ce malade. J'espérais qu'il resterait en prison très longtemps afin de laisser mon frère et sa famille vivre tranquillement et heureux._ (N/Savine : moi aussi j'espère *soupir*)__(N/Caro : ouais et qu'il crève !)_

**POV Edward**

La colère et la haine que je ressentais pour Ian dirigeait mes coups. Je frappais sans discontinuité et sans vraiment regarder où je tapais. La seule idée qui tournait actuellement dans ma tête c'était de faire disparaitre ce mec définitivement de ma vie, de celle de Bella, de celle de mon fils, de notre vie. Je continuais mon attaque tandis que Ian répondais à celle-ci mais ses coups faiblissaient. Subitement, je ne sentis plus de résistance à mes coups. Je frappais dans le vide et j'étais maintenu fermement par mon frère. Mais pourquoi m'empêchait-il d'anéantir ce fumier. Pourquoi me séparait-il de lui ?

« Il a son compte. Je m'en occupe. Toi, va chercher Bella et ton fils, » murmura-t-il.

Ses mots s'insinuèrent lentement jusqu'à mon cerveau. Il avait raison. J'étais ici pour libérer mon fils et mon ange. Et ce, malgré le fait qu'elle m'avait tenu délibérément en dehors de son départ. Me souvenant des paroles de Charlie, je décidai de laisser mon égo de côté. Sentant le calme m'envahir vite suivi d'un sentiment d'excitation lié au fait que mes amours se trouvaient si près de moi. Je souris à Emmett et m'élançai vers les escaliers. Arrivé à l'étage, j'ouvris la première porte sur ma droite, mais ça aurait été trop beau que de trouver la bonne pièce au premier coup. _(N/Caro : C'est sûr !)_ Je poursuivis mes recherches et à la troisième tentative, je pénétrai dans une chambre spacieuse où de légers sanglots me parvinrent. Mon regard se posa sur le lit où je découvris, Anthony blotti dans les bras de sa mère. Mon cœur sauta un battement à la vue des deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. Je soupirai de soulagement. Je m'approchai rapidement d'eux, m'asseyant à leur côté avant de les enlacer fermement. _(N/Savine : c'est trop beau !)_

« Edward, je… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

« C'est fini, Bella. C'est fini, » la rassurai-je en l'embrassant sur le sommet de sa tête toute comme celle de mon fils. Je caressai son dos, lui murmurant des mots tendres. Je sentais mon tee-shirt s'humidifier tant par les larmes de Bella que d'Anthony. Je m'écartai légèrement d'eux et pris mon fils sur mes genoux.

« Ne pleure plus. On va rentrer chez papy. »

« Pa…pa. »

« Oui, mon petit loup. Papa est là. »_ (N/Caro : Je fonds...c'est trop beau)_ _(N/Savine : Caro ton drap !)_

« Il a eu peur quand nous avons entendu la bagarre. Je voulais descendre mais il s'accrochait à moi et s'est mis à pleurer, » expliqua ma douce.

« Je préfère que tu sois resté ici, » répondis-je en levant les yeux vers elle. Je vis alors les contusions que portait son visage. Mon regard se posa ensuite sur son corps et des hématomes étaient également présents sur ses bras. Je fronçai les sourcils. S'il ne tenait qu'à moi, je redescendrais au rez-de-chaussée pour rendre quelques coups en plus à ce mec. Bella comprit ce qui me tracassait et se blottit contre mon torse pour soustraire son visage à ma vue.

« C'est rien. Mais toi aussi tu es blessé, » chuchota-t-elle.

« Ne fais pas attention à ça, ce n'est qu'une égratignure. Mais toi, il…il t'a frappé, Bella. Il…. » commençai-je à m'énerver quand elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. D'abord surpris, je mis quelques secondes avant de répondre à son baiser. Mais rapidement, oubliant où nous nous trouvions, oubliant les sirènes des véhicules qui venaient de stopper devant la demeure. Je l'approfondis, plongeant ma langue au sein de sa bouche. Je me délectais du plaisir de la retrouver, de la serrer dans mes bras. A bout de souffle, nous nous écartâmes. Nous nous observâmes quand son regard se troubla.

« Je suis désolée, » murmura-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

« De ne t'avoir rien dit. »

« c'est …c'est rien. Ne sois pas désolée, » répondis-je en me crispant.

« Je devais venir. »

« Tu aurais dû me parler. J'aurais pu t'aider. J'aurais…. »

« NON ! Il…il avait menacé de s'en prendre à toi, à mon père ou même à Rose. Je ne pouvais pas vous mettre en danger mais je devais retrouver mon fils. » J'inspirai profondément avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je comprends. Mais j'aurais aimé que tu me fasses confiance. »

« J'ai confiance en toi. Mais jamais je n'aurais pu vous mettre en danger. Crois-moi ? » supplia-t-elle en caressant ma joue. Je posai ma main sur la sienne.

« Je te crois, mon amour. Mais j'ai eu si peur quand tu as disparu. Tellement peur de ne jamais te revoir ni lui, » répondis-je en regardant Anthony qui s'était assoupi dans mes bras.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

« Tu m'as manqué. Vous m'avez manqué. »

Un bruit de pas précipités dans les escaliers nous parvint avant de voir apparaitre mon frère suivi de Paul dans l'embrassure de la porte. Quand ils nous aperçurent, leur visage afficha leur soulagement.

« Vous allez bien ? » s'enquit Paul.

« Oui, tout va bien, » répondit Bella, sa tête posée sur mon épaule.

« Alors, on rentre. »

« Où sont Ian et Chelsea ? »

« Mes hommes les emmènent au poste. Nous aurons besoin de vos dépositions mais nous verrons cela plus tard. D'abord le plus urgent est de vous ramener auprès de Charlie. Je l'ai déjà prévenu. »

« Merci, Paul, » ajouta Bella.

« De rien mais Edward et Emmett s'étaient déjà chargé de tout avant notre arrivée. A ce sujet, nous aurons une discussion plus tard. » _(N/Savine : rabat-joie ! pfff)_

« Ouais, quand tu veux. Mais je n'aurais pas pu attendre, » répliquai-je en souriant.

« Je sais, » admit-il.

« C'est pas tout ça mais moi, je suis impatient de retrouver ma Rose. Car après ce stress, un peu de réconfort me fera du bien, » plaisanta mon frère. On pouvait toujours compter sur lui pour détendre l'atmosphère. Nous éclatâmes tous de rire. Je pris mon fils d'un bras essayant de ne pas le réveiller et de l'autre je saisis la main de Bella.

« Tu n'as rien à prendre ? » Demandai-je.

« J'ai mon fils et son doudou. J'ai notre photo dans ma poche et je t'ai toi. Alors, non. Plus rien ne nous retient ici, » rétorqua-t-elle. Ces paroles m'allèrent droit au cœur. Nous descendîmes pour regagner nos voitures. Paul et Jared montèrent dans leur voiture de patrouille pour rejoindre le commissariat et interroger les prévenus. Emmett s'installa au volant sans même me poser la question. Il avait compris que je ne voulais plus m'éloigner d'eux. Je pris place à l'arrière, Anthony toujours endormi sur mes genoux et ma Bella blottie contre moi, la tête posée sur mon épaule. Nous restâmes silencieux durant le trajet, profitant uniquement de la présence l'un de l'autre. Je caressai son bras, embrassant sa tempe. Les avoir à nouveau à mes côtés, me donnait l'impression d'être entier. J'étais à présent certain de ne plus jamais pouvoir vivre sans eux. _(N/Caro : Comme c'est beau.)_

**POV Bella.**

Nous arrivâmes dans un silence religieux jusqu'à Forks. Je regardais le paysage familier que j'avais observé en sens inverse quelques jours plus tôt, la mort dans l'âme. Aujourd'hui, j'étais dans les bras de mon amoureux, notre fils à nos côtés. Malgré le bonheur ressenti lorsqu'Edward était apparut dans la chambre, je me sentais mal. J'avais énormément de difficultés à réaliser que nous étions libres et que Ian, incarcéré ne pourrais plus m'atteindre. Il m'avait meurtri plus profondément que les quelques hématomes et contusions apparentes. Je me sentais brisée, sale et complètement paumée. Il m'avait tellement répété que j'étais une mauvaise mère, une mauvaise compagne que même si je savais au fond de moi qu'il était malade et que son avis n'était pas forcément le même que celui d'Edward, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y repenser. _(N/Caro : C'était un taré Bella !)_

La maison de mon père apparut au détour d'un virage me tirant de mes réflexions. J'espérais que de retour chez moi et avec ma famille, je reprendrai rapidement mes marques et le dessus sur une situation traumatisante. Je le devais pour Anthony et pour Edward. A peine sorti du véhicule, je fus assaillie par Rosalie qui me sauta dessus. Nous pleurâmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre, nous réconfortant mutuellement.

« Ne me refais jamais une chose pareil, Isie. Sinon…, » menaça-t-elle et me maintenant à bout de bras.

« Sinon quoi ? » Plaisantai-je.

« Sinon, je te tues moi-même pour m'avoir fait une telle peur. »

« Je ne recommencerai plus, promis. »

Nous nous enlaçâmes à nouveau mais mon père vint rapidement prendre le relais. Je passai de bras en bras, recevant les remontrances de chacun. Nous rentrâmes à la maison et Edward et moi montâmes directement à l'étage pour coucher notre fils qui dormait toujours. Nous l'observâmes quelques minutes. Avant de redescendre auprès des autres, Edward m'attira dans notre chambre et je sentis ses bras m'enlacer amoureusement. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule et soupira d'aise. Je fermai les yeux, profitant du bien-être qui m'enveloppa lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou. Malheureusement, la réalité me rattrapa bien trop vite à mon goût. Les images de Ian m'agrippant le bras, me forçant à l'embrasser, de lui insérant sa langue dans ma bouche, les coups qu'il m'avait donné revinrent me hanter. _(N/Savine : et ben c'est pas gagné pour notre petite Bella) (N/Caro : Je savais qu'on aurait du buter Ian !)_

Doucement, je me dégageai de ses bras, prétextant que je devais me rendre à la salle de bain avant de rejoindre les autres. Je m'y enfermai, laissant couler mes larmes. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que je ne rince mon visage te décide de sortir. Edward m'attendait assis sur le lit. Il était soucieux mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il s'approcha, me prit la main et sans un mot, nous dirigea vers la porte.

Tout le monde nous attendait au salon, discutant autour d'un verre. Chacun devant décompresser après les évènements que nous venions tous de vivre. Nous primes place à leur côté et participâmes aux conversations. Je racontai ce qui s'était passé durant ces quelques jours de captivités mais passant sous silence l'agression dont j'avais été victime. Je préférais le raconter en premier à Edward.

« J'ai prévenu les parents que nous vous avions retrouvé, » nous informa Emmett.

« J'espère que tu n'a pas expliqué tout en détail pour ne pas inquiéter maman, » le réprimanda Edward.

« Non, tu me connais. »

« Ouais, c'est bien ça le problème, » plaisanta mon amoureux. ._ (N/Caro :+1 avec Edward)_

« Tu me vexes, là, frangin. »

« Tu as l'air d'être vexé, » ricana-t-il.

« Ha, Ha, très drôle. Mais non, j'ai omis de dire que son fils avait foncé tête baissé pour sauver sa belle et son fils risquant au passage de nous tuer en voiture, » riposta-t-il à son tour. Nous étions tous hilare face à la joute verbale des deux frères. Cet interlude nous fit du bien à tous.

« Mes parents t'embrassent, Bella et espèrent que tu viendras très vite leur rendre visite. Ils ont été très inquiet et je pense que vous voir terminerait de les rassurer. »

« Oui….bien sûr. Je ferai un saut à Chicago le plus rapidement possible, » déclarai-je mal à l'aise.

Je voulais sincèrement les voir car j'aimais beaucoup Carlisle et Esmée mais dans l'immédiat, je voulais oublier ces derniers jours et être un peu seule. Nous discutâmes encore un certains temps avant que Sue ne serve le repas. Une fois celui-ci terminé, nous ne nous attardâmes pas. Edward et moi montâmes nous coucher, épuisés de cette journée. Anthony ne s'était quand à lui réveillé qu'une petite heure avant de s'endormir à nouveau sur sa marraine.

Nous entrâmes dans la chambre mais contrairement à tout à l'heure, Edward ne tenta pas de me prendre dans ses bras. Sentait-il mon mal aise ? Voyait-il le traumatisme qui me marquait ? Je m'éclipsai une fois de plus dans la salle de bain et m'observai un moment dans le miroir avant de me déshabiller et d'enfiler un tee-shirt qui trainait. Inspirant un bon coup pour me donner le courage de sortir, je rejoignis mon amoureux. Oui Edward était la personne que j'aimais et même si le souvenir de ces derniers jours était encore très frais dans ma mémoire et m'empoisonnait actuellement, j'avais besoin de lui. J'avais besoin de sentir ses bras autour de moi, sa chaleur m'enveloppant mais par-dessus tout, j'avais un besoin viscéral de son amour.

Edward était allongé sous les draps et regardait fixement le plafond. Je m'approchai lentement et me glissai à ses côtés. Il ouvrit son bras et je m'y blottis avec empressement. Je constatai qu'il était complètement dévêtu sous la couette._ (N/Savine : *héhé*)_ _(N/Caro : *bave*)_ _(N/Eli : Je me demande bien pourquoi ?)_Nous ne prononçâmes aucun mot. Edward caressa mon dos et embrassait ma tête. Doucement, de petits papillons élirent domicile dans mon bas ventre. Voulant laisser Ian derrière moi, je posai ma main sur son torse et commençai à dessiner des arabesques sur sa peau. Edward inclina la tête. Nos lèvres se frôlèrent avant de s'écraser l'une contre l'autre. Elles bougeaient à l'unisson, avides de se redécouvrir. Edward roula et prit place sur moi. Ses mains s'aventurèrent sous ma blouse et trouvèrent immédiatement leur place sur mes seins. Ceux-ci pointaient vers la source de leur plaisir, mon homme.

Mon tee-shirt ne fut vite qu'un vague souvenir tout comme le slip que je portais me laissant totalement nue sous le regard pétillant d'Edward. Ses mains reprirent vite le chemin de ma peau provoquant des trainées de chaleur là où elles passaient. Sa bouche suivant exactement le même cheminement jusqu'à arriver au niveau de ma poitrine. Sa bouche prit possession de mon téton qu'il suçota et mordilla déclenchant une vague de gémissements incontrôlables. Mon bassin se mit à onduler, cherchant à se frotter au corps de mon amant. Je pouvais sentir le suc de mon excitation humidifier mon intimité. Edward délaissa ma poitrine et glissa sa main vers mon sexe. Lorsqu'il arriva à son but, je grognai de plaisir. Me délectant du plaisir que ses doigts me procuraient en cajolant ma fente détrempée.

« Edward ! »

« Hum, oui mon amour, » s'enquit-il en continuant à dévorer mon cou, ma mâchoire et ma bouche de délicieux baisers.

« S'il te plait, » suppliai-je d'une petite voix.

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Toi. »

« Tu m'as tout à toi, » murmura-t-il en se plaçant à mon entrée. Il m'embrassa fougueusement alors qu'il s'enfonçait en moi, profondément. « Je t'aime, ma Bella. »

« Oh…je t'aime aussi, » réussis-je à répondre avant qu'il ne fasse des vas et vient en moi. Je sentais mon orgasme se construire dans mon bas ventre. Je peinais à retenir mes gémissements de plus en plus fort. D'un cri, celui-ci explosa en moi tandis qu'Edward me rejoignait en grognant dans mon cou.

Edward s'écroula à mes côtés et m'attira à lui dans une étreinte possessive mais douce et protectrice à la fois. Nous nous endormîment rapidement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, détendu._ (N/Savine : c'est beau !)_

Oxoxoxo

Les deux jours qui suivirent notre libération se passèrent sous le signe du calme, de la joie et de l'amour. Edward fut le plus attentionné des pères et des amoureux, Rose et Emmett les meilleurs amis et les autres la meilleure famille qui soit. Pourtant, le doute et l'incertitude que Ian avait réussi à immiscer au fond de moi étaient encore très présents. J'adorais mon fils mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'il ne soit pas heureux, que je m'en occupe pas correctement et même qu'Edward ne puisse ne pas me trouver à la hauteur. Ian m'avait fait bien plus de mal qu'on ne le pensait. J'avais pris un congé sabbatique au dispensaire pour me remettre. Derek avait très bien compris et me laissait le temps de réfléchir et de me remettre._ (N/Caro : elle a besoin de calin notre Bella et de reprendre confiance en elle.)_

Paul était passé cette après midi pour nous expliquer comment s'était passé les dépositions de Chelsea et Ian. J'avais appris qu'il avait été marié avec une jeune femme, Claire, qui me ressemblait. Elle était menue, brune avec des yeux bruns tout comme moi. Ils s'étaient rencontrés durant leurs études et s'étaient mariés dès leur diplôme en main. Ils avaient habité un temps à New York avant de déménager et de s'installer à Philadelphie. Une fois arrivé là-bas, l'entente entre les époux se dégrada et malgré la naissance d'un adorable petit garçon, leur couple se désagrégea. Le fils de Ian se prénommait Tony et était sa raison de vivre. Il était doux, attentionné et aimant avec lui contrairement à Claire qui préférait sortie et s'amuser plutôt que de s'occuper de lui. _(N/Caro : Arf j'le sens mal ce coup !) _Un soir, une énième dispute dégénéra. Lorsque Ian rentra après son travail ce jour-là, sa femme était partie avec Tony en lui laissant un mot. Elle lui disait ne plus l'aimer mais surtout qu'il ne reverrait jamais son fils car il était la seule personne qu'il aimait et que sa naissance avait détruit leur couple. Ian partit à leur recherche mais c'est la police qui les retrouva. Claire avait eu un accident de voiture et ils étaient décédés sur le coup tous les deux. Ian ne s'en remis jamais et lorsqu'il nous avait rencontré, la réalité et son passé s'étaient mélangés. Ils nous prenaient réellement pour sa femme et son fils. Cet accident avait eu lieu il y a un an. Son fils avait alors le même âge qu'Anthony._ (N/Savine : et ben on comprend un peu mieux ce qu'il lui ai passé pas la tête)_

Cette histoire me toucha particulièrement et je comprenais beaucoup mieux pourquoi il me reprochait d'être une mauvaise mère. Je ne pouvais oublier ce qu'il m'avait fait vivre mais je ne lui en voulais plus autant, lui trouvant des circonstances atténuantes contrairement à mon entourage. D'après Paul et mon père, il allait être jugé irresponsable des ses actes mais ne devrait plus me causer d'ennuis car il serait incarcéré dans un institut psychiatrique surveillé avec peu de chance d'en sortir._ (N/Caro : Au placard le Ian, mais pas au service schizo c'est complet ! lol)_

Je me remémorais les révélations sur l'histoire de Ian quand Edward vint me retrouver dans notre chambre après avoir mis Anthony au lit. C'était devenu un rituel. Il le déposait dans son lit et lui lisait un conte pour enfants jusqu'à ce qu'il dorme profondément, Tigrou dans ses bras. Je levai la tête vers lui et lui souris.

« Il dort, » déclara-t-il en pénétrant dans la pièce. Il se dévêtit et vint me rejoindre au lit. Immédiatement, je me blottis dans ses bras, mon havre de paix. Je le sentais crispé contre moi.

« Ca va ? » demandai-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Oui… Je … »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Mon père nous a demandé de rentrer à Chicago. D'importantes réunions doivent avoir lieu cette semaine et il a besoin de mon frère qui est l'avocat de la société et de mes comptes. »

« Oh ! Tu dois partir, » murmurai-je sentant les larmes monter et picoter mes yeux. _(N/Caro : O non !)_

« Oui mais…. » commença-t-il en déglutissant. J'attendis la suite, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus.

« J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes. Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi et d'Anthony, » continua-t-il et caressant ma joue.

« Je …moi non plus je ne veux pas me séparer de toi. Mais ….Mais je ne peux pas partir. »

« Pourquoi ? Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis longtemps mais je sais que je veux vivre avec toi. Je t'aime et je ne peux pas imaginer une vie sans toi à mes côtés. »

« Je t'aime Edward. Mais je ne peux pas tout quitter ainsi et partir avec toi. Ma famille est ici, ma vie est ici, mon travail. C'est trop tôt. Je ….je suis désolée, » sanglotai-je en m'asseyant sur le lit_(N/Caro : elle est pas drôle Bella *boude*)_. Je pleurai abondamment avant de sentir les bras d'Edward m'envelopper et m'attirer à nouveau vers lui. Je l'avais blessé, j'en étais consciente mais malgré tout l'amour que je ressentais pour lui, je ne pouvais le suivre et tout abandonner ici.

« Chut. Ne pleure plus. Je ….Je comprends. Prend ton temps pour y réfléchir. Mais sache que si tu ne viens pas, je ne pourrai pas rester longtemps loin de vous. »

« D'accord. Je vais y penser. Je te le promets, » reniflai-je. Je m'installai contre son épaule. Nous n'ajoutâmes rien de plus et nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le trajet de retour vers Seattle et l'aéroport le lendemain matin avait été trop court. J'aurais voulu plus de temps pour réfléchir avant qu'Edward ne reparte chez lui mais c'était impossible. Nous nous tenions devant la porte d'embarquement. J'étais dans les bras de mon amoureux, Anthony dans ceux de sa marraine qui repartait avec eux pour aménager un appartement en vue de leur prochain mariage. J'allais donc me retrouver seule avec mon fils dans notre appartement. _(N/Savine : un seul mot et tu ne seras plus jamais seule)_

« Donc, je viens te retrouver pour le week-end dans deux semaines, Bella. »

« D'accord. Nous t'attendrons. »

« Je t'aime, n'oublie pas. »

« Je t'aime aussi, n'en doute pas, » répliquai-je d'une voix éraillée par la tristesse.

« Je sais ma belle. Que ce soit ici ou à Chicago, bientôt nous serons ensembles. J'en suis sûre. »

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on a déjà appelé notre vol deux fois. Prend bien soin de toi et de mon neveu préféré, Belly. »

« Compte sur moi Emmett, » répondis-je en quittant les bras d'Edward pour ceux vigoureux de son frère. Je l'embrassai avant de passer dans ceux de mon amie.

« Tu vas me manquer, Isie, » sanglota Rose en me serrant contre elle. Je repris mon fils dans mes bras et m'éloignai un peu d'eux. Emmett et Rosalie partirent vers la porte d'embarquement, main dans la main tandis qu'Edward nous embrassait tous les deux.

«Prend bien soin de ta maman pour moi, bonhomme, » asséna Edward en déposant un baiser sonore sur la joue de son fils qui lui rendit un baiser mouillé. Je les observais, retenant péniblement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Edward prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa passionnément avant de se reculer.

« Je t'aime, » déclara-t-il en caressant une dernière fois ma joue et s'éloignant pour rejoindre son frère et sa belle-sœur. Il se retourna une dernière fois avant de pénétrer dans le tunnel. Je mimai un « je t'aime » muet en lui faisant un dernier signe ainsi qu'Anthony avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Dès qu'il ne fut plus visible, je m'effondrai sur le premier banc, serrant mon fils dans mes bras. Je laissai couler les larmes que j'avais tenté de retenir mais qui à présent coulaient à flot.

_(N/Savine : Super chapitre ma Eli. Très beau, très émouvant. Bien contente que Ian soit là où il est. Dis moi qu'ils vont bientôt se retrouver et pas seulement pour un Week-end !)(N/Eli : J'sais pas encore…pas décidé !)_

_J'en profite pour vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël ainsi qu'une très bonne et heureuse année 2011._

_On se retrouve l'année prochaine mais avant, dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre._

_Bisous_


	20. Chapter 19: Avenir

**Bonjour,**

**Un tout grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me touchent énormément.**

**Merci à Savine2b et Caro30 pour avoir leurs commentaires délirants. Je vous adore.**

**Plus de blabla, je vous laisse lire.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 19 : Avenir**

**POV Bella**

J'étais rentrée de l'aéroport la mort dans l'âme dans notre appartement à Rosalie et moi. Enfin, à moi principalement puisque ma meilleure amie avait accompagné son fiancé à Chicago. Elle devait aider Esmée à aménager l'appartement qu'elle allait partager avec Emmett. En attendant, ils habitaient à la résidence Cullen. Leur mariage était prévu un peu avant Noel mais ils n'en pouvaient plus d'être séparés. _(N/Caro : Tu m'étonnes !)_ Je m'étais donc retrouvée à déambulée comme une âme en peine. Anthony étant ma seule compagnie. _(N/Savine : va bien falloir trouver une solution sinon je vais finir avec la boite de Kleenex !) (N/Caro : Arf dur dur)_

Le lendemain de notre retour, j'étais allée voir Derek, mon patron et ami. Ma visite avait deux buts. Le premier était de le rassurer et de lui permettre de voir son filleul. Le second était de lui demander de prolonger mon congé sous prétexte que les derniers évènements m'avaient un peu traumatisée._ (N/Caro : Un peu ? Nan tu crois ?)_

« Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que tu prennes deux voire trois semaines supplémentaires pour te remettre, Bella. »

« Merci, Derek. J'ai vraiment besoin de me retrouver avec mon fils et de laisser derrière moi ce kidnapping. »

« Je comprends Bella. Mais n'as-tu pas peur que t'enfermer dans la solitude à ruminer sans cesse ces évènements ne soit pas plutôt néfaste ? »_ (N/Caro : + 1 avec Derek)_

« Je ne sais pas. Mais pour le moment, je dois réfléchir et essayer d'oublier. Et être ici, est très difficile pour moi. Ca me rappelle trop Ian. »

« Comme tu le sens. Mais sache que quoi que tu décides, tu peux compter sur moi. Et si tu veux changer de travail, je peux t'aider pour postuler dans d'autres hôpitaux ou centres médicaux. »

« Merci pour tout. Je vais y penser. Mais pour l'instant, c'est juste du repos dont j'ai besoin, » répondis-je en me levant.

Derek s'approcha de moi en portant son filleul dans les bras. Il l'embrassa avant de le poser et de m'étreinte affectueusement.

« Repose-toi. Et quand tu es prête, tu viens me trouver. Sache que je serai toujours là, disponible pour toi et mon filleul. » _(N/Savine : je peux dire que j'aime cet homme ? *soupir*)_

« Merci, Derek. »

« Quand à toi, mon bonhomme, occupe-toi bien de maman, elle a besoin de toi. »

Je quittai le dispensaire plus d'une heure plus tard après avoir salué mes collègues et amis. J'avais l'impression que je n'y reviendrai pas de si tôt. Je ressentais le besoin de changer de vie et pourquoi pas commencer en changeant de métier. _(N/Savine : Et pourquoi pas changer de ville aussi ? une proposition ? Chicago ? *sifflote*)(N/Caro : Oh, oh...)_

Le reste de la semaine se passa sous le signe de la routine. Je me réveillais assez tôt le matin avec les pleurs de mon fils qui faisait des cauchemars depuis notre libération. _(N/Savine : pauvre petit chou !) (N/Caro : le pauvre) _Derek avait tenté de me rassurer en disant que tout cela s'estomperait avec le temps, mais chaque cri me fendait le cœur. Effectivement, il n'en faisait plus qu'un par nuit au lieu deux ou trois mais il se réveillait inlassablement en criant après moi et ….son père. Ce matin, n'avait pas fait exception. Nous nous installions ensuite sur le divan, l'un contre l'autre après que j'ai préparé deux grand bols de lait chocolaté avec des céréales que nous partagions ensembles devant Bob l'éponge.

Je confiais parfois mon fils à Cornélia ma voisine afin de me permettre de faire les courses avant de rentrer m'enfermer à nouveau chez moi. Quelques fois, lorsque le temps le permettait nous sortions au parc ou au zoo. J'avais également repris une habitude d'adolescente. J'écrivais pour passer le temps. Oh, pas de roman ou de trucs du genre. Je me contentai d'écrire de petits poèmes ou des histoires pour enfants dont je faisais profiter ensuite Anthony. Il était un parfait cobaye. Souvent, il posait des questions ou alors il m'aidait à imaginer la suite. Je répertoriai tous ces textes sur mon portable. Qui sait, je me recyclerai peut-être en auteurs pour enfants. _(N/Savine : c'est une jolie reconversion ) (N/Caro : Pourquoi pas)_

Mais le meilleur moment de toutes ces journées étaient sans hésiter, la soirée. Inlassablement, Edward se connectait via internet et nous pouvions discuter par webcam interposée. Nous parlions de nos journées, de son travail, de sa famille ou de la mienne. Mais nous évitions soigneusement le sujet du **«** nous **»** et de l'avenir. Edward me manquait terriblement et je savais qu'il manquait aussi à son fils tout comme nous lui manquions. Mais il ne voulait pas me brusquer et moi, je ne voulais pas le décevoir._ (N/Savine : ah ben ça va pas faire avancer les choses si vous n'y mettez pas un peu du votre !) _Nos conversations duraient parfois des heures sans qu'aucun de nous ne veuille y mettre fin. _(N/Caro : moi j'dis qu'en vrai ce serait mieux *sifflote*_) Et ces échanges duraient depuis une semaine. Je décomptais les jours jusqu'au week-end prochain car Edward venait nous rendre visite. J'étais consciente que je le faisais souffrir malgré tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui mais j'avais du mal à faire table rase de ces quelques jours de captivités et de laisser derrière moi les émotions confuses que je ressentais.

Aujourd'hui, la journée avait débutée de la même manière que d'habitude. Après le petit déjeuner, j'avais préparé Anthony pour une longue promenade. Nous étions partis depuis plusieurs heures de chez nous et mon fils commençait à montrer quelques signes de fatigue.

« En'co loin ma'an, » me demanda-t-il en tirant sur ma main.

« Courage mon petit loup. Nous sommes presque arrivés, » annonçai-je en lui caressant la joue.

Je poussai la porte de l'immeuble où j'avais rendez-vous. Je repérai les ascenseurs et m'approchai d'eux. Anthony voulut pousser sur le bouton. Je le soulevai car il était un peu petit pour y arriver. Nous entrâmes dans la cage d'ascenseur accompagnée d'un homme élégamment habillé ainsi que de deux jeunes dames qui me toisèrent avec mépris. Elles étaient vêtues de tailleurs chics, magnifiquement maquillées et coiffées comme si elles avaient un rendez-vous galant et non comme si elles venaient travailler. Moi évidemment, j'étais habillée d'un jeans élimé dans lequel je me sentais à l'aise, d'un chemisier bleu cintré et j'avais enfilé par-dessus une petite veste également en jeans. Je passais vraiment pour une paysanne à côté d'elles. _(N/Savine : ouais mais au moins chez toi tout est naturel *sifflote*)(N/Caro : Qu'importe du moment que tu te sentes bien !)_

L'homme et la première femme sortirent au cinquième étage tandis que la seconde resta à mes côtés, me lançant régulièrement des regards ironiques. _(N/Savine : Salooopeeee !)_

Je resserrai ma main autour de celle de mon fils quand la sonnerie de l'ascenseur m'indiqua que nous étions arrivés au douzième étage. Je sortis avec Anthony et du coin de l'œil, j'observai miss pimbêche qui se dirigea vers l'une des secrétaires qui me faisait face. D'après leurs airs et les regards qu'elles me jetaient, je devais être le centre de leur conversation. Nullement impressionnée, je regardai autour de moi afin de repérer ce que je cherchais. Je soupirai en voyant mon but et m'approchai du bureau le plus proche.

Derrière celui-ci, se trouvait une magnifique blonde. Elle aurait pu rivaliser avec Rose tant au niveau de sa beauté que de la qualité de sa tenue vestimentaire. Elle portait une jupe noire courte, trop courte même à mon gout, rehaussé d'un chemisier blanc cachant à peine le soutien-gorge en dentelle qui se trouvait dessous.

Elle leva la tête vers moi avant que son regard ne balaye mon corps de haut en bas. Je crus voir une grimace avant qu'elle ne daigne m'adresser la parole. Son regard se posa alors sur Anthony que je rapprochai de moi comme pour le protéger. C'était instinctif depuis notre retour de Forks.

_Non, mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? (N/Caro : ouais deux baffes dans sa tronche ouais !)_

« Vous désirez, Madame ? » s'informa-t-elle d'un air hautain.

« Je voudrais voir, Monsieur Cullen. Edward Cullen, » répondis-je. Ses yeux s'agrandirent avant qu'elle ne me toise une fois de plus avec dédain. _(N/Savine : toi tu vas avoir des problèmes miss je me suis fait refaire tout ce que tu vois et même ce que tu ne peux pas voir !)_

« Vous avez rendez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle en plongeant dans son agenda.

« Non, mais… »

« Alors, je suis désolée mais Monsieur Cullen est très occupé et ne reçoit pas sans rendez-vous, » répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage. _(N/Caro : la ma vieille tu es entrain de faire une connerie !)_

Derrière moi, j'entendis ricaner. Certainement la pimbêche et l'autre secrétaire. Je ne me laissai pas abattre. Respirant profondément, je me redressai avant de poursuivre.

« Pourriez-vous l'informer de notre présence et il décidera lui-même s'il peut nous recevoir. »

« Monsieur Cullen est en réunion et je ne peux pas le déranger. Laissez-moi vos coordonnées en précisant le but de votre visite et nous vous confirmerons la date et l'heure de votre rendez-vous. »

Cette fille commençait sérieusement à m'échauffer les oreilles._ (N/Savine : ouais vas-y Bella ! Go !)_ Je pensai un moment à crier après Edward pour qu'il sache que nous étions ici. Subitement, une idée germa dans mon esprit. Je fis un beau sourire à la femme qui me faisait face avant de m'accroupir auprès de mon fils qui était collé à ma jambe. Je chuchotai à son oreille en lui montrant la porte qui se trouvait à notre droite. Anthony me regarda en hochant la tête, un sourire timide apparaissant sur son visage. Il me lâcha et avança vers cette porte lentement. A mi-chemin, il se retourna pour me regarder et je l'encourageai d'un signe de la tête. La secrétaire, comprenant ce qui se passait se leva prestement de son fauteuil._ (N/Caro : Bien joué Bella!)_

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? C'est interdit, » cria-t-elle en voulant quitter son poste pour s'élancer à la suite de mon fils. J'étais prête à l'arrêter par tous les moyens, même un croche pied si nécessaire. Mais ce fut inutile.

« Retourner à votre place Gianna, » tonna une voix ferme derrière mon dos. Voix que je reconnus immédiatement comme étant celle d'Emmett. La Gianna en question regarda Anthony ouvrir la porte avant de retourner s'assoir à son bureau. Elle osa un regard vers moi mais n'ajouta rien en voyant Emmett lui lancer un regard qui n'autorisait aucune réflexion._ (N/Caro : J'adore Emmett!)_ _(N/Eli : Un Emmett tout beau et tout imposant pour ma choupette !)_ Je jetai un regard vers la pimbêche et l'autre secrétaire pour voir qu'elles s'étaient éclipsées discrètement. _(N/Savine : Ah ! rien de tel qu'un Emmett pour toutes les remettre à leur place !)_

Em s'approcha de moi et passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

« J'étais sûr que ce serait lui qui craquerait le premier, » chuchota-t-il amusé à mon oreille pendant que nous observions Anthony pénétrer dans le bureau de son père. J'appuyai ma tête contre son torse, me sentant en sécurité auprès de lui. Il était un peu le frère que je n'avais pas. Nous tournâmes ensembles la tête vers le bureau en entendant la voix d'Edward. _(N/Caro : C'est trop mignon)_

**POV Edward**

J'étais attablé à mon bureau comme chaque jour de la semaine depuis mon retour de Fork pour respecter la même routine qui se répétait inlassablement tous les jours. La formule, métro boulot dodo ma correspondait admirablement. Mes seuls moments de plaisirs et de détentes étaient les minutes ou heures que je passais au téléphone ou à tchater avec ma Bella. Plus les jours passaient et plus son absence me pesait. J'avais envie de la voir, de la serrer dans mes bras, de l'embrasser et de lui faire l'amour des heures durant. _(N/Savine : moi aussi j'en ai envie ! enfin pas avec Bella, hein ! avec toi plutôt … ok je sors pfff) (N/Caro : *Approuve le programme*)(N/Eli : J'vous reconnais bien là les filles !)_

Mon interlocuteur me ramena au présent et à la réunion qui se déroulait dans mon bureau. Le directeur du département recherche, le directeur financier ainsi que deux comptables qui travaillaient il y a encore quelques semaines avec moi étaient venus afin que nous débattions d'un nouveau projet. A notre retour, mon père m'avait demandé de prendre en charge un nouveau projet et de le seconder dans la gestion la société, affirmant que j'avais fait mes preuve**s** depuis que j'avais quitté l'armée. J'avais de déléguer la comptabilité à mes collègues.

« Nous voulons désormais nous charger de l'expérimentation du début à la fin sans plus avoir recours aux différentes sociétés qui s'en chargeaient jusqu'à présent, » déclarai-je en revenant à la discussion.

« Cela implique l'engagement de personnels qualifiés. »

« Bien entendu. Mais de cette manière, nous pourrons avoir un contrôle total de nos produits de sa conception à la distribution. Nous pourrons être certains des résultats et de la qualité de l'expérimentation. »

« C'est certain que nous aurons ainsi une meilleure approche et une meilleure vue des résultats, » répondit Matt, le directeur des recherches.

« L'idéal serait d'avoir un responsable pour ces nouveaux employés mais qui soit habitué à ce milieu médical ou scientifique._ (N/Caro : J'ai une idée une candidature à proposer ! lol)_ Pas un bureaucrate qui n'y connait rien, » ajouta Ben, l'un des comptables. _(N/Savine : je crois que j'ai quelqu'un à vous proposer. Quoi ? ok je me tais !)_

« Emmett va nous rejoindre pour la partie juridique, » répliquai-je. Me demandant où il était passé. J'entendis un mouvement léger sur la poignée de la porte. Rien à voir avec le vacarme que mon frère aurait fait en pénétrant dans le bureau. Machinalement, je levai les yeux vers la porte pour observer l'importun. Ayant bien insisté auprès de Gianna pour qu'elle ne nous dérange sous aucun prétexte, ce ne pouvait qu'être une erreur.

Mon regard chercha à une hauteur d'un mètre soixante mais je ne vis que le vide. Un petit bruit m'incita à descendre les yeux qui se posèrent sur un regard vert émeraude pétillant de vie. Un sourire éclatant s'afficha sur le petit visage qui me regardait. Ma gorge se serra immédiatement et mon cœur s'accéléra réalisant que je ne rêvais pas. D'un bond, je me levai de mon siège et courus vers lui._ (N/Caro : *fond*)_

« Anthony. »

« Papa, » me répondit-il en avançant vers moi aussi rapidement que ses petites jambes lui permettaient. Je le pris dans mes bras et le serrai contre mon cœur.

« Mais …où est maman ? » Anthony se tourna dans mes bras et me montra du doigt la porte. J'aperçus alors mon frère tenant par les épaules la femme que j'aimais. Comme un ralenti de cinéma, Bella se dégagea de mon frère et s'avança vers moi tandis que je faisais les quelques pas qui me séparaient d'elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, j'avais toujours du mal à réaliser qu'elle se trouvait face à moi. Je posai la main sur sa joue avant de glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux et d'agripper sa nuque pour la rapprocher de moi et de l'embrasser. Notre baiser fut doux et tendre. Je sentis les petits bras d'Anthony s'accrocher à nous pour nous tenir tous les deux. Ils étaient là, vraiment là près de moi et cette fois, je ne les laisserais plus jamais s'éloigner. Je m'écartai à contre cœur pour faire face à mes collègues. _(N/Caro : IA !)_

« Je vous présente Anthony, mon fils. Et Bella, sa mère mais également l'amour de ma vie, » annonçai-je, un sourire qui devait être niais sur le visage. J'encrai mon regard au sien en finissant ma phase. _(N/Savine : oh ! c'est beau !)_

« Enchanté. »

« Heureux de vous rencontrer. »

Mon frère qui nous avait rejoints prit la parole.

« Messieurs, je pense que nous pourrions remettre la réunion à demain. »

« Evidemment, » approuvèrent-ils tous en rassemblant leur dossier et se levant pour nous laisser seul.

« Heureux d'avoir fait votre connaissance. A demain Edward, même heure, » déclara le directeur financier. Chacun nous salua en prenant congés.

« Bon, si vous êtes d'accord, j'emmène le loustique rendre visite à son papy et Alice, » proposa Emmett.

« D'accord, » approuva ma belle. Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête. Même si j'étais heureux de voir mon fils, je voulais discuter avec Bella. Et puis, je pourrais profiter d'Anthony ce soir chez moi. Lui montrer sa nouvelle chambre aménagée pour lui dans mon appartement, jouer avec lui, regarder la télévision ou même lui lire une histoire en le mettant au lit. Toutes ces choses dontje rêvais depuis des jours de partager avec lui. Mais tout de suite, je voulais être seul avec Bella. _(N/Savine : coquin va, lol) (N/Caro : tu m'étonnes)_

« Tu viens avec tonton ? » demanda mon frère en lui tendant la main. Anthony engouffra sa petite menotte dans celle énorme de mon frère en nous faisant un signe. Il s'éloigna avec lui vers l'ascenseur. Posant la main sur le bas du dos de Bella pour la faire entrer complètement dans mon bureau, je surpris un regard désobligeant de la part de Gianna qui me rendit furieux. Je fronçai les sourcils. Je devrai mettre au clair certaine chose avec elle sinon, elle irait voir ailleurs. Je pense qu'elle le comprit car elle sembla immédiatement mal à l'aise et reporta son attention sur son écran. _(N/Savine : au revoir Gianna *sifflote*)(N/Caro : Dans les dents ! Nanananananere !)_

La porte à peine refermée, je plaquai Bella contre celle-ci. Ma bouche s'abattit sur ses lèvres pulpeuses et accueillantes, la dévorant de baisers. Les mains de Bella s'acharnèrent à restructurer ma chevelure tandis que les miennes reprenaient contact avec ses courbes, les redécouvrant avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Nous nous écartâmes à bout de souffle mais je ne voulais pas la lâcher de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse tel un mirage. Le nez niché dans ses cheveux, j'humai sa douce senteur de frésia qui m'avait tant manqué.

«Tu es là, » murmurai-je à son oreille.

« Oui, je suis là. »

« Oui mais…tu vas rester ? » demandai-je.

« Oui…si tu veux de moi, » chuchota-t-elle d'une voix timide en cachant son visage dans mon torse. Pensait-elle vraiment que je puisse ne pas vouloir qu'elle vive près de moi ? _(N/Caro : C'est bien Bella ça !)_

« Oh oui, que je veux de toi, » répondis-je en la soulevant dans mes bars et la faisant tourner autour de moi. « Pour toujours. »

Je ladéposai sur le sol et l'embrassai une fois de plus. J'avais l'impression que je ne me lassais jamais de la toucher, l'embrasser.

« Bon, on va essayer de trouver mon frère et mon fils et on rentre, » déclarai-je en la prenant par la main.

« Hey, c'est le mien aussi, » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Ok, je le partagerai avec toi, » répliquai-je en saisissant ma veste au porte-manteau et mon téléphone portable sur mon bureau que j'enfouis au fond de ma poche. Ma réplique déclencha le rire cristallin de Bella. Passant mon bras autour de ses épaules, nous sortîmes de la pièce afin de monter vers le bureau de mon père à la recherche d'Anthony.

« A demain, » lançai-je en passant devant ma secrétaire.

« Monsieur Cullen, vous avez rendez vous… »

« Annulez les tous, » répondis-je sans prendre la peine de ralentir.

« Mais Vous deviez… »

« Je viens de vous dire d'annuler mes rendez-vous. Tous. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ? Préférez-vous que je demande à une autre secrétaire ? » Demandai-je assez sèchement en la toisant.

« Non, Monsieur. Je …je m'en charge. » _(N/Caro : *tire la langue*)_

« Parfait. A demain. »

Nous passâmes encore une bonne heure au sein de la société à chercher Emmett et Anthony qui voyageaient entre les différents étages. Ma sœur devint quasi hystérique à l'annonce de la présence de Bella. Elle programma immédiatement une virée shoppingattestant que Rose serait enchantée de les accompagner._ (N/Savine : tu m'étonnes en tout cas Alice ne perd pas le Nord !) _Je n'en doutais même pas. Après avoir récupéré notre fils, nous regagnâmes mon appartement. J'étais un peu étonné du peu de bagages qu'elle avait emmené et inquiet. Peut-être venait-elle juste pour quelques jours. Je m'étais peut-être laissé trop vite emporté par l'euphorie de leur arrivée. Je décidai de mettre de côté mes appréhensions et de vivre cette soirée et le temps qui m'était imparti pleinement.

Je les ramenai à l'appartement, leur faisant visiter pour qu'ils puissent se rendre compte des aménagements que j'avais faits avec l'aide de ma mère. Anthony était heureux de découvrir une chambre pour lui, décorée de ses personnages préférés. Sur deux des murs, on découvrait Tigrou accompagné de ses amis Winnie et Porcinet. Sur les autres, nous plongions dans le milieu de Bob l'éponge et de Patrick, l'étoile de mer. Mais sa joie se décupla lorsqu'il aperçut dans un coin la montagne de jouets que chaque membre de ma famille avait tenu à lui offrir pour qu'il se sente chez lui._ (N/Savine : un vrai paradis !)(N/Eli : C'est le petit prince !)_

J'avais aussi dégagé un peu de place de mon bureau et des étagères espérant que les innombrables bouquins qui trainaient chez Bella trouvent un jour leur place dessus. Je n'avais pas trop insisté sur le but de cet espace mais le regard qu'elle posa sur moi, signifiait plus que le meilleur des mercis. Elle me sourit, les yeux luisants et posa simplement un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de revenir vers le séjour. Nous partageâmes un repas simple dans une ambiance agréable, détendue. Nous parlâmes de tout, de rien, de Forks, de Chicago mais aucun sujet vraiment important. Chacun de nous appréhendant de détruire la bulle de bonheur dans laquelle nous étions enfermés depuis que mon fils avait poussé la porte de mon bureau.

Après le repas, je mis mon fils au lit après lui avoir lu une histoire et rejoignis Bella au salon. Je m'assis sur le divan, ma belle installée entre mes cuisses, son dos posé sur mon torse. Je nouai mes mains sur son ventre et pendant qu'elle regardait attentivement une rediffusion d'un film pour midinette qu'affectionnait également ma sœur, j'en profitai pour humer ses cheveux, mordiller son lobe d'oreille, lécher son cou. Je la sentais frémir sous mes caresses.

« Edward ? »

« Hum ? »

« Edward, on doit parler avant… » _(N/Caro : pourquoi faire ! Mdr)_

« Avant ? »

« Oh arrête. Tu sais qu'on doit parler de certaines choses, » déclara-t-elle en me tapant sur l'épaule pour m'obliger à redevenir sérieux. Je soupirai mais j'étais conscient que nous devions vraiment parler.

« Je sais. Peut-être que je redoute cette conversation et que je tente par tous les moyens de la repousser au maximum. »

« Que redoutes-tu ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Oh, beaucoup de choses. »

« Dis-moi ! »

« J'ai peur que tu ne me fasses pas confiance, que tu ne t'éloignes de moi. Peur que nous ne trouvions pas de solution à cette distance. Peur de ne pas être assez bien pour vous. »

« Oh, Edward. Je sais que je suis certainement responsable de ce que tu penses. Mais ne doute pas de la confiance que j'ai en toi, ni de l'amour que je ressens pour toi.»

Bella pivota et s'assit en tailleur, me faisant face. Elle prit mes mains dans les siennes, les caressa du bout des doigts.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à venir ? » questionnai-je.

« J'ai passé toute la semaine à me renfermer sur moi, à ne vivre que pour Anthony. Tout en sachant que Ian ne pouvait plus me faire de mal, j'avais du mal à oser sortir de chez moi. Je n'allais pas travailler, je ne voyais personne. Les seuls moments de bonheur dans ma journée se résumaient à mes moments câlins avec notre fils ou nos conversations le soir. »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Tu faisais comme si tout allait bien ? J'aurais trouvé le moyen de m'éclipser d'ici pour te rejoindre.»

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Je voulais oublier et avancer pour être bien lorsque tu viendrais le week-end prochain. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

**POV Bella**

C'était le moment de vérité. Je devais trouver et le courage de tout lui raconter. Mon regard fixé dans le sien me donna la force de me lancer.

« Avant-hier, mon père a débarqué à la maison. Il devait se rendre au centre psychiatrique pour rencontrer Ian avec Paul pour poursuivre leur enquête. Nous avons discuté un peu. Il a essayé de me raisonner en disant que vivre cloitrer n'était pas bon. Que je devais recommencer à sortir, à travailler et à réfléchir à mon avenir…avec toi. Que je ne devais surtout laisser Ian gagner. Il avait voulu me séparer de toi et en agissant comme je le faisais, j'allais dans son sens. »

Mes larmes coulaient abondement sur mes joues à présent. Edward se déplaça et m'enlaça. J'avais la gorge nouée mais je fus heureuse qu'il n'intervienne pas me laissant poursuivre mon récit.

« Nous avons discuté un très long moment. Il m'a annoncé qu'il avait demandé à Sue de l'épouser et qu'elle avait acceptée. Ils avaient un peu peur de me le dire mais en réalité, lorsque les mots arrivèrent jusqu'à mon cerveau en berne depuis une semaine, j'ai eu comme un déclic. Mon père avait à présent une vie où j'avais toujours une place important mais il n'avait plus besoin de moi. Mais il restait une seule ombre à ce tableau. Alors, j'ai demandé à Charlie de m'emmener avec lui. »

«Pardon ? Tu …tu es allée avec lui ? Au centre psychiatrique ? »

« Oui, » avouai-je, en baissant les yeux. _(N/Caro : Ah ouais quand-même !)_

Je vis Edward déglutis péniblement face à cette nouvelle qui était loin de l'enchanter. Il souffla un bon coup et je sentis la tension dans son corps se dissiper. Alors je repris la parole.

**Flashback**

Nous étions arrivés depuis plus d'une heure et j'attendais dans une salle d'attente que mon père ou Paul viennent me chercher pour m'emmener voir Ian. J'avais dû insister pour qu'il accepte de me prendre avec eux mais j'avais fini par avoir gain de cause. Ils devaient l'interroger avant que je ne puisse lui parler et plus le temps avançait et plus je me demandais si c'était une si bonne idée que ça de vouloir le rencontrer une dernière fois. Mes mains étaient moites et ma respiration était difficile. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, je sursautai tant j'étais prise par mes réflexions.

« Nous avons terminé. Es-tu certaine que tu veuille lui parler ? » Demanda mon père.

« Oui, il le faut. Je t'ai expliqué, papa. J'ai besoin de refermer pour toujours cet épisode de ma vie. »

« Si tu veux, je reste avec toi dans le coin et… »

« Non. Ca ira. Je doute qu'il tente de me faire du mal. »

« D'accord mais sache que nous restons devant la porte en cas de besoin et que de toute manière, il y a des caméras et des micros dans chaque isoloir. »

« Bien, » répondis-je en me levant pour le suivre.

Nous nous dirigeâmes dans un couloir où Paul nous attendait. Arrivé devant une porte, mon ami m'observa puis après un hochement de tête, il m'ouvrit la porte avant de s'effacer pour me permettre d'entrer. Je restai un moment figée, hésitant à pénétrer dans cet isoloir. Ian avait le regard posé sur moi. Un regard surpris mais nullement repentant. Rassemblant mon courage, je m'approchai de lui et pris place face à lui, la table nous séparant. _(N/Caro : Vas y BELLA )_

« Bonjour, Isabella, » susurra-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. _(N/Savine : j'ai tout à coup des envies de meurtre. C'est grave docteur ?)_

Son air narquois finit de me donner la force nécessaire pour l'affronter mais surtout pour affronter la vie et l'avenir. Je me redressai, les images d'Anthony et d'Edward apparaissant derrière mes paupières que j'avais fermés un instant. Lorsque je les rouvris, je me levai et pivotai pour sortir.

« Tu n'avais rien à me dire ? Peut-être, t'es-tu enfin rendu compte que j'étais mieux que l'_AUTRE_ ? » Fanfaronna-t-il. _(N/Savine :pfff même pas en rêve !)_

« Non. Tout compte fait, je viens de réaliser que tu ne méritais pas de gâcher ma vie, de l'empoisonner par le souvenir de ce que tu m'as fait vivre ainsi qu'à Anthony. Je pensais, nigaude que j'étais, que tu pouvais avoir des excuses, des circonstances atténuantes pour tes gestes et que je devais me remettre en question. Que peut-être j'étais partiellement responsable de tout ce gâchis. Mais non, ton attitude égocentrique vient de me permettre de réaliser que tu étais le seul fautif dans cette affaire. » _(N/Caro : Bravo Bella !)_

J'avançai vers la porte qui s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre mon père.

« Et…c'est tout ? » Ricana-t-il.

« Non, j'oubliais. Merci ! »

« Merci ? » répéta-t-il comme si j'avais perdu la tête.

« Oui, merci. Grace à toi, je viens de comprendre où était ma vie et surtout avec qui. J'ai cru t'aimer un jour mais ce n'était vraiment rien à côté de l'amour que j'ai pour Edward. Il mérite que dorénavant je pense à lui et uniquement à lui et à notre avenir. Adieu Ian. » _(N/Savine : et vlan dans les dents ! IA)_

« Isabella, attend….tu…. »

Les mots de Ian s'évanouir derrière la porte que Charlie venait de refermer. Il s'approcha de moi et posa son bras sur mes épaules. Je sentais la fierté émaner de lui. Un sentiment de plénitude se formait lentement au fond de moi. Je venais d'abattre la dernière barrière à mon bonheur.

**Flashback**

Edward ne m'avait pas interrompue durant mon récit mais je sentais qu'il était toujours aussi tendu. Je m'écartai légèrement de lui afin de caresser tendrement sa joue. D'un sourire, je tentai de le rassurer, de lui faire comprendre que j'allais vraiment bien.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû aller le voir, Bella. Il aurait pu… »

Posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, j'arrêtai ses paroles. Je savais qu'il s'en voulait toujours de la disparition d'Anthony dans le jardin et de ma fuite pour le retrouver. Il était inquiet mais je devais absolument le rassurer.

« Edward. Je vais bien. Même très bien depuis que tu es à mes côtés. Plus jamais Ian ne nous séparera mais je devais le voir. Je devais prendre conscience que les mots qu'il m'avait dit durant ces quelques jours, n'étaient pas vrais. Je devais me libérer psychologiquement de lui tout comme toi tu m'avais libérer physiquement. » _(N/Caro : Bingo !)_

« D'accord. Te voilà libre maintenant. ET c'est après que tu as décidé de venir à Chicago. »

« Quand Charlie m'eut raccompagnée et laissée à l'appartement, une seule idée trottait dans ma tête. Plus les minutes passaient et plus j'avais la certitude que ce que je voulais c'était…toi. Peu importe où je vis, le métier que j'exerce, les gens que je côtoie tant que tu es à mes côtés. Alors j'ai cherché des places pour le premier vol en évitant de te mettre la puce à l'oreille. Et crois-moi, ce n'était pas simple, vu l'excitation qui m'habitait. Et nous voilà malgré mes peurs. »

« Tes peurs ? »

« Oui, nous débarquons ainsi, sans te prévenir. Peut-être avais tu changé d'avis. Et puis, les pin up de ton bureau n'appréciaient pas trop ma venue, » répondis-je sarcastiquement.

« Des pin up ? J'en vois aucune. Car la seule qui compte est ici, dans mes bras et vient de me donner le plus beau des cadeaux en venant me rejoindre. Bella, je ne désire rien de plus que de vivre avec toi, de me réveiller chaque matin à tes côtés. »

« Hum, hum. Ca c'est le bon côté. Mais il va falloir que tu me fasses de la place, que tu acceptes d'être réveillé souvent par Anthony qui se lève souvent la nuit, que tu…. »

Je fus réduite au silence par ses lèvres qui emprisonnèrent les miennes.

**POV Edward**

Je la coupai dans ses divagations en posant ma bouche sur la sienne. J'avais résisté durant toute son explication mais là, maintenant, je ne désirais rien d'autre que lui montrer à quel point j'étais heureux de son déménagement.

« Alors, tu t'installes ici, » demandai-je.

« On dirait bien. »

« Mais tu n'as apporté qu'un petit sac ? » m'étonnai-je en l'observant.

« J'ai pris le stricte nécessaire. Je pensais qu'on pourrais repartir comme prévu le week-end pour faire un tri, » répliqua-t-elle en se collant à moi.

Je repris possession de ses lèvres qui m'avaient tellement manqué. J'approfondis notre baiser en insérant ma langue avide de cajoler la sienne. D'une légère poussée en avant, je réussis à l'allonger sur le divan. Elle décroisa ses jambes et j'en profitai pour prendre place. Mes lèvres se déplacèrent lentement vers son cou pour finir au dessus du premier bouton de son chemisier. Je le détachai suivi du suivant tandis que ma bouche suivait le même chemin. Rapidement, il ne lui resta plus que ses sous-vêtements, un superbe ensemble bordeaux en dentelle qui ressortait très bien sur sa peau laiteuse. Ma bouche continuait à explorer son corps quand un bruit sourd nous parvint. Nous nous figeâmes, écoutant d'où il pouvait provenir.

« C'est surement Anthony qui a donné un coup de pied dans le lit. Il bouge beaucoup la nuit, » expliqua-t-elle en me repoussant pour s'échapper.

« Viens, allons voir ensemble avant de continuer ce que nous avons commencé dans ma chambre. »

Je me levai du divan, tirant sur mon pantalon afin d'être un peu plus à mon aise sous le rire de Bella. Je lui pris la main pour l'emmener vers la chambre de notre fils où nous constatâmes qu'il dormait comme un bien heureux. C'est avec empressement que je la tirai vers la pièce en face, ma… « notre » chambre. Cette idée fit exploser mon cœur de bonheur. Ma Bella allait vraiment vivre avec moi. A peine la porte franchie et refermée derrière nous, que je la saisis telle une mariée pour l'installer sur le lit, reprenant mes caresse**s** là où je les avais stoppées. _(N/Caro : ça c'est cool)_

Mon érection, vraiment trop à l'étroit maintenant, se rappela à mon bon souvenir, exigeant une libération immédiate. Je me dévêtis rapidement, envoyant mes vêtements aux quatre coins de la chambre avant de reprendre place au dessus d'elle. Lentement, je glissai mes mains sous elle afin de détacher son soutien-gorge qui rapidement fut expédié rejoindre mes vêtements. Je m'agenouillai pour avoir une vue de son corps. J'humectai mes lèvres avant de m'incliner et de les poser sur son slip. Mes dents attrapèrent la dentelle et tirèrent dessus vers le bas. Bella se mit à rire en me voyant faire. Oh, que c'était bon de l'entendre rire ainsi.

M'aidant de mes mains cette fois, je lui retirai son slip avant de reposer ma bouche au même endroit. Je léchai d'un grand coup de langue son intimité ce qui déclencha un gémissement de Bella. Satisfait de mon effet, je caressai sa petite chatte humide de ma langue. Tandis que ma langue s'insinuait entre ses lèvres intimes vers son fourreau, mes doigts trouvèrent le chemin de son clitoris et dessinèrent des cercles. Bella bougeait son bassin que je dus bloquer de ma main libre. Accentuant mes caresses, je sentis Bella atteindre son apogée, son corps frémissant. Je quittai son centre incandescent et remontai vers son visage, parcourant son corps de baisers.

Tout en laissant ma belle récupérer , j'embrassai son cou, suçotant son lobe d'oreille. Rapidement, je sentis Bella pousser sur mes épaules afin de m'allonger sur le dos. Elle commença à cajoler mon corps. Ses baisers laissaient sur ma peau des sillons de feu. Lorsque sa bouche parfaite se posa sur mon sexe engorgé, je poussai un grognement. Grognement que s'intensifia quand elle me prit entièrement dans sa bouche, sa langue traçant des cercles sur mon gland.

Ses caresses étaient une véritable torture. Je sentis que je ne tiendrai plus longtemps alors je la saisis et la retournai, me plaçant entre ses cuises et présentant mon sexe à son entrée. Je fixai mon regard au sien.

« Je t'aime, » murmurai-je avant de m'enfoncer lentement en elle, prenant mon temps.

« Mon aussi, je t'aime, Edward. »

**«** Lorsque je fus en elle profondément, j'arrêtai un moment avant d'entamer un mouvement de va et vient. Mes mouvements étaient calmes mais profonds, doux mais intenses. Nos gémissements se mélangèrent. Nos bassins bougèrent du même rythme. J'accélérai mes mouvements, nous amenant vers notre libération. Je glissai ma main droite entre nos deux corps et titillai son bouton de nerf. Bella cria son plaisir en prononçant mon nom. Je la rejoignis rapidement.

Je me laissai retomber à ses côtés l'entrainant avec moi. Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse tandis que mes bras l'enveloppaient. J'embrassai le sommet de son crâne. J'étais heureux. Vraiment heureux comme je ne l'avais jamais été. Bella dessinait des arabesques sur mon torse.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là, Bella. »

« Moi aussi. Je regrette d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de venir. »

« Tu avais besoin de temps. Je le comprends bien. Le principal c'est que tu sois là. »

« Oui je suis là. Tu vas peut-être rapidement en avoir marre de moi, » plaisanta-telle.

« Ca….jamais, » ripostai-je en me jetant à nouveau sur elle pour la chatouiller.

« Non, arrête…Edward, stop, » suffoqua-t-elle en se débattant.

« Hum…je vais réfléchir…hum, non, » répliquai-je en recommençant.

« Nooonnnn ! »

« Ok, alors un autre type de torture. »

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, je me jetai à nouveau sur elle mais cette fois, ce fut pour la couvrir de baisers et de caresses. Nous nous aimèrent plusieurs fois durant notre première nuit en couple. Que j'aimais cette nouvelle situation. Moi qui ne ramenait jamais personne ou presque chez moi il y a encore quelques mois, j'étais l'home le plus heureux à l'idée de cette vie à deux…non à trois.

Nous avions fini par nous endormir plusieurs heures plus tard, tendrement enlacés. J'émergeais doucement, ma belle toujours blottie dans mes bras et je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention de la lâcher. Je profitai qu'elle dorme encore pour l'observer. Un petit sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres, une mèche de cheveux cachait à moitié son œil gauche et sa main posée sur mon torse. Du bout des doigts, je replaçai la mèche derrière son oreille et déposai un baiser sur son front. Bella émit un petit gémissement et se mit à bouger légèrement dans mes bras. Elle ouvrit les yeux dans un souffle et leva son regard vers moi.

« Bonjour, » gémit-elle.

« Bonjour mon amour. Bien dormi ? »

« Hum…très bien. Et toi ? »

« Oui. Bien mieux que cette dernière semaine, » avouai-je.

« Moi aussi. »

Je resserrai mes bras et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Serai-je un jour rassasié d'elle ? J'en doutais fortement. J'approfondissais notre baiser lorsqu'un bruit à la porte nous stoppa. Nous nous redressâmes pour regarder vers l'entrée de la chambre. La porte s'entrouvrit laissant apparaitre une petite tête cuivrée tenant fermement Tigrou contre lui. Cette apparition me fit sourire avant de réaliser qu'il avait du escalader son lit pour en sortir. Voyant la panique qui s'affichait sur mon visage, Bella éclata de rire.

« Je pense que j'ai oublié de te dire qu'il adorait jouer à l'alpiniste. Il grimpe sur les barreaux pour sortir de son lit. Tu verrais ta tête, » se moqua-t-elle en continuant de rire. _(N/Caro : Mdr)_

« Excuse-moi mais je l'ai quitté il n'y a qu'une semaine et il restait tranquillement dans son lit, » me justifia-je en la poussant.

« Et oui, c'est les enfants, ça change très vite. » _(N/Savine : et ouais encore un truc de plus à apprendre papa Edward, lol !)_

« Et c'est bien pour cette raison que je ne vous quitte plus. Je ne raterai plus aucun moment important de sa vie, » déclarai-je en tendant les bras vers mon fils qui se pressa de venir nous rejoindre. Il grimpa tant bien que mal et vint se placer entre sa mère et moi.

« Tu es déjà réveillé ? » demandai-je.

« Vi. »

« Tu as bien dormi dans ta nouvelle chambre ? »

« Vi. A moi. »

« Oui mon bonhomme. C'est ta chambre rien que pour toi. »

Anthony s'installa confortablement entre nous, son pouce trouvant le chemin de sa bouche. Nous nous recouchâmes à ses côtés, chacun posant une main sur son ventre et profitant de ce moment de pur bonheur, nos regards soudés. _(N/Caro : Quelle image, c'est trop mignon.)_ Nous devions nous lever car je devais travailler. Nous devions préparer notre voyage à Seattle pour le déménagement. Nous devions parler du travail de Bella et de l'idée qui avait germé cette nuit dans mon esprit. Nous devions aller rendre visite à ma mère qui devait s'impatienter de voir son petit fils et Bella sachant qu'ils étaient si proche d'elle alors qu'elle se rongeait les sens depuis le kidnapping d'Anthony. _(N/Savine : et ben ça en fait des choses à faire ! rien que d'y pensé je suis déjà fatiguée !)_

Profitant de ce moment de calme ensemble, je repensai à ma vie depuis mon enfance jusqu'à mon départ pour l'armée. L'enfer vécut là-bas avec un merveilleux interlude de volupté et de plaisir. Ma démobilisation et les retrouvailles avec ma famille, ressoudant les liens brisés quelques années auparavant. L'apparition de mon fils et de sa maman dans ma vie apportant la joie, le bonheur et l'amour dans ma vie.

« Ca va Edward ? » s'inquiéta Bella en caressant ma joue.

« Oui, très bien. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu es si sérieux comme perdu dans tes pensées. »

« Je repensais à ma vie et je constatais que c'est depuis votre entrée dans ma vie que je suis heureux. »

« Nous aussi tu as apporté le bonheur. »

« Je t'aime, Bella. »

« Moi aussi, Edward. »

J'embrassai Bella comme pour accentuer les mots que je venais de lui dire.

« Oi aussi, z'aime, » nous interrompit Anthony en se mettant à genoux et entourant nos cous de ses petits bras et déposant un baiser sur nos joues.

Nous éclatâmes de rire en lui rendant ses bisous. C'était un bonheur simple mais je n'en voulais aucun autre. J'avais une femme merveilleuse qui m'aimait, un fils adorable qui avait apporté la stabilité dont j'avais besoin dans la vie. J'étais heureux et pour rien au monde, je n'aurais échangé cette vie qui s'ouvrait à moi. Ils étaient mon présent mais surtout mon avenir.

_(N/Savine : Oh quel beau chapitre ! merci ma Eli. Que dire de plus que ma boite de Kleenex est vide.)__ (N/Caro :OMG cette fin de chap est merveilleusement belle. J'adore, j'adore. C'est trop beau. Merci ma Eli.)_

_

* * *

_

**_Nous voilà à la fin de cette histoire. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. _****_Il reste l'épilogue qui arrivera mais un peu plus tard._**

**_J'écris un os pour le concours "Sexbirthday for lemon-in-fic . Venez nous y retrouver et discuter avec nous. Les votes pour le concours commenceront mi février et se termineraont pour nos un an le 3 mars._**

**_Lors de l'épilogue, je vous ferai aussi part bientôt de mes projets._**

**_A très vite_**

**_Eli_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Moment pub: _**

**_Je voulais vous parler de deux nouveaux forums que j'ai découvert. Le premier "fanficenfolie( .)com " qui est lié au site du même nom aux d'excellents auteurs publient leurs fics._**

**_Le second est destiné uniquement aux adultes et est un forum de discussions coquines. " aux-Pays-des-Délices(.)fr  
_**


	21. Chapter 20 Epilogue

_Une page qui se ferme..._

_Ecrire un épilogue, clôturer une histoire est toujours un moment difficile pour moi, rempli d'émotions._

_Plus de 1259 reviews au terme de cette fic, c'est plus que ce que je n'espérais. MERCI d'avoir été là durant ces longs mois._

_Merci à mes lémoniaques adorées (Caro, Savine, Emy, Fallone, Live4ever...) pour votre soutien et vos encouragements. _

_Caro et Savine, j'ai adoré lire vos coms..._

_MERCI à Anhjulina, qui m'a poussée au début à poursuivre cette fic, à écouter mes moments de doute...Merci ma belle._

_Et puis aussi, merci à Madame S Meyer sans qui nous ne serions pas ici._

_On se retrouve en bas pour les projets._

_

* * *

_

**POV Edward.**

Dix minutes. Dix longues et pénibles minutes que je me bats avec cette satanée cravate, seul face au miroir en pied de notre chambre. C'est décidé, j'en mets pas ! Bella ne dira rien. Quoique ! Si je ne la mets pas, je vais avoir Alice sur le dos. Et ma sœur, en mode furie, très peu pour moi. _(N/Savine : heu ouais, on va éviter)__(N/Caro : ça c'est sûr^^)_

« Fais chier ! »

« Un souci mon amour ? »

« Oh Bella ! Je suis vraiment obligé de mettre cette cravate. »

« Elle est très bien cette cravate. Et je la vois bien sur ton torse musclé…. »_ (N/Savine :Oui moi aussi *soupir* Ed met cette cravate de suite !)_

« Bella ! » gémis-je à ses paroles.

« Quoi ? Mais je doute que la tenue à laquelle je pense, fasse bon genre pour la soirée. Et puis, c'est Alice qui a préparé ce que nous _devons_ porter. »

« Et je dois avouer qu'en ce qui te concerne, elle a très bien choisi. Tu es sublime mon amour, » déclarai-je en lui faisant face te passant mes bras autour de sa taille.

Evidemment, je vis de jolies couleurs rouges apparaitre sur ses pommettes. Après plus de dix sept ans de vie commune, Bella rougissait toujours autant et n'était pas friande de compliments. Et moi, j'aimais toujours autant la taquiner. Je souris à cette vue. Je me penchai en avant, frottai mon nez sur le sien, ce qui la fit rire. Lentement, je m'approchai, centimètre par centimètre, jusqu'à poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient toujours aussi douces et envoû, c'est ma femme qui était facinante tout comme la première fois que je l'avais rencontrée, un soir en Afghanistan. Nous en avions parcouru du chemin depuis ce jour-là. _(N/Savine : Tu m'étonnes ! et ça a pas été simple tout les jours, lol)__(N/Caro : Et comment^^)_

Notre baiser devint passionné et je passai ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure pour en demander l'accès. Nos langues commencèrent un ballet sensuel où chacun de nous voulait prendre le dessus. Bella gémit se rapprochant de moi, collant son bassin au mien. Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, étant donné que nous étions attendus pour une double célébration au Fairmont Hôtel. Mais pour le moment, je ne voulais rien d'autre que de profiter de ma femme. Je serrai plus fort Bella contre moi quand un coup bref à la porte de la chambre attira mon attention. _(N/Savine : et voilà on peut jamais être tranquille ! pfff)_

« Papa, Maman ? » nous interpela Anthony en entrant en trombe.

Je m'écartai à contrecœur de Bella et nous nous retournâmes vers notre fils, nullement embêté de venir nous interrompre. Il est vrai que nous ne lui avions jamais interdit l'accès à notre chambre à condition de frapper. Chose qu'il avait faite mais si vite que nous n'avions pas eu le temps de répondre. Son côté sans gêne devait lui venir en ligne droite de mon frère et ma sœur._ (N/Savine : l'hystérie de tata et le sans gêne de tonton. J'adoooree !) _De plus, il avait l'habitude des marques d'affections entre-nous. Ellesfaisaient partie intégrante de notre vie.

« Oui Anthony ? Tu as besoin de nous ? » Questionna Bella en essayant de dompter une mèche rebelle dans la tignasse cuivrée de mon fils. _(N/Savine : comme papa *soupir*)_

Je souris car je savais le geste totalement inutile. Anthony avait la même chevelure que moi, totalement anarchique. J'observai un instant mon gamin, me rappelant ce jour d'octobre 2011 où il avait poussé la porte de mon bureau d'un pas hésitant du haut de ses 16 mois. J'avais cru que mon cœur allait exploser de joie et de bonheur lorsque je les avais vus, tous les deux, venus me rejoindre pour vivre avec moi. Nous avions eu des difficultés au départ comme tout jeune couple mais nous avions surmonté tous les obstacles. J'avais rapidement proposé à ma belle de travailler avec nous dans la société familiale et d'accepter le poste de responsable de la partie expérimentation. Elle avait été enchantée de pouvoir à la fois mettre en pratique son diplôme d'infirmière et de diversifier ses connaissances. Un an après leur emménagement, j'avais demandé à Bella de m'épouser. Peu enthousiasme au début à cette idée, elle avait très vite été embarquée dans la préparation de _l'évènement _par les autres femmes de la famille. La cérémonie et la fête qui s'en était suivie avait été grandiose, à l'image de la démesure de ma petite sœur qui avait orchestré cette journée de main de maître. _(N/Caro : Alice ? Démesurée ? Nan pas possible. mdr)_

« Edward ? Tu nous écoutes ? » M'interpela Bella.

Perdu dans mes souvenirs, je n'avais pas entendu le début de la conversation.

« Heu…non. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Anthony désire nous parler avant de quitter la maison. »

« Ca ne peut pas attendre demain ? »

« Non, Papa. Je préfère t'en parler maintenant. »

« Ok alors. Rien de grave, j'espère ? Tu n'as pas fait de bêtises. »

« Non, enfin…c'est que… »_ (N/Savine :Oh, oh, je crains le pire !)_

« C'est que ? » haussai-je le ton involontairement.

« C'est que…. Bon, je ne veux plus aller à Columbia à la rentrée. »

« PARDON ! »_ (N/Savine : Zen Edward, respire. Ça va passer.)__(N/Caro : Oups !)_

« Je ne vais pas … »

« Ok ça j'ai compris. C'est hors de question. »

« Papa, j'ai pas envie de faire des études de juriste ou de commerce. »

« Ah non ? C'est nouveau ça ! »

Je sentais que je m'énervais et tentai de me calmer en inspirant profondément plusieurs fois. Je m'assis également sur le bord du lit, déambulé de long en large, n'arrangeant rien.

« Non c'est pas nouveau. Je veux entrer en Julliard. »

« Oh ! »

Sur le coup, j'en restai sans voix. Mon fils voulait la même chose que moi à son âge**,** mais moi, j'avais docilement entrepris les études que mon père voulait pour ensuite tout abandonner et m'engager à l'armée en signe de protestation. Bella vit certainement mon désarroi face à cette nouvelle car elle vint s'assoir à mes côtés et posa sa main sur mon genou. La sentir si proche me calma instantanément. Elle avait toujours eu cet effet bénéfique sur moi.

D'un côté, mon égo était fier que mon fils ait les mêmes aspirations artistiques que moi mais mon côté rationnel avait rêvé pouvoir un jour travailler avec lui au sein de la société familiale. J'étais tiraillé. Alors comme toujours dans ses cas-là, je me tournai vers ma femme pour obtenir son avis, son soutien. Elle ancra son regard au mien, me sourit avant de se tourner vers Anthony. _(N/Savine : derrière chaque homme se cache une grande femme. A méditer…)_

« Tu as bien réfléchi ? »

« Oui maman. Je veux vraiment entreprendre des études artistiques. »

« Mais on n'entre pas ainsi à Julliard. Il faut passer des auditions préliminaires, » contrai-je, plein d'espoir.

« Oui et je les ai réussis. La réponse est arrivée durant la semaine. » _(N/Savine : il est doué ce petit !)_

« Tu les as réussis ? Mais…quand les as-tu passer ? » M'étonnai-je.

« Il y a un mois. »

« Comment ? » demanda Bella aussi surprise que moi.

« Vous vous rappelez, j'ai accompagné marraine et tonton Emmett à New York le mois dernier. »

« Oui mais c'était pour visiter Columbia normalement et te familiariser avec certaines transactions juridiques effectuées par Em pour savoir quelle branche t'intéressait plus. »

« Oh mais je l'ai fait mais ils m'ont aussi accompagné aux auditions, » expliqua-t-il penaud.

« Trahi par son propre frère. Si on ne peut même plus faire confiance à sa famille maintenant, » m'écriai-je en secouant la tête et soupirant._ (N/Savine : Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? lol)__(N/Caro : ptdr !)_

« Marraine voulait que je vous le dise en rentrant mais si je n'étais pas accepté, pourquoi vous faire de la peine inutilement. »

Bella se tourna vers moi et je compris à son regard qu'elle attendait que je fasse le premier pas vers notre fils. Il désirait mon assentiment plus que n'importe quelle autre réponse. Même si j'aurais aimé travailler avec lui, je ne voulais que son bonheur. Et jamais, je ne lui ferai vivre ce que moi j'avais vécu en m'opposant à mon père. Je l'aimais trop pour laisser des histoires d'argent ternir le bonheur de notre famille. Je souris à ma femme avant d'avancer vers mon fils et de poser mes mains sur ses épaules.

« J'admets que j'avais rêvé de travailler avec toi à mes côtés un jour mais ton bonheur est plus important que toutes les sociétés du monde. Alors, si tu veux vraiment devenir musicien et entrer à Julliard, je suis d'accord. » _(N/Caro : ça c'est un super papa, bon en mm tps c'est Edward.)_

« Oh merci, papa, » s'enthousiasma Anthony en se jetant dans mes bras._ (N/Savine : c'est bô !)_

« Mais tu as intérêt à devenir le meilleur, » plaisantai-je en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Bella nous regardait, attendrie par la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Anthony s'écarta et pris sa mère dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avant de s'élancer hors de la chambre.

« N'oublie pas de finir de te préparer, » lui cria Bella.

« Non, j'y vais. »

Bella se tourna vers moi et je l'enlaçai de mes bras. Nos lèvres se trouvèrent aussitôt, attirées tels des aimants.

« Je suis fière de toi, » déclara-t-elle.

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. Tu viens de rendre notre fils très heureux en acceptant son choix. »

« Bella, je l'aime, c'est mon fils. Et je suis assez mal placé pour tenter de l'obliger à vivre une vie qui ne le lui convient pas. Je veux qu'il soit aussi heureux que je le suis. »

« Que nous le sommes. »

« Et puis, il peut changer d'avis en vieillissant comme je l'ai fait moi-même. Et puis, qui sait, Rosalyce ou son frère choisiront peut-être de travailler avec nous. »

« Oui mais ils sont encore jeunes. »

« Et puis, je m'en fous. Qu'ils soient heureux et je le serai aussi. »_ (N/Savine : bien dit !)_

Je me penchai pour déposer mes lèvres sur celles de Bella. Notre baiser s'enflamma rapidement nous laissant haletant lorsque la porte se rouvrit une seconde fois. Une petite tornade brune s'engouffra dans la pièce.

« Tante Alice me charge de vous dire qu'il serait temps de partir et que vous avez intérêt à avoir suivi ses instructions. »

« Alice est ici ? » demandai-je surpris.

« Non. Elle vient de téléphoner. Elle dit que si elle ne vous surveille pas, vous allez encore arriver en retard. »_ (N/Savine : ptdr !)__(N/Caro : Seigneur ! Jamais tranquille dans cette famille. xD)_

La réflexion transmise par ma fille me fit soupirer. Ma sœur ne changerait jamais. Toujours là pour surveiller tout, régenter son entourage tel le despote qu'elle est. Je reportai mon attention sur ma fille qui, je devais malheureusement l'avouer, avait pris énormément de caractéristiques de sa marraine, en l'occurrence Alice. Elle était aussi survoltée et espiègle que ma sœur dans son enfance. Elles avaient en commun le goût du shoping et de la mode. _(N/Savine : et ben ça promet !)_

« On est prêt ma chérie, » répondit simplement Bella.

« Ok alors, je vous attends dans le hall avec Félix, » chantonna-t-elle en sautillant pour rejoindre son frère.

Je serrai une dernière fois Bella, l'embrassai affectueusement avant de nous diriger vers le hall, rejoindre nos enfants. Je ne pus retenir en sourire en les voyant tous les trois tirés à quatre épingles. Ils étaient à la fois très différents mais si semblables sur certains points. Mais surtout ils étaient très liés. Arrivés à leur hauteur pour enfiler nos manteaux, Anthony nous tendit une feuille de papier.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandai-je en la prenant et l'ouvrit.

« C'est un télégramme qui est arrivé tout à l'heure pour vous. »

Je lis la missive tandis qu'un sourire naissait sur mes lèvres. Je le tendis ensuite à Bella afin qu'elle en prenne connaissance également. Je vis une petite rougeur apparaitre et ses yeux luire.

« C'est quoi, Maman ? » questionna notre petite curieuse.

« C'est un télégramme de papy Charlie. »

« Oh et que dit-il ? » insista son jumeau.

**Mes chers enfants,**

**En ce grand jour, nous sommes de tout cœur avec vous.**

**Félicitation pour ces belles réussites. **

**Nous vous embrassons et espérons vous voir tous les cinq rapidement.**

**Charlie, Sue, Leah, Jacob, Seth, Sophia et les enfants.**

Je savais que Bella regrettait de ne pas pouvoir voir son père et sa famille plus souvent et surtout qu'ils soient absents pour fêter avec nous ce jour. Moi-même, j'avais noué des liens avec « mes beaux-frères » et mon beau-père. Nous essayions d'y aller le plus souvent possible en fonction des études des enfants et de nos emplois. Malheureusement, la distance était là. Je serrai Bella contre moi avant de faire signe à tous pour que nous prenions enfin le chemin de l'hôtel.

oOoOoOoOo

La salle de réception du Fairmont Hôtel était très bien décorée selon les exigences de ma sœur qui avait tout supervisé. Rosalie et ma mère **(y) **avaient certainement contribué et je devais admettre que le résultat était époustouflant. Un buffet copieusement garni trônait sur l'un des côté de la salle et était très fréquenté par les invités. Une musique douce était diffusée en sourdine. Le champagne et autres vins circulaient parmi les convives._ (N/Savine : je peux avoir une ch'tite coupette moi aussi ?)_

Nous avions salué des dizaines de personnes, serré un nombre incalculable de main et échangé une quantité effrayante de banalités avec la quasi-totalité des invités. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je me serais déjà éclipsé discrètement mais mon père ne nous le pardonnerait pas. De plus, c'était un grand jour pour ma Bella. Nous venions de quitter un couple d'amis à mes parents quand mon père attira l'attention de l'assemblée en tapant sur son verre avec un couvert.

« Mes amis, » commença-t-il en attendant le silence pour poursuivre.

« Mes amis. Je suis très heureux que vous ayez répondu présent à notre invitation à Esmée et moi-même. Nous tenions à vous réunir pour fêter ensembles certaines réussites. Pour commencer, levons notre verre au lancement de notre nouvelle molécule sur laquelle mes enfants ont travaillé ces dernières années. Ce nouveau traitement sera en vente dès lundi après de nombreuses années de recherches et d'expérimentations aux résultats impressionnants. Bravo mes enfants, » déclara-t-il en levant son verre vers nous.

Emmett et Alice se trouvaient à proximité de nous avec leur conjoint respectif. Nous imitâmes notre père, en lui criant des mercis sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée. En le regardant, je repensais à notre dispute des années auparavant qui avait entrainé mon engagement à l'armée. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour une question qui aujourd'hui me paraissait si futile. Mais jamais je ne regretterais ces deux ans loin de ma famille car sans eux, je n'aurais jamais rencontré mon ange._(N/Caro : nous non plus on ne regrette pas! mdr)_

Je souris à Bella avant de reporter mon attention sur mon père qui attendait le calme avant de son discours.

« Mais nous sommes ici aussi pour fêter la parution d'un recueil d'histoires enfantines que ma belle-fille, Bella, la femme de mon fils Edward a écrit et qui sort également en librairie cette semaine. Malgré trois enfants, un travail au sein de notre société qui lui prend énormément de temps, un mari exigeant et possessif - ne ris pas Edward, tout le monde sera d'accord avec moi -_(N/Savine : PTDR !)_ Bella a trouvé le temps d'écrire un livre pour enfants. Bravo ma chérie, nous sommes tous très fière**s** de toi, » félicita-t-il ma femme qui revêtit instantanément une jolie couleur rouge._(N/Caro : exigent et possessif...Edward ? Nan...mdr)_

J'attirai ma femme dans une étreinte étroite et déposai un baiser sur sa tempe. Je sentis la douce chaleur émaner de ses joues en feu caresser mon visage tandis qu'elle murmurait un merci. De toute part fusaient les messages de congratulations.

« Félicitation maman ! Félicitation Isie ! Félicitation marraine…. »

Ma Bella rayonnait dans mes bras. Elle avait horreur d'être le centre des attentions mais je savais aussi que par son message, mon père voulait qu'on la reconnaisse en tant qu'auteur et personne à part entière et plus simplement comme la femme d'Edward. _(N/Savine : j'ai toujours dit qu'il était bien ce Carlisle *soupir*)_

Le calme revint progressivement et je fus surpris de voir que mon père s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole. Il se racla la gorge attirant l'attention de l'assistance sous nos regards surpris. Il tendit la main vers ma mère qui la saisit et se plaça à ses côtés. Dans leur regard, transperçait tout l'amour qu'il ressentait l'un pour l'autre depuis plus de 45 ans.

« Une dernière chose avant de vous libérezde ce côté protocolaire de cette soirée. J'ai décidé, en accord avec ma merveilleuse épouse, ici présente de me retirer des affaires… »

Un silence s'installa avant qu'un murmure de surprise se fasse entendre.

« ….de me retirer des affaires et d'en confier la gestion totale à mes enfants et leurs conjoints respectifs. Notre société d'origine familiale puisque transmise de père en fils l'est maintenant à part entière. J'ai la chance, l'énorme chance d'y voir travailler, main dans la main, mes trois enfants. Admirablement secondé par leurs femmes et mari. »

Alice et Emmett me regardaient aussi étonné que moi. Nous ne nous attendions pas du tout à ce genre de situation. Mon père n'ayant jamais émis l'hypothèse de se retirer actuellement. Cela cachait-il un souci de santé ou autre. Nous étions concentrés sur lui, attendant qu'il poursuive ses explications.

« Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de profiter le la vie et de mon épouse, Esmée._ (N/Savine : héhé, coquin le papa Cullen, lol)_ Nous envisageons de voyager. Le monde nous appelle. Je me suis consacré à ma société toute ma vie et il est plus que temps que je me consacre à toi ma chérie et ma famille. Donc mes enfants, je vous transmets les rênes de la Cullen Corps. Je ne doute pas que vous la fassiez prospérer encore plus qu'à ce jour. Je lève mon verre à mes enfants Emmett, Edward et Alice mais également à mes beaux-enfants Rosalie, Bella et Jasper. Je suis fier, non, nous sommes fiers de vous avoir comme enfants et nous tenions aussi à vous remercier pour les huit merveilleux petits enfants que vous nous avez donnés. » Acheva-t-il en nous portant un toast, les yeux brillants tenant fermement ma mère dans ses bras._ (N/Savine : *frappe dans ses mains* bravo !)__(N/Caro : c'est ti pas beau tout ça...)_

Nous le rejoignîmes rapidement dans un brouhaha caractéristique des Cullen. Nous voulions comprendre, savoir mais nos parents stoppèrent le flux de nos paroles. Nous rassurant et déclarant à nouveau qu'ils étaient fiers de nous et qu'il était temps que nous volions de nos propres ailes. S'en suivit un échange général de câlins et d'embrassades avant que chacun ne s'éloigne afin de prendre part à la soirée.

Je venais de terminer une danse langoureuse avec mon adorable épouse et je revenais vers elle, tenant deux coupes de champagne dans les mains. Elle arborait un léger sourire tout en observant la salle. Elle se tenait dans un coin de la grande pièce d'où elle pouvait voir tous les invités.

« Tu sembles bien songeuse mon ange ? »

« J'observe notre famille. »

« Hum…intéressant ? »

« Regarde Anthony discuter avec ton frère et Jasper. A sa façon d'agir pour intégrer son petit frère à la conversation. Il est si protecteur avec les jumeaux. »

« Oui tu as raison mais fais attention. Félix est un adolescent et veut qu'on le considère comme un grand. »

« Oh Edward, il n'a que quinze ans, c'est encore mon bébé. »

« Ok, je ne lui répèterais pas, » plaisantai-je.

« Et regarde par là. Rosalyce se trémoussant sur la piste avec ses cousines. » Je tournai la tête pour apercevoir ma princesse bouger en rythme avec Claire la fille d'Emmett et Kelly celle d'Alice. Elles étaient très complices toutes les trois puisqu'elles avaient presque le même âge. _(N/Savine : et ben bon courage pour la suite… lol)_

« Elle est belle notre fille, » ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter, rêveur. J'avoue que je craque littéralement face à ma fille. Comme tout père qui se respecte. _(N/Caro : Ah c'est papa et leurs filles *soupir*)_

« Bien sûr mon amour, » me taquina-t-elle.

« Tout comme sa maman, » susurrai-je à son oreille la faisant rougir.

Nous continuâmes à regarder les uns et les autres, parler, danser lorsque nous vîmes Anthony s'éclipser discrètement sur la terrasse, sa main tenant celle d'une jeune fille blonde que je reconnus immédiatement comme étant Axelle, la fille de Jane. Mon ancienne petite amie était devenue une amie de la famille au fil des années et il semblerait que des liens se formaient autour de nos enfants. Cette idée me fit sourire.

« Tonton Edward ? » m'interpella une petite voix en tirant sur ma veste. Je me penchai et pris dans mes bras un petit bonhomme, haut de trois pommes.

« Oui Mark ? »

« Je trouve plus maman ? » pleurnicha-t-il en mettant son pouce en bouche. Il était le plus jeune fils d'Emmett et Rosalie.

« Maintenant que tu es plus haut, cherche après, » lui dis-je en le soulevant face à la porte fenêtre où j'avais aperçu sa mère quelques minutes avant.

« Oui, je la vois. Oh oh… »

« Quoi ? » demandai-je en le reposant à terre.

« Elle n'a pas l'air d'être contente sur Royce et Carl, respectivement les fils d'Emmett et Alice.

Pas étonnant, lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles, ils accumulaient les catastrophes. Je souris en voyant Rose s'agiter face à ces deux garnement de 16 et 14 ans. Mark me lâcha la main et s'élança sans plus attendre vers sa maman. Malgré les années, Rosalie était restée la superbe blonde que j'avais un soir rencontrée. Si elle n'avait pas été éblouie par mon frère ce jour-là, j'aurais certainement fini la soirée avec elle. Je souris à cette idée. Mais aucun regret ne traversa mon esprit. Je reportai une fois de plus mon attention sur Bella, ma femme, ma meilleure amie, mon amante et ma collègue. Que de chemin parcourut ensemble. Bella soupira dans mes bras **;**

« Tu sembles lasse, mon ange. »

« Oui un peu. Penses-tu que nous puissions nous éclipser discrètement, » murmura-t-elle à mon oreille._ (N/Savine : tu penses à quelque chose Bella ? héhé)_

« Les enfants rentrent tous chez mes parents ce soir. Donc oui, nous sommes libres de partir. Je pense que nous avons rempli notre part de présence. »

« Alors, on y va ? »

Je lui pris le verre qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses doigts et le posai sur le plateau d'un serveur passant à côté de nous. Je lui saisis la main, fit un signe discret à ma sœur lui signalant que nous quittions la salle. Celle-ci acquiesça en souriant avant de reprendre sa discussion avec son interlocutrice. Arrivé au vestiaire, nous réclamâmes nos manteaux.

« Peux-tu m'attendre deux minutes ici, j'aimerais demander un truc à la réception avant de reprendre la route, » lui dis-je en prenant sa main et déposant un baiser sur ses phalanges.

« Bien sur. »

Je disparus quelques instants avant de revenir vers elle, tenant à la main notre Sésame et l'entraînant vers les ascenseurs.

« Edward ! Où m'emmènes-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Hum….J'ai toujours eu envie de voir une suite ici. C'est l'occasion de les tester. » _(N/Savine : petit coquinou va !)__(N/Caro : Ô yeah j'adore l'idée ! lol)_

« Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Tu es d'accord ? »

« J'adore tes idées, mon chéri, » répliqua-t-elle en prenant fermement mon bras pour entrer dans l'ascenseur.

Un couple entra en même temps que nous. Je leur demandai leur étage, j'appuyai sur les boutons. La jeune dame me regarda avidement et je sentis immédiatement Bella se tendre à mes côtés. Elle se rapprocha, glissa ses bras autour de ma taille en signe de possession et jeta un regard peu amène à l'importune. Je gloussai face à l'attitude de mon ange ce qui me valu un coup de coude. Nous sortîmes dès que les portes s'ouvrirent au cinquième étage. Le chemin jusqu'à notre suite fut court mais entrecoupé de baisers fiévreux. Nous ressemblions à de jeunes ados, aux hormones en ébullition. A peine la porte franchie, je la plaquai contre celle-ci, l'embrassant sauvagement. Alors que ma langue redécouvrait sa bouche, les images d'une autre porte, d'un autre lieu, d'une autre époque envahirent mon esprit. Je me revis, soldat, l'épaule douloureuse que Bella venait de soigner, l'embrassant de la même manière que ce soir. Je me souvins aussi de l'avoir soulevé du sol et déposé sur une petite commode. Sans réfléchir plus, je relevai sa robe, la pris dans mes bras et d'un geste ample, j'envoyai valser la décoration déposée sur le meuble à côté de la porte. Je posai Bella dessus avant de m'écarter pour l'observer.

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? »

« Tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours aussi belle, tentante et désirable qu'il y a dix-sept ans. »

Je vis Bella rougir à mes compliments et baisser les yeux.

« Non ! Regarde-moi. Ce jour-là est gravé à tout jamais dans ma mémoire. Et je ne regrette qu'une seule chose. C'est d'être parti sans savoir comment et où te retrouver. Tu as hanté mes nuits durant des mois et je ne remercierai jamais assez Emmett d'être tombé amoureux de ta colocataire. »_(N/Caro : Rho c'est trop beau...)_

Je l'embrassai sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre.

« Et en entrant dans cette chambre, contre cette porte, je me suis souvenu de notre première fois. »

« Oh, je comprends pourquoi nous allons devoir rembourser cette figurine, » plaisanta-t-elle en regardant les débris sur le sol.

« Et j'ai l'intension de te prendre ici, maintenant sur cette commode. »

« Edward ! Nous n'avons plus vingt ans ! » Protesta-t-elle. _(N/Savine : quand on aime on a toujours 20 ans. Ptdr !)_

« Mais pas beaucoup plus, » rétorquai-je en passant mes mains dans son dos et faisant glisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe. J'attrapai le bord de sa robe et la passai lentement au-dessus de sa tête dévoilant un ensemble de sous vêtement gris perle en dentelle mettant en valeur son appétissante poitrine. Je m'écartai légèrement d'elle pour l'observer. Mes mains partirent immédiatement à la rencontre de son corps tandis que ma bouche dévora sa peau de baiser. Bella rejeta la tête en arrière gémissant à mon contact. Je retirai ma veste que j'envoyai valser au loin. Je sentis ses doigts se battent avec les boutons de ma chemise. Je ris légèrement avant de l'aider. Celle-ci rejoignit rapidement le sol. Reposant mes mains sur ma femme, je repris mes baisers de sa mâchoire à son cou. L'une de mes mains descendit vers la partie chaude de son corps que je découvris humide également. J'écartai le slip en dentelle, passant mon index sur son sexe déjà bien imbibé. Je glissai le majeur en elle.

« Hum mais c'est que tu es déjà bien prête pour moi mon ange, » susurrai-je à son oreille.

Prise par ses sensations, Bella ne put que gémir pour me répondre. Elle poussa en avant son bassin cherchant à approfondir mes intrusions en elle. J'ajoutai un second doigt et je la sentis très proche. Je retirai ma main et dézippai mon pantalon qui tomba à mes pieds avec mon boxer et je m'enfonçai en elle profondément dans un grognement. Je saisis ses hanches afin de l'approcher encore et de donner un rythme soutenu à mes coups de reins.

« Oh oui…Edward…. Oui,…. plus fort… »

Je ne résistai pas à ses suppliques. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais pu résister tout court à Bella. J'intensifiai le mouvement et je sentis ses parois se resserrer sur mon sexe. Ses gémissements inondèrent la chambre. Bella explosa en criant mon nom. Deux va et vient de plus et je me libérai en elle dans un grognement guttural. Je la serrai contre moi, ma tête reposant sur son épaule, haletant. Nous étions en sueur mais nous n'y prêtâmes pas attention. Lorsque nos respirations se calmèrent, je me redressai, me retirai. J'ôtai mes chaussures et laissai glisser mon pantalon et boxer au sol, les abandonnant près de la porte. Je la pris dans mes bras telle une jeune mariée. Ce geste me rappela immédiatement notre première fois et je souris, heureux.

« Qui a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle en posant sa tête contre moi.

« Rien. Je suis heureux. »

« Oh ! Moi aussi je suis heureuse. Je le suis depuis de nombreuses années, » ajouta-t-elle lorsque je la déposai sur le lit. J'ouvris les draps afin qu'elle se glisse entre. Bella retira en vitesse son soutien-gorge et se coucha en se couvrant jusqu'au cou. Je retirai les chaussettes, seuls vêtements encore en place et je la rejoignis, l'enveloppant de mes bras.

Nous nous fîmes face. Bella caressa mes cheveux, descendit le doigt le long de ma tempe, de ma joue et finit par dessiner mes lèvres. Sans réfléchir, je lui mordis le bout du doigt délicatement.

« Hey, je suis pas comestible, » s'écria-t-elle amusée.

« Permet-moi d'en douter car tu es pour moi un pur délice. »

« Hum…gourmand Monsieur Cullen ? »

« Non ! Gourmet plutôt. Et toi une friandise bien trop tentante. »

Malgré les années, mes mots la firent rougir et Dieu, que j'aimais ça. Je posai mes lèvres sur sa bouche et l'embrassai à perdre haleine. Lorsque je mis fin à ce baiser, je la serrai dans mes bras, sa tête reposant sur mon torse.

« Tu as eu une excellente idée, mon amour, » murmura-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Comme toujours ma belle. Comme toujours. »

« Prétentieux, » répondis-t-elle faiblement.

« Je t'aime mon ange, » répliquai-je simplement embrassant son front.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, » murmura-t-elle dans un bâillement.

« Dors. »

« Hum… »

Je sentis Bella se détendre, sa respiration se ralentir, signe qu'elle s'endormait. Je la regardai et une fois de plus, mon esprit vagabondant au loin. J'ai rencontré un jour un ange brun aux yeux chocolat. Jamais je ne remercierai jamais assez le destin de l'avoir mise sur ma route. Mon ange m'a sauvé de l'enfer. Depuis, mon ange m'a ouvert les portes du paradis.

FIN

_(N/Savine :__ Quelle belle fin mon Eli ! c'est beau. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir fait partager cette histoire plus que belle. Tu es une auteur merveilleuse. Bizzz et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures, enfin je l'espère )_

_(N/Caro : OMG ! C'est trop beau. Quel bel épilogue, quel joie d'en savoir un peu plus. C'est ti pas beau l'amour, le vrai. Merci Eli pour cette merveilleuse histoire.)_

_

* * *

_

**_Un tout grand merci à vous tous qui avez suivis mon histoire. Sans vous, elle n'aurait jamais été ce qu'elle est devenue._**

**_Projets:_**

**_D'abord, j'ai participé au concours du forum lovelemon-in-fic (lien dans mon profil) avec "Mes meilleurs amis" mon premier Jella. Venez me donner votre avis ici, sur le forum ou même sur mon blog._**

**_Dans les semaines à venir, je vais poursuivre deux OS. Le premier est "Je n'oublierai jamais " qui a été écrit en même temps que l'OS d'un ange en enfer à l'origine de cette fic. Le second est "Et elle m'emmena vers les profondeurs..." Ces deux suites seront très courtes (de 3 à 5 chapitres maximum)_**

**_En parallèle, je continuerai mes traductions._**

**_Ensuite, j'envisage de commencer une nouvelle fiction mais pour cela, il va certainement falloir attendre deux voire trois mois._**

**_J'espère vous revoir sur mes autres écrits._**

**_A bientôt_**

_**Eli**_

**Epilogue**


	22. MERCI

Bonjour,

Par ce message, qui je reconnais arrive très tard, je tenais à vous remercier pour m'avoir suivie durant de longs mois.

J'ai adoré écrire cette histoire qui à l'origine ne devait être qu'un OS mais par vos demandes est devenue une fiction.

Je regrette de ne pas avoir répondu personnellement à tout le monde mon suite à des problèmes avec FF qui bug, mon ordi qui se plante….le temps a passé trop vite.

J'espère vous retrouver sur d'autres fictions. Actuellement, je poursuis le second OS du concours Allocop « je n'oublierai jamais ».

J'ai également des tas d'idées en attente dans ma petite tête.

Je vous tiendrai au courant suir mon Facebook ou celui du groupe « lovelemon-in-fic ».

A bientôt

Bisous

Eli


	23. Annonce

Bonjour à tous,

Non pas de nouveau chapitre mais une annonce.

J'ai été très surprise d'apprendre que j'avais été nominée pour trois de mes fictions sur le forum DAMN ADDICT LEMON qui va décerner les Addict of lemon awards.

Je suis reprise dans les catégories suivantes :

**Best BDSM : The dominant's creed**

**Meilleure JELLA : Mes meilleurs amis**

**Meilleur traduction : Alphabet we.**

Si l'envie vous dit de venir voir la liste complète des différentes catégories et peut-être voter, voici l'adresse du forum.

**Damn-addict-lemon(.)forumgratuit(.)fr **_ (il suffit de retirer les parenthèses)_

A bientôt

Eli


End file.
